Unpredictably Yours
by Shanna1003
Summary: She hates him. He's secretly infatuated with her. When Ryo accidentally kisses Rika, both of their worlds turned upside down. There's a thin line between love and hate, but which side are they on? -RyoxRika HenryxAlice JerixTakato-
1. I Hate Everything About You

Formal Disclaimer: Fictional Japan, any characters, plot or reference to Digimon are the property of Toei. I do not own any brands or copyrighted materials if mentioned. Any other characters are of my invention.

Author's Note: I've spent 4 years working on this story, I can't say it's my pride and joy, I don't deem it as my best work but it's a part of me as a writer. I do like what I've written and I'm always seeking to improve it. My inspiration for this came from one of my first and favorite Asian TV show, so there may be some similarities.

* * *

**Unpredictably Yours**

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about you I know,_

_Only when you stop think about me, do you know?_

_I hate everything about you,_

_Why do I love you?_

-Everything About You, Three Days Grace

* * *

Shinjuku High School, September 28th, 8:54 AM

It had been a quiet morning.

A coffeepot brew in the teacher's lounge, half-empty and long forgotten. The phone rang continuously in the secretary's office, ignored by the busy members of staff. Hundreds of students arrived via various means of transportation, filling the previously silent hallways with lively chatter as friends greeted each other.

Nothing unusual at one of Japan's top public secondary educational institution.

The calm was first disturbed by a sleek black Mercedes pulling up to the entrance. Neither the car nor the sight was unusual, but the passenger soon became the cause of the commotion.

An indignant but attractive figure stormed down the halls shortly after, unconsciously demanding a path to be formed while spewing out short, snappy retorts.

"For the last time, I do not like _him_!" She protested angrily, ignoring the bold stares and hesitant glances around her. Whispers of her presence began to circulate. Her companion simply smirked at the response.

"All right I get it, no need to bite my head off!"

"Then there's no need for you to even suggest it."

"Mmhmm." Alice McCoy agreed offhandedly. "You know I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't been staring this morning."

"I was glaring. Why on earth would I be staring at him in the first place?" Alice simply raised an eyebrow and was given a dead-cold look in return. The expression alone from Rika Nonaka would have terrorized anyone else but it had no effect on her best friend.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, not at all."

"Honestly, Alice! I never thought you would take Jeri's side." Rika scowled, brushing her annoying red bangs out of the way.

"I'm not taking Jeri's side, I'm simply stating what I'm observing."

"Then your observation is clearly wrong. Besides, why are we talking about me? What about you and your conquest?"

"You know...the one involving you and-"

"Henry Wong!" A voice screamed from the end of the hallway and everyone turned around to look. Out of all the curious faces, one was smirking, the other furiously fighting the blush coming across her neck and face.

"Smooth move man!" The annoying, loud and obnoxious voice of none other than Kazu Shioda floated down.

Rika couldn't help but laugh at the sight. A dark-haired Chinese male was grimacing at the mess in front of him. The school's soup-of-the-day had somehow managed to cover from head to toe a pretty brunette who he was now apologizing profusely to.

The guy named Kazu, who always found himself in the wrong places at the wrong time, had managed to slip and fall face first into the mess. Even Alice, who barely smiled, suddenly burst out laughing.

"Kazu?"

"Great, here's another one!" Rika muttered under her breath at the appearance of another come to inspect the disruption.

"He's going to go ballistic."

"It's loverboy with his stupid fashion statement, of course he will." Rika scoffed at the figure wearing goggles.

"Jeri? Is that you? Kazu! What are you doing?" He frantically moved about, trying to help out the girl while avoiding the mess his friend was in.

"I'm fine." Jeri said, wiping some soup off her face, smiling despite the disaster. "It wasn't Kazu's fault though."

"Oh! My bad man, I thought..." Takato mumbled to his friend on the floor before shrugging apologetically, "Are you okay though?" He asked, turning his attention back to Jeri.

"I'm fine, I need to clean up and change before classes start."

"I'm so sorry." Henry repeated, "Are you sure you don't want to borrow-"

"It's okay, don't worry. I have extra clothes in my locker. I better get changed before classes start." She said, checking the time. "Thanks Takato!" She added before leaving.

"Kazu! What did you do? If I find out..." Takato said menacingly, the disappointment slowly disappeared and a scolding protective look replaced it.

"Hey! No! It wasn't me! Honestly! It was Henry!" Kazu said, backing off while taking off his sweater to wipe himself clean. Giggles were heard down the hallway and Rika prayed it wasn't because they caught a glimpse of his chest. That would be disturbing.

"What's going on here?" A demanding voice came through and the crowd quickly parted.

It wasn't a teacher but the person who was coming quickly earned a frown from Rika as she crossed her arms angrily. Alice took one look at her friend and knew immediately who it was. The increase in female stupidity was also an obvious sign.

"Of course it would be him, who else would it be with all his posse here?" Rika murmured, and it was Alice this time who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rika, I mean it's perfectly understandable why you find Kazu intolerable and Kenta annoying but _he_-"

"Kazu and Kenta are no more than copy-catting wannabe clones of _him_."

"Well, I can't argue that." Alice agreed with a wry smile "But _he_'_s_..."

"An arrogant jerk who thinks all living things should worship him?"

"Isn't that your view of men in general?"

"No." Rika took a moment to consider this. "Takato's decent enough and I think Henry is more than fine, which is why I approve of you and-"

"He's coming over Rika." Alice said, cutting her off for more than one reason. "Don't cause another scene."

"Why do you assume I'm the one that's responsible?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" Alice asked, clearly exasperated. "Oh forget it, I've got a class to go to. I'll see you later."

"Fine."

The pale blonde shook her head as she walked away. It was always like this when the two met. Unexplained animosity, deliberate provocation from both fronts; the state of a cold war.

A slight smirk came across her face as she glanced back towards the two arguing in the middle of the hall. Her observations were always right.

It was flirting.

.

"I don't know about that, you still stayed while I was helping out, didn't you?" He smiled broadly.

"All you did was call the janitor, some help." Sarcasm was laced heavily with her words. He gave her an amused expression in return.

"So you're not denying you stayed for me?"

"As if I would." She snapped. "Why don't you just get out of my way...and don't try and interfere, Henry!"

Behind her Henry withdrew his hand tentatively, knowing it was no use to try and calm her now. That would only exacerbate the situation. He wondered if he should be grateful, knowing this was just the tip of the iceberg. If she actually did lose her temper...

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" It was obvious _he_ was amused.

"Mind your own damn business!"

"You should learn to take things more lightly. Life's no fun when you're always so uptight."

"Why don't you go run off and fix your hair or something?" Rika glared, looking at him in contempt.

"Why would I want to do that when I can spend my time here with you instead?" He laughed, winking at her. The remaining girls watching the hostile exchange all gasped and giggled. This only annoyed her even more.

"Go to hell!" Rika spat. "It's where you belong!"

"Only if you're there with me."

"I hate you."

"Glad to know the feeling's reciprocated then."

"You know what? Just f- off!" With that, she pushed the guy away roughly and stormed down the hall, the crowd backing off as she came. Henry glanced ruefully at the others before going after her.

.

"Man, she's a feisty one." The one deemed as the overprotective lover boy with the goggles, commented to the guy Rika had just been fighting with. Surprisingly, the person smiled in response.

"Course she is, she wouldn't be my wildcat otherwise."

"What do you mean by 'my wildcat'?" Jason Kamichi demanded, stepping forward. Murmurs began to circulate amongst the bystanders. This guy clearly had nerve to challenge the four.

"Kamichi..." Takato Matsuki scowled, his expression changing to one of extreme dislike. It was a look rarely seen, inconsistent with his carefree and easygoing character. Beside him, Kenta Kitagawa sprung up from his relaxed position against the wall.

"What, got a problem with that?" Kazu Shioda, who had miraculously cleaned himself up, called loudly, his eyes narrowed.

"There's no way in the world that Rika Nonaka, Japan's number one model belongs to him! That's what I said." Jason replied defiantly, no sign of intimidation on his face or in his eyes. What a fool.

"Who is this?" The question was asked by the final member of the group, in a tone that was somehow both indifferent and dismissive.

"Jason Kamichi, eighteen years old, second son of a minor businessman and a housewife. He ranked seventy-eighth in nationals and is the head of Rika's fan club." Kenta answered pointedly, his gray eyes titled as if to inspect the person clearly over his glasses.

"Did you have that memorized?" Takato glanced over, a look of disbelief on his face.

"It's Kenta, of course he did."

"Leave my family out of this." Jason growled, offended at the insult.

"What is your point then?"

"Rika doesn't belong to you, I would know. Stop making impossible claims."

"Or what?" Kazu asked, stepping forward aggressively. A hand on his shoulder brought him to a halt and Kazu frowned. There was an amused expression, a semi-friendly smile but the eyes were cold. The cerulean irises had hardened, turning navy in color.

"Let's go." The command was clear and given without any threat. All three were surprised the situation was to be ignored so easily. Takato exchanged a quizzical look with Kazu who looked just as confused. Kenta nodded.

There was an untouchable aura surrounding the gang of four as they left, walking down the halls as if they owned the place. Whispers flew like wildfire amongst the remaining crowd, girls blushed and swooned as they passed, it was almost like a scene from TV.

"Oh my god!"

"He is soooo damn hot!"

" It's Ryo Akiyama! He is such a..."

.

"...infuriating, arrogant egoistic jerk! I don't see why everyone worships him! I mean just because-"

"-he's the captain of the undefeated basketball team, third in our national ranking and considered to be the hottest guy alive," Rika gagged at this, "I agree, I really can't see why anyone likes him." Henry finished sarcastically.

"He has an awful personality." Rika sniffed in disdain, clearly not swayed in her belief.

"Rika, he has looks, brains, talent and money. Even I agree to that and you know I do not agree to anything without evidence to confirm it."

She pursed lips in her consideration. Calm, steadfast and intelligent, Henry was more perceptive than anyone she knew. She knew he was never quick to make judgements without personal validation. Hell, he wouldn't be best friends with her otherwise.

"Why are you defending him?" Rika demanded suddenly, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. He looked surprised for a moment at the question.

"I'm a pacifist, it's in my nature." Henry answered in a way which made Rika doubt his true intentions. They understood each other well enough to know when the other was lying...or rather withholding the truth.

"Even so, he's not _that_ hot."

"So you admit he's still good looking to some extent?"

"Henry! Stop twisting my words!"

"Okay, okay." Henry laughed, before continuing the teasing. "That doesn't seem the case from how you girls describe him. Not with his chiseled features, his perfect hairstyle and those brilliant, breathtaking blue eyes. Then there's also that fit, muscular body which is just to die for. Am I close?"

"You forgot that sexy smirk he always has on." Rika muttered.

"Rika!"

"What? I was just copying what the other girls say."


	2. Breaking The Habit

Author's Note: As I go through this, revising bits and pieces, I find I did a rather bad job of dividing the chapters. Some are too long, some are too short and I can't really change it...sorry about that! I'm adding little sections here and there but I don't want to make the story too long to the point where it's useless.

* * *

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean,_

_I don't know how I got this way,_

_I know it's not alright,_

_So I'm breaking the habit,_

_I'm breaking the habit tonight._

_-_Breaking the Habit, Linkin Park

* * *

Student Lounge, 3:01 PM

"That was an interesting morning." Ryo commented as he collapsed onto one of the many leather sofas.

"Are you kidding me? I was bored to death in my classes." Kazu said, flopping down.

"I don't think he's talking about that Kaz." Kenta offered, peering into the mini-fridge.

"Of course he isn't." Takato grinned before turning to the lounging figure. "What else do you think he would be talking about?"

"Too true."

"Hey!" Ryo complained, making a face at his friends which scrunched up his handsome features. "What does that mean?"

"As if you don't know!" Takato grinned. "It's not my fault you're so obvious."

"Obvious? About what?" Ryo asked, sitting up suddenly, alarmed. Kenta and Takato exchanged a look of disbelief at his ignorance.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What are we talking about here?" Kazu asked, now paying attention to the conversation as he lost the game he was playing on his PSP.

"The girl." Kenta explained, leaving Kazu even more confused at the vague answer.

"Don't refer to her as the girl."

"The one then?" Takato teased. Ryo opened his mouth to object before closing it again, realizing his friends were teasing him. Takato and Kenta exchanged smug smiles at the rare sight of defeat.

"We all know."

"Know what?" Kazu demanded, clearly still lost.

"Just because you have everyone else fooled, doesn't mean you can fool us." Takato smiled, picking up one of the cushions and chucking it at the mass of brown hair. The cushion was returned almost immediately.

"Is it that obvious?" Ryo asked, resigned. He should have expected this. If Henry had figured it out straightaway, Kenta wouldn't be very far behind. Takato wasn't dumb either.

"Maybe."

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't always find a way to purposely provoke her. Although I think she'll react no matter what you say."

"That is true." Ryo mused and hid a fond smile threatening to come across his face. "I get a reaction every time."

"Wait." Kazu called, "Ryo likes Rika?"

"I thought you were with us the whole time." Kenta commented. He was ignored for Kazu had bursted out into a very surprised and appalled reaction at the confirmation.

"Are you kidding me? How can anyone like her? This is a joke right? I mean she's frightening with that attitude of hers!" Kazu shuddered. "She's so mocking and dark and cynical..."

"I think that's just towards you." Takato chuckled.

"There's more to her than that." Ryo laughed, more amused than offended.

"Rika placed second in the national exams last year, she's currently the most sought out teenage model in Japan's fashion industry and..."

"Really, she's not that bad." Takato finished. "You just have to get to know her."

"Are you serious about this?" Kazu asked wearily, looking despairingly at Ryo who only grinned in response. There was a groan. "I can't believe this."

"You only have to see beyond the superficial front." Kenta remarked.

"Well, I guess if you do..." Kazu sighed, clearly resigned. "I can't say the same about her personality but even I have to admit Rika is hot."

"What?"

"I said, even I have to admit that Rika is hot." Kazu repeated, before grimacing at himself for the acknowledgment.

"She's a model for a reason."

"Effectively making her the hottest girls at school." Kenta concluded. A mixture of pride and hostility passed over Ryo's face at the comment before quickly fading. It was the truth.

"There _are_ many other girls who claim otherwise."

"Like Lina?" Takato smirked, glancing at Ryo who shrugged.

"Lina's always been-"

"Let's not talk about her." Kazu said shortly. "Are we up for basketball later?" There was a look of bewilderment amongst the others but no one questioned him.

.

School West Gate, 3:09 PM

"Rika! There you are!" Jeri called, spotting the distinctive shades of red, orange and auburn in the crowd.

"We've been looking for you. Are you heading back home already?" Alice asked, indicating towards the waiting car.

"Apparently I have to get ready for a party I'm attending tonight." Rika groaned, reading a message from her mother on her cellphone. "Clearly, I don't get a choice." She glared at the driver.

"What is it for?"

"The post-party of some runway show I attended. Who knows." Rika shrugged.

"That sounds exciting!" Jeri exclaimed. "I wish I could go."

"If I'm allowed to bring guests next time, I'll invite you." Rika shook her head, rather amused at the enthusiastic brunette. "Or you could go in my place instead..."

"Then at least someone will have a good time." Alice laughed.

"True. Anyway, why were you two looking for me?"

"Shall we meet up tomorrow? We can always head to the library and work on that project we have coming up."

"If we have to." Rika sighed. "Call me then."

"Sure thing. See you later!"

"Have fun!" Jeri called, grinning broadly, before turning to look at Alice. "You know...I just thought of something."

"Hm?"

"I heard from Takato that Ryo had a party to attend too tonight."

"Really?" Alice looked amused at this prospect.

"You think it'll be the same one? That would be interesting! Can you just imagine?" Jeri laughed, clapping her hands in delight.

"It would be disastrous." Alice shook her head, "Knowing the different social circles they run in, I don't think it's likely. Why would Ryo ever go to a party hosted by the modeling company Rika's working under?"

"That's true."

"Besides, a party is definitely better without a scene caused by them. It's bad enough at school."

"I heard I missed another show today after I left. What was it about?" Jeri asked curiously.

"I have no clue." Alice shrugged.

"You know if she really hates him, she would simply ignore his existence, not deliberately respond to him all the time."

"I know. I keep telling her that but she never listens."

"Totally proving my point." Jeri smiled, referring to her love-hate relationship theory of the two. "Rika needs to be more honest with herself." She sighed.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Hey Alice!' The two both turned their head around at the call, Alice's blonde ponytail flying out behind her, almost hitting Jeri.

"Henry."

"Hey, glad you're still here! Are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to..."

Taking that as her cue to leave, Jeri slowly backed away from the two, smiling wistfully. It seems like possibilities were everywhere today.

.

Rika's Room, Nonaka Residence, 6:45 PM

"How about this dress?" Rika turned around to look at her mom standing in the doorway, holding out a pink, of all the colors, rather frilly dress. It reminded her of a ballerina's tutu and she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Mom...I'm not ten anymore and I'm not going anywhere near that."

"It was worth a shot." Rumiko sighed, before shrugging. She knew her daughter would never voluntarily step into that dress, even if she was being held at gunpoint. "Maybe I'll donate it. Would you please choose something formal at least?"

"Does the dress code indicate it?" Rika asked, feeling quite annoyed at the suggestion.

"Well, there will be many important people there, some scouting agents from high brands..." Rumiko worded carefully.

"What companies?"

"All haute couture, Adeline Andre, Chanel, Jean Paul Gaultier..."

"I guess I have no choice then." Rika let out a long, deep breath. "I hate having to look the part all the time, even when I'm not working. It's exhausting."

"Only half of the job is runways and shoots." Her mother laughed. "You know that."

"Unfortunately. How's this one?" Rika asked, holding out a dress of deep emerald green.

"Put it on and let me see."

"Well?"

Rumiko surveyed her daughter and felt a rush of a pride. She was a sight to be seen. The color contrasted with the signature flame red hair, accentuating the remarkable color of the famous Nonaka eyes.

"You look beautiful." She smiled fondly. "I have to admit, you have great taste. Must have gotten it from me." She added.

"That's a surprise, considering how I never wore anything you bought for me."

"Touché." Rumiko laughed before glancing at the clock. "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior." She lectured, "I know there's a contract in progress with Chanel for you to be the face of their new perfume line and-"

"I know, I know, you don't want me to jeopardize it." Rika finished, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Modeling may not be her passion, but it was a career she had made on her own.

When she had first started, she had refused to use her mother's connection or name, working as Ruki Makino. Maybe it was her distinctive features or her presence on set, but she soon became well-known within the industry. Of course, once the public discovered the truth of her identity, her popularity heightened due to her discretion.

She may not admit it but she did take pride in her work.

"It's Chanel after all." Rika added.

"I'm so proud of you." Her mother smiled, "Shall we go?"

"If we must."

.

Ryo's Room, Akiyama Residence, 7:52 PM

"Ryo!Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"What?"

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready?" The distant call of his father brought the eighteen year old back to reality from cyberspace. Ryo closed the browser open on his laptop screen before turning away, swiveling his chair to face the door.

"Get ready for what?" He called loudly, hoping it would reach downstairs.

"The party tonight. Didn't my assistant inform you?"

"Uh..." Ryo frowned, thinking back. He grabbed his phone beside him and scrolled through. There was a text message, received this morning from the office number, clearly he had forgotten about it over the course of day.

"Obviously you forgot."

"My bad." Ryo glanced up, finding his dad standing in the doorway.

"Young people these days." Mr. Akiyama sighed, shaking his head in a disappointed manner before smiling. "I should have known. Well, doesn't matter. Best go get ready now then, there's no time like the present."

"Good thing I didn't have any plans today." Ryo said, getting up and stretching his arms and shoulders. "It is a Friday after all."

"I would make you cancel it if you did anyway." His dad said, raising an eyebrow. "Now we'll be late if you don't hurry up! Go take a shower! Get changed!"

"All right, going."

"It's a semiformal dress code, so I want you to be well-presented!"

"What are you talking about dad? You know I look great all the time, no matter what." Ryo joked over his shoulder. "I bet I can go in my PJs and I'll still look good." His father muttered something behind him.

"I heard that!" Ryo laughed, heading into the adjoined bathroom. "Confidence is attractive, didn't you teach me that dad?"

"I must have forgotten to also teach you that arrogance is unbecoming!"

"That you might have." Ryo chuckled to himself, reminded of a certain redhead. "When are we leaving?" He asked, poking his head through the doorway.

"In half an hour."

"What party are we going to anyway? Why do I have to dress up? It's not one of those dreadful events the board of governors call a party is it?" Ryo asked in distaste, referring to a gathering where men fifty years his senior smoked cigars and drank whisky all night, pretending to discuss affairs concerning the school.

"Unfortunately, no. Though I do think there's one coming up soon." His father smiled mischievously.

"I'm busy that day." Ryo stated firmly. "Just so you know beforehand."

"I'll be sure to forget it. Now hurry up! I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Wait, you never answered my question!"

"It's a fashion party."

"That's good." Ryo sighed in relief before the words registered properly. "Wait, say what?"

.

Henry's Room, Wong Residence, 8:03 PM

"What?"

"You're smiling." Henry answered, "For no reason. Did something happen?"

"Not really." Alice shrugged, looking into the camera. "I have an odd feeling about tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something's going to happen. Even though I have no idea what."

"Since you're smiling, I'll take it as a good thing."

"Maybe." She said wryly, "I could be wrong."


	3. First Time

_We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find,_

_It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide,_

_Looking at you, holding my breath, _

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside..._

-First Time, Lifehouse

* * *

Party Entrance, Shinjuku City District, 9:19 PM

The party was just beginning. Excitement flooded through the crowd of photographers and the fans waiting along the sidelines as the guests began to arrive slowly in luxury cars.

At the sight of Ruki Makino or rather Rika Nonaka, the prominent, upcoming new model and Rumiko Nonaka, the retired former supermodel, the paparazzi went into a frenzy.

"Remember to smile for the cameras dear."

"I'm trying." Rika murmured under her breath, all the while attempting to maintain a smile. The continuous flashes of light and the constant sound of cameras clicking was beginning to irritate her.

"Don't worry, they only need a few shots."

"I know, I know..." Somehow that didn't seem likely, not at the rate they were going at. Her smile brightened as she thought, rather sadistically, of all the photographers developing finger cramps.

"Rika, look over here! Beautiful!"

"Rika! Are the rumors true? Are you the new face for Chanel?"

Click. Flash.

"Rika! Are you single? Did you bring a date tonight? All your fans are eager to know the truth!"

He froze hesitantly, feeling he had asked the wrong thing as she turned to look at him, her smile still brilliant, but her eyes cold. Rika wondered if it was appropriate if she gave the guy the finger.

"We're almost there. It sure is busy tonight!"

.

Ryo peered outside the tainted window, noticing the flickers of white light and the distant feel of the reverberation from the party music's bass.

"How come we were invited to something like this?" He asked.

"I have a few friends in the industry and they happened to be hosting this party. I figured I'd bring you along, maybe you'll pick up a model." His dad gave a knowing wink and for a second Ryo wondered if he knew. He shook the thought away, he was only being paranoid, right?

"We have to go through that?" Ryo asked incredulously, nodding towards the photographers as they stepped out of the car. His dad chuckled.

"What happened to your overbearing confidence?"

"I'm just saying." Ryo shrugged. "I didn't know it was such a high-profile event."

"Are you worried you'll be inferior in comparison to others here?"

"Of course not, I'm-"

"Ryo Akiyama!"

"The famous captain of Shinjuku High is here?"

"Ryo! Over here!"

"No wonder he's a high school heartthrob!"

"Ryo, smile for us!"

Mr. Akiyama stood to the side, watching his son being photographed in both amusement and in surprise. Clearly he had underestimated the range of his son's popularity, especially if the media was able to recognize him immediately. The deafening cheers from the mass of fan girls though however, wasn't anything new.

"Ryo, let's head in." He called. "There's a few people I want you to meet."

.

The party was indeed of the upper-class, Ryo thought to himself as he glanced around. Champagne flutes floated through the room on trays, served by waiters dress impeccably in their white uniforms. A renowned DJ was spinning the latests hits by the dance floor. Even the venue itself was elaborate with marble counters, crystal chandeliers and chic furniture.

Ryo found it was more than just models attending, there were editors, stylists, even the executives he had been introduced to earlier. His dad had stayed to socialize in the lounge, filled with cigar smoke and vintage wine. How typical.

Laughter and the murmurs of people socializing could be heard. There was something about the festive atmosphere that sent chills down one's spine. It seemed almost a shame he wasn't in the mood to join.

A few models approached him as he walked through the room, but he politely rejected them all. They were very attractive, but he wasn't almost laughed, imagining what Kazu would say if he was here.

It wasn't as if he minded joining in on parties such as these, it was just different when he was alone. He wished one of his friends had tagged along. There was a rustling sound and Ryo noticed someone else was out here wandering around in the gardens than inside.

A kindred spirit. He smiled at the thought.

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Ryo made his way towards the source of the sound, slowly approaching the person from behind. The silhouette looked familiar and as he got closer, he noticed it was a girl with distinctive red hair.

"Jeri?" She turned around and Ryo smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I thought you were someone I kn-Rika?"

His heart skipped a beat.

"Akiyama?" Rika looked at him in astonishment. To meet him here of all places? She wondered if fate was playing with her. It was bad enough she had to face him at school...

"I don't believe this." Ryo said under his breath. He should have expected this, she was a model after all but the thought of her being here never seemed to have crossed his mind.

"I could say the same thing." Rika shot him a dirty look. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited, obviously."

"This is a fashion party." Rika stated plainly.

"I think I know that, Wildcat." Ryo grinned, wondering if he should be thanking his luck as she stood in front of him.

"Why aren't you inside dancing and drinking?"

"I'm not in the mood." Ryo shrugged. "Why aren't you? Being a model and all."

"I guess I'm not in the mood either." Rika replied in a mocking voice.

"Well, that's one thing we both agree on." Ryo smiled and the intense mood seemed to lighten as the two smirked first to themselves and then to each other, both acknowledging the rarity.

"What a first." Rika laughed despite herself as she thought of the situation. She was outside at a party, having a semi-normal conversation with Ryo Akyiama of all people. The world never ceased to amaze her.

Silence fell through and she glanced over at him, a small frown on her face. The furrow in her brow deepened as she noticed he was staring at her. It was as if he looking at her for the first time and somehow, she felt unnerved. How absurd! Rika scowled to herself. She didn't give a damn about what he thought.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Just that...you look nice."

That had to be the understatement of the year...or the biggest lie he ever told.

He couldn't believe how he didn't notice before, but after the initial incredulity of the situation wore off, he had inevitably caught himself staring. He couldn't help it, it wasn't the dress or the makeup, it wasn't because she was a model...

In that moment, when she laughed...

She was just...wow.

Rika blinked. He had been sincere in his compliment and that had thrown her off. Maybe she hadn't heard him properly over the music. That seemed more plausible.

"Stop staring at me." She snapped, feeling more irritated. She felt self-conscious and the feeling didn't suit her. The fact she felt uneasy due to him only infuriated her even more.

"Why? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He teased, finding the thought entertaining. Somehow he didn't think Rika could ever feel embarrassed.

"Actually, you make me sick."

"You're just happy to be in my presence again aren't you?"

"In your dreams." She snorted.

"That may be." He smiled ruefully. "Tell me something Rika, why do you hate me so much?"

"What?"

"It's quite a simple question." Ryo chuckled, enjoying the bewilderment she was experiencing. "I simply asked why you hate me."

He knew it probably wasn't the right question to ask, he didn't even know if he would get an honest answer but for the first time, it was just the two of them, alone and without an audience. He had to know and this was probably the only opportunity he was going to get.

"Do I need a reason?" Her tone had taken on a sharp edge but he didn't miss the slight falter in her demeanor. Maybe there was a chance after all, he thought, maybe she didn't hate him as much as she said she did.

"I'd like to know if you have one."

Rika narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him. He was earnest...genuine curiosity was written all over his face and there was a slight hint of anxiety in his eyes. She found herself gazing intently into those eyes, cobalt blue in the shadows.

"Why?"

It puzzled her. The usual assertiveness he possessed was missing, she wondered why he seemed so unsure.

"So I know the reason." He answered vaguely. He had always wanted to know. At first he believed it was his attitude, that his actions were what offended her, but he realized over time it went beyond that. It seemed his existence irked her, his very essence.

Without knowing, he found himself doing the impossible. He began to hope.

"Are you serious?" She glowered.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

She stared at him. She hated him for his arrogance, his assumed superiority, the influence he had over the student body because he was charismatic, the effect he had on all the girls because he appeared to be so charming...

Yet, as she found herself listing all the qualities she despised, she knew she sounded ridiculous. Those weren't proper reasons for an emotion as strong, as intense as hate.

She did hate him...his mere presence vexed her! How could she not? Still, she was somehow at a loss for words, the problem was she didn't know how to, she simply _couldn't_ explain it.

"Why do you even care?" She snarled, her own frustration getting the better of her.

"Because..." He stopped and for a second, a look of helplessness flitted across his face.

"What?"

He tried to look away from the shades of amethyst, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not when she was looking at him so intently...

God, she was beautiful. Every expression on her face was exquisite, even when she was angry. He loved her eyes, they were magnificent, its color jewel-like, betraying her every emotion by its intensity and light.

She was saying something, her mouth twisting-probably a snide retort thrown at him-but he wasn't listening. He wasn't even thinking properly, she had suddenly moved so close to him.

"What is your problem? Are you even listening to me?" Rika growled, stepping forward and without warning, Ryo, previously in a daze, had leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened in shock once she realized what he was doing, a jolt of electricity rushed through her from head to toe at the contact.

"The hell?" She yelped, jumping back.

Oh. Shit. Ryo winced inwardly as his brain finally registered what he had just done.

"Wh-..." She stared at him, completely off her guard. Her eyes were wide in surprise and completely confused. She couldn't even summon the sense to punch him.

"I'm sorry. Shit. I didn't m-mean-" Ryo stammered, trying to form the right words but it was useless. The look she had thrown him before taking off was one of total and outright loathing.

F-!

He had just completely and utterly screwed this up.

He wanted to punch himself, he wanted to cry, but most of all he wanted to chase after her to apologize, to explain but what good would that do? All he would get in return was a beating, one which he would gladly take on if she could forgive him, but this was Rika he was talking about.

Ryo sank down on to the ground dejectedly, his head buried in his arms, consumed with regret. What was wrong with him? He knew he shouldn't have done it, he should have known better, he should have stopped himself.

For once he had found himself followed his heart, instead of his mind and it had betrayed him.

.

She ran.

In the fight or flight response, she had somehow chosen to run.

Why was she wearing these ridiculously stiletto heels anyway? She would have laughed at that being her first comprehensible thought but the humor was lost. Her heart was stammering, beating in the uncontrollable way she hated.

He, he had-

Stop it. Rika commanded to herself, her mind pushing back what had just happened moments before. She refused to think about it and she would not think about it.

It felt as if her lips had been burned, she could still feel his touch, the smell his cologne, she could still imagine him standing in front of her...she wished the image away, trying desperately to get a grip on herself.

She was going insane and he was the cause of it.

Why?

He knew full well that she hated him. Didn't he hate her? How could he not? They were always at each other's throats, throwing the cruelest, most spiteful insults at each other. None of this made sense to her, had she been wrong in her assumption?

Except tonight, he had been different. He had been uncharacteristically sombre, unsure of himself, lacking the certainty, the self-confidence he always seemed to possess. It was a side to him she never seen before.

Why?

Why had he done it? She could't even bring herself to say it. Did he like her? This time she did almost laugh. That was impossible, unthinkable and absolutely out of the question.

They were too different, disagreeing on absolutely everything, complete opposites in temperament, personality...

He was the heartthrob, the most popular person in school and admired by all. She was the ice queen, cold, heartless and feared.

They were incompatible. He couldn't possibly like her. The thought seemed to reassure her and she tried to convince herself again there was no point in trying to make sense of this, that there was nothing to figure out.

Now if she could only stop, stop thinking about him, the feeling of being kissed...by him.

Heading inside where the party was in full swing, she grabbed the first drink she was offered and downed it. Her purpose was to forget.


	4. Stop and Stare

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't been able to post anything in a while, but school sadly continues until June. Please R&R and tell me what you think, I know this chapter is a bit...slow but that's how the plot develops.

_Akiyama Residence, Ryo's Room, September 30th, 12:15 AM_

"You really messed up haven't you?" Ryo groaned. So much for sympathetic friends.

"What should I do then?" He asked grumbly.

"Get her to forgive you."

"Yea? And how? She's...you know her, impossible!"

"Well, I can't help you on this man, it's your call, but find a way. Look I got to go, my little sister is whining about using the phone."

"Alright.." Ryo sighed. "Thanks though."

"No problem," the voice said, "Good luck! And Ryo?"

"Ya?"

"Stick to what she likes. It'll work best!"

The phone clicked and Ryo smiled, a smiled occurred to him. All thanks to Henry, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Nonaka Residence, September 30th, Saturday, 12:23 PM

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Nonaka, is Rika there?"

"Sure she is, and Rumiko is fine, dear. Oh! Hold on for just a moment." A knocking sound was heard over the phone. "Rika? Rika? Honey, the phone's for you."

There was no answer.

"Rika? I'm coming in." Her mom knocked on the door and opened it to find her daughter still asleep on the bed. She sighed in relief and shook her head, maternal fears would cause her to have wrinkles and gray hair one day. "Rika? The phone's for you..." She gently nudged her daughter.

"...Uh.." Came a groan and a hand lazily grasped the phone. "Hello?" The voice was still hoarse.

"Rika, what are you doing still asleep?"

"It's Saturday, why can't I be?" Rika whined as she rubbed her eyes, wincing when the blinds were opened, revealing the bright sun.

"I'll...make breakfast." Her mom mouthed before she left the room.

"Is something wrong?" Jeri asked worriedly, something about Rika wasn't right. It wasn't like her to sleep past ten on any holidays or weekends.

"No, I just feel like I've been run all over by a truck, that's all."

At this, Jeri couldn't help but laugh, hung-over and _still _sarcastic.

"Seriously, Rika. What's wrong?" A heavy sighed was heard and Jeri frowned.

"Uh...it was just yesterday night..."

"Wait wait, hold on, let me call Alice before you start, I'm sure you won't want to explain it all over again."

Rika smiled. "Alright."

It was a while before another voice came on the line.

"Hey Rika, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." The automatic response kicked in.

"Sure, than what does Jeri tell me fit in?" Alice asked, curious and worried.

"It's not a big deal," Rika frowned, "It's just that, at the party last night...you know..."

--

Ryo barely slept.

He shouldn't care, really. But he did.

He wasn't heartless, maybe that's why.

And he was responsible.

If he think about it from another perspective, if he didn't apologize, not only would she never talk to him again, her friends would disassociate themselves from his.

And that would cause trouble.

So he had to apologize, right?

Not to mention, her admirers and that annoying leader would literally kill him.

If you look at it that way, he really had no choice.

It was all a mess.

His conclusion was that, he'd have to get her to forgive him, or else his reputation and friendships would be ruined.

Now he just had to convince that doubtful voice in his head to shut up.

Nonaka Residence, Sunday (31st), 6:39 PM

"Rika? Are you home dear?"

"Yes, grandma." She called as she took of her shoes and headed towards the couch, exhausted.

"Hard day?" Her grandmother asked worried.

"Ya, the director wants it this way while the photographer wants it that. I swear I'm going to die or kill both of them someday." Her grandmother laughed at the complaint.

"Alright, I'll make something special for dinner. Oh! By the way, sweetheart? There's a package for you that was left last night."

"Huh?"

"When that kind, good looking guy brought you home the night before, he left it."

At this, Rika straightened up. She never gave a thought about how she got home last night, and now thinking about it, she couldn't even remember!

"Grandma? How_ did _I get home last night?"

"Well I must say, Rika, it's good thing you have friends that care about you. Rumiko came back last night, and said she thought you'd already came home, since she couldn't find you. We called Jeri and Alice, but they said you haven't contacted them. We were just about to call the police, when suddenly you were brought home.".

"Yes, but how?" Rika asked, impatient.

"I was quite shocked, that young man looked quite disheveled. We thought he had done... something to you, but he was sporting a bruised swollen forehead and a bleeding nose. He wouldn't explain anything about what happened, but just politely introduced himself and carried you up to your room. As he left, he left the package and asked us to give it to you...it's on the counter over there."

Quite confused, Rika walked over to the kitchen counter and examined it. It wasn't anything special looking, just a plain white box. Curious, she opened it to find a silver pendant in the shape of what looked like a curvy lightning bolt on a black chain.

There was no note.

"It's beautiful!" Her grandma remarked when Rika held it up.

"Ya... It is."

"And it's just what you like to, isn't it honey? Simple and elegant. That boy has great taste."

"Grandma?" Rika asked, turning around.

"Yes?"

"Who did the boy introduce himself as?" Somehow, she had a feeling who it was going to be...

"Um. Oh dear! I forgot the name... What was it? Something that begins with R. Ryan?"

"Ryo?" Rika asked sharply, she felt her stomach drop before she got the answer.

"That's it. Ryo, Ryo Akiyama, I think."

"Um. I'll be in my room." Rika said abruptly and left.

That's strange...Her grandmother thought, but paying no further attention, turned back to her cooking.

Shinjuku Senior High School, October 1st, 8:04 AM

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"He did?"

"She's so lucky!"

"But no one knows who she is!"

Groups of girls gathered together in the halls were all gossiping.

"I heard she was wearing green."

"No, I thought it was blue."

"Thought what?" A new person had entered the group.

"Hey Jeri, have you heard?"

"Hm? Heard about what?"

"On friday at a party," The girl excitedly began, glad to be able to retell the story, "Ryo Akiyama supposedly protected a girl in a fight and took her home afterwards!"

"Really?" Jeri asked taken back. "What was the fight about?"

"Well, from what I heard a stranger happened to make a move on that girl you know, and she refused him, obviously. He got really aggressive! He almost kidnapped her."

"No, he left angry and insulted," Another girl interrupted, "She was pretty drunk and went outside, when that same guy came back with a couple of friends and began to threaten and abuse her."

"So, she tried to fight back and stuff but passed out." The original girl took over again. "And than Ryo, who happened to walk past, saved and rescued her."

"...Wow!" Jeri commented, "So who's the girl?"

"That's the problem, no one knows."

Of course Jeri told the story to Alice and they both confirmed their suspicions that that girl was most likely Rika.

_Ugh! Hurry up bell! Ring!_ Jeri tried at the clock on the wall silently, urging it to go faster, wishing break would come soon. She was desperate to talk to Rika.


	5. All Again For You

Disclaimer: Alright, back for another chapter, sorry for the long wait, I've been distracted with my other fics, (opps!) Anyways, everything's explained in this chapter and things are slowly starting to progess!

Please R&R!

Same Place, Same Date, 10:29 AM

Rika fumed as she walked down the hallway, as if her day hadn't been bad enough, she really didn't need any of this. Everywhere she went was all Ryo this and Ryo that, and she dreaded facing him again. Hopefully this school is big enough for her to--

SMACK!

"Oh. Sorry." She muttered without really caring, a hand shot out to help her with the other party mumbling apologies. Ignoring it, she got up and looked at the person she slammed into.

Blue met with violet, cerulean clashed with amethyst.

Great, guess it wasn't big enough.

"Uh... Um... Ya sorry." Ryo repeated, having no clue what to say. He turned his face to the side, hiding the bruise.

Sure, he had a full out apology planned out, but of course things never happen the way you want.

"Uh. It's okay." Rika stumbled. "Thanks. For... helping."

They both knew they were referring to Friday's incident.

"No big deal." He muttered.

"I ... Gotta go to class...' She mumbled.

"Ya.. Don't want you to be late..." He nodded in agreement. "I hope you liked it." He added quickly and walked off, not noticing how else to face her. Around the corner he punched the wall hard, his knuckles throbbed and he clenched it, willing himself not to cry out. This would be a distraction to the pain in his chest.

She ran to her class, running away from him, from everything. He was back to the old Ryo again, the cool and passive one. Maybe the other Ryo was all just a trick. She kept on running, ignoring the very confused feeling in her heart and the heat on her face.

History Class, 11:12 AM

A piece of paper was passed to Rika, who frowned, but opened it nonetheless.

_Rika, I don't think you know all of friday night's event. _

Huh?

**What are you talking about?** She scrawled and passed it back to Jeri, who was in the seat behind her.

_Ryo risked his life and got beaten up pretty bad I heard. _Jeri scribbled, passing it forward. Okay, so that was a bit of an exaggeration...but whatever.

**What does it have to do with me?**

_Because __**you **__were the one that he was defending_.

Rika stared at the paper.

_Party Scene, September 28th (Friday), 10:27 PM_

"_Girl, you look like just the thing I need tonight." A hand laid on Rika's shoulder and she turned around, feeling a bit dizzy. _

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Aw! I was just having a bit of fun, I'm sure we can have fun too." He raised his eyebrows suggestively._

"_Leave me alone." Rika said getting up and half stumbling tried to walk away. He grabbed her arm. _

"_I didn't say you could go."_

"_Let me go". Rika snarled, ripping his grip off. _

"_You're not going anywhere." He said grabbing her harder. She kicked him between the legs and left._

_A while later..._

"_There's the slut! Get her. You're going to pay, you little bitch!" Rika turned to find the guy from before, this time with three more friends. _

_Shit. She mentally cursed backing away. Her hand hit the wall behind her. She was trapped._

"_You can't go anywhere!" Laughter was heard as they advanced forward._

_Her knees were too weak to fight and despite all the alcohol, she was too thirsty to scream._

_She felt sick._

_A hand groped her and the two others held her still. She fought to struggle but couldn't resist them. _

_Her mind was so... blurry. _

_Another hand went to her thighs and her whole body slumped. _

_Everything was disappearing... _

_She wiggled, barely having any strength. She could hear distinct laughter and the man's breath on her skin, his rough dirty hands. She wished she could kick and beat the shit out of all of them. _

_Rushed footsteps came. Someone was calling her name... The voice was... So familiar. _

_In an instant she was released from the tight, repulsive grasp. _

_She slumped to the ground and... _

A sharp poke came to her head. Jeri was looking at her quite worried. Rika took up her pen but couldn't write anything... There was too much going through her head.

_...Young man quite disheveled...Bruised forehead and bleeding nose..._

Something clicked.

Some girls in her advanced calculus class were gushing over his new hair style. The change from his trademark fallen streak style was to cover the bruise.

She had been to bothered by the fact that he had took her home to even think about the "disheveled" part.

"Rika? Class is over. Rika? Didn't you hear the bell?"

"Huh? Oh Ya.." Rika said looking around, the class was empty. "What's next class?"

"Nothing, it's a free."

"Oh, okay."

And with that she flew out of the room with her stuff leaving behind a very bewildered Jeri.

Student Lounge, 12:28 PM

"Damn, I have detention with Ms. Li again." Kazu groaned, checking his phone.

"Again?" Takato asked shaking his head in disbelief.

They all looked over at Ryo, who laid still on the couch. He didn't say anything.

"I'll go with you then," Kenta said getting up, "I have to go to the computer room."

"So..." Takato said, as soon as the other two were out of sight, the question had been bugging him for the whole day. "Any changes?"

"No." Came the bitter reply.

"I don't see why you care so much, it's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything." Takato said, knowing full well it did, especially to Ryo. There was no answer. "Admit it, you like her."

"I do not." Ryo said turning away.

"You do so!" Takato laughed, here was Ryo, sitting like a little boy pouting. "You wouldn't have given a shit about it before."

"You make me sound like such a playboy." Came the final response.

"C'mon, you know what I think? You only fight with her to talk to her and stuff. Say it, you like her."

A knock from the door saved Ryo from answering.

"You can come in." Takato called and straightened up when he saw the visitor.

Ryo, who was still lying on the couch frowned, curious to who it was.

"You don't need to knock you know, it is a student lounge." Takato grinned.

"Um ya. Sorry..."

Ryo sat up immediately, the sarcastic voice was Rika's!

"So, anything I can do for you?" Takato asked. But he found it was no use, the two were staring at each other so intensely. "Um, never...mind? I'll just go now." Smiling, he left the room.

The sound of the door closing startled both of them, breaking them from the spell.

"Um..."

"Uh..."

The awkward silence drifted in, settling around them.

"Look, um, I...came here to thank you." Rika said uncomfortably. "I just found out what happened last night. So...um thank you."

"Eh? Ryo asked ruffling his hair. This was unexpected.

"And you got hurt because of me...and.." She said looking at his bandaged hand and hidden forehead.

"It doesn't matter..." He said, hiding his hand unconsciously.

"No, I mean, yes it does! I mean, you...saved my life and...it was at a time when I needed help...so..."

"You're welcome then." Ryo smirked.

"That was the only time I needed help though." She added sharply. At this he laughed.

"Always the same."

"Yea." She nodded and turned to go.

"Wait!" He called and moved towards her. "I...um. I'm sorry. About the incident at the party. It was just..impulsive and...I didn't mean to hurt you."

She froze.

"Um...that. It's...I was just surprised. I'm sorry."

"So...friends?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't bet on that heroboy!" She teased, "I'll see you later." And without another word, she slammed the door.

Ryo grinned, "Heroboy huh?" He asked. So maybe it was worth being beaten if it was to be acknowledged.


	6. Stay With You

Disclaimer: Yes! Summer Holiday's here, and I'm going to put up as much as I can, because I won't be able to update for a while! So please R&R!

Main Entrance, 3:42 PM 

"So you talked to him?"

"Ya. I did." Rika shrugged casually, walking down the hallway. "What?!" She exclaimed at Alice's half-amused, half-unbelievable expression. "It's not a big deal."

"Uh-huh."

"Alice..."

"'It's not a big deal.' As if! C'mon. You would've died instead of talking to him voluntary before!"

"Well...he did save my life, it doesn't mean anything if I go thank him for it!" Rika protested, becoming annoyed at Jeri's smirk. "Besides I should anyways! It's only polite!"

"I know, I know. No need to get defensive over it." Alice said laughing.

"What!?" Rika exclaimed, throwing her friends a dirty look. "I'm not. I'm just grateful. That's it."

Alice exchanged dubious looks with Jeri.

"We'll see how it is tomorrow."

"Ugh!"

Nonaka Residence, Same Date (1st) 8:49 PM

Signing online, Rika found she had four new contacts. Ryo, Takato, Kazu and Kenta. "Just great." She muttered sarcastically, clicking accept nonetheless. A screen instantly popped up.

Hey.

It was Henry.

Long time no talk.

**Only since friday. **Rika typed, rolling her eyes.

So, how's it been?

**Why ask? I'm sure you've heard.**

Just wanted to see if you'd tell me. Trust Henry... Rika sighed.

**Well... Ya whatever you heard from Alice or the others is right**.

So he_ did_ kiss you? Damn.

**Ya.**

Save you that night?

**Ya. **

Apologize and sent you the gift?

**Yes.** This was getting tiring.

Wow. So how do you feel?

**Awful, confused, grateful...did I say confused?**

Lol! Why confused?

**Because... ? I just do okay? **Rika typed, impatient, she didn't feel like explaining this anyways.

Alright. Henry replied, sensing her temper rising. So what was the gift?

**A necklace.**

Interesting, you like it? Hmm, Henry thought, when he told Ryo to stick to what she likes, it didn't meant this.

**Ya, surprisingly.**

Wore it?

**Hidden underneath**. At this, Henry laughed. Typical.

So, how are you facing him?

**Normally**.

Sigh. Back to the usual bickering and fighting? Rika grinned, but before she could reply, another screen popped up signaling Ryo's online status. She clicked on his name.

**Just because I thanked you, gave you no permission to add me online.**

_Hi wildcat._ He replied, oblivious to her previous greeting.

**Don't talk to me.**

_But you talked to me first._

**Obviously, I changed my mind. Now go away, Heroboy.**

_Don't call me that. _He said, teasing her unknowingly.

**Only if you stop calling me Wildcat.**

_Never._

**Then I'll keep calling you hero boy.**

_Okay good. I don't mind at all. On the contrary, I quite like it._

At this, Rika glared at the screen.

Rika, you there?

Opps! She had forgotten all about Henry.

**Sorry.** She typed quickly. **But definitely back to normal.**

Guess I was wishing too much. I'll see you tomorrow?He asked.

**In math. **She confirmed. He signed off and she exited out of the screen. Ryo had written another message.

_Signed up for extras yet?_ A simple casual question.

**No.** **You? **They never had this kind of conversation before.

_Ya, basketball._

**Typical. Can you even shoot the ball?**

_Come watch and I'll show you._ More like showoff, he thought, grinning.

**No thanks. I chose theatre, tennis and student council.**

_Right. I forgot about student council! I'm taking photography._

**Why? **This was unexpected.

_To take pictures of you, of course._ Ryo grinned as he pressed enter, knowing he was going to get a hell of a reaction out of her from this.

**Do you want your camera to break?** Rika threatened, typing furiously.

_Why? Are you that bad looking?_ Came the innocent response. Rika fumed.

**Akiyama!**

_I'm kidding. You look fine. More than fine. _He paused, wondering what she was going to say, and deciding he didn't want to hear it, he added. _I gotta go. See ya_.

"Stupid, arrogant, egoistic jerk." Rika muttered, all the while grinning.

He was so dead tomorrow.

English Class, October 7th, Monday, 11:03 AM 

"I've marked your assessed essays and I'll be handing them back to you now. I must say I'm impressed! All of you have either done exceptionally well or dramatically improved."

"Yes!" Kazu exclaimed as he looked at his mark, "I always knew I was smart."

At this, Rika, who had just happened to be sitting across the room, snorted. "Sure Kazu," she called, "What did you get?"

He held up his paper, it was graded a 7/10.

"That's pretty good!" Jeri exclaimed smiling, not wanting a fight to break out. Kazu grinned, proud.

"Look at this Jeri, I got an 8!" Takato rushed in, "What did you get?"

"Same..." Jeri stammered, startled by his enthusiasm. Rika and Alice exchanged looks.

"Hey!" Alice whispered, pointing in Ryo's direction. Rika looked and then grinned. He was being told off by the teacher asking him to sit properly since he was leaning on the back of his chair with his feet on the desk.

The whole class was looking, he glanced at Rika briefly.

She raised an eyebrow as if challenging him.

He looked up at the teacher, "Don't you know who I am?" Ryo said smiling a brilliant smile.

The teacher frowned, "I don't care, please sit properly."

At this, the group of boys laughed. "Ohh, brave." Kazu jeered.

"Yea, don't you know who he is?" A random student called, wanting to get in on the action.

"No," The teacher said, confused, "Does it matter?"

"I'm Ryo Akiyama, my father's your boss." He stared up at her through his advantageous eyes and flashed her a brilliant smile. The teacher turned red, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry." He said as sat up straight, leaning his head on his hand, a bored expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I would let you do it, but it's just not fair to the others." She walked away, a bit dazzled. Rika frowned, it wasn't fair that he used his reputation and charms as a leverage on the teacher.

Ryo grinned at her triumphantly. She pointedly turned away.

Alice smirked. "What?" Rika asked seeing the reaction.

"Nothing." That nothing was too sing-songy in her opinion, Rika threw her a warning look, whereas Alice just smiled.

--

"So! Are you coming to watch me practice?" Ryo asked from behind Rika in the lunch line.

"Dream on." She muttered, grabbing a salad, not admitting his presence startled her.

"Why not? You promised." She made the mistake of looking at him. He was making the cutest puppy face and she had to summon all her self control not to either burst out laughing or impulsively agree to go.

"I didn't. And don't look at me like that."

"Well than, at least sit with me at lunch? He asked half joking, half-hoping.

She laughed, sarcastically. "I don't think so. Go. Your little friends are waiting for you." And with that she turned and walked away from him.

He blinked, staring after her.

"Oi! Lover boy!" Takato slapped him on the back. "Stop staring and start walking."

"I wasn't staring." Ryo frowned.

"Ya and I'm not human, you are so hopeless." Takato teased.

"Speak for yourself, like today in history, who was the one practically yelling: 'Jeri compliment me! Compliment me!'"

"Hey!" Takato protested, turning red. "You yell for it all the time. With your cold attitude."

"I do not. Why would I be that desperate?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. Girls purposely brushed past him, giggling afterwards. "I simply don't need to."

"Unless it's Rika, of course." Takato muttered quietly under his breath.

"I heard that." Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Better watch out during practice."

Hallway, 4:03 PM

Rika ran down the halls. Ugh! Where was Henry when you need him? He had disappeared right after class to go off to ...god knows where! If she did know, she wouldn't be searching for him now, would she?

So where could he be?

He promised her he'd meet_ her _after school today. Ugh! Why were boys so stupid?!

Hearing laughter as she passed the gym, she peeked in. _Trust Kazu to trip and land on his face. _She rolled her eyes. She looked around, the usual crew...and there was...

"Henry!" She called storming into the gym, her arms crossed.

At the sight of her, he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry Rika!" He said, running over. "I forgot!"

"What do you mean you forgot? And when did you play basketball anyways?" She asked. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to participate in other athletic activities besides martial arts." Henry shrugged. "Please, don't be mad!"

-- (3 minutes before)--

It was as if it was in slow motion. Kazu leaping up to grab the ball and was on his way in coming down, when he somehow managed to get tied up. Arms flinging wildly, he fell face first.

BAM!

Ryo winced, "That's gotta hurt!"

Although it was mean, the rest of the team couldn't help but laugh. Even Kazu, after rubbing his nose for a bit, and wiping his eyes, joined in.

The laughter was soon interrupted. "Henry!" A yell came from the entrance, and they all looked.

Ryo turned to find Rika storming into the gym. He grinned, despite himself.

She headed straight towards Henry, who slapped his forehead. Clearly he had forgotten something, curious, Ryo wondered what it was.

He watched as Henry laid a hand on Rika's shoulder and couldn't help but feel a sudden pull in him. If it was any other guy, Rika would have thrown it off and punched him.

"Jealous?" Takato asked coming forward.

"What? No!" Ryo scowled at the idea.

"It's only reasonable." Came the taunt.

Ignoring him, Ryo turned back to the other two. "It was a date!" Rika was furiously saying.

At this Ryo felt his hand clench.

"How about now? Takato asked, trying not to laugh. Ryo was never one to be possessive, but he looked ready to give a piece of his mind to Henry.

"Why would I be?" Was the reply as Ryo walked over.

--

"You can't just stand up people, it was a date!"

"I know, damn. Don't make me feel worse."

"Thanks for letting her down." Rika said sarcastically. "You do know how she threatened you?" Henry winced. He could only imagine.

"I'll make it up to her." Henry promised, before Rika could threaten him herself, Ryo had joined in.

"What's going on here?"

"None of your business." Rika snapped, annoyed.

"Yes it is," Ryo frowned, "I'm the captain, and since you're interrupting our practice, I'd like to know."

"**Someone** stood **someone **up." Rika emphasized, still glaring.

"Well, I'm sure Henry will go on a date with you later, don't worry about it."

"What do you mean he'll go out with me later? Rika said putting her arms to her hips, the comment distracted her.

"Well, isn't that what the argument was about?" Ryo asked innocently, although he was dying to know the real answer.

"Who said it had to do with me?" Rika frowned, "I was talking about him forgetting to meet g Alice after school."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Ryo's face. "I see then. Well, he'll be with her later..."

"Wait, why do you care?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"You know, next time you want to come watch me practice, all you have to do is say it, no need to find an excuse." Ryo unskillfully changed the subject.

"This was so not an excuse! And don't digress!" She said pointing a finger to his chest.

He shrugged, grinning. "Admit it. You wanted to come see me."

"I did not!"

"You're just denying it!"

"You assume too much!"

--

"Man, they never stop." Henry said, having left the conversation a long time ago.

"And they're oblivious to the whole world but themselves and each other." Takato added laying his elbow on Henry's shoulder. "Look at them, They're like a married couple, I swear, arguing all the time, never agreeing on anything. Of course, they just don't realize it."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that" Henry said after thinking for a while, "Ryo knows his feeling for her, he's just struggling with finally facing it. It's kinda obvious to the rest of us though."

"Well, let's see how things turn out. It'll be interesting." Takato said grinning.

"Bet you five bucks he'll be the one to confess." Henry grinned.

"No way! That's too predictable." Takato said shaking his head, "But I'll bet you five she'll reject him in the end."

"Make it ten and you're on." Henry said grinning, the two shook hands. Takato doesn't understand her at all.


	7. Fall To Pieces

Disclaimer: Hi! Long time no posting, sorry about that but from where I was on holiday , there was no internet or anything, I did spend a lot of my time writing and editing, so hopefully this story becomes more interesting. I've planned out everything, there's still lots to happen between Ryo and Rika, so hopefully it'll make up for the lack of digimon and the weird beginning.

Please R&R!

Boy's Changing Room, October 8th, Tuesday, 12:02 PM

"Kenta, can you answer the phone for me?" Ryo called, in a hurry from changing. They had just ran over two miles in Gym class after a ridiculous warmup and the teacher barely gave them enough time to change.

And of course, he'd have to re-gel his hair to spike it all in the right directions.

"Hello?"

"_Ryo!"_ A breathless sigh came on the other end. _"I missed you."_

"Hold on, this isn't Ryo, he'll be here soon."

"_Oh! _"The voice was surprised.

"May I ask who this is?" Kenta asked.

"_Who are you?" _It asked rather rudely.

"I'm Kenta."

"_Oh Kenta! It's me, Lina! Can you please put Ryo on?_

"Uh.. Sure..." Did he have a choice?

"Who is it?" Takato mouthed as Ryo took the call.

"Lina." Kenta mouthed back.

Ugh. Takato made a face, and glanced at Ryo who was trying to hold the phone, talk and put on his shoes at the same time.

"Look Lina, I'll talk to you later, I'm sorry, I have a meeting right now."

Takato shook his head. He could almost hear the annoying protesting on the other line, beside him Kenta made the death gesture with his hand and Takato pretended to commit suicide.

"You guys." Ryo's stern reply stopped them.

"You have a meeting?" Takato hurriedly asked.

"Ya. Student council in..." He glanced at his cell. "Shit! I'm late." And he ran off.

"He was never that eager to go before." Takato remarked.

"Before Rika joined you mean." Kenta added.

"Ah, now I see."

Student Council Conference Room, 12;08 PM

"You're late!" Rika said tapping her foot impatiently. "Along with everyone else."

"Sorry Wildcat." Ryo grinned and Rika had to hand it to him. He wasn't even out of breath after sprinting from the gym to here, dodging the lunch rush, and still happened to look quite decent.

"I'm surprised it's not gelled." She said, indicating towards his hair. Ryo instinctively reached up. Damn. He had forgot to style it, since he was in such a rush. Seeing him frown, Rika chuckled. "You do know that your hair needs to breathe once in a while, right?"

"But then it won't look good." He countered, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"It makes no difference, it looks fine." He grinned at this.

"So you think I look fine?" She threw him a look.

"I was talking about your hair."

"Well, my hair is a part of me! So doesn't that means you think I'm fine!"

"That is such a lame excuse."

"But you meant it!"

"You wish."

"You did so."

"Shut it!"

"Ouch! Didn't need to punch me!"

--

Lingering in the doorway, a person frowned. The two were so caught up in each other, they didn't even realize someone else was there.

That wasn't good.

And she saw, even though there wasn't barely any physical contact, the two's body language and the aura between them indicated there was something definitely going on.

Whatever that something was, she wasn't going to let it happen.

Hallway, Oct. 10th, Wednesday, 8:13 AM

"Lina! You're back!"

A bunch of squealing girls ran over to the girl, making Rika wince. Why were they so damn loud in the morning?

"I love your hair, it's red!"

"Rika!"

"Jeri."

"Guess who's back? Jeri asked, her face exasperated.

"Lina, whoever she is." Rika said, indicating towards the crow.

"You don't know?" An amazed look came up on Jeri's face. Rika frowned, did Jeri expect her to know everyone?

"Do I really care?"

"She's Ryo's childhood friend and the president of his fan club. I heard she's liked him since forever, and shows it very obviously, but he's never done anything to show his feelings."

There was no reaction.

"Well?" Jeri asked impatient.

"Well what?" Rika shrugged, impassive. "I don't see how this has to do with me."

"Rika! How are you so insensitive?"

"Look I have nothing to do with her, hell, I don't even know her, so whoever she is and whatever she does has no business with me. I'll you later." She walked away coldly.

She was wrong though.

For during break between the last periods, Lina approached her in the halls.

"You must be Rika."

"And what does it mean to you?" Rika said, looking at the girl in front of her, her expression stone.

"Well, I like to get straight to the point, I heard rumors about you having something to do with Ryo."

Rika cut her off, saying coldly, "I don't know what you heard, but there's nothing going on between me and Akiyama. So don't bother me."

"I just wanted to warn you. He's mine."

Rika raised an eyebrow as she watched Lina walk away.

No one tells her what to do.

Basketball Practice, Gym, 3:58 PM

"She's back." Kazu groaned.

"I know." Kenta sighed. 'Poor Ryo."

"He puts up with her just fine though." Takato commented. "That's only because she's sickly sweet with him, to everyone else she's a complete-"

"-bitch." Henry finished off, joining them in the gym. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Precisely." Kenta said getting a ball. "I didn't know you knew so much about her." Henry shrugged.

"I heard it hear and there." Henry asked dribbling. "Does he like her?"

"I doubt." Kazu said, after coming back from landing a lay up, passing the ball as he did so, he made a face.

"I don't think he does," Takato answered instead. "I mean they've been friends through their parents since kids and everything, but he's never shown an interest in her."

"Or any other girl." Kenta remarked.

"Right." Takato nodded, scoring perfectly. "Until, you know..._she _came along."

"Who?" Kazu asked. But no one answered him as he ran to get the ball.

"She's a different story though, I swear she's obsessed with him. And won't let him go."

"That's the problem there." Henry said, landing a jump shot.

"What's the problem?" Ryo asked, spinning a basketball on his forefinger.

"That Lina and your fan club will come cheer and distract us all."

"Why Kazu, I thought you liked having girls around."

"Not if they're shallow and obsessed with your looks, like her." Kazu frowned, "Can't you ask them to leave or lock the door before they get here?"

It was too late.

"Ryo!"

"He's over there."

"He is so hot!"

"And amazing in basketball!"

The rest of the team gathered around the four, also complaining.

"By this rate, we'll never be ready for the semi-finals."

"It's on Friday!"

"We need more practice! We've got to win."

"I know! Hey!-" Ryo called turning around, ready to play his role as the captain, he was cut off.

"Ryo!" Lina exclaimed running forwards to hug him. He gave no physical indication of wanting to be hugged. "I knew you'd be here."

"Right." He said, pushing her off. "We need to practice, so I need you to leave."

"But can't I stay..."

"She dyed her hair red?" Takato asked from the side, his expression unfathomable.

"What was her hair color before?" Henry asked, he never met or even seen her before, she had recently moved back from somewhere in Kyoto.

"It was like a dark brown, almost black, I think." Kenta answered, "Any ideas why she dyed it?"

"Inspiration of course." Takato frowned. "From a certain redhead."

"Oh god, don't tell me." Henry said, "Rika?"

"I bet so. She knows that he's 'interested' in her."

"So she dyed her hair to be more like her?!"

Gym Hallway, 5:02 PM

Takato sighed, wiping the water and sweat off his forehead from the towel hanging around his shoulder. A shower after practice has got to be the best thing ever.

"Takato?"

He looked up, it was Jeri. He blinked, maybe the heat had gotten to him.

"Jeri? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about the science fair project."

"Alright." He nodded enthusiastically, nervousness floating around in his stomach. "Want to go grab a cup of coffee over this?"

"Sure." She smiled and he smiled back, relieved.

Lunch, 12:43 PM, Thursday, Oct. 11th 

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"Yea right."

"Just go."

Rika sighed, it was because of a photo shoot that she had a few weeks back, thankfully, which allowed her not to go to the quarter-finals. Her friends were now trying relentlessly to persuade her to come to the semi-finals this afternoon.

"You have to come!"

"Why?" Rika refused to see the point or purpose in going.

"Because! You have to. Please? For me and Alice then." Jeri said, insisting.

"I'm not going, Jeri."

"C'mon!" Jeri frowned, "Alice! Say something." Alice simply shrugged, she knew it was no use in persuading or arguing with Rika when she's already made up her mind.

"I really don't see the point in going at all." Rika said, annoyed. Jeri looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's like the most anticipated game!" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "But if she doesn't want to go, Jeri, it's fine."

"There's nothing special about watching guys shoot balls into a hoop."

"So you're planning on coming to watch us?" Henry said, sitting down beside them, looking towards Alice hopefully, who stared at her food, ignoring him. True to her word, Alice had refused to talk him at all, her pride, like Rika, prevented her from forgiving him after being stood up.

"Won't you guys leave me alone?" Rika sighed. "For the last time, I'm not going!"

"Why not?" Ryo protested, joining them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rika asked, surprised.

"I'm eating lunch." He replied back, smiling and looked at Henry, "You think we'll win?"

"Definitely. With my accurate jump shots, your faultless net-touching three-pointers and Takato's never-ceasing lay-ups, why wouldn't we?"

"Touché." Ryo smirked.

"Arrogant." Rika muttered.

"Come watch and you'll see we're right." Ryo challenged, grinning.

"I will." She said, rising up to the challenge.

"Gee, it wasn't so easy to get her to agree before." Alice muttered and Jeri giggled in response. Takato slid down beside them.

"I didn't know we moved, how come we're sitting here today?"

--

"He went and sat at _her_ table?"

"Along with his other friends." Came the confirmation.

"What's going on between them?"

"Is there anything?"

"No! Not possible."

"...We'll have to do something."

"About time!"

--

School Gym, Same Date, 4:52 PM

"Over here!"

A voice called, running away from the surrounding opponents, the ball was tossed to him, hard. He caught it with his two hands and immediately took action, running closer. Someone quickly came upon him and he struggled trying to swing around.

Before the opposing team could react, however, he had already swiveled around them and sprung forward, the ball shot from his hand. He landed behind the white line just as the ball went into the net perfectly. The crowd on the left exploded into cheers and applause, rising up in their seats stomping and jumping.

"Yes! He's done it again, ladies and gentlemen number 41, Ryo Akiyama, captain of the Shinjuku High team has just scored another three pointer, bringing the score to 51 to 46."

"Yes! At this rate we'll definitely win." Jeri called excitedly over the commentators announcement.

"Mmhmm..." Was the response.

"C'mon Rika, why can't you just enjoy the game?"

"Because it's boring, pointless and _he_'s playing in it.

"But he's the one that makes it good, along with Takato too, of course."

"Anyone can shoot a ball into a hoop with a board behind it!" Rika said, shaking her head.

"I get it." Jeri said, an idea occurring to her.

"What?"

"You're just jealous that Ryo can do something you can't." At this Rika glared.

"No."

"Suit yourself," Jeri smiled, "but honestly, just enjoy the game."

A doubtful noise was made.

--

Rika's eyes followed the number 41 in the midst of the black and white. Not that she would admit it, but he really was good.

With a basketball, he looked as if he could do anything. His movements were graceful, despite having to dodge and block, and the ball seemed to have perfect rhythm in his hands.

Thump. Thump. Thump. In between his legs, around and then... \Woosh. His shots were so clean cut and straight on, it was amazingly scary...

"Go Takato!" Jeri's voice blasted in her ear, Rika winced.

Takato shot the ball from inside the key, but it unluckily bounced out of the rim.

"Henry! You better get it in!" A voice called from below and both Rika and Jeri looked down to find Alice standing there, a smug expression on her face.

Henry, who held the ball in his hands looked surprised but smiled and turned to scored another two points.

"What?" Alice exclaimed over the thunderous noise as she took in her friends raised eyebrows.

"You forgave him for ditching you?" Rika asked, amused.

"I talked to him today. And forgave him, after he apologized like a million times and promised to stop calling and sending me texts."

"Finally," Rika laughed, "Poor guy, he deserves a break."

"I thought you're inbox would explode." Jeri giggled.

"So, how are we doing?" Alice asked, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Well...it's two minutes from half time and we're still in the lead." Jeri commented, nodding towards the scoreboard.

"Good, I didn't miss much."

"GO RYO!" The sickening cheers came from the scantily clad girls on the edge of the court.

"Short shorts, low v-cut tank top and boots?" Jeri asked, disgusted.

Rika looked and then turned away, making no comment.

"You know what's the best part of half time?" Alice asked smirking, the buzzer rang throughout the gym, indicating the ten minute break.

"What?"

"Watching Ryo die." Alice answered.

Rika turned, the prospect of Ryo dying clearly appealing. "Why, isn't our 'leading star' capable of being on court for the first half?"

"No, it's not about exhaustion." Alice barked evilly, "He gets smothered instead."

The three turned to look, Rika with an expectant evil smile on her face. Alice turned out to be right, for as soon as Ryo sat down on his chair with a towel and water bottle, the groups of girls ran over, hovered around, fanning him, trying to give him a drink.

"Now this is amusing." Rika commented.

The coach came however, to her disappointment, waving them off, yelling something about needing rest. Ryo leaned his head back on the chair as if to indicate _finally_.

"Don't you torture him enough already?" Jeri teased. "Or will you torture him more after this?"

"Just watch the game." Came the sharp reply.

Alice smirked and looked pointedly towards the court. "Look on the bright side, at least our school doesn't have cheerleaders."

"Good riddance."

--

"Take a break boys, you deserve it!" The coach yelled, motioning his players to sit. A whistle was blown, and he looked up to check all his players had water and a towel before returning to furiously scribbling on the clipboard.

"You okay man?" Takato asked, sinking down besides their star captain.

"Fine, good job on the back pass by the way. Great diversion." Ryo commented, he was impressed, the team had been playing very well today. Especially Takato.

"Thanks, and you're on fire today. More than usual."

"Yea?" Ryo asked grinning, downing his bottle of water quickly.

"Of course." Henry said, sitting down, wiping his face. "Look up in the stands." Ryo threw him a dirty look.

"Who am I suppose to be looking for? There's like thousands of people here.." Takato scanned the crowds. "Hey, Jeri's here!" He exclaimed, smiling happily. "With Alice too. And that, that person behind them, that's...isn't that...is that who I think it is?"

"Rika." Henry confirmed, without even looking.

"Ah... I see." Takato smiled. "Showing off? Don't get too cocky, Ryo." Takato teased.

"I am not!" Ryo protested. "I just want to win." His friends nodded in agreement, their expression dripping with sarcasm. He ignored them. Just to make sure she was actually there, he looked up to find the distinctive red hair, managing to catch her eye in the process.

She pointedly looked away.

He smiled.

Typical.

--

"It's two minutes until the end of the game and Shinjuku is behind by three points. Guard Henry Wong has possession of the ball and is bringing it down the court..."

"Someone tell him to shut up!" Rika murmured, clearly annoyed at the commentator.

"Come on, we need to win... Come on..."

"Stop it! You're making me anxious." Rika scolded.

"I thought you weren't interested in the game!"

"I never-"

"Hush! Both of you!" Alice cut in, still staring intently at the game.

Henry was having a difficult time getting around the heavy defense. Passing the ball to Kazu did no help either. Takato cut between in the middle of the key, catching the ball passed. Before he could shoot though, he was blocked by the opposing member.

"Foul! Two shots." A whistle blew and the could see the referee interfering.

Takato nervously looked at the ball in his hand and shot it.

It bounced off the rim. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Come on Takato! I know you can do it!" Jeri yelled.

Rika swore he heard and that he had smiled before taking the shot again.

Swish. Perfect shot.

The gym roared thunderously. "Yes!" Jeri cheered, "Now we only need one more basket to tie."

48 seconds...

The team had managed to gain possession of the ball again. Kenta passed the ball to Ryo who handed it to Takato. He was surrounded. Henry came out into a clearing, the ball was passed to him.

10 seconds left. He shot it,but it missed.

Groans.

5 seconds.

Someone shot up from the crowd of re-bounders.

3 seconds.

His arm was stuck out. The ball soared into the net. And then the whistle blew.

"He did it! At 2.3 seconds left in the game, Ryo Akiyama scored his 5th three pointer, bringing the score up to 82 vs. 81!! Shinjuku has won this round and will be facing..."

No one heard the rest of the sentence, it was drowned by the screaming and cheers.

"Ohmygod! We won!" Jeri jumped up and down ecstatic, and even Rika, despite hating the game, smiled.

--

"Yes!" Ryo's fist shot up in the air!

His teammates surrounded him instantly, cheering, their eyes bright with happiness and despite the sweat, all of them gathered into a group hug. They were joined immediately by the fans in the stands, congratulating.

Looking around, Ryo felt this had got to be the best moment ever. Surrounded by his friends and fans and not to mention they had won their way to the finals. He grinned at Takato's bewildered face as Jeri hugged him in congratulations, still ecstatic. Henry was exchanging high-fives with Alice and talking rapidly, his face animated.

"Ryo! You were so good!" The crowd of girls swarmed around him.

There was just one more thing. He caught the eye of someone standing alone by the wall, arms folded, leaning against the wall cooly. Ignoring the rest, he walked over, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you come to watch me?"

"You wish."

"I did pretty good, don't you think?"

"Pretty good?" Rika raised her eyebrow. "You did alright."

"Coming from you that's got to be the biggest compliment." Ryo smiled, "Do I at least get a hug, you know, for congratulations?"

"No!" The idea was preposterous.

"Please?" Ryo asked pouting.

She stared at him, blankly.

"Fine." He smiled, feeling a bit disappointed well he never expected it in the beginning anyways. "See you around." He called and turned around to leave.

A pair of small arms circled around his waist suddenly. They were released immediately.

"Good job then. And next time, don't push your luck."

She was gone by the time he had come to his senses, turning around, he watched her leave, feeling no need to go after her. A smile lingered on his face, as did the burning sensation of her touch.

This didn't go unnoticed...

--

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"What?"

"Ya! Who do you think you are??"

"What!?"

"Stay away from him!"

"Slut!"


	8. Broken

Disclaimer: Thank you guys so much for continuing with me, I swear this story will get better! (Well I hope so!) Anyways, here's the next chapter, please R&R!!

Oh, and of course, I do not own Digimon.

Locker Rooms, After the Game

"Ryo, my man! Where're you going?" Ryo turned around and shut the changing room lockers. The team had all just refreshened up, taking a shower and changing back into normal clothes, ready to go out and celebrate.

"Hey. Nowhere I guess."

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport, we're all going to go out, come join us!"

"Nah," Ryo declined, laughing, "I rather not wake up drunk tomorrow and suffer from a big hangover. Besides," He added, shrugging, "I have a test."

"Seriously!?" A couple of groans were heard. "Come on, you're the captain!" His team whined behind him, "And because of you we just won our ways to the finals!"

"Ya! How can you not celebrate?" Kazu asked. Ryo grinned.

"Sorry to let you guys down, but when we win the finals then we'll all party hard."

"Alright!" A couple of cheers and high fives were exchanged.

"So...we better win, right?" He added slyly.

"We will!" Takato encouraged. "Sure, you're not coming?"

Ryo shook his head. "You guys go ahead."

"See you later than!"

"Alright." Ryo nodded, waving. "Henry? You're not going?"

"Nah, besides I promised Rika that I'd take her home."

"Oh." Ryo stiffened. "Alright." Henry couldn't help but snicker at his response.

"Good job today, Captain! See you tomorrow."

"You too." Ryo said and then paused. He looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind.

"Oh, Ryo!" Henry called from down the hall.

"Yea?"

"Stop worrying, it's not like I'm going to stealing your girl!" And before Ryo could physically threaten him, he disappeared.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ryo muttered "My girl? If she only she was." He laughed softly. Gathering up his stuff, he left the changing room and walked towards his car. Before he had a chance to throw his stuff in the back, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ryo?"

"Dad."

"How'd your game go?"

"We won!"

"Congratulations son, all you need to do is win the finals, get a scholarship and then you'll be able to play for the top city teams." Ryo sighed.

"When can you just simply say a good job and nothing else?"

"There's always something greater to achieve. Remember that."

"Right. So...why'd you call?"

"Oh, I thought you'd like to know, you have a chance of being featured in Sports Illustrated." They called and expressed their interests, it's a contest for the most potential teenage star athlete."

"Really?" Ryo asked incredulous.

"Details will come later, and there'll probably be an interview and stuff, but I thought I'd give you the good news first."

"Thanks dad, that's great, if I get chosen for the interview, that is.

"Of course you will." His dad said. "Look I got to go, I'll be back late tonight, have dinner without me."

"Ya, Sure." Ryo hung up and sighed. His dad was so...

"Hello?" Ryo asked, picking up his phone again for the second time.

"Ryo! I can't find Rika!" Henry's panicked voice cried over the phone. "Have you seen her anywhere at all?"

"Rika? No."

"Damn." Henry cursed. "Ugh."

"Where did you two plan to meet?" Ryo asked, starting his car.

"At the front of the west entrance."

"I'll help you look around. Did you try calling her?"

"No answer." Henry said, "Thanks Ryo. Give me a call if you find her."

"Ya, you too! ...Come on Rika," Ryo muttered worriedly, dialing her number, "Now is not the time to be stubborn or to ignore us."

There was no answer, the call eventually went to voice mail.

Damnit.

There was barely anyone anymore. A few cars were left, probably teachers still struggling to finish marking, and janitors, cleaning up. A few random students were around, but none of them were who he was looking for.

Where else would Rika go? He asked himself, slowing down. Most shops and malls were closed, and even if it wasn't, he doubt Rika would be there. There was always...the park! Not even aware of him exceeding the speed limit, he rushed to the only place he hoped Rika would be.

Shinjuku Park, 7:32 PM, (11th)

"Who do you think you are?"

Another smack. Why did this feel like Deja vu again?

She heard the distant name calling.

"Bitch! You're not even pretty!"

_Never said I was_, Rika thought, she couldn't seem to say it out loud though. Maybe it would save her if she did.

"Who gave you the right to think you're better than us?"

"You act all superior but you're not!" She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Slut!"

Kick.

The ground was cold, and there was no where to go. She struggled against the iron grips around her arms. They only gripped tighter, laughing. They were the bitches.

"Like we said stay away from him."

"Or else what?" The girls turned around to find Ryo standing, his expression furious, his fists clenched. "What are you going to do?" His voice was broken with rage.

Pushing the girls roughly away, he only saw red when he saw Rika on the ground struggling. Her mouth was bleeding, and her eyes usually cold and icy, were burning in hate and desperation.

Grabbing the girl, who had been standing with her arms crossed and smirking, the one clearly in charge, Ryo slapped her. The sound was deafening and many of the girls shrunk back, regretful and afraid.

"Hear me now," he growled, there was no sympathy in his voice. "Don't you ever touch her again. If you do, I'll personally make sure you're expelled and your reputation ruined."

The girl fell back, holding her cheek in disbelief and eyes watering with humiliation. Without another word he gently picked up Rika and left.

There was no second chance.

--

The car ride was silent, only filled with the occasional worried side glance. There was a girl sitting quietly in Ryo's car and it wasn't the Rika, he knew. The cold hard demeanor had been replaced with a frozen limp pathetic feeling.

And Rika was not pathetic.

**To: Henry **

**Hey, found her. Am taking her home. Explain later...**

The text message reply came quickly. Henry must have been very worried.

_**New Message**_

**From: Henry**

**Thank you! Call me asap afterwards.**

"Hey. You okay?" There was no answer.

"C'mon you can't ignore me forever." She just kept on staring at her hands. Ryo tried again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" The flaming red hair shook slightly. "Alright then. I'll take you back to my place." There was no objection.

Something was seriously wrong.

Taking a risk, he gently put his hand over hers. "It'll be alright." He knew it was wrong but because she didn't move away, he couldn't help but smile.

Ryo's Room, Akiyama Residence, 8:15 PM

"So...what happened?" The tone was deliberately slow, forcing calm.

"It's okay now." Ryo said, sighing, lying back down on his bed. "It's partly my fault though, I think."

"Huh? How?"

"Because, it seems I've been paying her too much attention, so you know, the fan girls became unhappy because of it..."

"Oh.. Shit. How many?" The voice cursed over the phone.

"I didn't count but at least eight."

"Is she okay?" Henry asked, still concerned.

"Ya. I brought her back to my place and cleaned her up."

"Is it bad?"

"No. Thank god."

"Good." Henry breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thanks really. I need to go. See you tomorrow."

"Alright." Ryo said and hung up. Damn, he was out of options. _I guess I really have no choice, but to make the phone call._

Reluctantly he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A female voice came through on the other line.

"Hi, Ms. Nonaka? This is Ryo Akiyama."

"Oh! The boy who brought Rika home. Thank you so much for that!"

"No problem." Ryo said politely.

"Are you looking for Rika?" Rumiko asked, frowning, "She's not here right now."

"No, I know, I was calling actually, because Rika's going to stay at my, I mean, her friend Jeri's house tonight."

"Oh! Is she?" Rumiko marveled. "Why didn't she simply call me herself?"

"Uh..." _Come on Ryo, think of something good._ "I think she lost her cell phone or something but since they-uh-weren't going back directly to Jeri's house, she asked me to tell you."

"Oh alright, well thank you, it was very nice of you to notify me."

"You're welcome ma'am. Have a good night."

"You too." Rumiko said, smiling, "And Ryo? Call me Rumiko, ma'am is too old."

_That was extremely awkward. _Ryo thought sighing in relief, running his hands nervously through his hair.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He muttered and gathered his stuff. Not knowing if she could hear him or not, he leaned down at the sleeping girl on his bed, he caressed her swollen face. "Don't run off on me alright?"

--

_If it wasn't for the incredible soreness,_ Rika thought,_ I'd probably be able to sleep forever. _

Her head throbbed, she was bruised in numerous places and she felt dead. She glanced at her reflection in the silver picture frame beside her. She obviously didn't look too affected. Which was good.

The environment however wasn't very familiar. That wasn't good. She looked around the clean, simple room. Obviously someone had already gotten up.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" The voice was too familiar. Damn.

"I'm fine, but you won't be." She said, turning around to face Ryo.

"Disoriented? Dizzy? Have a Headache?" He asked, leaning casually on the doorway.

"No. A bit sore, but you'll be in worse condition unless you tell me what I'm doing in your bed."

"That's good," He said, ruffling his hair again, "Well you fell asleep last night, and seeing you in...discomfort, you know, I thought you should sleep on a bed instead. I washed your school uniform for you and stuff. So here." He handed her the clothes neatly folded. "And don't worry about being changed. I asked my maid to do it."

"What?" Rika looked down in surprise at the clothes she was wearing, she didn't even notice. "Thank god." She muttered, "Thanks."

Ryo looked at her strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? I'm not weak." She asked, confused.

"There must be something wrong I mean, you're thanking me... again." He grinned.

"Well it's the second time you saved me. So yea, but you better not dare tell anyone about this." Rika shot him a glance.

"Of course. Ha! See!" Ryo pointed out, excitedly. It wasn't the only time you needed help!"

"Real mature in the morning Akiyama," Rika rolled her eyes, "Now will you let me change in peace?"

"Right, of course!" He left, and she shook her head. She should have called home last night, her mom and grandma were...Oh Shit! Maybe they were freaking right now with worry.

"_Wait here for me." Rika could sense him dashing off, fumbling around somewhere. _

_So this was where he lived. It was quite big, and felt.. a lot warmer than her house. She couldn't believe she was actually here, she was still so shaken up from the incident and her face really hurt. _

"_Hey. Use this." She shrank back quickly. It was cold! _

"_The ice will help with the swelling." His voice said, softly._

_She knew that. _

_But again, she couldn't seen to open her mouth to speak. He seemed to have noticed something was wrong again. "Are you okay?"_

_There was a pause. And then just before he was going to ask again, she shook her head gently. "I ..." She cleared her throat. "I. Was, so... Helpless. I couldn't fight back! I wanted to but..." She felt a heavy lump in her throat and stopped. She wasn't going to cry._

"_It's...Okay" At that moment, Ryo didn't know if it was pity, anger or protectiveness he felt, but without giving it another thought, he hugged her tightly. _

_She stiffened in surprise, her automatic reaction to push him off, but the feeling that he gave her right now being held, felt so nice and comforting...so she just sat there, letting him, her arms limply at her own side. _

_It was good to feel protected for once. _

_Ryo breathed deeply waiting for an outburst or a sharp pain in his gut to indicate him to get off her. To his surprise it didn't come. She simply sat there unmoving in his arms. Closing his eyes he simply savored the sacred moment. _

_Here was Rika Nonaka without fuss or objection, in his embrace. _

_For a long time, he didn't dare move but when his arms got too tired, he moved away slowly. She had somehow fallen asleep, her head leaning on his chest gently._

_Smiling inwardly, he carefully carried her to his room, and beckoned his maid who was watching with unbelieving eyes._

Damn. She got up quickly, shaking the memories of last night out of her mind. "Ryo?" She called huffily, walking out into the hall.

"In here!"

"Does my mom know I'm here? If you told her she's going to kill me. And I'll kill you in response."

"Woah, relax." He blinked, it was nice to have the real Rika back, even in the early morning. "I called her and said you were staying at Jeri's. That's alright yah?"

"You what? Wait. Um. Wow. Thanks. That's really considerate." She said, taken back.

There was an awkward pause.

"I see you're wearing it." Ryo smiled, pointing. She looked down in confusion and noticed the silver necklace that was hanging around her neck.

"Oh!" She blushed in embarrassment. "Well. It would be a waste if I didn't." She said, pretending like it didn't bother her.

"So do you like it?"

"I'm starving, can we have breakfast?" Rika asked, ignoring his question.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," he teased, but pointed towards the way of the kitchen. "Let's go see what there is."


	9. Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon...for the millionth time. Sadly.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate all the comments, and I'm sorry if the characters seem out of place! I'll try to fix it if i can, and now that I've got this posted up, the plot will definetly be devloped faster. So R&R please!

Shinjuku High School, Hallway, 8:15 AM, Oct. 12th 

"Rika!" Jeri called as she ran down the hall to greet the missing redhead. "Where were you?"

"What?" Rika snapped, annoyed. "Sorry." She muttered, it wasn't Jeri's fault that in a couple minutes time everyone would be talking about her arrival with that stupid jerk who wouldn't drop her off a couple blocks away.

"Are you okay?" Jeri asked, frowning. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened to me." Rika scowled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well your mom called me last night, and said you were supposedly saying over, luckily I covered and made up this lame excuse you were in the shower. You know that I don't like to lie to people. So where were you?"

"Nowhere." Rika said, ignoring the worried look on Jeri's face.

"Rika...I know something happened." Rika sighed, Jeri would never give up until she knew.

"Just got into a bit of trouble, that's all." She said offhandedly. Jeri's expression immediately went into panic mode. Rika groaned inwardly.

"Trouble?? What trouble!?"

"Trouble?" Alice asked, "Who's in trouble?" Rika sighed, this really wasn't her day, as if one of them wasn't bad enough.

"Nothing. Just girls being edgy." She shrugged casually.

"Are you okay?? Did they hurt you? I knew you should have come with us."

"As if they could." Rika said, throwing a cold glance.

"Why didn't you go home afterwards then?" Jeri asked, "Where did you go?"

"Uh-"

"What were they picking about anyways?" Alice asked.

"The usual. I don't really care." Rika laughed harshly.

"You give people the wrong impression." Jeri said, shaking her head. "Snubbing them, don't turn into the ice queen again." Jeri said, although it was a joke, Rika sensed there was another meaning underneath it.

"Never said I stopped." Rika smiled, "It's nothing, Jer, don't worry."

Jeri nodded and Rika waved off.

She knew it was wrong, but they would take it badly and she really didn't need Jeri worrying over her head. This was her problem, and she was going to deal with it.

Free Period, Student Lounge, 10:03 AM

"So is Rika alright? Henry asked, settling down next to Ryo on the couch.

"Hey, I thought you had class."

"Nah, it's self-study."

"Oh, well in that case, she's fine. At least this morning, she was."

"You saw her this morning?" Henry asked frowning, the two seldom had any classes together.

"She stayed over last night, unintentionally." Ryo said, leaning back, "I don't think she'd have gone home anyways."

"And how was that?" Henry asked, surprised. Ryo shrugged.

"Surprisingly, fine."

"That's good. What about the girls?"

"I don't know if they'll do something again..."

--

The door banged loudly, and a few girls jumped up, startled. Rika stood in the doorway, arms crossed and an expression of pure ice on her face.

"What are you doing here?" The bold girl from last night said, shocked that she was even in school. What pissed them off even more was that she had arrived with Ryo.

"I'm not going to waste my time here, whatever you tried to pull yesterday, I'll just make it clear that you're lucky to be still alive today." She threatened, walking closer.

"You mean, you're lucky to be because Ryo saved you." The girl said haughtily, trying her best not to be intimidated. Rika's expression and tone seemed to drop ten degrees lower then it already was.

"If you want a fair fight, bring it on." Rika said, narrowing her eyes. "Trust me, I won't be so cheap to go for 8 against 1."

"Is that a threat?" The girl asked, turning red with humiliation again.

"It is whatever you want it to be. Just stay the hell out of my life."

"Then stay out of Ryo's!"

"And who are you stop me?" Rika said coldly. The girl didn't have anything else to say as Rika walked out.

Ryo who had overheard the whole thing, walked off before Rika could see him. He smiled, guess he didn't have to handle things after all. But then again, he should have known.

Gym, Basketball Training, 4:21 PM

"The coach won't be here today." Kazu informed Kenta as he hurried into the gym, tying his shoes.

"Oh good, so I'm not late?"

"Just in time, Kenta." Ryo smiled. He blew a whistle around his neck, signaling the team to come over. "Alright you guys, warmup!" The team nodded and separated out to do the usual training. Henry ran up beside Ryo as they began jogging around the gym.

"So did you talk to them?"

"There was no need." Ryo shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Rika got to them first." Henry nodded, and before he could say anything else, he was interuppted by Takato.

"Ryo! Someone's here for you."

"I'll catch up later." Ryo nodded, a curious expression on his face as he headed over.

"Good luck." Takato said, patting his arm, smiling before continuing to run again.

"Hey..." It was Rika.

"Oh, hi!" Ryo exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not interrupting?" Rika asked, worried, maybe she shouldn't have come.

"No, it's fine. What's wrong?" He asked and Rika frowned.

"Nothing." She snapped. "I just wanted to say, that I've already dealt with everything..."

"Alright..."

"And I appreciate what you did yesterday." She rushed. He smiled, clearly amused.

"No need, considering I was part of it." Rika nodded in response, that's what she had come here for.

"About that...sorry for getting you involved." He frowned at this but she ignored it. "Obviously, your fan club," She scowled, "Thinks there's um...something going on."

"..."

"They're not going to be bothering us anymore." She rolled her eyes. "So yea."

"Do you really think that?" He asked quietly. She looked up.

"What?"

"That there's nothing going on?" Her face turned stony for a moment.

"We hate each other, remember?"

"I thought we put that past us." He said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." She snapped, getting annoyed and defensive. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking but-"

"Oh, don't you?" He asked, an icy look came into her eyes again and she gritted her teeth.

"Whatever you're thinking, you better wipe it out of your head before I do." She snapped. An expression came onto Ryo's face and was gone before she could decipher it. She narrowed her eyes, he was smirking.

"And what do you think I'm thinking?"

"Whatever." She said, clearly not falling into his trap. "I don't care about you, but I'm intending to hurt those girls that are clearly obsessed with you."

"Because you're just like them?" He teased.

"Because." She said, trying to keep her rising temper under control. "They have nothing to do with me and I want them to stay out of my life."

"Sure, whatever you say." He said and grinned. "But I know you like me."

"What!?" She whipped her head at him, eyes blazing. "I don't recall feeling anything besides resentment and annoyance towards you." He pretended as if he didn't hear her.

"It's true, besides I like you."

There was silence. And Ryo wondered if he really should have said that, he looked at her expectantly, beneath that icy mask, he knew she was trying hard to control her thoughts and emotions.

"I'll do you a favor, and pretend we never had this conversation." She said, finally, turning away. He frowned.

"Do you always run from the truth?" She brushed past him before walking off and he didn't call after her. He saw the look on face, it was the one she never revealed to anyone, ever.

He cursed. She was scared. And unsure. And that didn't suit her well at all. He didn't say anything else. And she left.

Training Area, Oct. 26th, Wed. 5:23 PM

"There's something with you." Alice said, while panting. The two were working out at Henry's martial arts place, and needless to say, a couple of kicks and punches was a good way of releasing anger and stress for the both of them.

"What?" Rika asked, quickly moving the bangs away from her eyes, before preparing to defend herself. Karate had always been her favorite.

"It's been two weeks." Alice said, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet, waiting.

"Isn't that good?" Rika asked, blocking Alice's strikes with her arms.

"It's...unusual. You've been studying so hard, handing in all your assignments early, going to all the unnecessary meetings and everything, trying to occupy yourself with the photo-shoots, it's like you're avoiding something." Alice summed up, taking this slowly. Rika crinkled up her nose.

"What would I be avoiding?" She attacked this time, ferociously.

"That's what I'm asking." Alice frowned at the sudden aggressiveness, "It's about Ryo, isn't it?" She asked, quickly stepping backwards, countering.

"No. What does it have to do with him?" Rika asked, lying through her teeth. Alice was too perceptive for her own good.

"Because you guys haven't talked. Look, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't serious, you know that. Besides, Jeri's worried about you." Alice said, stopping.

"I'm fine." Rika said offhandedly, grabbing a towel. "Jeri worries too much anyways."

"That may be so."

"How's you and Henry?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Alice frowned, sitting down on a mat with a bottle of water. "We're fine. Nothing progressing."

"Still? He is so slow."

"No, he's just-"

"Slow." Rika said, smiling for the first time in a long while, "Don't make excuses for him."

"Alright, It doesn't matter though. I prefer it this way."

"Of course, you like him all the same." Alice glared at that.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Rika asked, rigid at the question.

"There's something going between you and Ryo."

"There's nothing." Rika threw her a look.

"That's what you say." Alice said, shaking her head. "You're wrong."

Hallway, 11:53 AM, Oct. 29th, Monday

"Rika! Hey!" Rika turned around to find Jason calling after her. She groaned. Enough was enough, just because he was her biggest admirer and the leader of that stupid fan club tha t had to do with her, he didn't need to stalk her.

"What do you want?" She asked, not in the mood to deal with him. She never was, actually.

"I was thinking," He smiled, _(I don't care what you were thinking. _Rika thought.) "Do you want to go grab lunch together?"

"What? Why?" She scowled. There was something wrong with the male population.

"It'd be nice..." He said, hesitantly, "And-"

"You know," She cut him off. "Let me just say this once-" She stopped. Ryo was at the end of the hall, with Lina looking up at him, clearly admiring. He glanced up, and stiffened when he noticed her. She pretended like he didn't exist, but the iciness around her intensified.

"Say what?" Jason asked beside her, staring at her intently. They were within hearing distance now and Rika could see Lina flirting shamelessly with Ryo.

"Nevermind." Rika said, suddenly smiling. "I'm starving. Where did you want to go for lunch?" Jason looked surprised, and then grinned. This was his lucky day.

"I was thinking-"

Ryo watched them leave, his posture was rigid and his narrowed eyes never leaving Jason until he was out of sight.

"Ryo? Were you listening?" Lina asked. There was no reply, ahd she frowned, watching Ryo carefully. She knew there was something going on, perhaps more so on his side than her's, but she also knew that this was hurting him more then he let on. She bit down the guilty feeling rising up inside her.

Oct 31st, Wednesday, 7:12 PM

"Hey."

"Hi, why are you calling me?" The voice was cold, and a bit resentful.

"I, I'm sorry, I know we haven't been..but I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why don't you go call Ryo or something?"

"Kazu--I can't talk to him about this."

"Because it's about him." Kazu sighed, impatient.

"And the person he cares about."

"I'm listening." Kazu said, now interested.

"You do know who he likes, right?"

"Rika Nonaka, of course." Kazu laughed, "It's hardly a secret, yet he keeps it like one."

"I know." There was no amusement in her sigh.

"He barely even talks about it to me. Alright, what about her?"

"You know her...incident?"

"Don't tell me you had a hand in it." He answered warningly. There was silence. "Lina!" Kazu sighed exasperatedly. "I knew you had to be part of it."

"It was just a suggestion." The confession came, almost excitedly, "The girls were already rived up, all it took was a bit of encouragement, and some determination to get something done."

"This is sick, why are you telling me?"

"Because I regret it!"

"What?" He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Because! He loves her." She cried, "I can tell. The way he looks at her, how he responds."

"I really don't think-"

"That's not the point!" She cut him off, "I'm talking about the situation now, his eyes; the unbearable pain, and today, in the hallway, the jealously."

"You caused it. I don't see-"

"I don't want him to be like this, this is all my fault."

"It is." Kazu said, "But if you regret it so much, fix it."

"How?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm in no position to advise," Kazu sighed heavily, "But I would tell Ryo personally, it'd hurt if he find out not from you."

"I can't." Lina said in a small voice. "He loves her, and I can't win that. I know. But I can't lose his friendship either."

Changing Rooms, 5:21 PM, Nov. 2nd (Fri.) 

"Good job today, you guys." Ryo said, turning to face his team, "The coach tells us we have a friendly game with Odaiba in two weeks, so that would be the..."

"16th." Takato said, looking through his phone. Ryo smiled briefly, appreciatively.

"So until then, we'll take a break."

The changing room exploded with cheers, it was about time, having practice three times a week was tiring. Mid-term exams were also approaching soon and they all wanted a bit of fun before studying.

"However!" Ryo called over the noise, "Practice will resume after and more intensive as we prepare for the finals. This happens on the third of december! Which is a Monday! So I need you guys to work hard afterwards."

There was an offhanded agreement.

"Alright, off you go." The excited chatter slowly faded as everyone gathered up their stuff and left.

"Hey, you alright?" Kazu asked, punching Ryo lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh? Yea." Ryo said, turning around. "Why?"

"Nothing." Kazu shrugged. "You seem uptight lately."

"It's fine." Ryo shrugged. "My dad, you know."

--

"Hey, Henry!" Rika called, as the boys from the changing room slowly came out one by one. Henry smiled and walked over.

"Hey. How you've been?" He asked.

"Could have been better." She shrugged.

"Alice's told me these two weeks you've been...weird."

"Speaking of Alice, how are you and her?" Rika asked, changing the subject, "How come I didn't know about this firsthand from you?"

"Alice wanted to tell you first, how was she at it?"

"She was happy, smiling. Congratulations." Rika smiled, looking at her friend. "It's about time."

"Hey!" Henry shrugged defensively, "I wanted to be sure of everything."

"So care to share with me, you're side of the story?"

"Why? I'm sure she's filled you and Jeri in on every detail."

"True," Rika laughed, "I didn't think you'd be the the whole after-dinner-walk-in-the-park-and-confess type. Corny but cute, Wong."

"I hope you didn't come here just to evaluate and criticize my method of asking a girl out." Henry laughed.

"Nah, just merely came to see how you are. And to warn you."

"Of?" Henry asked, they were nearing the parking lot exit.

"If you hurt her one bit, I hurt you ten times more. You should know better then anyone." Rika surveyed him, smiling yet giving him a warning glance. "Deal?"

"You know, I knew you were going to come along and say something like that." Henry laughed, "Deal. Need a handshake to verify it?"

--

"Your dad again, huh?"

"Yea." Ryo bent down to pick up his sports bag. "Forget it, it's just pressure."

"Going home then?" Takato asked, grabbing his shoes.

"Maybe, where's Henry?" Ryo asked.

"I think he already left."

"Damn, I needed to get something from him. I'll catch up. See you guys." Ryo said, and without another word, he left the changing room, following Henry's footsteps towards the parking lot.

He could hear laughter by the exit door, a girl's laughter. He stopped at the corner, looking cautiously, he didn't want to interrupt anything with Henry's new relationship, he smiled slyly, this could be blackmail material. He stiffened in an unpleasant surprise as he saw who it was, the girl was Rika.

"Just this once." Rika warned, hugging him lightly.

"I am so honored." Henry said sarcastically. "I'd never thought the day would come when I get a voluntary hug from you of all people."

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, _Henry had a girlfriend_, he kept telling himself over and over again, _they're just good friends_, _that's all._ But it didn't work, he still felt jealous.

"See you around?" Henry asked, opening the door, Rika nodded in response.

"Sure. Tell Alice to call me later tonight."

"How do you know I was going out with her?"

"You wouldn't be wearing cologne otherwise." Rika smirked.

Ryo froze in his spot, she was coming, and if she caught him then hell, he'd never get it right. Damn, he spun on the spot, hands in his face.

WHAM!

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked, that had hurt, but it was better then an awkward confrontation.

"Yea, I'm..." She looked up at him, and her expression froze. Her tone dropped immdeiately. "Why do I always bump into _you_?"

"I have no idea." He smirked. Rika stared up at him, her arms crossed, clearly defensive at 'coincidentally' meeting him.

"Are you going to move or what?" She snarled. It was as if they were back to the ways of before. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Actually...um, can we talk?"

"Oh." She glanced up, surprised. "Um-"

"We can go for a walk if you want." He added, his eyes pleading with her to agree.

"Fine." She nodded, still a bit reluctantly. She had to deal with him sooner or later.

"I'm sorry I said what I said last time. Didn't think you'd get so...offended." Ryo turned to look at her, checking her reaction.

"Why would you think that?" She asked coldly, continuing to walk.

"It's been two weeks since we last talked, and I know you've been dodging me in the halls." She stiffened at his accusation. "So unless you ignore people for no reason..."

"It's none of your business what I do." She snapped.

"It has to do with me." He said carefully.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, annoyed. He was so damn persistent. Or rather stubborn. He sighed.

"I've already told you why I care."

"Yea, whatever." She snorted, shrugging it off.

"I do." He said seriously. He just had to make her see that.

"This is pointless." She snapped.

"How would you know?" He asked, demanding an explanation.

"You don't know me at all."

"Maybe I do. More then you think."

"Don't make assumptions." She frowned. "I'm not like one of your stupid fan girls."

He grinned suddenly at this. He liked her_ because_ she wasn't, he liked arguing with her, he didn't want someone that treated him like a god, he wanted someone that would stand up to him. A normal relationship.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because, that's one of the reasons why I like you. You still don't believe me?" He stopped, turning to look at her. He could see the doubt in her eyes, and he knew this would take time. And work. She just had to give him a chance. "Alright then." He said slowly, "If you don't believe me," She looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "If you don't believe me, give me...three weeks time. I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"I'll prove it to you that I like you."

"What?" She asked, this was absurd!

"You'll see." He smiled. And she was silent. This...proposition or whatever crazy idea of his could work. She thought. It would be a perfect way for her to prove him wrong, while giving him a chance so he wouldn't be able to say anything about it. She shrugged, and even if he liked her, it didn't necessary mean anything right? For now she was open.

"Fine." She said suddenly, he looked at her surprised, he didn't think she'd agree. "But on one condition."

"Alright. But I have one too." It was only fair. She nodded.

"Leave me alone during exams."

"Of course," He smirked, "It's not only you that needs to maintain you're grade average." She smirked back, and the tension between them dropped.

"Good." Now that's out of the way, what's your condition?"

"Go with me to the dance." Ryo said smiling at his brilliant idea, he'd never have gotten her to agree otherwise.

"What dance?"

"Haven't you been listening during our student council meetings?" He asked.

"No." In truth, she had been too busy focusing on ignoring him.

"We have a dance, the friday after the mid-terms. It's like a relax, celebration kind of thing."

"Do I have to go?" She frowned, she hated these kind of social events, he should have known.

"You said I was allowed a condition."

"Fine." She crossed her arms, she couldn't see a way out of this one.

"Alright." He nodded, happily. "Give me three weeks, you'll see." She raised an eyebrow, this was probably the stupidest thing she agreed to but it was to get him off her back. "Trust me, Rika," He added, smiling gently at her, knowing she was doubting this. He was only convinced when she refused to meet his eye. "I do like you. And I'll do anything to prove it."

She shrugged, words were just words. "Whatever." She smirked as she walked away. "Your three weeks start Monday."

He grinned.


	10. Ready For Love?

Disclaimer: Alright, now that the bet has started, the next few days or chapters will show how close Ryo and Rika get eventually so sorry if it's a bit slow! I promise action will come!

And of course, this isn't mine. Please R&R!

Nonaka Residence, Living Room, 9:31 PM

"So, how was your date?" Rika asked, picking up the phone.

"It was nice." Alice said casually.

"And I thought you'd be excited as Jeri." Rika said, smiling. The last time Jeri went out to have a coffee with Takato she went ecstatic over it, the two had to suffer through a week hearing her go over every single detail.

"As if," Alice stated, "So? You asked me to call you."

"You know how you asked me the other day, what was wrong?"

"Yea?" Alice asked, she wondered what had brought on this topic.

"Well, I talked with Ryo today."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I'm just surprised. I told you, you were avoiding him."

"Yea, well..." Rika said, "It wasn't something that I felt like discussing."

"Naturally." Alice replied understandingly, this was Rika well enough.

"Look, to make the long story short, he confessed saying he liked me and basically I kinda just-"

"Ran away." Alice finished. "That's why you were avoiding him."

"Yea." Rika said, wanting to get over this part. "But that didn't mean something was happening between us."

"What did he say today then?"

"That he liked me...again."

"And?"

"I don't believe he actually likes me."

"Why not?"

"Because, c'mon Alice, you know us, we hated each other since...forever, and he doesn't even know me. How can he like me?"

"And denial isn't a river in Egypt" Alice said rolling her eyes, Rika scoffed.

"What kind of lame thing is that?"

"A Kazu thing," Alice said, brushing it away, "You hated him, maybe, but he didn't hate you. And he might know you more then you think you do."

"That's what he said..." Rika said, "So yea, now we have a bet."

"On?"

"I give him three weeks to prove it to me, if not, then...I don't know."

"And if yes?"

Rika scowled, what was it with these pestering questions? "I don't know." She said cooly, "Doesn't that depend on me?"

"Alright, say you do start to have feelings for him, what would you do?"

"That wouldn't happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Alice asked.

"I just know." Rika said insisting, "I'll win the bet."

"You may win, Rika, but don't regret it." Alice warned.

"Why would I regret it?" She scoffed.

"Just don't start off this bet based on old prejudices. Give him a chance."

"I am, aren't I?"

Shinjuku High School, Nov. 5th, 8:12 AM

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Sorry." Came a passive reply.

"You told Alice!" Jeri complained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just didn't want to go through it again." Rika shrugged. "It's not a big deal, now you know."

"Still!" Jeri huffed and Alice rolled her eyes. "It's not fair."

The two turned to look at her.

"Henry has Alice, and now you and Ryo."

"It's not like I'm with him or anything." Rika said pointedly, "Beside, what about Takato?"

"If he'd do something. It'll be nice." Jeri said. "You're so lucky, Rika."

A disbelieving noise was made.

"Seriously!" Jeri said earnestly, "He's willingly to prove it to you that he likes you? And you don't even want him! All of the other girls would have died for a chance."

"It's not like I asked him to want me!" Rika snapped. "Like I said, I don't believe him anyways."

"I don't get why you don't." Jeri frowned, "He's like...Ryo Akiyama! Out of all people!" Rika rolled her eyes.

"And I still fail to see what is so special about it."

"Alright, you guys. Cut it out!" Alice said, breaking off the upcoming argument. "Maybe it's a good thing Rika doesn't worship Ryo, didn't he say it was one of the reasons he likes you?" Rika shot Alice a look.

"He did?" Jeri exclaimed excitedly. "That is just-"

"Not a big deal, again."

"And Jeri?" Alice said, interrupting, "Maybe you should initiate something first with Takato? I mean isn't he the one that always tries to talk to you first and asked you out that one time for coffee?"

"True..." The brunette stopped, thinking.

"Good." Alice smiled tightly. "Now I need to go to class."

Student Lounge, Break, 10:32 AM

"Why are you so happy today?" Kenta asked, Ryo was once again leaning back on the couches, his feet up, grinning happily towards the ceiling. What an idiot.

"Huh?" Ryo looked towards him, straightening up in the process.

"You seem so excited today." Kenta repeated. "Why? What happened?"

Ryo shrugged, "Just something."

"No duh," Kazu said, looking up from the fighting game he was playing. "So?"

"I know what happened." Henry said, coming in. "Alice told me."

"Oh?" Ryo asked. "Who told Alice?"

"Who else?" Henry said, sitting down.

"So what happened?" Takato asked, catching up quickly.

"I think," Ryo said, smiling widely again, "I finally have a chance."

"On?"

"I finally convinced her to give me a chance to prove that I like her, hopefully she'll believe me, and maybe..."

Henry laughed as the boy stopped off thinking, or rather daydreaming instead. "You are so hopeless." Ryo shot him a look but smiled.

"Maybe, I'm just happy that she's actually agreed to this."

"So what are your plans?" Takato asked, "How are you going to prove it to her?"

"I don't know." Ryo said getting up, "The usual way."

"And that is?" Henry asked.

"The famous Akiyama charm of course!" Ryo winked, smirking. "See you guys later."

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kenta and Kazu asked, turning around quickly to see him walk out the door.

"To escort someone to class!" He called and Henry and Takato grinned at each other.

--

"Rika."

"What?" She called annoyed, without looking. Her books had stumbled out of her locker once she opened it and she regretted not cleaning it before.

"Need any help?" She turned towards the smirking voice.

"Why are you here?"

"Why can't I be?" He asked, taking her books for her.

"I don't want you here." She said, stuffing all her stuff in again.

"You have no choice."

"Screw that, I need to get to class." Rika frowned, holding her hand out for her textbooks impatiently.

"You have biology?" He asked, looking down at the top book he was holding.

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes in frustration. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to that stupid deal, first with Jeri's reaction and now him. God, this was regretful.

"Let's go then." He started walking. She opened her eyes quickly, before narrowing them.

"What?"

"Hurry up! You're going to be late." He called loudly. She cursed. People were staring, wondering what was going on.

"You don't take biology." She accused once she caught up to him.

"I know, but we're doing a practical in Chemistry today, so we're going to be in the lab next to your class."

"Just great." Rika muttered darkly.

"I know." Ryo smiled, she looked at him as if he was insane.

"I don't get why you take chemistry! The subject is," She wrinkled her nose, "Horrible."

"Just because you didn't do well in it." Ryo laughed. She shot him a look. "Well, I like it."

"Because you get to make stuff blow up." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," He teased, "Or maybe I'm just good at it." He handed her the books and she looked around to notice they were outside her classroom. She blinked in surprise, when did they get here? He smiled at her expression.

"Just because you don't take chemistry" Ryo said, capturing her attention. "Doesn't mean you don't have it. Or else you wouldn't have felt what I did when I kissed you."

He left her outside her classroom, her eyes wide staring after him, speechless. He chuckled, whoever thought Wildcat could be speechless!

--

"So are you happy now?" Kazu asked Lina as they sat down for class.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ryo's clearly very happy today, he even walked her to class, without her saying anything against it."

"I know." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. "But they say if you love a person, you'd want them to be happy right?"

"So are you happy?"

"I don't know." Lina shrugged. "It doesn't mean anything...right?"

"The walk or what you're not feeling?"

She gave him a look.

"Well," Kazu continued, "The walk may not mean anything now, but it's the starting of something that would mean anything, isn't it?" He paused and wondered if his own sentence actually made sense.

"And how would you explain my feelings then, since you're so empathetic?" Lina mocked, crossing her arms.

"If you're not happy, then you don't love him like you thought you did." Kazu stated simply, she whipped her head to look at him.

"That's not true! Maybe..." She protested. "Maybe just not as much."

"And now you're making excuses." He said and looked towards the front, their teacher walking in. She stared at him, seeing him in a new light for the first time. What had he done with Kazu?

Cafeteria, Lunchtime, 12:42 PM

"I swear our school food sucks." Rika said as they passed over the selections. There was the usual sandwiches, the tasteless salads and whatever weird stuff the cooks came up with that no one touched.

"Then let's go out and eat." Henry suggested. "We're seniors, it's one of our privileges."

"It's too late now. We won't make it back in time." Alice said, glancing at her watch.

"Some other time then." Rika sighed, going back to the food.

"You know, I thought our school were working up suggestions on improving the quality." Alice commented, grabbing a sandwich.

"The food wouldn't be so bad if they actually did." Rika said, as they walked over to an empty table.

"Or maybe we're all just being too picky." Henry laughed, settling down beside Alice.

"There must be something wrong with your taste buds, Wong." Ryo laughed from behind.

"You again?" Rika groaned as he slid down next to her.

"Me again." He said smiling.

"Nice of you to join us, Ryo." Alice said, smiling lightly.

"Thank you." Ryo smirked, glancing at Rika's frustrated expression.

"You better not piss her off." Alice warned, "Or mess around with her."

"Don't worry, I don't feel like going to see the nurse today." He teased and Henry laughed.

"We might need to rush you into the emergency room."

"I'm not invisible." Rika snapped. Her two 'friends' exchanged amused glances.

"Don't be jealous." Ryo laughed. "We won't ignore you any more--Ow!"

"You had it coming."

--

"Don't you have practice or something?" Rika asked clearly exasperated as she found Ryo waiting for her by her locker again(!) after school.

"Nope, I have a game on the 16th though." He said, "Will you come watch?"

"Damn, that sucks." She groaned. "And if it's not the finals, what's the point?"

"True, but it'll be nice for the support."

"We'll see." She said, slamming the door. "Are you going to continue to stalk me?"

"Well, that depends." He smirked. "I'm not really stalking am I? Need a drive home?"

"I'm not going home." Rika stated simply, walking off.

"Where are you going then?"

"Photo shoot." She sighed, clearly he wasn't going to leave her alone. "And don't ask if you can come watch."

"How'd you know?" He laughed, surprised.

"Typical." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you shooting this time?"

"Chanel's summer line." Rika answered briskly, smiling inwardly for a bit. Her mom had been more then thrilled to learn that her baby was going to be the new face of Chanel in Japan.

"Summer already?" Ryo exclaimed, "But it's only winter!"

"That's how it works." She said, pushing the door. "Are you seriously going to drive me?"

"Why not?"

"It's far." She warned. He shrugged in response.

"I've got time to kill."

"I was talking about car exhaustion, being environmental friendly you know?"

"My car's friendly, just like it's owner." He joked, pointing towards the convertible.

"And a show off too." She muttered, once noticing.

"Hey! I just happen to like nice cars."

"A BMW sports car is classified as above nice." She said while staring at the car, clearly admiring it.

"It's my dad's and I have an important meeting later so, yea."

"..."

"You know, I'm worried." Ryo frowned, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Rika asked, coming out of her trance.

"I think you're going to fall in love with my car instead of me." She chose to ignore the comment.

"Just shut up and drive."

Downtown, 8:21 PM

"Over here dad!" Ryo called, waving.

"Hey. How did it go?" His dad asked, sitting down.

"Pretty well, I think."

"How many people did they say they interviewed?"

"They didn't say, but I saw the sheet, there was about 5. Two I recognized, one of them the captain we're playing against in the finals, the other is the 100 meters sprint national champion last year."

"Do you think you'll have a chance?" His dad asked, frowning.

"They seemed to like me," Ryo shrugged, "You know, smile at the ladies, make the people laugh. That sort of thing."

"Of course!" His dad laughed. "Charm them all, kid. I do hope you get it. It'll look great on your résumé for university."

Ryo nodded, running his finger along the glass's edge. He had heard this too many times before. "It'll be fine."

The dad surveyed him severely. "I think you have a pretty good chance, after all, you're captain."

"I know. But it's not all just about that though, they want someone who's well balanced."

"Then make sure you do well in the exams coming up."

"It's only mid-terms." Ryo complained. His dad looked at him, scowling.

"The mid-term marks will still be accounted for all over the district, you should know that."

"I know." He sighed.

"Win your finals, and do well on the exams, I'm proud of you, and I only want the best for you."

Student Lounge, Fri, 11:31 PM

"Is everyone in here or something?" Rika asked, scowling as she walked into the half-empty room.

"It's friday, we have two free periods in a row, where else can we go?" Henry clearly missed her sarcasm, but then again, with that laptop on the table in front of him, of course he would.

"Why are we here anyways? We never use to hang out here."

"It's always been just us, boys." Takato shrugged. "It's great to have such a huge room to yourself."

"I'll say." Alice said, looking up from a notebook she was furiously scribbling on. "Where's Ryo?"

"I'm not his keeper, how would I know?" Rika said, settling down on an empty couch across them.

"Oh, just that he's been with you every day of this week." Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"With me? Stalking is more like it!" She took out her iPod and began untangling the earphones. "Morning, break, between classes, lunch, after school. Doesn't he have anything else better to do?" She complained, no one

"Of course I do," Ryo said, sitting down beside her suddenly. "You're just more important."

"Aww." Takato cooed, but stopped once he looked at Rika's face.

"Ryo!" Kazu and Kenta called, Rika rolled her eyes. Now that their hero was here, of course they could risk a couple of seconds from their precious game to worship his presence.

"Why do you always appear out of thin air?" Rika asked, ignoring the previous comments.

"It's not my fault, you're not observant enough."

"Sorry that I don't focus all my attention on you." Came the sarcastic reply.

"You don't sound very apologetic."

"It's because I"m not. You daft?"

"So what are you listening to?" Ryo asked, ignoring her question. He took an earphone instead.

"Nothing you'd like." She said, trying to reach for it. He moved out of her movement.

"Shh." He hushed, "You're ruining the song!" She threw him a look, but didn't bother getting her headphone back. It wasn't even worth it to try. "Sum 41?" He asked, listening to the familiar lyrics.

"Shh, you're ruining the song." She mocked.

--30 Minutes Later--

"Should we go for lunch?" Alice asked as she stretched her arms. Henry looked at his watch, before closing his laptop.

"It's about time."

"Great! I'm starving!" Kazu said, jumping off the window sill, turning off his game console.

"The only thing that can get you away from playing is food!" Takato laughed, he glanced at his cellphone. "If you guys are going to eat, go ahead. I'm meeting up with Jeri."

"Another coffee date?" Kenta asked, getting up as well.

"No, meeting." Takato said, turning red. "See you guys later."

"Alright then...Rika? Ryo? You joining us?" Alice asked, turning towards the two. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Hey, Henry?"

"Yea?"

"Think I should wake them?" The two had fallen asleep while they had all been busy. Rika was leaning ever so slightly on Ryo's shoulder, their heads supporting each other. They could still hear distinctly the music playing through the earphones.

"Now that's a cute picture." Henry said, smiling.

"Anyone got a camera?"

"Wouldn't risk it, if I were you." Henry said, looking pointedly at Rika. Kazu nodded, after a second thought.

"Let's go?" Kenta asked.

"They can join us if they wake up, I guess."

--

Rika yawned, slowly opening her eyes. She wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep. Must have been too tired and listening to music while sitting on the couch must have soothed her. She yawned again, moving slightly. Her head felt heavier than usual. A mass of brown hair came in through the corner of her eyes. She frowned, pushed him off roughly.

"Huh?" A sleepy voice said.

"When did we fall asleep!?" Rika demanded.

"How am I suppose to know?" Ryo said, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh, and why did I ever fall asleep with you?"

"You can do it anytime." Ryo smirked, tiredly. "Must have been too tired."

"I'm still tired."

"Sleep here." He said, patting his lap. She shoved him. "It was just a suggestion." He said innocently.

"What time is it?"

"12-something."

"I'm hungry." Rika said, getting up, walking around the room to stretch.

"Want to go grab a bite?" He asked. She looked at him, almost suspicious. He could almost hear the argument going through her head. _Yes. No. Yes. No. _

"Fine, but I get to choose the place."

"Ladies first then." Ryo grinned, motioning towards the door.

She shot him a look as she stepped out of the room.

Nonaka Residence, 10:23 PM 

"Rika!?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Phone's for you!" Rumiko said, smiling excitedly, "It's that boy, Ryo!"

"Oh great," Rika muttered, getting up from her bed where she was reading.

"Any idea why he's calling?" Rumiko asked, with a sly smile, following her daughter to the phone.

"No, mom." Rika said, rolling her eyes.

"I think he's a nice, he obviously cares a lot about you."

"Why would you think that?" Rika asked, checking to make sure the phone call was still on hold.

"I may not know the details, honey, but bringing you home after getting into a fight, and calling for you to tell _me_ you're staying at a friends' house? No normal guy that has no intention would do that."

"If you're done evaluating his so-called "affections' towards me, can I answer the phone now?"

"I'll leave you alone." Her mom winked and Rika groaned.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Someone sounds grumpy." Ryo's voice came over the line. "Why is that?"

"None of your business." Rika snapped, there was no way she was sharing what her mom had just said. It'd only encourage him more. "You better have a good reason for calling my home phone." She said warningly.

"You're cell isn't answering," He said, "I tried that."

"Wait." Rika said, going through her bag. "Oh, battery's dead. Well, let me rephrase it, it better be something important to get my mom involved."

"It is." He said, "Are you busy tomorrow? Or does the famous Rika Nonaka have another fashion shoot to go too?"

"No," She said cooly, wondering where this was leading, "I don't have anything scheduled, why?"

"Well, since I successfully manage to convince our teachers to not give me homework over the weekend, I say we go out and have fun."

"That doesn't mean I don't have homework." Rika said, she didn't really. Because of him, she was ahead of everyone on their work.

"It's part of our deal." He reminded her, "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Sure..." She said sarcastically, "Mind telling me the details first before I agree?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"I know, you hate surprises. But this one won't be so bad."

"How did you know I hate surprises?" She asked, surprised.

"Because you're the type of person that wants control over every aspect of their life, like me, we don't like sudden changes or deviating from the original plan."

There was a pause.

"Is this like you trying to prove you know me?" She had never let on to anyone that she preferred to be in charge of everything, but ever since her dad...

"No," Ryo said resigned, noticing the sharp tone in her voice. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. "We're more alike then you think. So?"

"Well, I said I would give you a chance. So I guess I have no choice." Rika said, after a while. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Great." She could hear the enthusiasm in his voice. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon?"

"Alright. Call me before."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She muttered sarcastically. "Good night."

"Night, Wildcat."

Rolling her eyes, she hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Her mother smiled as she came in.

"So?" Her mother asked, anxiously awaiting while sipping her tea calmly.

"Have you been listening?"

"No!" Her mother replied too fast.

"You're a terrible liar." Rika said, shaking her head.

Rumiko sighed, "Where are you going tomorrow then?"

"I thought you weren't listening?" Rika accused, smiling. "I don't know."

"Oh, my baby's going on her first date!" Rumiko exclaimed. "And I was beginning to get a bit worried. You're almost eighteen."

"Mom!" Rika groaned, "It's not like I haven't been asked out before, I just never considered those as dates."

"Of course, none of the guys were as good-looking as Ryo." Her mom winked.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Alright, alright, he better treat you right, or he'll have me to answer too."

"Mom! I can take care of myself."


	11. Won't Go Home Without You

Disclaimer: All right, I'll post this quickly before school starts!! Yikes! This covers much of Ryo and Rika's first...shall we say, date? Sigh, if only this could really happen, but since I don't own it, I can't make it. Although it seems casual and unsignificant, there's foreshadowing involved!

So please R&R and tell me what you think!!

Nonaka Residence, Saturday, 10th, 12:05 PM

_He's late. _Rika thought as she glanced at the clock on the wall. Not as if she's been waiting expectantly for him or anything, but wasn't tardiness a show of impression? As expected, the doorbell rang just at that moment and she stood up quickly.

"Rika!" Her grandma called, "Ryo's here!"

"Coming!" Rika said, thank god her mother had been busy today. She smiled briefly once she entered the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Ryo acknowledged, grinning nervously as she came in. God, she was beautiful, and he was lucky. "Ready to go?"

"Yea." Rika nodded, "Give me a sec." She had to admit, he looked great in a khaki pants and a white collared shirt. "See you later grandma."

"Have fun, you two." Seiko called as they left. She had watched the entire exchange without saying a word, but smiled fondly inside. The handsome young man had been very polite, and the look he gave Rika was as if he would give the moon to her if she asked for it.

The phone rang.

"Have they left yet? How was it? You think it'll be okay?"

"You'll worry nonetheless." Seiko smiled.

"Mother, tell me!"

--

"So, where are we going?" Rika asked.

"Trust me." Ryo said, flashing her a smile.

"I don't." Rika said, putting on her sunglasses. Although it was November, today just happened to be a clear brisk sunny day. A signal from the gods. _Stupid signal._ "Did I dress appropriate enough for what mysterious activity we're doing?"

Ryo gladly took the opportunity to survey her. "You look great." Despite the jeans (of course) she was wearing, and the simple light long-sleeved t-shirt, she still managed to pull it off.

She rolled her eyes. "Is it appropriate?"

"It's perfect."

--

The bustling crowd made it hard for Henry to navigate through, this left him with no choice but to elbow a few people, whom he immediately apologized too and made his girlfriend roll her eyes at him and his extreme politeness.

"I heard Ryo's taking Rika out today." He said as they walked past a less dense area in the mall.

"Really?" Alice frowned. "How come I wasn't aware of this?"

"Did she not tell you?" Henry asked.

"Trust her not to." Alice shrugged, glancing briefly at the window displays. "That's nice." She pointed out a dress before walking on. Henry glanced back a couple of times.

"I didn't think you'd like it."

"It's not my style." She replied, wrinkling her nose. "Or choice of color."

"Anything but black is." He grinned.

"Black is a reasonable color." Alice said defensively. "It's simple, it goes with anything, including black, and professionals say it makes you look skinny."

"You're hardly fat." Henry gave her an exasperated look.

"I never thought that I was. I was just stating the benefits of the color." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course, and black is a shade, not a color." Henry added, teasingly.

"I know that." Alice scoffed. "Enough about my color choice, what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you like."

"We're in a shopping mall." Alice gave him a look. "I don't like shopping malls."

"But the accessibility to transportation is great." He waved his hand around, which Alice followed. The cliche movie theatre, the skating rink, the...

"Hey!" She pointed, "Look over there!".

"Where?"

"No, look." Alice pointed again.

"What?" Henry followed where she was directing at and squinted. "Oh, it's Rika."

"And Ryo." Alice added.

"I didn't know Rika skated."

"And Ryo does?"

--

"I didn't know you played ice hockey." Rika commented as they tied up their skates.

"When I was a kid, the feeling was great." Ryo smiled at her wistfully. "I hope I didn't forget."

"Don't worry, if you fall I'll laugh."

"Thanks for the encouragement." He said sarcastically. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Rika smirked as she stepped out onto the rink, immediately gliding forwards, she turned back to look at him.

"And I didn't know you skated." Ryo commented, quickly catching up, impressed.

"When I was little. My dad-" She stopped. "Yea."

"You never mention your dad." Ryo stated lightly, sensing it was a heavy subject.

"You never mention you're mom." Rika replied after some thought.

"One day, I'll tell you the whole story."

"And that day, I'll tell you mine."

Satisfied with the answer, Ryo stopped suddenly in front of her. She swaggered on the spot, startled and grabbed on to his shirt for balance.

"Never do that again." She threatened, still clutching tightly.

"And I thought you had more balance. Do I have to hold you're hand and drag you around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Race you." Rika said and pushed off him, speeding ahead.

"That wasn't fair!" Ryo laughed as he skated after her, laughing.

--

"Care to go say hi?" Henry asked.

"And what? Interrupt their little date?" Alice smirked. They two were hanging off on the sidelines, watching the two compete against each other.

"I don't see why not."

"Ryo!" Alice yelled.

"So much for not interrupting." Henry said shaking his head, bemused. She was so unpredictable. As were the couple in front of him.

"McCoy?" Ryo asked as he skated to a stop, once finding the source of noise. "Henry."

"Having fun?" Alice asked, smirking.

"And you?" Ryo asked back.

"We spotted you two, it was a surprise. I must say." Alice commented.

"Must be." Ryo nodded, "By the way, I forgot, have you finished the program we were discussing?"

"Of course." Alice gave him a look. "I'll send it tomorrow."

"Wait, what program?" Henry asked, frowning. "I never knew you two were so close."

"You two don't even talk in school." Rika said, skating over, joining in on the conversation.

"It's nothing really," Alice stated, "We're partners for Design class, and we're working together on a project."

"We've always been friends, just simply not close."

"Of course, with Rika's former opinion of you." Alice raised an eyebrow, looking at Rika who shrugged.

"My opinions on Kenta and Kazu haven't changed." She pointed out.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm making progress." Ryo smiled.

"I still don't understand the secrecy." Henry pointed.

"Don't worry, Wong." Rika smirked, "Ryo's not Alice's type anyways."

"Of course not." Alice snorted. "No offense or anything."

"None taken." Ryo laughed.

"And besides," Rika accused pointing a finger at Henry, "You were friends with Ryo too, and you didn't mention anything to me and Alice."

"True." Henry smiled and shrugged. "I guess we're all closer then we thought."

"Oh, please. We are not about to have a big hugfest in the middle of a very public face." Alice made a throughly disgusted face.

"Ugh." Rika commented, wincing.

"And I thought usually girls were suppose to be all cute, giggly and hugging each other all over." Ryo laughed.

"Clearly you've been hanging out with the wrong girls." Henry laughed.

"For good reason too." Ryo smirked. "I'm guessing Jeri is?"

"She's an exception." Alice shrugged. "She can be normal."

"If that's what you call normal." Henry added. Rika hit him in the back of the head.

"C'mon Henry, let's go. We're going to be late."

"For?" Henry asked, he didn't know they had decided on something.

"The movie, remember? I don't mind watching the new Indiana Jones, I heard there's science fiction involved."

"Alright." Henry grimaced, catching up on her hint and painful pulling. "We'll leave them on their little date."

"It is not-" The two stuttered at the same time, blushing.

"See you around!" Alice called.

"Ya, have fun!"

--

"So..." Rika asked. "Where are we headed next?"

"Hungry?" Ryo asked, pointing towards the chain of fast food restaurants.

"Starving." Rika smirked.

"You know," Ryo commented as they stood in the endless line, waiting. "I'd never take you for the type to be a model."

"Why not?"

"I hardly think clothing and accessories appeal to you." He said, and she smiled.

"They don't."

"Exactly."

"It's just a part-time job." She shrugged. "I hated it at first."

"I can imagine." He laughed.

"I remember I punched the photographer once, and broke his camera."

"How am I not surprised?" Ryo laughed.

"Didn't mean too." She shrugged, while grinning evilly.

"The poor guy, I know how he feels." Ryo sympathized.

"Don't make me hurt you." She warned.

"I rather not end up in the hospital again, thanks."

"That was one time! And a bad day." Rika laughed again, recalling an incident he was referring too, a while back. "And you did not end up in the hospital!"

"I swore I had a bruise in that area for a while," Ryo smirked. "After the concussion of course."

"I did not give you a concussion!" She protested. "Besides, it was your fault, you were the culmination of my temper that week.

"Anything worse, and I don't think I'd be able to survive." He said but flashed her a teasing smile. "You know, you still haven't told me why you hated me before."

"Are we on that topic again?" She asked, while pulling her food closer.

"Yes. And you're not getting away."

"Maybe it was just the whole of you, you know, you're snobby attitude, the nonsensical obsession the girls had over you, that sort of thing."

"Ouch. Great way to insult a guy on date." Ryo said, wincing. "Was I that bad?"

"Still am." Rika laughed, "I guess it was probably was just me, after all, the girls thought I was insane."

"They're probably right." Ryo smirked as he grabbed a fry. She chucked another one at him.

"You're still the same stupid arrogant egoistic jerk."

"And always will be." Ryo smirked, "Although arrogant is just me being confident, and egoistical is just you in denial about me being extremely attractive!"

"I never said you were attractive." She snapped.

"I never said that either." He smirked.

"Really?" She asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Well, you tell me." He said and took a bite out of his burger, his wide eyes looking innocently at her.

"You're not bad-looking." She stated after a while, it was a good thing that he didn't know she was lying through her teeth. Being around male-models all the time, she knew for sure that whatever the girls say about him; the dazzling eyes, gorgeous smile and the hot body, was all way too true.

"Translation-You're incredibly good-looking?" Ryo teased, pushing his luck.

"Would you like my food to be digested before or after you die?" Rika asked, throwing him an ice cold look.

"Right, I'll just continue eating like nothing's wrong."

Kazu's Room, 8:28 PM

"So?" Kazu asked, "Did you beat my record yet?" Kenta groaned in frustration.

"No! And I was so close too!" He chucked the PS3 controller towards Kazu, who caught it gleefully.

"And like always, I'm the reigning champion."

"I bet Ryo could beat you at that game!"

"N-well..that's different." Kazu said, waving it off.

"Where is Ryo?" Kenta asked, "Didn't you invite him?"

"I did. He's coming later. He has stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"You think I'd know. I didn't ask him."

"What about Henry?" Kazu paused for a moment, thinking.

"I think he had a date with Alice. He's also coming later, and Takato's arriving as soon as his family thing is done."

"Henry and Alice." Kenta said, collapsing on the couch. "How peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"It means strange."

"Oh...I knew that." Kazu said, shooting him a look. "Well, who knows and who cares, they're together, that's that."

"But don't you think it's weird? They're like opposites!"

"Why? They both like computers and technology and stuff." Kazu shrugged.

"You don't understand." Kenta shook his head.

"Well, isn't it a good thing? I mean, no offense to McCoy, but she doesn't talk to anyone besides Rika and Jeri."

"You're copying Ryo's name for her." Kenta accused. "But that is true..."

"And Henry, well, Henry's picky when it comes to girls."

"Yea, but so is Ryo!"

"Well, Rika's hot and all, but I don't get why he likes her."

"She has a scary temper."

"And she inflicts pain both mentally and physically!" Kazu shuddered.

"You guys better not talk about Rika that way once Ryo gets here." Henry laughed as he entered the room. "Sorry, door was open."

"No problem." Kazu smiled, at least he didn't hear them talk about his girlfriend. Henry was a nice guy and all, but was his martial arts scary or what?

"I admire Ryo all right, I just don't understand him." Kenta said.

"He's whack to like her!"

Outside, Nonaka Residence, 8:43 PM

"I'll see you on Monday then?" Ryo asked, smiling.

"I guess." Rika shrugged, turning to face him once she got out of the car. "You know, pretty boy? Today wasn't that bad at all." Ryo smirked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"I expected worse." Rika smirked back. "You going home now?"

"To Kazu's, he has a sleepover planned." He said, giving her an exasperated look as she snorted.

"Have fun."

Shinjuku High, Monday, November 12th, 9:17 AM

"I still can't believe you went on a date with him." Jeri laughed, dancingly happily into the classroom.

"Be grateful that I told you about it." Rika said, settling down in her seat.

"You didn't tell me exactly how it was."

"It was...alright." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"If you went ice skating and rock climbing in one day, you would be too." Rika threw Alice a look, who just smirked, still clearly impressed.

"Ooh-rock climbing?"

"Alice!"

After School, 4:01 PM

"Hey Rika."

"You again?" Rika asked turning around, "Oh. Um, hi Jason."

"Who were you expecting?" Jason asked, smiling.

"No one." Rika muttered, she went back to putting her books away.

"So, where are you going?"

"Home." She answered, slamming her locker. Something she's been doing a lot lately.

"I'll drive you home!" Jason suggested brightly.

"Uh, no, it's fine, I'm-"

"She's going home with me." Ryo said, all polite.

"Oh, you." Jason sneered. "Is that true?"

Rika glanced at Ryo, who was smiling politely, a forced smile. She could see the anger in his eyes...and clearly something else which she didn't recognize. Really, she didn't need a fight to break out in the middle of the halls, especially today.

"Just for today." Rika said, sending a cold warning to both of the both of them.

"Fine." Jason said, "I'll see you later then." He left, brushing harshly into Ryo, who looked unfazed.

"What was that about?" Rika hissed, crossing her arms as soon as they were outside.

"Nothing." Ryo said shortly. When it came to Jason, he didn't understand why his temper got so short, but then again, it wasn't as if he liked him anyways.

"Whatever."

"Well, would you have liked a ride with him?" Ryo asked, he was half-teasing and half-wondering if she did or not.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Rika smirked.

"Of course he wouldn't." Ryo sneered, "He's the leader of your fan club."

"You shouldn't be talking. How's Lina? Still as ignoring as ever?"

"Better then him!"

Rika's Room, Nonaka Residence, 7:23 PM

"Useless piece of junk." Rika muttered as she hurried out of the bathroom, and grabbed her phone which was continuously ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?" It was Jeri.

"A bit, I'll get back to you after."

"Alright."

Before she even put it down, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Who is this?" She snapped, not being able to identify the voice.

"Jason."

"How did you get my number?"

"I had it for a long time." Jason laughed, she didn't think it was funny.

"So what are you calling for then?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to go out at lunch tomorrow again?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we had fun last time, didn't we?"

_Sure._ She scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asked, clearly disappointed.

"I have a meeting tomorrow anyways." Thank god, it was true.

"How about the next-"

"I got to go. See you tomorrow." She said coldly and hung up.

Maybe Ryo was right.

Cafeteria, Lunchtime, 12:40 PM, Nov. 13th, Tues.

"He called her?" Henry asked.

"I never thought he'd have the courage." Takato commented. "Ryo won't be happy."

"Are you going to tell him?" Jeri asked, glancing up.

"I think he already knows." Kazu said. "He was a bit pissed this morning, but never said what."

"Ryo? Pissed?"

"I wonder how he found out..."

"I don't know."

Morning, Hallway, 8:24 AM

"Hey! Are you going out out to eat with Rika today at lunch?" At the sound of Rika's name, Ryo turned around to see who the person was. One of Jason's friends was coming forward, he frowned.

"No," Jason said, greeting his friend.

"Why not? Didn't you ask her?"

"Yea, I called her last night."

"You did!? Nice going!" His friends cheered, whopping.

"But she's busy today at lunch, she has a meeting." Jason said, closing his locker door.

"Aw, bad luck. Maybe next time."

Ryo watched Jason carefully, his expression cold and icy. _He called her? _

--

"Ryo!" Kazu called excitedly as he stormed into the room, the door bounced off the wall, creating a big bang. Ryo turned to look at it, surprised at the force he used.

"Ryo, are you alright?" Kazu asked, startled.

"Fine." He snapped, bumping roughly a chair out of his way.

"Did something happen?" Kenta asked, Ryo was never one to be like this.

"Nothing." Ryo huffed, sitting down crossly. The two exchanged looks and decided to leave him alone.

Student Council Meeting, 12:29 PM

"Our purpose today is to decide on the theme for the dance, keep in mind, we have to appeal to the audience as well as make it accessible. Are there any proposals?"

"Western?" A member of the council suggested, raising his hand. Rika threw him a look and he put it down immediately, nervous. Ryo smiled despite himself, shaking his head.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked, motioning towards Rika. She looked up.

"What?"

"Ideas? Since you obviously don't agree with our suggestions."

"Why can't we do something...more interesting?" Rika suggested, looking towards the head at the end of the table. "How about something movie-theme related?"

"Las Vegas!" Ryo said. "That'd be cool!" He looked towards Rika for her reaction. She shrugged, a sign of her approval.

"We could have game slots, and poker tables. Not real money of course." Another person joined in, clearly excited.

"How about showgirls?" Ryo laughed. Rika kicked him under the table. "Ow! Never mind."

"Alright, Las Vegas sounds reasonable and fun." The head nodded, "Any further suggestions before I take this up with the principal?"

"If he doesn't approve, perhaps a black and white movie theme?"

"If he doesn't approve, I'll talk to him." Ryo said cooly. Rika rolled her eyes.

After School, 3:21 PM

"Hey, Jeri, sorry for last night." Rika said, "I forgot to call you back."

"It's fine." Jeri smiled, "I just wanted an opinion on something."

"About?"

"Well, I talked to Alice too, it was about Takato, you know, there's nothing really happening between me and him anymore, and I'm worried it'll stop. So I was wondering if I should ask him to the dance or just wait?"

"Do you think he'll ask you?" Rika asked, this was surprising. Takato stop?

"I don't know..." Jeri said worriedly.

"Well, hey, I can't say anything. But if you think it's right, go for it. From my experiences, never wait for a guy."

"Well, maybe I will ask him." Jeri said, looking up hopefully.

"Why don't you ask him out or something, then he might get the opportunity or the courage to ask you."

"You know Rika?"

"What?"

"You're pretty good at this relationship stuff."

Rika laughed a bitter laugh. "Ya right! Go, get the google head." Jeri smiled, shaking her head while walking away. "See you later."

"You know, you do give pretty good advice." Alice smirked as she came up behind Rika.

"What did you tell her?"

"To go ahead. The girl's gotta make a move, I think the boy's losing patience."

"Loverboy?" Rika laughed, "No way."

"Really." Alice nodded, leaning against the wall casually. "Any boy will get tired of pursuing a girl if she doesn't respond. I think that's the case with Jeri and Takato." Rika shrugged, this had nothing to do with her.

"Well, you know Jeri, she's shy when it comes to this stuff."

"He might think that at first, but after a while, you know, he'll lose hope."

"And aren't you lucky you never had to deal with that?" Rika said sarcastically.

"Psh." Alice made her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rika said, walking off.

The Bakery, Takato's Room, 7:23 PM

_Hey man, busy after school tomorrow?_

Takato glanced at his computer, an icon had just popped up indicating Ryo was talking to him online.

_**No, you have a plan?**_

_Basketball after school tomorrow? Games on friday._

Before Takato could reply, another message popped up.

_Hey Takato?_

It was Jeri!

_**Hey Jeri.**_

_Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow after school?_

_**Uh...no. Why?**_

_Um...Do you want to...go out and hang around or something? _

Takato stared at the screen, maybe he was dreaming.

_**Sure, that'd be great.**_

_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then._

Takato grinned.

_**Sorry man, you won't mind if I miss?**_

_Let me guess, Jeri?_

_**She just asked me out to hang.**_

_That's great, I thought you were starting to give up._

_**I'm not sure. I still like her, but you know...**_

_Yea, have fun. You two should be together._

_**We'll see. So how about you and Rika?**_

_Aside from the whole Jason thing, it's going great. _

_**Well, you know, there's Lina, so you can't complain**_**.**

_True..._

_**So does she like you yet?**_

With Rika? You never know...


	12. When I'm With You

Disclaimer: Alright, another chapter here. ) I think I find the interaction time between Rika and Ryo a LOT more interesting than the actual plot! Which isn't good, sigh. But I'll get there! Chapter before the exams, so a bit of fun for our fav. couple (or mine really.)

And no, I do not own this, except for the plot and random ideas! Please R&R!

After School, Wed. Nov. 13th.

"You're going to play basketball?" Rika asked. Ryo had shown up at her locker again, actually, it was a normal routine now, she knew he'd always be there walking her to her next class, be with them at break and lunch, and after school to drive her somewhere. If you never knew the past they had; you'd swear the two separate groups, now one big gang, had been close from the very start.

"You don't mind?" He teased, his eyes somewhat disappointed and apologetic. "I hope you're capable of getting home by yourself."

"Of course I can." She shot him a look, did he think that she needed him around all the time? "Finally too." He laughed at her response.

"You're just saying that, I'm sure you'll miss me."

"I think I'll throw a party for this."

"A party isn't a party without me." He winked, she shoved him away, the sooner he was gone, the better.

"Just get out of here."

"Fine, I'll call you tonight."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Again?"

--

"You don't mind if I miss you're friendly game on Friday right?" Alice asked, looking down at Henry, who was tying his shoes.

"Something wrong?" He looked up briefly, wondering what was bothering his girlfriend, before putting down his bag beside all the others thrown in the corner.

"I can't make it, I need to meet my maternal grandfather." She scowled, more to herself and at the mention of it then anything. "I don't see why he's contacting us now."

"Weren't you like six the last time you saw him?" Henry asked, also frowning.

"When my mother died." Alice said impassively. "I wonder what the old man wants."

"I'm sure he means well." Henry said. Alice laughed sarcastically at this.

"You don't know him, I used to be afraid of him when I was little. And that's saying something." He raised an eyebrow in response, clearly skeptical about the fact anyone could scare her, she had always been too defiant. "But maybe, we'll see. Anyways I got to go."

"Alright, careful." Henry said and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I got to get to practice."

Starbucks, 4:15 PM

"I'm sorry that you had to skip practice." Jeri said worriedly, she felt a bit guilty actually, she should have checked before she asked him, but then, her brain had been totally unclear and jumbled up with nervousness.

"It's fine." Takato laughed it off, "It's only for the friendly game anyways, all we'll do is play scrimmage or something so I won't be missing much."

The two were seated opposite of a round table, a cappuccino and a hot chocolate out in front of them. There had been a bit of an awkward moment but once they settled down, all seemed to be well.

"That's good." Jeri smiled weakly.

"I rather be here with you anyways." Takato smiled back, encouragingly.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded. "So how's your science fair project going?"

"Oh, turns out I don't have to do one." Jeri laughed.

"What! No fair. Why not?"

"Since I'm the manager of this whole thing, I don't have enough time or something like that."

"Do you need an assistant?" Takato asked hopefully.

"No can do." Jeri shook her head, smiling.

"Aw nuts. I haven't even started!"

"What? But it's due Monday! And since you have the game, you won't have time."

"Not to mention exams." Takato shook his head. "I just found out our first is science! And I'm almost failing that subject!"

"You were the one that insisted upon doing biology." Jeri giggled. "There's a lot to memorize."

"I know, but chemistry and physics are so not for me." Takato complained, "Physics is definitely Henry and Alice's area of expertise. And Ryo actually likes Chemistry, he's weird"

"What about Environmental Studies? Kazu and Kenta are taking those."

"That's because they have no choice."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I hope so. Maybe I should get Rika to help me! She's pretty good."

"She's top of our class." Jeri rolled her eyes.

"Do you think she'll help?" Takato asked, his eyes lightening up.

"In a million years." Jeri shook her head. "We can study together, if you want?"

"Really?"

"If you want." Jeri shrugged nervously.

"Alright!"

Akiyama Residence, Ryo's Room, 7:23 PM

"Hello?"

"I am going to kill you and your basketball of a sport!"

"Hi Rika," Ryo smiled brightly at her voice, not noticing the death threat. "I thought I was going to be the one to call you."

"Change of plans obviously, this is all your fault!"

"What's my fault now?" He asked, saving his science report and gladly turning away from the computer screen.

"Because it was of you and your stupid basketball, not to mention, Jeri's out with Takato and Alice had to work, Ms. Li asked me to oversee detention, so I was stuck with Kazu and Kenta all alone, in a room by myself for 10 whole minutes! Now do you know why?!"

"Uh-" He winced, so that's why the two were so late coming into practice and at such a rush too.

"And then!" Rika continued ranting, "Guess who comes to my rescue? Jason! As if I needed to be saved! Wait until I get my hands on you, I will slowly-"

"Jason?"

"Yes! That stupid hell of a annoying guy thinking he was doing me such a great heroic favor." Rika rolled her eyes, still pissed.

"And I thought heroboy was my name." Ryo muttered, jealously in his voice but Rika didn't hear him, he obviously missed processing the 'stupid hell of a annoying guy' bit.

"So then, I had to find a million ways to shake him off, I swear, what is wrong with you and your fellow specimen?"

"Specimen huh?" He asked clearly amused now, "Is that why it's my fault?"

"I was studying for biology." She snapped, "No, it's your fault, because_ you_ left me all alone to go chase after some ball like a dog."

"And I thought you said you were going to have a party because I left." Ryo teased, happy that she regretted not having him around. "I'll make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked darkly.

"I'll take you out after the game on friday."

"Where?"

"Somewhere special. I have it all arranged."

"Great." She muttered sarcastically, "That totally gives me so much comfort."

"It'll be great, you'll see."

"Ya right."

Morning, Student Lounge, Thursday, 15th

"You really dislike her, don't you?" Kazu commented as he watched Lina glare at Rika through the open door. Ryo was talking to her animatedly, a sparkle in his eyes while she was rolling her eyes in response, a slight smirk on her face.

"I used to think I hate her because she captured his attention," Lina said, turning away from them.

"But really now because he likes her more then he's like anyone?" Kazu looked at her, eyebrows scrunched up.

"No, not that." She said, annoyed.

"Then?" He asked, surprised. She ignored him.

"But now," Lina continued, "I find that I'm jealous of her, I admire her because she's tough and she's so sure of herself. She not affected about what other people think of her and even through...the ordeals that we stupidly put her through, she hasn't backed down."

"That's Rika though," Kazu said, stretching. "Tough, vicious and extremely hot." He said, glancing back to check her out. Lina frowned at this.

"No wonder he calls her Wildcat." She said sighing. "I don't stand a chance."

"Don't say that." Kazu frowned and Lina laughed bitterly.

"Kazu, I won't put myself in denial and hope stupidly. I know he likes her and he won't change his mind. That bet of his proves it all. I just need to get over him."

Kazu didn't say anything in response.

Lunch, Cafeteria, 12:32 PM

"Friendly tomorrow." Henry said, sitting down joining the boys.

"I know." Ryo shrugged. "Personally, I don't care. The game isn't even important, hence, friendly."

"It's good practice." Takato said. "We need it."

"I say we let Kazu and Kenta lead it." Ryo grinned suddenly, "They don't usually share most of the attention, you know, none of the important, critical, last minute shots, or awesome three-pointers." Henry nodded and Takato laughed.

"You mean, they don't marvel in the glory that _you _get?"

"No," Ryo laughed, a bit embarrassed. "I just meant, it would be nice for them to be the forward, star players for once. Besides, you guys get the attention too."

"So all the attention will be on you for the finals right?" Rika smirked as she sat down opposite of him.

"Naturally." Ryo raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I'm being generous here."

"That's because you have more then enough attention to spare." Alice mocked as she sat down also.

"What is this? Pick-on-Ryo day?" Ryo joked, smiling. Two pairs of eyes rolled, one purple the other a pale blue. "Okay, seriously though. I'll let Kazu take centre and Kenta could be guard, or whatever he wants."

"If you guys lose, don't come whining to us." Jeri warned.

"I'd just laugh." Rika said.

"I know." Ryo said, smirking.

Friendly Game, Gym, Nov. 16th, 5:24 PM

"Hey, he's actually pretty good." Jeri commented as Rika sat down beside her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Both girls turned to look towards Kazu who was struggling to get the ball up the court. Ryo held out his hands and the ball was thrown towards him immediately. Without much difficulty, he had passed the two obstructing members. The pass was made back to Kazu who managed to do a lay-up. The crowd cheered.

"Ya, now I see why he's pretty good." Rika laughed with derision. "Ryo does all the work and passes it to him to take up all the glory."

"It still gives the impression of him being good." Jeri smiled, shrugging.

"And there just so happens that the million supporters here are for Kazu instead of Ryo." Rika snorted, sarcastic.

"Oh, stop it."

"If I wasn't so cynical, I wouldn't be me." Rika laughed. "At least we're winning."

"Naturally." Jeri shrugged. "Henry, Takato and Ryo bring up the score if we're behind."

"Obviously, this loss would damage our invincible reputation." Rika rolled her eyes, "So tell me, how was your date with Takato?"

"It was nice, we just talked mostly."

"You can actually have a decent conversation with gogglehead?"

"Rika!" Jeri laughed, "It was fine. Where's Alice today anyways?"

"Meeting with her supposed grandfather." Rika scowled at this. "I don't think she was very happy."

"Grandfather? How come I never heard her mention any grandfather?"

"From her maternal side, I think." Rika shrugged, "She hardly knows him anyways."

"Interesting. Does Henry know?"

"Yea, he's worried."

"Naturally." The two friends frowned, Alice was tough, but when it came to close relationships like with her practically non-existent family, it seemed to take more out of her then she admit. Another reason why Alice was so similar to Rika.

"She'll be fine." Rika said after a while, "We're both like that."

"I know." Jeri smiled. "Henry will take good care of her."

"He better."

--

"Today must be my lucky day!" Kazu commented as they took a break.

"Why is that?" Ryo asked smiling.

"I've never gotten so many shots in during a game in my life!" Kazu smiled happily and Ryo grinned.

"You're on fire today."

"I thought you'd be."

"Why?"

"Because Rika's here." Kazu pointed and Ryo shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm taking her out later tonight anyways."

"Oh! Where?"

"Amusement park."

"Sweet! Sounds like fun!" Kenta said, joining in. "I wanna go!"

"Nice idea actually." Henry said, smiling. His phone rang before Ryo could respond. "Don't put me in for the first bit once we start." He glanced at Ryo. "It's Alice."

"Alright." Ryo nodded. "Go ahead."

--

"Hey, how was it?" Henry asked, pressing the call button.

"Ugh! I cannot believe my grandfather!" Alice's voice was heard complaining over the phone.

"Why? What happened?"

"He took one look at me, and said immediately to my father, 'you haven't been taking good care of her.' And for the whole time, he was criticizing everything. My clothes, my manners, actions. I can't stand him!" She ranted.

"What did he say?"

"Just some crap about how I'm not lady-like enough like my mother was and that I haven't been watched carefully enough so as the result, I've gone wild or something." Alice said bitterly. "I don't care. I got mad at him and we had a fight. Talk about a nice reunion, don't you think?"

"Oh Alice." Henry sighed, "You never let this kinda thing affect you. You should have just put up with it. He's your grandfather after all."

"That's not the point." Alice scowled, "I don't care, I don't consider him as family, besides, I fight for what I believe in. I won't let some old age geezer throw me over."

"Will you see him again?" Henry asked.

"No. Hopefully not."

"What did your father say?"

"Oh, give me the whole exasperated tone of voice and said I should be more kind and respectful considering we haven't met in more then ten years." Alice rolled her eyes.

"If I were you, I'd just forget about it." Henry laughed.

"Of course you would." Alice said, "You're grandparents are nice, kind, old people, unlike mine."

"That's not the point, he's family, and he's a senior-"

"Yes, I now, you're suppose to cherish and respect your family and elders, but honestly Henry," Alice sighed, "My so-called family is not like that."

"I know." Henry said softly, "It's okay."

"It will be." Alice finished. "How's your game going by the way?"

"We're letting Kenta and Kazu lead." Henry grinned. "And we're still managing to win."

"What a surprise." Alice said in disbelief.

"Hey, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Highway, 6:23 PM

"I can't believe we won." Rika said, still in disbelief. "Either that, or Odaiba really sucks." Ryo laughed beside her.

"You have such little faith."

"You obviously have a lot for putting Kazu and Kenta in and for the majority of the game too."

"We won and that's the main thing." Ryo grinned.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" Rika asked.

"You'll see."

"When will you ever just tell me?"

--

"Ryo," Rika said as she got out of the car, "I always knew you were immature but this just proves it furthermore." Ryo laughed.

"Come on." He said and grabbed her arm. She noticed he seemed to be doing a lot.

"We're at an amusement park." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, as he brought the tickets.

"Trust me, it'll be fun." Ryo smiled at her very astounded, absurd expression tone of voice.

"Alright." She shrugged. It was an interesting and very unique idea. Can't be that bad, right?

"We can go somewhere else if you want." He smiled, raising an eyebrow, he knew she wouldn't want or let him anyways. The look on her face only confirmed it. "So what do you want to do first?" Ryo asked excitedly, unfolding the guide map. Rika rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do?" She looked around, it was nostalgic, she hadn't been to places like this in a long time.

"Dare to play bumper cars?" He teased. She raised an eyebrow this time.

"Now that's something more like it."

--

"I think, I'm a bit dizzy." Rika laughed, sitting down at the table. Ryo joined her, carrying a tray of food.

"Blame yourself, you were the one that wanted to go on that 180 degrees ride twice, right after the 360 wheel thing."

"I didn't know that one would flip upside-down entirely!"

"I told you it'd be fun."

"You surprise me." She said, rolling her eyes, but smiled evilly. "And watching you scream like a girl beats all of it."

"I do not scream like a girl."

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"How about if I say I was just copying you?" He asked.

"Now that's just an excuse." She laughed, throwing a punch at him. He dodged it, smirking.

"So where do you want to go now?" She grabbed the map from him this time.

"Here."

"Huh?"

She pointed towards the location. He checked the reference. "The arcade?" He raised an eyebrow. "I should have known."

--

"I can't believe you beat me, and at that game too!!" Ryo complained.

"Why not?" She teased.

"I rule at that game! Even Henry can't beat me! I've held the high-score for the longest time possible on that machine!"

"And I just beat you." She rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't be surprised that the arcade is the place you guys disappear off to, even Henry."

"You notice?" She shot him a look of disdain.

"As if I had a choice, all the girls would start like crying, complaining about it."

"So you did notice." He smirked, pleased.

"I thought guys knew how to handle guns better. Obviously, I was wrong." She teased, ignoring his last comment.

"Let's try this then!" Ryo said, picking up a be-be gun. He motioned towards the targets behind.

"Suits me." She said, putting on the safety goggles. "You know something?"

"What?"

"We should go play paintball one day." He looked at her in surprise. This was the first time she suggested going anywhere or doing anything with him. It would probably be too girly or cliche of him to say his heart lurched, right?

"Paintball?" He asked, although all he really wanted to do was make sure he heard the 'we' part right.

"Yea." She nodded, holding his eye contact while raising her arms, already aiming the gun at the target.

"Let's see how good you're at this first." Ryo smiled teasingly.

"Bring it on."


	13. Let Love In

Disclaimer: Alright, I just wanted to get this in, esp. since school's started, it's going to get busy! It's exam time for our fav. people, and through the busy studying, there's little snips of clues of what's going to happen, so keep in tuned!

Please R&R and tell me what you guys think!

Public Library, 10:23 AM, Saturday, 17th

"So now we have a study group?" Rika asked distastefully as she found everyone sitting together at the library. "I thought it'd only be Alice, Henry and me."

"The more the merrier." Kazu grinned. 

"Not with you around." Rika commented, "Especially if we're trying to study."

"I can be quiet." Kazu said indignantly.

"Prove it." She commanded. He huffed but stayed silent.

"Finally." Alice smirked, "And I was thinking of a way to get him to shut up."

"Where's Jeri and Takato?" Rika asked, surveying the corner they were at, trust Alice to pick the most resourceful section, a number of encyclopedias and dictionaries were already spread out over the tables.

"They're doing a private one-on-one tutor session." Alice rolled her eyes, "Takato couldn't concentrate with those two around." She jabbed a thumb at Kenta and Kazu.

"Who could? Oh well, it'll be nice for them." Rika smiled briefly, almost fondly before she sat down, pulling out her notebooks and earphones.

"What's your first exam?" Henry asked, finally looking up.

"Biology. Isn't the subject same for everyone?" She asked, taking a pen from his pencil case. He didn't object.

"Until electives, I guess." He shrugged, going back to his books in front of him. "The schedule will be released soon."

"How's advanced physics coming along?" Rika smirked, eyeing the mess of complicated formulas and symbols laid out in front of him.

"Just great." He muttered, fumbling through a stack of notes.

"You are so unorganized when it comes to studying." Alice said, shaking her head. "Here."

"Ah, how did you know?" He asked, giving her an appreciative smile before taking the reference data sheet.

"Mere guess." Alice said, turning on her laptop, and tapping her fingers impatiently against the edge of the keyboard.

"You know McCoy, you're the only one I know that studies effectively with a laptop." A voice called from behind them and Rika groaned, turning around.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone during exam week."

"That's on Monday." Ryo smiled the famous signature smile before settling down beside her, "Besides it's a public library, and you love having me around anyways."

"Just let me study in peace." She said, turning up her music volume, returning back to her notes.

"You must have done a good job yesterday." Henry commented. "She would have picked a bigger fuss if you haven't."

"It was fun. Even she admitted it."

"That's something." Alice said, casting a look between the two guys and her computer screen, which was still loading.

"You know, she beat me on my game!" Ryo complained, the thought coming back to him, Henry laughed.

"Naturally she would, she was the one that gave me tips, that's how I got so good." Ryo stared open-mouthed at the new revelation. _What!? _

"No wonder!" He exclaimed, a little too louder for one being in the library.

"Wonder what?" Kazu said, finally unable to stay quiet after seeing that Rika was too immersed in her music to notice.

"Ryo's surprised that Rika won him in the game." Henry stated simply.

"No way!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Rika nodded, smirking. She took out one earphone.

"I didn't know!" Ryo said, groaning. "That's not fair! How did you get so good anyways?"

"I can't remember." Rika shrugged. "I watched someone play it once and I wanted to try, the guy laughed, saying I was a girl. I showed him in the end."

"And that's how we do it." Alice added, smirking evilly.

--

"Do you get it now?" Jeri asked. Takato shook his head.

"I do, but there's no way I'm going to be able to remember this by Monday!"

"You can!"

"I give up, shall we return to the others?" Takato asked, closing his books and leaning backwards on the chair to stretch.

"Alright." Jeri smiled, the studying session has done well. The two had talked, laughed and actually studied, and she hoped all things were getting better.

--

"So much for studying." Henry commented as the gang headed out of the library, all stretching or yawning.

"If it wasn't for Kazu and Kenta." Jeri laughed, "Kept on distracting us with-"

"Nonsense." Rika finished. "If I fail my exams, I will personally castrate and rip you two slowly pieces."

"Don't worry you two," Ryo laughed at their frightened faces, "It won't happen."

"How can you guarantee that?" Kazu asked.

"Because, she'll do fine, she placed 2nd in nationals anyways." Ryo said, looking towards Rika.

"And I'm intending to keep my place. Right above you."

"Ouch." He winced, and the others laughed.

Exams; Day 1, Biology, Nov. 19th, 8:32 AM

"You may begin."

_Q.1 a) List, describe and draw in detail each stage the process of Mitosis. b) Differentiate Mitosis and Meiosis _

Takato read the question and immediately recalled Jeri's useful hint (IPMAT), he glanced at the back of the brunette head seated a few rows in front of him. A few seats away from him, Rika was scribbling fiercely. He grinned. This wasn't going to be so hard.

--

"That was hard!" Kazu complained loudly in the hallway, two hours later.

"You're in Environmental Studies. How can it be hard?" Rika scoffed.

"It was!"

"How was yours?" Ryo asked, putting two hands on Rika's shoulder. She threw him a look and he released.

"Mine was fine, for your information." She said, "I was stuck on the last page for a bit, figured it out though."

"You got to the last page?" Takato asked, "Aw, man."

"I think I got the question wrong." Jeri frowned, flipping through the textbook rapidly, hoping to spot the right answer.

"Oh, stop it." Rika rolled her eyes. "Just wait for the marks to be posted."

"When's your next exam?" Henry asked, also entering the room they were currently designated to be staying in for study purposes.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Rika said turning around, "English."

"Oh great." Jeri yawned. "My hand will be dead by the end of this week."

"We still have our science practical examination this afternoon anyways." Rika shrugged.

"How was your physics by the way?" Takato asked.

"Tough." Henry said, "But I got through it. The practical will be an investigation." He glanced back at Alice who came in.

"Probably." She nodded in response. "Mr. Carson said it'd be most likely."

"And of course," Ryo added. "Chemistry will be fun."

"Oh, please!" He flashed a grin at Rika's protest.

--

"Ryo!"

"Huh?" Ryo turned around, it was Lina. "Oh, hi Lina."

"Ryo, I need to talk to you."

"Now now," Ryo said sounding somewhat apologetic, "I'm in a hurry."

"Please? Just quickly?"

"Alright then." He said stopping, he was never one to turn away someone without being polite, and his gentlemanly manners lectured him not to be rude and listen to the young lady. God, he was sounding like his father. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I-I, you know, with, I..., will you go to the dance with me?" Lina asked, she was planning on telling Ryo everything, but this was not the right time or place. Maybe with luck, she'll be able to tell him at the dance.

"Oh." Ryo said, ruffling his air. "I, I'm sorry, I've already asked someone to go." He smiled apologetically this time, along with what looked like sympathy. He had been expecting her to ask, knowing better then anyone her affections towards him. He had wanted to let her down gently, and even with the circulating rumors of him and Rika, he guessed it wasn't enough.

"That's alright then." Lina said not surprised, "You won't mind me asking who?"

"Of course not," He smiled brilliantly, and then felt as if he was being too insensitive lowered the degree of smile down a little. "I'm-"

"Ryo! Are you coming or not?" Rika called impatient from the end of the hall, glaring.

"Coming!" He called. "Sorry, I've got to go."

"I see." Lina said and smiled briefly. She had a feeling it was Rika and this only proved it too well. "I'll see you around then."

"Yea." He smiled briefly and ran off.

--

"So did it work?"

"No." Lina said, "He ran off before I had a chance."

"Or did you chicken out?"

"I did not." She threw him a look. "I wanted to. I swear. I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Kazu asked, frowning.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "I tried, really. I asked him to go to the dance instead...and that wasn't..."

"It's alright." Kazu said comfortingly, throwing an arm over her and rubbing her shoulder gently. He knew it was hard to get over someone, to try to confess what you've done in fear of losing everything. And Lina, despite her tough, confident and girly appearance, (trying to be Rika and envying her for it in the process), was lost underneath the surface. Ryo was all she ever had, tried to have and she couldn't risk losing that now. "Hey, I'm here for you."

Tuesday, Exams; Day 2, Nonaka Residence, 9:23 PM

"Four down, six more to go." Ryo said, exclaiming over the phone.

"And I have history tomorrow." Rika sighed, tiredly. "How was your english comprehension section by the way?"

"It was hard!" Ryo complained. "Especially that question on explaining the proper usage of grammar!"

"Oh! That was just text-book stuff you needed to memorize, but when it asked to identify examples! It took me a while, I never pay attention to that-"

"It's common sense though." Ryo laughed, "You just see where the sentence is awkward."

"It is not common sense!" She snapped.

"Sorry." He grinned, despite knowing full-well the stress was putting a strain on his wildcat's temper. In a moment, she'd be threatening about kicking his ass all the way over to the moon.

"You better watch out-" _Ah, he loved it when he was right._

"Honey?" Rika's mom knocked on the door. "I know you don't like me to interrupt or anything, but can I use the phone? It's urgent." Rumiko made an apologetic smile.

"Sure mom." Rika said, "I'll be done in a minute."

"You have to go?" Ryo asked.

"Yea." She sighed. "It's my mom. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, after two weeks, not counting this one, he swore she sounded more reluctant to hang up.

"Good night then."

--

"I can't believe this!" Alice exclaimed.

"What happened now?" Rika asked,on a three way conference with Henry on her cellphone.

"You know what?! My stupid stubborn ass of a grandfather decided to stay longer in Shinjuku to oversee my 'proper education and change in becoming a fine lady." Alice sneered, clearly pissed. "That will never happen."

"He said that?" Rika scowled. "What's wrong with your education?"

"I have no f-ing clue."

"He sounds a bit dodgy and old-fashioned to me." Rika laughed.

"He thinks I'm a tomboy for gods' sake. And if not, one of those rebellious gothic teenagers. He plans on hiring one of those consultants, you know, to give me a makeover. He has got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Henry frowned, "You look fine!"

"What has Dolphin said about this?" Rika asked.

"He's too scared." Alice groaned in frustration. "He says he rather not get involved! Useless!"

"He isn't forcing you to attend any dance classes or those refinement schools or anything, right?" Rika asked, she had her experiences with those, and they weren't pleasant.

"If he does, I won't go." Alice threatened. "I don't care what he says or do, I refuse."

"Can't you just refuse to see him?" Henry asked.

"It's supposedly fine on school days, because I need proper sleep and whatever." Alice muttered, "Thank god for that. But over the weekends! Ugh! The whole of Sunday! Can you believe it? I thought Sunday was a holy day! It's now turned into my personal hell!" She ranted.

"It'll be alright," Rika said, "Why don't you just tell the old bastard off?"

"Rika!"

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Alice said tiredly. "He just went on blindly or deafly saying I need to work on my usage of the english language in a more suitable and sophisticated way, and not so vulgar."

"If he was my grandfather, I think I'd beat the-"

"Rika..." Henry warned.

"Oh, alright! But c'mon! That old man is...whack! As Kazu would say."

"You know, I think I'll try to have a decent conversation with him, next time. And tell him politely that I don't want my life turned upside down and destroyed."

"That's reasonable." Henry said approvingly, "Just explain to him that he's been out of your life for so long, he has no reason or rights to change it. Tell him you're happy the way you are now."

"I doubt he'll listen." Alice muttered. "But it's worth a shot."

"Both of our families are screwed up." Rika laughed harshly.

"To be more precise," Alice said bitterly, "The men in our families are. My dad's too weak to stand up against his dead wife's father in law, and my grandfather is a royal pain in the ass."

"And my father is just-" Rika started and then stopped. "You know."

"We know." Henry said softly.

"I swore, I will never ever forgive him," Rika muttered.

"Enough bitterness, we have exams." Alice sighed, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright then."

Exams; Day 3, Lunchtime, Wed. Nov. 21

"I don't see why we should give a damn about the first World War," Rika complained as they sat down to eat. Having finished their morning exam an hour ago, the gang were keen on rejuvenating and getting some revision in before the afternoon essay session.

"That's why I don't like history," Alice commented, "Who cares what mistakes our previous ancestors made."

"Well I rather learn that then stand in a river all day." Rika joked. Geography never appealed to her either.

"Are you going to the dance then?" Alice asked, checking her email on her cellphone. "Our school just send the notifications and requirements."

"I have no choice." Rika said, making a face. "It was Ryo's condition in our bet."

"Ah." Alice nodded and smirked. "He's smart."

"I know." Rika muttered distastefully.

"You'd never have agreed to go otherwise."

"Are you going then?" Rika asked after shooting her a look.

"Henry's mentioned it a couple of times, I haven't given it much thought." She raised an eyebrow. "It not something I'd go to."

"Oh! Are we talking about the dance?" Jeri said, cutting in. "Have you two decided what to wear?"

They both shook their heads, a look of perpetuance on their faces.

"Of course not." Jeri added, laughing.

After School,

"I should have never taken Geography either." Alice said storming out of the exam room.

"Why?" Rika asked, she had just finished hers and her hand was feeling cramped.

"It was the stupid course that made me place lower for nationals, and that stupid essay question! Who can think of an essay question for geography!?"

"Relax, you'll do fine." Henry said, coming around behind them.

"What is it with you guys saying that?" The two scowled.

"At least tomorrow will be easy." Alice said, "I never study for math anyways."

"That's because you don't need to." Kazu's voice whined from behind them. Obviously the business management people had also been let out. "I hate maths."

"You hate all subjects you can't pass in." Ryo laughed, joining in.

"Which would be all of them." Rika smirked.

"Hey! Not true!"

"Name one!" Rika challenged.

"Um..."

"See? Point proven." Kazu huffed and Ryo laughed again.

"Alright you guys," He said, breaking them up. "Let's get out of here and go celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Rika wrinkled her nose, "Why?"

"Because, after tomorrow we're done! Two more exams left to go!"

"Finally!" Takato said, catching up with them.

"Our result are posted Friday." Jeri said worriedly, "They're going to be compared all over the district."

"Jeri!" Kazu and Kenta whined. "We didn't want to know that!"

"So, I say, we go out and relax for a bit!" Ryo said, throwing his arms around the two and leading them away. "Stress will only affect your marks more."

"And they can't get any worse." Rika muttered.

"Shall we go?" Alice asked.

"You said you weren't studying for math anyways." Henry smiled. "I'm up for a break."

Rika shrugged. "Nothing better to do, I guess."

Outside the restaurant, 9:23 PM

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Henry said waving, Alice merely glanced back before they drove off.

"I guess I should go home too." Jeri said, glancing at the time. "It's late, and despite our break, I'd still like get some revision in."

"Well, we're off." Kazu said, and then turned towards Kenta. "Let's stop by at the arcade on the way."

"Yea! That'd be cool."

"Oh, honestly." Rika said rolling her eyes, watching the two leave.

"Bye Ryo!" Kazu called.

"See you tomorrow Ryo!"

"It's dark, Jeri," Takato frowned, "Are you it's okay to go home by yourself?"

"Maybe you should take her home?" Ryo suggested, grinning slyly. "It might be dangerous."

"It's alright," Jeri shrugged, "You need to get home too."

"My home's not far from yours." Takato said smiling. "It's fine."

"Alright then." She smiled.

"You'll take Rika home?" Takato asked, glancing towards Ryo.

"Oh, please, I can take care of myself." Rika said, crossing her arms.

"That may be so, but I'm still taking you home." Ryo said.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting home by myself!" She protested.

"I'm still taking you."

"Besides, you live further away!" She added, but knew it was no use.

"That's never stopped me before." He pointed.

"Won't your dad mind?" She frowned.

"He wouldn't care." Ryo shrugged. "I doubt he's home anyways."

"Didn't he say he wanted you to do well?"

"It's not like I'll study for math anyways. Don't worry," He grinned, "If I get into trouble, it won't be on your account."

She shot him a look. "Fine."

"It's nice to know you're worried about me." He laughed, getting into the car. "But I'd still have persisted."

"I wasn't."

"You were so."

"I just didn't want you're dad to pressure you again and then you'll become all depressed on me and stuff."

"My dad's a nice guy, I know he may seem stern and stuff, but he won't go easy on me just because I'm his son."

"That's only fair." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, sometimes you think he'd lighten up." He teased. "But no, actually, most of the pressure comes from my grandma, I just don't say."

"You're grandma?" Rika asked, surprised.

"Yea, never admit to your friends that an old woman is pushing you around." He grinned.

"You sound like Alice." Rika laughed, "Except it's her grandfather. What's she pressuring you for?"

"Since I'm the only son, you know, I'm the one to continue the family name. She wants me to take over our family legacy and become principal eventually."

"I never knew that." In truth she was surprised, she never imagined his life to be so restricted and his family so expectant of him. He never act liked it, he was always the carefree, easygoing person in front of everyone.

Another facade.

"Hey, you're not the only one with the tough life."

"I never said my life was tough." She said, "People usually think being a model is easy."

"And you still do it." He laughed, looking at her. "You wouldn't want to be a model if you had a choice."

She looked at him. "I guess you know." She shrugged, "It's something that my mother's always wanted me to do." She sighed. "And I want to make her happy."

"You shouldn't be forced to do something you don't want to."

"The pay's good, that's a benefit at the very least. And, our relationship's gotten a lot better now."

"Let me guess," He laughed, "You were the cold, rebellious daughter?"

"That never understood or cared." She nodded. "I've gotten a lot better now."

"Ah, the ice queen abdicated."

She glared.

"I guess not."

"I'm not giving up my throne just yet." She smirked.

"Naturally." He inclined his head. "I heard you were one hell of a menace back at middle school."

"I can still be." She threatened.

"But you're better."

"You would know?"

"With friends like Jeri and Henry?" He laughed. "Yes." Rika paused for a moment, and shrugged.

"I guess." They were nearing her home now, and he had slowed down. "Being feared wasn't always a good thing." She said quietly. He looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"Of course, you'd never have people like Kazu and Jason around." She smirked, and he relaxed. "But it was...lonely."

"It's better to be loved then feared." He said smiling gently. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What about both?" She laughed. "If you tell anyone about what I just told you-"

"I know, I know, you'll kill me slowly and painfully right?"

She smiled and got out of the car. "You know," She added, "I can't imagine you being principal."

"Neither can I." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Rika slammed the door and walked up to the front and before she went in, she glanced back, just a quick glance of course.

He grinned.


	14. You and Me

Thursday, 22nd of Nov, Morning, 8:12 AM

"It seems you and her are going pretty well." Henry commented. "Considering how you two use to tear at each other's throats."

"I think so too." Ryo grinned, clearly happy at how things are turning out. "She's less resistant or objective towards everything now."

"Oh, she'll always be that." Henry said, putting down his list. The two boys had agreed to meet up early to review over the formulas for their math exam later on. Ryo laughed in response.

"I know. I'm still proving to her that I like her. The main thing is getting her to admit it."

"That'll take something." Henry laughed. "I don't think you need to prove it at all. But you're doing it fine, in my opinion."

"Am I?" Ryo asked, leaning back on the chair. "Why would you say that?"

"You're going slow, but you're still persistent, which shows that you care and you don't push her too far."

"She'd kill me if I did."

"True," He laughed, "But not just that, she'd immediately-"

"Push away? I know."

Henry nodded. "I think you're the only one that'd think of taking her to the arcade and rock-climbing. Alice thinks that's pretty special."

"Why, thank you." Ryo smirked, smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head." Henry warned. "It'll take some time."

"But it'll be worth it."

"She's a tough piece of work." Henry smirked.

"Trust me, I know, but it's worth it."

"Good luck."

--

"Do you think I should ask her to the dance?" Takato asked. Kenta and Kazu looked up.

"Jeri?"

"Who else?" Kazu rolled his eyes, and Kenta mumbled something inaudible. "Why not?"

"I don't know, do you think she'll say yes?"

"Hasn't she been the one asking you to hang out and stuff? Maybe she's hinting at something." Kazu shrugged. "She never did before."

"Or maybe she's just being platonic."

"What does that mean?" Kazu asked, scowling.

"It means just being Jeri, you know, caring and friendly. Not signifying anything else." Kenta cut in.

"Yea." Takato nodded, worried. "I don't know..."

"I don't know either, dude." Kazu shrugged. "But it's up to you. You've liked her for so long. Everyone knows it too. Maybe she'll say yes."

"You never know until you try." Kenta piped up. "Why don't you just ask her to the dance and see if anything happens before you ask her out?"

"Well...maybe." Takato said. "You guys aren't so bad at this." He laughed.

"I still don't understand relationships." Kenta shrugged. Kazu was the one to stay silent this time.

After School, 3:21 PM

"YES!!" A storm of teenagers ran out of the high school building; all cheering, grinning broadly and talking excitedly of where to go to celebrate. The last exam had just finished and they wouldn't have to deal with one until the end of the year, and to them, that was ages away.

"WOO-HOO!" Kazu yelled, jumping up and down! "IT'S OVER!"

"Yes, we know, now will you shut up?" Both Rika and Alice said at the same time, scowling. He stopped.

"Girls, lighten up." Henry smiled as he threw an arm around Alice. She gave him a look. They were never one for public displays of affections but since she was in a typical Alice good mood, she allowed an acception.

"Yea, it's finally over." Takato said, sighing in relief. Jeri giggled beside him.

"Oh, we're happy alright." Rika said as the two frowned in response, "It's his noise that's making us annoyed. Can't we have some peace and quiet?"

Ryo laughed. "You already had hours of quiet, during exams."

"The only time when you can hear yourself think." Alice smirked.

"If you can think at all." Rika added. Ryo made a face at her.

"So where are we going?" Kenta asked, pushing his glasses up. "Everyone else has gone."

"Didn't we celebrate yesterday?" Rika asked.

"That was pre-celebration day." Ryo teased. "Today is the real thing."

"Oh great." She muttered. He grinned.

"Can't we just relax somewhere?" Jeri asked, "I'm tired, and I don't want to do anything that involves brain-processing."

"Too true." Alice said. And the others agreed.

"Why are you nodding your head?" Rika smirked, nudging Ryo, "You don't process anything through that brain of yours anyways."

"Where do_ you_ want to go?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She said as she laid down on the grass, hands behind her head. "The sun's still out, it's nice and comfortable and I don't feel like moving."

"You know," He grinned down at her. "You have weird but great ideas sometime."

"Naturally." She smirked up. "Now either come join me or move, you're blocking the sun."

"No need to guess what he's going to choose." Henry smiled as Ryo sat down beside Rika, a little too close. She threw a handful of grass in his face. He sputtered, looking at her evilly, she grinned lazily in response.

"Well, I don't see why not." Alice shrugged, smiling lightly, and the rest of the gang spent the afternoon soaking up the most of the winter's sun together, relaxing on the grass field and talking.

--

"What time is it?"

"It's late."

"That's why Im asking you what time it is."

"7 something." He said, rolling over to face her. "Why?"

"I need to go." She said getting up, "I have one of those, stupid parties to go too again."

"Do I need to save you again?" He grinned.

"If it wasn't for you last time." She shot him a dirty look.

"Need a ride?" He asked, brushing the grass of his pants.

"You guys going?" Takato asked, opening an eye reluctantly. Jeri was asleep on his sweater, her face half-covered.

"Yea, I'm driving her home," Ryo said, grabbing his stuff. Rika glared in response. "And I have dinner with my dear old grandmother."

"Speaking of dear old grandparents," Alice scowled, "I need to go too. My grandfather requests my 'lovely' presence at his dinner party tonight."

"I guess we all have something to dread going to tonight." Henry laughed. "Suzie's friends are staying over for a sleepover, this will be one hell of a night."

"I'll trade you anytime." Alice laughed, harshly.

"Let's go?" Rika asked, "My mom will throw a fit if I'm not ready in time."

--

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Ryo grinned, as they came to a stoplight.

"Nothing like the last time." She said shrugging.

"Damn." He teased. "Well, that's also probably a good thing." She shot him a look. "Then I won't have to worry about other guys."

Her phone rang before she could retort back.

"Hello?" She answered, still glaring at him.

"_Hey Rika, it's Jason."_

"Jason?" She frowned. Ryo stiffened in his seat and glanced at her or rather the phone she was holding, frowning. Luckily she asked the question he was thinking, except a bit more nicely. "What are you calling for?"

"_I was wondering if you were busy Saturday?"_

"Saturday?"

"_Well if you like, we could hang out?_

"Um, I have something to do, I can't."

"_Oh, maybe another time then."_

"Sorry." She said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Ryo asked, forcing passiveness in his tone. Rika smirked.

"He asked if I wanted to go out with him."

"And you're busy?"

"Thats what I said." She smirked. "He wouldn't know."

"And if I were to ask you, what would you say?" He asked, the curiosity was enough to drive him insane.

She took a moment before answering, "I'm under a bet, aren't I?"

"Good, then expect me to pick you up in the morning."

"Morning?" She asked.

"Sorry to disturb you're beauty sleep," He grinned, "But where we're going is pretty far."

"Fine. You'll have to give me a wake-up call, my mom's out after tonight and my grandma's visiting her friends until Sunday."

"No problem." He said, pleased that she had turned Jason down and agreed to spend time with him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." She said, getting out of the car.

"Be careful tonight." He smirked, glancing at her.

"Of what? People like you?"

"Exactly, I don't need any more competition," He winked. "Or anyone else kissing you." She flushed, red creeping to her face.

"...What!?" She managed to spit it out but he had already driven him away.

Assembly, Theatre, Friday, Nov. 21st

"Many of you are probably impatient to know the results of the district mid-term exams-"

"He's got that right." Alice muttered as their principal smiled down upon them.

"Then you will be pleased to know they have been posted outside on the bulletins, and will be available after break."

"He's making me nervous." Jeri mumbled, unable to sit still in her seat. Rika cast her eyes sideway to glance at her without moving, she returned to focusing, sitting there cooly.

"A reminder, the upcoming dance will be taking place next week, the theme, as many would have now known, is Las Vegas. Now,"

"Here comes the lecture." Rika warned, indicating at the stern Mr. Akiyama on stage. If it was one thing that surprised her, he was nothing like his son except perhaps, the darker brown hair and a less easy smile. It was still evident where Ryo got his looks from however. Their principal must have been quite a looker when he was young too.

"I have given my consent for this, but if anything inappropriate beyond adequate school regulations then the-"

"Told you so."

--

"Have you decided what to dress up as?" Henry asked quietly, turning towards Ryo.

"What else can you be?" Ryo laughed quietly, "There's the sugar daddies, the rich people who spent unlimited money and play golf..."

"Elvis impersonators, leather gang members, you know, which one are you going as?" Takato finished.

"We'll see." Ryo shrugged. "I think I have an idea."

"Just make sure Rika's fine with it." Henry teased. "She might cancel, if you embarrass her."

"And you?" Ryo laughed, "Are you going to partner Alice? Something like men in black?"

"She'll wear black anyways, no doubt about that." Takato said.

"I know, what are you dressing up as?" Henry asked, after nodding at Takato's comment.

"I want to dress up as one of the people in Ocean's Eleven." Takato smiled, the idea just coming to him.

"And Jeri could be your Julia Roberts?" Ryo teased. Takato ruffled his hair, blushing.

"I haven't asked her yet."

"You should!" Henry exclaimed, a bit too loudly. Others turned to look.

"Sh-" Ryo shushed, while shaking with laughter, "We'll talk about this later. I'm don't need a private lecture at home especially dear old dad is on stage."

Break, 10:23 AM

"Excuse me." Ryo said from behind the crowd all struggling to peer at the results. In an instant a pathway was made and he grinned. _Too easy._

"Arrogant." Rika commented, the only one standing in front of the board, refusing to move. He grinned at that too.

"And how's your results?"

"I proved my words true." She smirked. He groaned as he scanned the top of the list. _Nonaka, Rika - 586/600 total. - Ranking 2nd._

"Impressive." He nodded, "I'll hand it to you. You even outranked Alice."

"By 11 marks only." Rika said, "Must be a fluke."

"Geography's my downfall. Told you so." Alice said as she pointed towards the lowest mark in the columns for each individual subject. "Oh well, I'm satisfied."

"And you've degraded yourself." Henry commented, clapping a hand on Ryo as he squeezed through. "4th."

Ryo shrugged in response, smiling. He hadn't expected to keep his third place, with Henry, Alice and Rika in one school, there was simply no way. "I'm surprised I managed to keep it. I'm not surprised at yours, however."

"Well, I studied, despite saying I wouldn't." Henry laughed, modest of his marks. _Wong, Henry - 592/600 - Ranking 1st._ "Shall we join up with the others?"

"I'm in no mood to hear Kazu and Kenta whine." Rika said.

"You guys go ahead." Ryo laughed. "Wildcat over here is having a bad day."

"Am not." She snapped, only proving further his point.

--

"Hey Takato?" Jeri called.

"Hey, how did you do on the exams?"

"It was fine. You?"

"Better then what I expected!" Jeri laughed.

"That's great!"

"Hey, by the way," Jeri said, indicating towards the dance advertisement poster. "Have you decided what to wear for the theme?"

"I'm not sure yet," Takato ruffled his hair. "Are you going?"

"I guess." Jeri shrugged. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Me? No."

"So, you want to go?" Jeri laughed.

"As in together?" Takato asked, surprised.

"Well," Jeri blushed red. Maybe she shouldn't have asked. "It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"That'll be nice." Takato smiled. "Yea, if you want to go together."

"Alright." Jeri smiled and Takato smiled back.

Saturday Morning, 9:03 PM, Nonaka Residence

"I'm surprised I didn't have to wake you." Ryo grinned as Rika slammed the door.

"I was an early riser today. Surprisingly." She smiled and he blinked a bit. It was a great morning, the sun was up, she was smiling at him and she looked great.

"Sounds like someone was up early to get ready." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, it wasn't for you."

"I'm honored." He laughed jokingly.

"You never stop do you?"

"Never let people's opinions or words get in the way of you want." He said. She looked at him in surprise.

"For once, I agree." She smiled. And this time he was surprised; second smile in a row in less then five minutes, this was definitely an improvement.

"So where are we going?"

"You really want to know?" Ryo asked, amused expression.

"Yes."

"You know Takato's cousin, Kai?"

"Heard of it from Jeri sometime or the other." Rika shrugged, "What about him?"

"We're headed towards where he lives."

"That's far." She frowned, "What's there?"

"The beach." He grinned.

"Beach?" She asked surprised and scoffingly. "During winter?"

"Clearly you never had fun before." He teased.

Alice's Room, 10:23 AM

"So do you want to go to the dance?" Henry asked. It was morning, and since they were both morning people, they decided to just relax and spend time quietly together after the exams, with the door open of course.

"I fail to see a reason." Alice answered, turning away from the computer screen.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fine."

"It's stupid." Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon." He laughed. "Just this once?"

"What's in it for you?"

"The pleasure of seeing you in a dress, despite it being black, and having your company."

"Fine."

"Fine as in you'll go?" He asked hopefully.

"I guess if Rika of all people is going, me making an appearance won't surprise much."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He grinned. "So? What do you plan to dress up as?"

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"Where's the fun in going if you don't?"

"I never thought it was fun." She smirked. And Henry kissed her. Well, that was also something better to do.


	15. Fall For You

Disclaimer: Alright! Sorry if this chapter is a bit sure, its because I wanted to put the dance in one whole chapter, so that will definetly make it up I hope!

I actually thought of this while I was at the beach, so hope you like it! Just a bit of fluff, and we get to see some of the reasons causing Rika's tough exterior.

Please R&R!

The Beach

"What are you planning on doing here?" Rika asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Just enjoy it." He laughed, pulling her arm.

"The sand's cold!" She complained, as she felt the wet sand splatter against her legs and into her socks as they ran.

"It's winter!" He made a face, rolling her eyes, pretending to be like her. "Of course it's cold."

"Shut up!" She laughed, pushing him. He ducked and bent down towards the water's edge.

"Don't you dare." She warned, but only got splashed in return. "I can't believe you just did that!" He splashed her again.

"Opps!" He teased, pretending to look innocent.

"You are so dead!" She exclaimed, and started to hit him. He laughed, dodging half of them before running away. "Don't think you're getting away!" Rika yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" He said, looking back and before he knew it, he was shoved in the back, he turned around and the two fell on top of the sand. Him laughing. Her glaring.

He flipped her around. "Now I've caught you." He said softly.

"You have not." She bit back, it was too close, he was too close. Ryo seemed to be thinking the same thing as her though, for he quickly moved away onto his back, hoping to gain at least some self-control.

"So, mind telling me that story of your dad?" He asked lightly, bringing up the topic. She looked at him surprise.

"You first."

"Alright," Ryo said, "Promise?

"Promise." She said and she rolled her eyes in response. "Now spill."

"She left when I was nine."

"She left?"

"Yea, I kind of knew it was coming all alone. She sat me down and talked to me about it, I didn't think I paid much attention to what she was saying, I didn't understand, but I knew she was leaving."

He turned his head to look at her, she stared up at the clouds, listening intently.

"It was a car accident." Ryo said softly, returning to the vast blue sky. "Before they got divorced, I think they wanted to work things out though."

"I'm...sorry." She said, looking at him. He saw through her eyes what she wanted to say.

"So? What about you?" He asked.

"My dad left when I was younger." She stated simply. "Around six, or so. I don't know much about him and I don't want to. It was so..."

"So?"

"He...I hated him." She spat bitterly. "He would always fight with my mom, reduce her to...tears. I swore...I would never let a man do that to me."

"Why did he leave?"

"I wasn't sure. I just remember crying, the screaming and fighting and then...he just left one day. I woke up and he was gone. There was no last words or even a goodbye."

"I'm-"

"Don't be." She said, shrugging. "I'm over it. I never want to see him again, and I'm better off without him. Because if he came back, I'd-" She sneezed.

"Cold?" He asked, smiling, despite the talk they just had.

"Not really." She shrugged. He smirked.

"I'll be right back."

--

He was gone for a while. She got up and dusted off the sand on her jeans, walking to where the waves were coming in. She stared out towards the sea, the waves crashed into the rocks and sand, washing away the footsteps she left behind. Sometimes she wished she could wash away everything. The past could be kept hidden, but they were never forgotten. And she hated that.

He watched her. She was beautiful, the wind gently blowing her hair back made her...almost statuesque. Almost. He approached her slowly, silently from behind. Maybe he shouldn't have brought up the past. She shivered and he gently wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened in surprise.

"Hi." He whispered softly, hoping she wouldn't resist.

"Hi." She said simply, before relaxing. This wasn't the first time, and somehow she felt she didn't want it to be the last. Because in his arms, somehow, she felt, that she had something to come to. He knew she didn't need protection, but offered it nonetheless, and with it, there was the warmth and care. It wasn't in her nature, or personality to like this, but he was an exception.

Ryo stared out at the ocean with her, holding her tightly. There was more to the story, he could tell, but he was satisfied enough that she had even shared a small portion of it with him. He smiled gently, she didn't need a savior, a knight in shining armor, but he'd be there for her no matter what. He wasn't dubbed heroboy for nothing.

The coffee was left on the stand behind them, the warmth dwindling, having been replaced by something else.

Shinjuku Mall, Costume Shop

"What should I dress up as? Pirate? Mummy? Knight in shining armor? " Kazu asked, brandishing a plastic sword, Takato leaned back laughing.

"Now what you're wearing now! That's for sure! And how does all that fit into Las Vegas?"

"Hey! We can go dress up as the three painted blue men, what's that group called?"

"Blue men?" Takato asked, his face twisted up in a how-can-you-not-know-that look.

"Oh! Yea! Wouldn't that be cool?"

"No." The reply from both Kenta and Takato confirmed it all.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!"

"What are you dressing up as?" Kenta asked, turning towards Takato.

"Nothing too extreme. I think I'll just wear a suit." He said, shrugging. "It'll work anyways, won't it?"

"That's boring!" Kazu complained, scowling.

"Ryo's doing the same." Takato pointed out.

"Oh! Well...then you'll be copying Ryo!" Takato rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Why don't you decide on your own costume first?"

"Hey! Look!"

'What?"

"I think I found the perfect one! This will look great!" Kazu ran over to a random rack of clothes, pulling out a set.

"Oh...no! Hell no!"

"Kazu, don't go there!"

--

"Rika?" Ryo called, "Shit. Rika?" _Where could she be?_

The two had left the beach and drove into the nearby town, he had went to get a new cup of coffee and she said she wanted to take a walk.

_So where did she end up!?_

He pulled out his phone, dialing her number as fast as possible, he knew he should have set the speed dial thing! Music was heard from nearby and he felt a vibration in his other pocket.

S_hoot._

Now he remembered, she had left it with him when they were playing around on the beach since it had fallen out of her pocket. This was just great. Frantically, he looked around again, searching in hopes of a anything that resembled a flash of red.

"Rika?!"

--

_Oh, shit, where am I?_ Rika looked around at her surroundings, the only thing that she knew for sure was she was lost.

Damnit. She had been so lost in her thoughts while she was walking around, her mind wandering back and forth between what had just happened there and the past, she didn't even register which way she was walking and how to get back.

She was really, really lost.

A sudden wetness hit her head and arm. She looked up at the grey sky. Oh, that's just great! Now it was raining. It couldn't get any worse, could it? She was lost, it was going to rain and...

She searched her pockets instinctively. She should also add that she didn't have her phone with her.

"Ryo?"

She ran, heading towards where she came from, or at least, she knew she had been walking in a straight line, right? It was the best option she had. There was hardly anyone around anymore, a few people walking around chatting nicely dry with umbrellas, and all the others hurrying under cover, the stupid rain was coming down on harder."

"Ryo?"

"Rika!?"

She whipped her head towards the direction where the call had come from, it was her name right? Or was it her desperation causing her to imagine things?

"Rika?!"

She ran towards the noise, her heart pounding with nervousness and fear. What was she going to do if she couldn't find him?

"Ryo?" She called. She stopped when she saw him, his brown hair now flat from the wetness, his eyes darting around searchingly. "Ryo!" His head moved so quickly she didn't see it motion. They relaxed noticeably as he saw her approaching.

"Rika!"

Boy, was she ever glad to see him! ...Not that she'll ever say this or anything. He ran towards her, a relieved smile coming across his face. He hugged her, holding her close to him, she didn't stiffen this time, instead just laughed.

"Where did you go!?"

The brief notion of him being a great father one day came into her head, she quickly shook it out. "Just around." She shrugged casually.

"I did promise your mother to bring you back safely, you know?"

"Just tell her I ran away from you, it won't be so hard to believe."

"Just don't scare me like that again." He laughed, releasing her slightly. She smirked.

"It's not like as if I was scared."

"Of course not." He grinned, all sarcastic. "C'mon, we're getting soaked."

_Sunday, Day After, Nonaka Residence, Living Room_

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I need to ask you something." Her mother looked up in surprise, putting down the fashion magazine she was reading and looking at her daughter. It wasn't everyday Rika asked you for something.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know, the upcoming friday, our school is holding this dance, so-"

"Don't say any more!" Rumiko exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement and eyes shining with glee. "I have just the thing for you to wear!"

"Mom!" Rika laughed, she should have expected this. "You didn't even let me finish what I was going to ask!"

"Oh, there's no need to! I already know!" Rumkio said, grinning brightly, and getting up from the couch, hurrying into her room and into the closet.

"Don't overdo it, dear." Seiko warned, smiling from the door.

"Like that's going to help." Rika rolled her eyes but shot an appreciative look at her grandmother.

"We should have your hair done, your make up, we need shoes, jewlery..." Rumiko ranted on.

"There's a theme, you know." Rika said, sitting down on the bed, patiently. She asked this, so she had to endure it. Besides, its nice to see her mother so excited at being given a chance at doing what most _normal_ teenager daughters would ask.

"Oh! I know! Las Vegas, right?"

"How do you know!?" Rika exclaimed, secretly thinking her mom probably planned the whole outfit already in hopes of Rika coming to her.

"I'm your mother!" Rumiko winked, coming out with a box and a bunch of other random stuff that Rika wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

"That's what they all say." Seiko said smilingly, before leaving the two to bond.

"This will be perfect!" Her mom squealed, "So tell me! Who's taking you? I hope it's that cute boy, Ryo!"

"Mom!"


	16. Collide

Disclaimer: Alright! Sorry for the long wait, but school's been busy. Sadly, I've lost some of my material and stuff, so it'll take some time to rewrite it. Anyways, the dance!! I had lots of fun writing this, sort of picturing it in my mind, so I hope you enjoy it. Of course, I don't take credit for the characters.

Read & Review!! D

5 Days Later, Nonaka Residence

"I still can't believe I'm dressing up, to go to this stupid pointless dance." Alice complained over the phone, and Rika laughed.

"I never asked, what are you dressing up as?"

"Nothing!" Alice exclaimed, "You think I'm crazy enough?"

"Too true."

"And I trust you are?"

"You'll see."

"Ryo is going to die of an heart attack." Alice smirked.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Rika laughed. "I got to go get ready."

"Good luck." Alice winced. "I'll see you later."

"Looking forward to it." Rika smirked, grinning.

"I'm not." Alice said darkly.

--

Ryo stepped nervously out of the car, staring crazily at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Rika was so not the flower type. He shrugged, it was too late now.

Rumiko greeted him at the door.

"It's nice to meet you again, under normal circumstances this time." She smiled, she had been right, he was certainly a nice, handsome guy for his age, whether disheveled or not.

"I wouldn't call this normal." He grinned politely.

"You got that right, how did you ever get her to agree to go?"

"If I may say so, with a bit of persuasion and a lot of luck." She laughed.

"I know my daughter's a bit hard-headed, but if you hurt her," She surveyed him warningly, he smiled.

"You have my word, I won't."

"Hard-headed? Thanks, mom." Rika said sarcastically as she approached the living room. a small smirk on her face. "Hey."

"Uh, um, hi." Ryo sputtered. "You look, you know, wow." She smirked but couldn't help the fact she was blushing. Voluntarily or not, this was the first time she's worn a dress out side of modeling circumstances. She was wearing a high-collared mandarin dress, the red and gold matched her flaming hair which was stuck up with chopsticks in a bun. There was slit on the side, showing a hint of leg. Ryo couldn't help but stare, even in front of her mom, damn she was hot.

"Oh, here." He held out the flowers and she raised an eyebrow in response. "Trust me, I know!" He raised his hands as a gesture of surrender. She laughed and Rumiko backed out of the room slowly, smiling.

"So what are you suppose to be dressed as?" Rika asked as she put the flowers in a vase her grandmother brought out while smiling not-so discreetly.

"What? Can't you tell?" He laughed, pulling on sunglasses.

"I can't, wait...here." She said, straightening his tie. He grinned at her gesture before continuing on.

"Well, guess it's a good thing. I'm an secret agent, ready to escort you." She rolled her eyes in response as he opened the door, grinning.

"I should have known."

"And what are you suppose to be, Wildcat?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Be careful," She warned, smirking. She raised her leg, a gun holster was strapped to her leg along with what looked like a knife. "Mom's final touches." She added, after a while.

"Oh, an assassin. And a hot one at that." Ryo said, raising an eyebrow. She punched his arm and he grinned, he had expected that. "Ready to go?" He asked, Rika made a face, as if the rumors weren't already flying before, now showing up at a dance with him?

"It's going to be one hell of a-"

"Night." He grinned, "I know."

If only he knew, how much.

--

"You ready?" Takato asked, glancing down at Jeri who was on his arm. She smiled happily back up at him.

"Definitely." He smiled back. She looked great, dressed up as one of those old fashioned movie stars, with the curly hair and red lipstick of course. She was wearing one of Rika's free samples from her photo-shoots, ones she never wore before of course, and even Rika had said the white dress looked better on Jeri then it would on her. Takato had to agree.

The two entered the gym, Jeri squealing in delight at the decorations; there was famous paintings hung up on the wall, gambling slot machines ringing, poker tables sorted out, the disco ball was already spinning in the middle of the floor, and the music blaring.

"Our student council is way too good." Takato grinned smugly.

"Remind me to thank Ryo and Rika afterwards."

"Hey! Takato! Over here!" The two turned to look at a weirdly dressed Kazu.

"Oh, no." Jeri mumbled to Takato, "He's dressed as Elvis. Rika will throw a fit once she sees." He laughed.

"Hey, you guys." Kazu greeted. "You look great, Jeri." He smiled and winked at Takato in the process. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm not." Alice's voice said sullenly. They all turned to stare.

"You're not..." Jeri pointed.

"I know." Alice scowled, "My grandfather somehow found out and insisted on this. He said I wasn't about to look like I was going to a funeral." She smirked. "I picked the most expensive one to make him pay."

"And it looks fantastic on you." Henry said, indicating the navy-blue (trust Alice to pick the closest color to black) dress she was wearing. He pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So? Where's Rika?" She asked, looking around the gym, clearly unimpressed or not even noticing the state it was in.

"Rika's coming!?" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Henry asked, surprised. "I thought since she was coming with Ryo you'd guys would know."

"She's coming with Ryo!?" Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Okay, guess not." Henry laughed at their expression.

"Wait..." Kazu said, still in disbelief. "Rika's coming to the dance? And with Ryo?!" He exclaimed.

"You have a problem with that?" They turned around once again but this time to find a smirking Rika and a grinning Ryo.

"Rika!" Jeri exclaimed and Rika smiled lightly.

"Uh...oh..um...woah!" Kazu said after taking a good look at her, eyes popping. Kenta whistled lowly.

"Sorry you guys," Ryo said frowning at his friends, and came up beside her, putting an arm around her waist. "But she's my date." She elbowed him in the stomach but didn't persist when he didn't let go. Henry smiled.

"I gotta say, Ryo, you're one lucky man." Ryo grinned at this.

"You ain't so bad yourself. McCoy, you look great."

Alice raised her glass in a gesture of a toast. "Good luck Ryo, you're going to need it." She smirked.

"Huh?" He glanced around the room and cursed mentally in his head. Rika stiffened in his arms. Just a minute ago they had been blissfully unaware of the stares of the people around them, but when he put an possessive arm around her, the talking and stares increased and so did the intensity of the glares.

Ryo hoped nothing would happen like last time, but if it did, he swore, he would do everything in his power to protect her.

--

"He's with her??"

"I thought you said there was nothing going on between them!"

"There is now." Lina said desperately, tired of the talk and decided to interrupt them. "And there's nothing you can do."

"Lina! But-you!"

"I know." Lina shrugged cutting her off quickly, she really didn't need a reminder. "But I rather him be happy, wouldn't you?"

"Is he with her now?"

"Are they official?"

"No..." She said hesitantly.

"So then we still have time."

"Forget it." Lina frowned, how clueless could they get? Even after the warning they had already been set with. "Besides, didn't he threaten you last time?"

There was silence.

"I wouldn't push it any further." She continued on, aware of the impact her words had made. "And it's about time to give up, he never showed any interest."

"You sure you're not just talking about you?" The girl once in charge said coldly, clearly very jealous, very bitter and very displeased at how the whole thing turned out. Lina turned and glared.

"Have it your way then." She spat out. "But when it falls apart around you, don't come running to me."

--Later--

"I heard that." Kazu said, excusing himself from his table and catching up to the red-headed girl in a silver dress.

"What are you wearing?" Lina laughed, looking at him.

"Nothing's wrong with this." He said defensively. "You okay?

"Yea." Lina said slowly. "Better then I have been in a long time."

"So nothing's going to happen right?" Kazu asked, "Ryo's already worried."

"No..." Lina said, "I don't think so. I'm going to tell him everything this time." He looked at her in surprise.

"Go for it."

She smiled tightly.

--

"Come dance with me." Ryo said, getting up suddenly and offering her his hand.

"Dance?" She asked, looking out critically at the mass of people jumping up and down crazily to the party music.

"C'mon." He laughed after reading her reaction and she had no choice but to accept his hand reluctantly. As if on cue, the music changed and partners met up on the dance floor.

_The dawn in breaking, a light shining through. _

"Did you set this up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change in music.

_You're barely awake and I'm tangled up in you. _

He grinned mysteriously and led her out to the center. She rolled her eyes, but put her arms around his neck hesitantly and he gently pulled her closer.

_But I'm open, you're closed, If I follow, you go._

_I worry I won't see you face, light up again._

"I don't slow dance, you know, or dance at all." She shot him a look.

"I know." He said quietly, and she couldn't help but smile, she bit her lip to hide it.

_Even the best fall down sometime, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind, you'll somehow find you and I collide._

Music always seemed to have a soothing presence on her, he noted, for sometime in between the soft melody, she had cuddled up to him. There was no need for tiptoeing, and no bending of the knees, her head rested perfectly into the contours between his neck and shoulders, a perfect fit. He smiled.

_I'm quiet you know, you make a first impression. _

_I find I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

The light scent of his cologne came up to her, he smelled delicious, she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning against him. The lyrics swam in her head, either this was a big coincidence or he had picked this song specifically. She decided to let this go, just for now.

_Don't stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind. _

_Even the best fall down sometimes..._

He grinned down at her, his chin lightly brushing the side of her head. She looked up at him, his favorite amethyst eyes weren't guarded or icy. _God, she was beautiful._ They both knew that the three weeks were coming to an end tonight. And that...

_You'll finally find you and I collide._

"We do you know," He said softly.

"What?" She asked, he motioned towards the music.

_You'll finally find you and I - _

"Collide." He whispered and slowly leaned down to kiss her. She didn't pull away. He looked at her gently, almost tentatively, waiting to see her reaction. To his surprise, and to his delight, she closed her eyes and didn't move away from him. It was as if she was frozen there to the spot. Before their lips met-

"Ryo?" He groaned in frustration, and Rika snapped her eyes wide open. What had just happened there?

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Ryo." Lina said, clearly torn. "But I really need to talk to you, alone." He sighed and ruffled his hair. This wasn't exactly the right time. He glanced at Rika, who shrugged in response.

"Wait for me." He said before following Lina out into the hall. "This better be good."

--

"So what was that about?" Alice smirked as Rika came back to the table, clearly flushed as she gulped down the water in the wine glass.

"What?" Rika asked as she sat down on the chair.

"There." Alice pointed her chin in the direction of the dance floor, she had been very amused at the situation and wished she could've seen the outcome.

"Nothing." Rika said shortly, but her blush didn't mean nothing.

"You almost got it as bad as he is." Alice grinned, while Rika shot her a look. "What? No defensive retort or denial?"

--

"I...the incident involving her a while back...I'm sorry I had to be a part of it."

He stared at her, incredulous. "What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, or you. I know my actions were irrational...I know you can't possibly forgive me and I know I shouldn't have..but it was for you!" Lina blurted out, wanting to get everything else in a rush. "I still like you!" She didn't know why, but somehow she had felt compelled to say that.

He looked at her, his expression guarded. It was obvious he didn't know what to say.

"I know you like her." She added. "And I know you'll never...feel the same way like that about me, so I guess, I should move on."

"I'm sorry." Ryo said softly, he felt quite guilty, Lina had always been one of his closet friend and in someway, he felt protective about her. He didn't want to hurt her, but just let her down gently. "I...never thought..."

"I'm the one that's sorry." She cut in. He smiled apologetically. "I hope this doesn't-"

"Mess things between us? Never." Ryo smiled.

"Oh, good." Lina sighed, "I was-"

"Rika!" The two turned to look at the source of noise, Ryo's frowned wondering what was happening.

"Go." Lina said, smiling slightly, she knew he wouldn't rest until he found her.

"You sure?" Ryo looked backed at her, she rolled her eyes and nodded, he smiled gratefully before dashing off in the direction.

--

"McCoy! What happened? Where's RIka?" He asked, rushing to the pale blonde figure standing outside, shaking her head to herself.

"She left." Alice said simply, turning around to face him. "You have a big mess to clean up, you know, she overhead when Lina was confessing to you."

"What! But it didn't mean-"

"Anything, I know." Alice smiled sympathetically. "It's getting her to realize that's the problem."

"What did she say?"

"I told her not to take it so personally, but she said something like she shouldn't get involved with you and such...just a whole load of rubbish if you ask me."

"Damn!" Ryo cursed. What had ever possessed her to do that?

"It's okay, don't worry about it. She'll come around. She's just scared..."

"I know..." He said softly, ruffling his hair and sighing in frustration again. The night had gone so well too, what was he suppose to do now?

--

She shouldn't have eavesdropped. She didn't mean to. Really. She was just walking back from the washroom with Alice when they heard it.

_She_ still likes him. Even despite what's been happening. She realized she had never given much thought to it before. And she was hurt, because of her. Rika shook her head, she wasn't going to let this happen. She knew what it was like, to be left one day, clinging on to the last hope because that's all you had. And that was what it was with Lina. She loved him. And Rika was...Jeri was right, she was just taking him for granted.

But...that moment on the dance, dancing with him, he was holding her close and then... She slapped herself mentally. She didn't deserve him, and it was better to forget about him before she got attached.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

--

"Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Kazu asked, sitting down beside Lina.

"I was thinking..." She said nonchalantly, and moved over slightly for him on the steps.

"You okay?"

"I finally realized something." She said quietly. "I've been so stupid." And then before he could say anything else, she started laughing. Kazu looked a bit startled and unsure of what to do at this. Girls were crazy, he didn't know how to deal with them! "All this time I've been so stupid."

"Uh...it's okay."

"Yes, it is! Finally. All those years, when I thought I was so madly in love with him, I," She stopped laughing. "I didn't."

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I didn't love him." She said, the words finally hitting her. "I've always needed him, yes, but loved him? No."

"Then...?" Okay, he was really confused now.

"He was always there for me, he was the first one that saved me from myself. He comforted me and since he was so caring and good-looking," She grinned, "I guess I must have made myself believe I was in love with him."

"So you're not?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Because...I know I can't compete with him, but I like you." Kazu said, lamely, finishing off. He shrugged at her astounded expression, if she was going to reveal everything, why couldn't he? No time like the present.

"You what?"

"I like you. I just never said anything because you've liked him and he was...way better then the rest of us." He hurried, "I know this is too soon, but I just wanted you to know. I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

"I have no guarantees." She said warningly, she didn't want to hurt Kazu. He smiled back, as dense as the guy was, he was persistent and she could tell by the look in his eye he wasn't about to give up.

"You're not obliged to give me guarantees."

And for the rest of the dance, the two just sat there, her head leaning on him for comfort and support and staring off into the night sky.


	17. Shattered

Nonaka Residence, 7:14 AM Monday, Dec. 3rd

"Get up!" Alice said, flipping the light switch in Rika's room.

"Uh, what?" Rika said, sitting up abruptly, suddenly aware of her friends in her room. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to drag you to school." Jeri said, bouncing on the side of the bed. "Don't even think about skipping. We know you too well."

"I fail to see the point in going." Rika snapped. "Besides, mid-terms are over, the teachers won't teach anything yet." The frown remained on her face, that bouncing was getting very annoying, and it was waking her up.

"Nice excuse." Alice smirked,rummaging through her closet and throwing a pair of decent jeans and a clean t-shirt at the grouchy person on the bed. "Get up and get ready! It's the finals today."

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" Alice asked indifferently, throwing some mascara and coverup in the pile of clothes too. "You can't run away forever."

"I'm not running away! Nor am I wearing makeup!"

"You have rings under your eyes."

"That's why you're putting it on." Alice said. "And going to the game."

"I'm not going."

"That means you're running away!" Jeri said accusingly, raising an eyebrow.

"I. Am. Not." Rika said, closing her eyes in frustration, her fingers clenching over the blankets.

"Then prove it." Alice challenged, "Go to the game."

"I have nothing to prove."

"No of course not, you're just avoiding him."

"He has nothing to do with this." Rika said, clearly lying. She didn't want to think about her actions or the dance, or anything. "This is stupid."

"And you're being stupid." Jeri said impatiently, "C'mon Rika. It's obvious."

"No." Rika said, crossing her arms.

"Denying it just proves it further."

"Okay, stop." Alice said, shaking her head. "This is getting us no where, if what you say it's true then just go to the game and prove that your feelings for him aren't affecting you."

"I don't feel anything towards him!"

"You're going to face him sooner or later." Alice warned, turning on Rika's cellphone. "Look here, you have...30 new voicemail messages and like 10 new texts. Sure you're not avoiding him?"

"Ugh." Rika said, getting up and grabbing the phone. She pressed delete all and waited for the bar to show. Her friends exchanged amused superior looks.

"There you go." Jeri smiled gently, "C'mon, we'll go grab something to eat before going."

"I hate you guys." Rika said, slamming the bathroom door.

"We love you too." Jeri called and exchanged high-fives with Alice.

1 Hour Before the Finals, Shinjuku Gym

"Nervous?" Henry asked their captain as the basketball team all gathered in the empty gym. There was no one here yet, except them but the tension and anticipation seemed to float in the air.

"A bit." Ryo admitted, ruffling his hair and looking around.

"Hey, don't let what happened at the dance get to you." Henry said patting him on the back sympathetic. "It'll work itself out. It's just...you know. Well, just focus on the-"

"Game." Ryo smiled tightly "I know."

"Where's coach?" Kazu said, jumping up and down getting warmed up.

"Coming, I reckon." Kenta said shrugging.

"Look who is it." Takato said, looking in the directions behind them. They turned to look.

"Akiyama!" A voice called. It was Jason, with his gang of friends from last time. Ryo frowned.

"Tell them to leave, it's almost time."

"We still need to warm up and stuff!"

"I'll handle it." Ryo said, stepping forward, face casual and tone cool. "Kamichi. What do you want?"

"I'll make it simple. Shall we settle it here or outside?"

"If you're so eager." He turned back towards the team who was watching anxiously, some frowning, others curious. "Get changed! I'll be back." A few nodded, while others like Henry and Takato refused to move.

"It'll be fine." Ryo said, pointing his chin towards the changing rooms.

"Alright then." They nodded shortly, and turned back.

"Outside then."

Cafe, 45 Minutes before the Game

"At least I have caffeine." Rika said, sinking down into her chair, staring at Alice with an evil look.

"You tell yourself whatever you want, but we're not fooled."

"Are we going on this topic again?"

"You're almost as bad as he is at denying it."

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"I'll let Jeri explain it to you." Alice smirked, turning towards the brunette who was staring down at her cup of coffee.

"..."

"Jeri?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Alice frowned, "You're oddly...quiet."

"Sorry. Was just thinking. But yea, I agree with Alice. You're lucky, Rika."

"Huh? Why?"

"He likes you. And you like him. It isn't always that simple." She said before turning to stare out at the window again. Alice and Rika exchanged confused and worried looks.

"You think this is simple?"

"Yea..." Jeri said softly, sighing. She couldn't keep this up.

Parking Lot, 40 Minutes before the Game

"So that's that."

"You'll leave her alone." Ryo said coldly, eyes icy and posture defensive.

"Only if you will."

"And if I don't?"

"Well I'll just have to deal with it, don't I? Like now."

"3 against 1? What is it with you people?" Ryo asked, his expression unfathomable.

"What? Can't take all of us on at once?" Jason asked, mocking.

"We'll see, won't we?"

"Scared?"

"You wish." Ryo laughed, tightening his fists and positioning himself.

The four came against him, he measured his chances. The first two were rather weak, Jason was the only problem. A punch was swung at him and he ducked it easily. That guy had no aim.

Another punch was thrown from the other side, he stopped it quickly, it wasn't very forceful. He easily twisted the guy's hand back and then hit the person in the head. The person groaned in pain, falling forward. He heard the clinging of metal from behind and swiveled on the spot, they had metal poles?!

So much for a fair fight!

Before the guy could strike, he kicked him in the stomach, and punched hard, grabbing the metal stick just in time and stabbing the guy in the side with it. Spinning around he came face to face with Jason, who looked murderous.

The two swung the bars at each other, blocking the attacks. Ryo cursed inwardly, swordfighting, or fencing, whatever this was, was not his style. He quickly hit Jason's hand, forcing him to drop the metal pole.

"I win." Ryo said, stopping. "Fair and square. Now, I'll have to go to a basketball game...oh! And take this as a lesson, remember it the next time you gang up on someone." Turning around, he felt someone approach him from behind, it was too late when he turned around. Something hard hit his chest and the wind was knocked out of him. He felt a sharp pain in the gut.

And before he could do anything, they ran.

Gym, 23 Minutes Before the Game

"Hey, Jeri's here!" Takato said, grinning widely as the trio of girls walked in. Henry turned to look, noticing how Rika refused to even look in their direction but tried to out of the corner of her eyes. She stalked off towards the bleachers, as far away as possible. Alice smiled a quirky smile and followed after them, Henry shook his head.

"Jeri!" Takato called out but stopped quickly afterwards, someone else had approached her and was chatting animatedly to her.

"Who's that?" Kazu asked, clearly energized as the usual fan girls came in, Lina smiling slightly in his direction, or so he thought or hoped.

"I don't know." Takato frowned. Jeri was smiling brightly up at the guy who had somehow managed to corner her against the wall, who was smiling a smile Takato wasn't happy about.

"Jealous much?" Kenta commented, cleaning his glasses. Before Takato could reply however, their coach came in, tapping his fingers on his clipboard.

"Where's Ryo?" Their coach asked, looking around impatiently.

"He went out for a bit." Henry said, staring at the doors, scowling.

"Alright, he better be here." Turning towards the team he called, "Warm up you guys."

--

Ryo walked slowly towards the gym again, it was painful just breathing. He scowled, he must have injured something. A simple kick didn't hurt that much. He must have damaged his ribs somehow.

A bus pulled up and the people slowly got off, wearing the colors of their schools and each carrying a bag and a basketball. Ryo cursed, the other team was here!

He was the captain, it was his responsibility. He had to be there.

Ignoring the pain, he walked quickly as he could into the changing room.

--

"Where did Jeri go?" Rika asked, frowning. Being in the gym made her nervous already, and she was hating herself for it. He wasn't even around, not that she was looking for him or anything.

"I'm not sure." Alice frowned. "She was talking to that guy a moment ago. She better hurry, the game's starting soon."

"Unbelievable." Rika muttered.

"The other team's here." Alice said, pointing towards the door which had just opened, revealing the opposing team.

--

Lina frowned as she saw Jeri leave with the other guy, his hand around her shoulders. Wasn't she with Takato? Did he know? So what was she doing with him?

Looking back once more, she walked in to the gym.

"Hey Lina!" Kazu said smiling brightly, "Here to cheer us on?"

"What else?" She smiled briefly before turning back towards the rest of the team, "Where's Takato?"

"He's coming." Ryo said, sitting down in his chair, now changed. "Just getting the water necessary."

"Ryo, hey," She said turning around, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble between you and -" She looked up at the bleachers and Ryo followed her. He winced inwardly, his ribs were hurting him again and even worse Rika was here watching. He had to play well. They had to win, it was as simple as that.

"Don't worry about it." Ryo smiled tightly, "It'll be fine."

"And about what I said, about liking you?" Lina smirked, "I must have been crazy. You're like an older brother for me."

He grinned at this. "You know, I'm glad. Incest is generally frowned upon in society."

"Sorry about all this time." She smiled apologetically, "I guess I was fooling myself."

"So I'm not that good-looking or hot as you said I was?" He asked, faking hurt.

"You are." She laughed. "No hard feelings?"

"None." He said. "We all make mistakes."

"Thank you for understanding." Lina said. "I'm going need time to let go and become independent, I just hope you'll-"

"I'll always be there for you." Ryo said, smiling encouragingly. "And one day, when this has all calmed down, you'll join us?"

She looked at him hopefully. "When you two have resolved your problems, I'll apologize to her. I better go sit down! Good luck on your game!" She said and hugged him. He gently patted her back, trying hard to cover the sudden stab of pain.

"Rika's looking, you know." Kazu said, although he was happy that they had come to ...whatever, he couldn't help but feel...forget it, he didn't want to be like Takato, who was still frowning, now talking to Lina.

"Shit." Ryo cursed.

"We're starting in 10." The coach called.

"Shit again."

"Relax." Henry said, sitting down on the seat.

"I'll try." Ryo nodded.

"And no overdoing it." Henry said, warningly. "I know you're the captain, but don't stress or pressure yourself."

Ryo nodded again, this time silent.

--(2 Minutes Before the Game)--

"Are we starting yet?" Rika asked impatiently, refusing to look down at the courts.

"Two minutes." Alice said, looking at the scoreboard. She was refusing the urge to smirk, she knew Rika had seen Ryo and Lina hugging, and was trying not to show she was affected, but really, it was so obvious.

"Where's Jeri?"

"I don't know. I've tried calling her." Alice said, frowning. "No answer."

"Googlehead's going to have a heart attack if she doesn't show."

"So will we."

--

"Takato, I need you on right wing." Ryo said, sitting down with the team. "We'll use the same strategy we practiced last time." Takato nodded absentmindedly. "Henry?"

"Yea." Henry nodded.

"Alright you guys, this is it." The team stood up and Ryo grinned once again. "The moment we've been waiting for." The excitement intensified as the whistle blew and cheers were screaming all around them.

"Let's do this." Kazu grinned. Ryo stuck out his hand in the middle of the huddle, grinning. Henry put his on top, the coach laughed and joined in.

"Let's go boys!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"3, 2, 1, Defense!"

The screaming and cheering increased, and the referee blew his whistle.

"Take your positions!"


	18. Hearts That Bleed

Disclaimer & A/N: Opps! I just realized I never put a disclaimer or note last time! So sorry about that, of course, I don't own the characters or the names (sadly), just the plot.

Anyways...I know Jeri might seem...really...OOC and weird, but I think she needs some character development, a girl can't ALWAYS be happy, can she? So if you don't like it...I'm sorry, it doesn't last for very long anyways, you can just think of it as the end of the TV show, when she becomes sad and depressed.

Alright, R&R and tell me what you think! Please?

Gym, Championship Finals

The crowds tried to drown each other out with screams while the the two teams stared deathly at each other, both refusing to lose by looking away.

The game was beginning.

The referee nodded towards the scorekeeper, who started the timer on the dashboard. The two captains shook hands briefly and tightly and the fated game ball was brought between the two in the center.

"Ready?"

"Wait!" Takato cried, signaling a time-out with his hands. "I can't. Sorry, Ryo. I have to find her."

The rest of the team looked at him, clearly confused. Ryo didn't seem to be, he nodded.

"You do what you have to do." He said.

"I'm sorry! I'll be back." Takato said without another word before he rushed out of the gym, running as fast as he could.

"Kazu, you're jumping!" Ryo said, smiling encouragingly. Kazu nodded grimly as he stepped forward onto the court, feeling the eyes of hundreds.

--

"What's going on?" Alice asked, frowning, watching Takato run off the court and out of the gym. "Where's he going?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Rika muttered in response.

There was silence, and then the whistle hanging around the referee's neck was lifted up into the air towards his mouth. The piercing sound came.

The game had officially started.

--

"Jeri!?" Takato called, running. "Jeri?"

"Stop it!" A shrill voice screamed and he ran, faster then ever.

"Jeri?"

He stopped when he got there, Jeri was trying to fight off the guy who was now kissing and groping her aggressively. A hand was traveling up the thigh, Jeri was turning away from him but he didn't seem to mind or care, instead he kissed down her neck. She was squirming and struggling beneath him, but he was obviously too strong for her to fight off. A blinding rage came over Takato.

"Hey! Let her go!" He called aggressively and punched the guy.

"My nose!" A groan was heard.

"Don't never touch her again." Takato said, clenching his teeth and fist, "Now get lost." He obviously took the threat seriously for he got up from the ground, scrambling to get out of there. Jeri slid down the wall, whimpering and silently crying, tears streaming down.

"What are you doing!?" Takato asked, still furious, she should have been smarter, why would she let a guy take advantage of her like that? And why was she with that guy anyways? He tried to shake the thoughts of jealousy away, but he couldn't help get mad the situation and her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I..." Jeri stopped, tears coming out, it wasn't suppose to happen like that, this wasn't suppose to happen. She hated the angry look on Takato's face, knowing he was mad at her, and in truth, she hated herself.

"What were you thinking!?"

"I..."

--

"There's something wrong." Rika muttered quietly, more to herself then anything. "He's not usually like that."

"Who?" Alice asked, still watching the game intently.

"Ryo."

Surprised that Rika would even bother to mention him, Alice shot her a scrutinizing look but focused her attention to him.

Well, now that she's mentioned it...he hasn't been throwing as many as three-pointers as usual. But it seemed most likely that they didn't want to risk the chance of wasting shots, even though they were in the lead.

"I think you're over-worrying." Alice smirked after careful debate internally,seems like Rika did really care. "Besides, you've only watched him play twice, you wouldn't know right?" She quickly added, not wanting to provoke her. Rika shrugged passively, not wanting to push it the subject, she didn't want to hear any more accusations.

...But the feeling wouldn't go away. She still felt uneasy. She kept on watching him, and it only made her more suspicious. Before, he would have been the first running up and down the court, ahead of everyone else, today he was last, almost like he was forcing himself to catch up. It had nothing to do with staying on defense. He didn't seem to have the same stamina or stance as usual. There was something wrong.

A time out was called, and he sat down heavily on the chair.

--

"You okay, man?" Henry asked. "You seem...more...tired then usual."

"I'm fine." Ryo brushed it off, "We're winning, aren't we?" Henry nodded in response slowly, unsure.

"But I thought since Rika was here..."

"I'm fine." He cut him quickly, leaving no room for discussion.

Henry was right. He couldn't breathe properly, and it was slowing him down. The pain held him back, and he couldn't fight it off. He wondered if the others noticed besides Henry. The crowds were still enthusiastic, the crowd of girls still yelling his names. That shows how much they actually played attentions to his playing instead of him. He glanced up and found his eyes towards her, she didn't look away surprisingly, she was frowning, looking at him intently.

Damn, she's noticed.

The whistle was blown again and he got up, as long as he kept playing, it'd be fine. The ball was passed to him almost immediately. He passed it before an opponent could guard him, and it was passed back again.

Did they not know how to dribble?

But now wasn't the time to criticize his teammate, it was only because he was injured. Without another thought, and his eyes only focused on the board, he jumped, and the ball went in. He didn't even pay attention to how he went it, the method, how his jump was and if his hand position was right.

The landing hurt like hell, he was short on breath, and he couldn't...

He glanced at the clock, they were two baskets ahead, that wasn't enough! It was only the start of the second half.

--

"They're onto him." Alice said worriedly.

"What?"

"They're onto Ryo." Alice repeated, frowning. "They know he's our best player, and now they're on to him, guarding him carefully and deliberately using little tricks to block his shots, to keep him from scoring."

She was right, now there was two players on Ryo whenever he had the ball instead of one, and when he jumped, the tallest member of the opposite team would try to block it. It was sneaky, but not forbidden.

"At this rate, we won't win." Rika cursed.

"It's okay. We'll get around it. We usually do." Alice said, hoping she was right.

"I hate this sport."

"You're still worried. And watching."

Rika shot her a look. "Still."

--

"Jeri, you weren't like this before! Why are you acting this way? I don't get it."

"I don't know!" She yelled, before she could stop herself. "I don't get anything anymore. I've tried everything. I asked you out, I asked you to study study together, I even asked you to the dance. But...I'm not something to be used, okay?" She cried and he stood back, stunned, he wasn't even aware that he had felt this way. "I'm not Rika, I can't pretend to be strong, I'm not Alice, who's unaffected by everything. I don't get it anymore. And I don't even know what I'm trying to get."

"Jeri..." He said weakly.

"What do you want me to do? I thought...I thought..." Jeri stopped, looking away

"I do like you." He said, "I do! But, how can you like someone yourself if you don't even like or respect yourself?"

"I..." She started crying again and he sat down beside her.

"You have no idea...I thought you weren't interested, so I stopped. That's why I was so unsure when you started asking me. I was going to ask you to the dance...hell, I even gave up the most important game for you. Coach's going to kill me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, and got up. "I like you Jeri, I like you a lot. Never be unsure of that." He held out his hand she took it. "Ready to go back?"

"We better hurry." She nodded, drying her tears.

--

_Shit._ Henry thought, glancing at the scoreboard. They were tied. And there was only eight minutes left of the last quarter. He focused his mind back to the game, the other team were ganging up against Ryo, that wasn't helping.

"Over here!" He called, and the ball was passed to him. Before he could shoot, the opposing member blocked.

"Foul!" The ref called, "Two shots!"

Henry stood nervously at the freethrow line, trying hard to concentrate and not let the watchers and the pressure of the game get to him.

"Go...man..." Ryo said smiling, breathing heavily beside him.

He shot, watching the ball anxiously as it left his hand and headed towards the net. It barely managed to bounce in. One side of the crowd groaned, the other sighed in relief and clapped. The ball was passed back to him.

"Henry! You can do it!" Alice called loudly. He smiled. She obviously didn't know the "etiquette" of the game, or the psychological effect it had on the players. Which was so like her.

The referee nodded to him and he breathed deeply. _Just like practice. It's only practice._ He shot it once again, this time going straight in, not touching the rim or the backboard.

_Woosh. _

He stared, that had never happened before.

"Good job."Ryo pat his back before they resumed the game. Henry frowned, their captain looked like he was in pain.

--

"Look!"

"Matsuki!"

Whispers filled the gym and soon a chanting began, it was great to have another one of their star players back and joining the game, especially since Ryo was being ganged up against.

"Jeri's with him!" Rika said, smiling briefly. "So he went to get her."

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed, sighing in relief.

--

"Takato!" The teammates sitting out called, he quickly ran over, taking off the sports jacket he was wearing and nodding to the coach who signaled a substitution.

Ryo, who had been just about to take a shot was stopped by two opposing members, one blocking him forcefully, another by elbowing him in the chest.

Before the referee could blow his whistle in recognition of a foul, he fell to the ground. A simultaneous gasp filled the gym as the whole space went silent. There was a bit of struggling and shuffling, all trying to get a good view of what was hapening. Ryo on the ground, attempted to get up and then he leaned forward, breathing heavily, unable to get up again. It was as if in slow motion, his head tilted slightly forward, he coughed a couple of times and when he moved back there was blood on the wooden floors.

Chaos broke out, some people screamed, everyone began to yell and panic, and the authority rushed over as fast as they could.

"Ryo!" The coach and the members of the team dropped the ball quickly, forgetting the game.

"Is he okay!?

"What happened!?"

"I can't see!!"

"Out of the way!!"

--

"Shit! What happened?" Alice asked, standing up clearly, everyone was struggling, trying to get ahead of each other to get a good look of what was actually going on.

"Move!" Rika commanded, pushing her way through the crowds of people, they backed off, surprised and fearful of her icy demeanor.

--

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, kneeling beside his fallen friend. The coach quickly signaled time out without any effort and the officials ran over, checking upon the seriousness of the injury.

"Someone get a doctor!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"I'm fine." Ryo said, attempting to get up on an elbow. Forceful hands held him down.

"Ryo!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed, frightened and worried looks on their faces.

"Don't cry on me, guys." Ryo said smiling grimly before shaking his head and turning to face the opposite side slowly, trying not to move. "Takato. You okay?"

"Yea." Takato nodded. "Sorry. I should have been here instead."

"Don't be." Ryo grinned. "Take Henry's spot, he'll cover mine." Their team nodded grimly around him, determined to do their best. "Just stick-"

"You stupid, basketball-obsessed idiot!" Rika called, storming in. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why, wildcat, obviously I'm hurt." He grinned despite the pain, all thoughts of what the pain was like and what he was going to say gone. She was talking to him again which meant she was clearly worried about him.

"Ugh! Exactly! You're hurt and all you care about is basketball?!"

"And obviously, you care." Well, obviously he was stating the obvious, but his brain wasn't processing clearly.

"Whatever made you think I stopped?"

"Then why did you run away?"

"Quickly take him to the hospital!" An authoritative voice yelled before she could reply, Ryo turned to look up at the two members of security gently lifted him up.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch your game." His father said.

"Sorry." Ryo mumbled ashamedly.

"No, I'm sorry, to push you so far and now this. I'm proud of you. But we'll have this talk later. Let's go."

The team was now more intent on winning than before.

The whistle blew, louder than usual and the ball was passed to the other team. Henry ran down the court, feeling the adrenaline in his veins. It was as if he could feel their ambition and perseverance in the air. The ball was passed to him and he quickly cut through the defense, the other team was getting too over-confident, now that their star captain was gone.

Well, they'll show him.

Takato held out his hands, clearly open. Henry threw him the ball, hard and Takato did a backwards lay up. The crowd cheered in response and Henry exchanged a triumphant look with him.

"Good pass." Takato said, running up, setting up defense.

"We gotta keep it up." Henry nodded determined, they both glanced up at the clock. 10 minutes left.

Kenta glanced nervously back and forth, the offense was tough and they were coming right at him. Kazu nodded his head in encouragement. They had to defend this. For Ryo.

As corny as it sounded.

--

"You okay?" Alice asked, glancing towards Rika, once again at the sidelines.

"I'm not the one that's being sent to a hospital." She pointed out.

"He'll be fine."

"And I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Huh?"

"I have a suspicion...Jason." Rika muttered quietly and walked away. Alice paused but didn't say anything, what did Jason have anything to do with this?

"Jeri? Where did you go?" Alice asked clearly concerned.

"I was just being stupid, and Takato made me see that."

"All right. You okay then?" Jeri nodded and Alice decided not to take it any further. She wasn't going to push anyone.

"Yea, we have 5 minutes left."

"And we're behind."

"We'll catch up."

"I hope so."

--

Kenta remembered a trick that Ryo taught him a while back, within seconds he had got the ball from him. It was now or never.

Spinning around he faked to grab the ball, the guy immediately switched hands dribbling, leaving a wide space. Kenta knocked the ball out of his hands and grabbed it, passing it down to Kazu who was ahead.

"Shoot!"

Someone called and Kazu decided to take a chance. It would be like the friendly game again. He shot, it bounced off. Henry jumped up and grabbed the rebound, ready to shoot again. He was blocked. The team cheered silently, foul! If he got one shot in, they'd win, there was only a few seconds left on the clock anyways. The teams lined up, ready for a final chance of getting the ball.

Henry wiped the sweat of his forehead, he was good at jump shots, no doubt about that but foul shots made him uneasy. It was the pressure.

"_C'mon Henry." _ Alice thought. She smirked, if he missed it, he'd never hear the end of it from her.

He frowned, the ref passed him the ball. He took a shot, the ball went around the hoop, the gym silent with the crowd praying it would go in. It swiveled around the edge, until it tipped to one side, and then...the ball bounced out. There was silent groans and disappointment.

The ball was passed back and Henry took a deep breath.

"_Henry...I know you can do it." _

He shot it and the ball soared into the net. Henry landed, stunned at the outcome. The noise was deafening yet he couldn't hear a sound. He looked around, and thankfully managed to catch a flying Alice just in time.

"You did it!" He laughed, swinging her around.

"We won!"

--

Rika smiled briefly at the cheering from the gym. So they had won. He would be happy, now she'd have to deal with _him_. But first...


	19. I Don't Care

Disclaimer & Authors Note:: Alright, I'm posting up, even though it was suppose to be 'completed' just because I've been so busy with my performance rehearsals and everything. But thats okay XP, it'll make things more interesting.

So tell me what you think! R&R!

Hospital Room, Same Day

"Are you okay?" Lina asked, sitting down beside Ryo on the hospital bed. He frowned, sitting up quickly.

"I'm fine, this is pointless..."

"You're hurt, you're bruised, you have two fractured ribs, and you still played basketball? You're not fine." Lina criticized, surveying his chest now wrapped in bandages. And it was such a nice chest too. "You're insanely stupid."

Ryo frowned in response. "Am not." He muttered, she was sounding too much like Rika for his taste.

"Why are you hurt?" She asked. He looked up in surprise, he didn't expect that question, and to be honest, really wasn't sure how to explain it. "I know there's a reason. Tell me." She half-pleaded.

"Jason." He muttered again, after a while.

"Jason?" Lina exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. "Over what?"

"Nothing." He said simply and she shook her head.

"Of course. I should have known."

"Forget it."

"So, what was the fight about over her?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh please, just stop pretending and tell me."

"Over who'd back off. He was pissed, jealous and is probably sulking. Such a poor loser." Ryo laughed sarcastic. "3 against 1 with metal poles." Lina winced. A pang of guilt hit her. First her, now him. Jealously is too dangerous of a weapon.

"Does she know?"

"No! Don't tell her." Ryo said, his eyes suddenly dangerous.

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't take it too well. And, I don't want her to get hurt again."

---

"_Damn right I wouldn't take it too well."_

She thought, from outside the room. She had been about to go in, but changed her mind, and after overhearing this conversation...

Well, she was right, wasn't she?

Jason.

He was so dead.

---

"Well Mr. Akiyama." The doctor looked at him severely. "Really. We'd advise you to stay in the hospital for a few days more, but since you're so keen to sign out..." He sighed at the recklessness of teenagers nowadays. "We have no choice. Especially since your father has also consented." His resigned tone turned stern. "There's to be no rash, sudden movements and definitely no sport activity, do you understand?."

Ryo nodded, happy to leave this dreaded place. The fawning nurses were already a motivation to make him want to leave. "Yes, sir..."

"Alright you may leave, your father has a car awaiting outside. Oh..." He stopped scribbling on the clipboard, signing papers and turned back, smiling towards the young man. "Did you have a visit from that fiery girlfriend of yours?"

"Girlfriend?" Ryo asked, startled. He knew it wasn't Lina, they had made that much clear, and fiery could only mean...

"Oh, she insisted on being allowed in, and I think threatened the reception quite a bit after she had said something about not being family..." Ryo grinned, if he was right, he could just imagine Rika, to her...she didn't believe that family was the closest, anyone was as important.

"--you're lucky," The doctor continued, smiling, "She's quite a catch, and seemed familiar looking..." He fazed off and Ryo cut in.

"Did she mention her name?"

"Her name...I can't recall."

Lina, standing by the doorway, smiled, watching Ryo's smile disappear and a disappointed frown come across his face. They were too obvious.

So Rika had cared enough to come and visit, the only thing though, she thought, also puzzled, was why hadn't she come in?

Around the School

"So then the dude was like-"

"Hey, Jason, Rika's coming up behind you." His friend said, smirking. Jason turned around, grinning, and was met with a punch straight in the face.

"Shit!" He cried, holding his nose and tearing up from the pain. His friends backed off immediately, leaving him to his business. Rika wasn't someone you wanted to mess with when she's angry, you might just end up crying. "What was that for!?

"Well, let's just say it's a bit of payback." Her voice was deadly.

"Payback for what?!"

"As if you don't know. A fight's a fight, I'll agree to that, but using weapons while the other person's defenseless, that's pathetic." She said, kicking him in the shins. "If you ever lay your hands on him, or anyone else around us, I'll let it slip that it was you who caused Ryo Akiyama to end up in the hospital and believe me, there'll be definetly more of where _this _came from." She smirked and punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and she walked away.

Tuesday, Dec. 4th, Break, 10:23 AM

"You think Ryo's okay?" Jeri asked worriedly as they came out of their classrom. Ryo had been missing all morning. Takato smiled reassuring beside her.

"He'll be fine."

"He's been worse, actually." Henry laughed, "I'm just joking." He added quickly at Jeri's horrified expression.

"Jason on the other hand-" Alice smirked.

"Looked pretty bad when I saw him." Henry finished, snickering.

"Why? What happened?" Takato asked, a very evil satsisfied look on his face.

"He had a black eye and he seemed to be limping."

"Really? I wonder who did that to him..." Rika smirked, crossing her arm, leaning against the wall.

"Rika!" A chorus of groans came.

"What!? I didn't say anything."

"No need!" Henry laughed, shaking his head.

Cafeteria, 12:03 PM

"Oh! He's back!"

"Thank god! Is he okay?"

"You think he's fine?"

The squeals of delight and gasps followed Ryo as he walked into the school cafeteria. He smiled happily, it was good to be back, and judging from everyone's impressed look, no one expected him to be back.

"So wildcat, how come I didn't see you at the hospital?" He asked as he plopped down on the seat next to her. They all looked at him in surprise.

"Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed ecstatic. "You're here! Are you okay?"

"How's your injury?" Kenta asked, worriedly.

"You sure you're allowed to be at school?" Jeri looked at him, concerned.

"Akiyama, it's nice to have you back and whole." Alice laughed. He grinned, trust Alice, the most pessimistic one of the group to greet him in the most cheerful manner.

"It's great to not be stuck in that hospital room." Ryo said, smiling. "So? I was expecting you, you know." He turned towards Rika, grinning.

"I had better stuff to do, being the main point." She said coldly, refusing to look at him in the eye. She had a feeling that he knew something that she didn't.

"Well, normally I'd throw a fit knowing you went to see Jason and not me, but seeing his condition this morning" He grinned. "I can't complain."

"What? Why does everyone think that I did it?" Rika exclaimed loudly, frowning.

"Only you, Rika, only you." Ryo laughed along with the others, shaking his head. She stood up and cleared her tray.

"I got to go."

"Gee, and she doesn't even say goodbye to us." Kazu muttered. "What are we? Invisible?"

"Obviously, you are."

Ryo watched her walk away, clearly either she was mad, uncomfortable or avoiding him. Well, he'll deal with that later.

"So where's Henry and Takato?"

Gym, After School, 4:02 PM

Henry glanced at the basketball net in front of him. He wanted to prove it to himself that it wasn't a fluke. He shot the ball. It bounced off the backboard before it went in. Another ball soared in from behind him, going straight into the net, not touching anything.

"Lame, Wong." Came a teasing voice, Henry turned. It was Ryo, smirking, and from the 3 pointer-line.

"Show-off!" Henry muttered.

"I was looking for you. Glad to know we won." Ryo grinned. "Too bad, if I was there I'd just have scored a 3-pointer last minute." He said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"And this is coming from the guy that collapsed?" Takato asked, smiling.

"Who's the one that ran out abandoning us for the majority?" Ryo laughed.

"He's got a point." Henry smiled, checking his cellphone. "I gotta go, Alice's waiting. Oh, Ryo? Clear things up with Rika quickly, none of us likes her moody. Especially with what she did to Jason." He said before leaving. Ryo threw him a look in response.

"You better then?" Takato asked, throwing a ball at him hard. He caught it.

"Of course."

"Prove it?"

"With pleasure."

The two started a one-on-one battle.

"So why did you run?" Ryo asked, dribbling the ball between his legs.

"I realized that basketball wasn't as important as someone I really care about."

"So basketball over friends, but girlfriends over basketball?"

"What kind of thing is that?" Takato laughed, catching the rebound.

"My version of a phrase." Ryo grinned, snatching the ball again.

"How'd you manage to pass english?"

"Just because you don't appreciate my words of wisdom."

"Yea, whatever." Takato scoffed. "Seriously, it was at that moment that I knew I wanted to protect everyone I cared about, and later? You find out how troubled people are despite how they act.

Ryo nodded. The two sat down in the middle, worn out, water bottles in hand.

"Appearances are deceiving."

"So are personalities."

"You think you would have learned that with Rika." Ryo laughed.

"Speaking of her, you really should sort things out. Jeri's worried."

"Everyone's been saying that." Ryo sighed. "What time is it?"

"4-something?"

"Then I'll be off."

"Where are you going?"

"To sort things out." Takato grinned at this.

"Good luck."

"For once, I think I'm going to need it."

Hallway, Shinjuku High, 3:52 PM

"You sure Henry won't mind?"

"He'll be fine. I bet he's late anyways."

"Thanks." Rika said, smiling lightly as the two walked down the hall and towards the front entrance.

"No problem." Alice grinned. "So, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rika frowned, confused.

"How's your knuckles after beating the crap out of Jason?"

Rika laughed, no longer denying it. It was pointless. "To be honest...it was fun."

"Sardonic." Alice rolled her eyes. "But if I were you, I'd do the same and probably enjoy it."

"Exactly, and since I'm not allowed to take it out on Kazu or Kenta, Jason was a good outlet."

"Gee, whatever happened to martial arts?"

"...That's beside the point." Rika smirked and Alice laughed.

"Speaking of Henry being late, isn't he there now?" Rika pointed in the direction of the parking lot where Henry was leaning against the car, reading a book.

"Damn." Alice said, shaking her blonde hair. "I'm off. See you later."

"All right then." Rika said, turning around, going back into the school to pack up her stuff. To her surprise and to her dreading, she found Ryo, leaning by her locker, looking unperturbed and rather cool. _Oh ****._

"What do you want?" She asked as she approched her locker, distrubed by the fact how he could look so cool, while she was feeling all sick and nervous inside. Damn it and damn him. He smiled at her, but it wasn't his signature grin or the usual smile.

It was different...and she couldn't place the expression or meaning behind it.

"We need to talk."


	20. Only One

A/N and Disclaimer: Finally! The long-awaited chapter! Of course I can do it no justice, but this is just one of the many possiblities I imagined...so please, tell me what you think!

R&R!

---

"We need to talk."

"Fine." Rika said, slamming the locker door. The three weeks 'conclusion' was already overdue, and she knew this was coming. It was better to get it over with, wasn't it?

"So..." He said turning towards her. He wasn't going to let his nervousness show.

It was now or never.

Or so he guessed.

He cleared his throat and looked not at her, but past her, as if afraid to meet her eyes. "So...where do we go from here? I like you. I made it simple. And I want you...but the question rests on you, doesn't it?"

Rika looked down at the ground, trying to hide her astonishment. That had been...very blunt. And very unlike him at all. Obviously...he was very frustrated and wanted to get this over with.

"Do you believe in my intentions at least?" Ryo asked, after a while's silence, when he was sure she was going to answer. Rika looked up and swore there was hurt and a trace of longing lace in his voice. Something she really didn't want to imagine.

"Yea..." It was a hesistant reply, but a reply in the least. A hint of a smile came across his lips.

"Finally."

"But.." She blurted, not wanting to drag this on. "It's not going to happen. It won't work." A look of pain flew past his face before he recomposed himself.

"Why?" He asked, confused. She sighed. This was for the best...really.

"What about Lina?" Rika asked, crossing her arms, defensive. "And all the other girls? What's going to happen then?"

He laughed. "Are you saying you're jealous?"

"She likes you. A lot. And she's not the only one." He looked at her in exasperation. She was worried of hurting them and yet they've been the ones to hurt her before. "You don't know what it's like..."

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "Do you want me to date her out of pity? Out of condolence?" Rika opened her mouth in response but no words came out. "Love is like that. You lose some and you win some. And she doesn't even like me in that way! She'll get over it."

"Oh really?" She asked, getting heated up.

"It's different. She didn't want to lose me, but not in that way. You don't understand. Even she's realized it now."

"But-" He cut her off.

"And what about my feelings?" He asked. He didn't care about the others, not right now, not at this moment. This was between the both of them. "How many times do I have to say it? You're one of a kind. And the only kind for me."

Pause.

She looked up at him at this. "Kind? I don't think I'm the kind for you."

"And why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the ice queen, I show no mercy-"

"Yes, you're short-tempered, especially around Kazu and Kenta, definitely aggressive, look at Jason," He added, grinning, "yet, you're smart, incredibly beautiful, and underneath all that tough exterior, you're different. You're soft, and understanding, and that's what I like the most. I told you Rika, I know you."

There was silence.

The two of them had personalities that clashed so well or against each other. They were both stubborn and persistent, and hold out, until at the very end, one of them gives in. And Rika hated to lose.

But...he broke her defenses, and ever since the dance, no the beach, she knew there was no turning back. She had to be the one to give in.

"Only kind, huh?"

And without another thought, she threw herself at him, and to his and hers surprise, he managed to catch her.

"Only one, only kind." He said, grinning wildly. "You won't run away this time, will you?" He put he down on the ground, and she punched him in the stomach.

"I was expecting that." He groaned. She smirked.

"Don't regret anything. Because if you do, you should know better than anyone what I'll do to you." She warned, but couldn't keep the happiness she was feeling inside.

"I won't regret anything, ever." He said and gently leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back this time. And this kiss was more then the first one they had shared, that one was unsure, nervous, impulsive and scared, but this one was exactly the opposite of that. She welcomed the feeling this time, yet was still surprised at the shock of electricity she felt, jotting down to her toes. She pulled him closer and he smiled inwardly.

This was the life.

His life.

And she was finally his.

Nonaka Residence, 9:42 PM

"Honey, is that you?" Rumiko called as Rika came in, shutting the door.

"Yea, mom!" She called, taking off her shoes.

"Where've you been? It's rather late." Her mom said, coming out of the kitchen, with an apron and mittens on.

"Are you cooking again?" Rika asked, frowning. "Oh, no."

"Very funny!" Rumiko laughed, looking at her daughter. "Out with friends?"

"Yea." Rika said, shrugging passively.

"Really?" She smirked, looking rather like her daughter. "But Jeri and Alice called a few times asking where you were."

"Oh..." _Damn._ Her mom got her.

"I was out with Ryo." She said resignedly.

"I can tell." Rumiko laughed, clearly happy.

"How?"

"You're all flushed," She smiled, "My daughter's never red. Or even pink for that matter."

"I'm going to wash my hands for dinner." Rika said shortly, giving in. Rumiko grinned, well that was easy, usually her daughter would complain for a hell of a while and order takeout instead.

"So when am I going to meet him?!"

"You already did!"

Morning, 7:59 AM, Student Lounge, Dec. 4th

"So are congratulations in order?" Henry asked, as he joined Ryo lounging on the sofa.

"You're here early." Ryo remarked, turning his head sideways, smiling broadly at his friend.

"Obviously, I'm here aren't I?" Henry said before smirking. "Well, since you're so happy at this time of the day, I guess things did go well."

"I'm forced to come early, unlike you." Ryo smirked. "But yes, things went better then I could ever imagine."

"I'll take it you guys are together then?"

"You can say that." Ryo smirked, thinking back to yesterday.

---

_(flashback)_

"_So let me ask you now, where does this lead to?" Rika smirked as they pulled apart, he grinned. _

"_Well, that was up to you, wasn't it?" _

"_I have 3 conditions." She said. And he raised an eyebrow. _

"_Oh?"_

"_One, I'm not a possession to be owned." She said, glaring. He smiled in response. _

"_Of course." _

_She'd never be owned. _

"_Two, this isn't some thing for you to show off, or I'd beat the crap out of you like I did with Jason." _

"_Trust me, wouldn't dream of it." _

"_And don't push your luck in public."_

"_Well, now that's settled, the bit about us being in school, since there's no one here..." He smirked. "It doesn't count." He finished before he leaned down to kiss her again._

"_Don't think that you can just kiss me whenever-" She said, pulling away for a second. He rolled his eyes and forcedfully shut her up. Rika considered fighting back, but he obviously wouldn't have any of it, he pulled her closer and she stopped resisting, grinning to herself. _

_You gotta admit, perseverance had it's qualities. _

---

"So, do I have to give you a warning on what would happen if anything happens?" Henry asked, happy for the both of them.

"As much as you don't make sense, Henry." Ryo laughed. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"Good, 'cause I hate to beat up my best friend."

"I think you'd have to bring me back to life before you do that." Ryo laughed. "Trust me, I wouldn't have any of it happen. By the way, what time is it?"

"Class is about to start," Henry said, checking his watch, "People should be arriving now."

---

"So...when are you planning on telling Jeri?" Alice asked, smiling once again.

"Wipe that smile off your face, I liked it better when you were solemn." Rika rolled her eyes. If Alice was already making such a big deal out of it, what was Jeri going to be like? Oh, she could just imagine the headache.

"She's going to go spastic!" Alice warned. "Maybe we shouldn't tell her."

"And have her kill us when she finds out eventually?" Rika exclaimed, raising her eyebrow. "I rather just tell her now."

"Tell me what?" Jeri asked innocently, coming between them.

"Good luck." Alice smirked, patting Rika on the back. "As much as I'd love to watch this, I am so not getting involved, so I'll be off to my locker."

"Alice!"

"Tell me what, Rika?"


	21. Seven Things

Disclaimer & Author's Note: Alright, I just got from Cambodia from a school trip, and I think maybe, this one is sort of boring, but hey, you gotta give the couple a break after finally getting together, don't you think?

Don't worry, the plot will thicken! =D

So R&R please!

Break, 10:20 AM

"I knew thiey were going to get together!"

"No possible way!!"

"What!? How!?"

"So they're really...?"

"He did what?"

Jeri skipped down the hall, still exhilarated by the news she had received this morning, and by the looks or talks of it, everyone now knew. Poor girls. And guys. She snickered, was it honestly that hard to believe? The progress that had happened over the 2 month was pretty obvious, if you asked her.

"Rika, everyone's talking about it." Jeri said, running to her friend. Judging by the infuriated look on her face, it was obvious she knew.

"I'm going to kill him." Rika said, making Jeri frown worry. _Uh-oh._ She didn't want anything to happen already! They just got together. Rika laughed at her expression. "Don't worry, Jeri. I promise I won't hurt him...that much."

"...That much?" Jeri didn't like the look on her face, when she said that.

"Akiyama!" Rika yelled, seeing her 'boyfriend' at the end of the hall. The whole hall turned silent, but she ignored it.

"Wildcat." He said, turning around, walking towards her and smiling broadly. "Sorry about this morning."

"Sorry, huh? Do you see what you did?" She crossed her arms, motioning her head towards everyone in the hall, glaring. They all quickly turned back to what they were doing. Takato whistled nervously behind him, Henry merely shook his head, laughing silently.

"They're going to find out sooner or later. So I guess, better sooner then later?" He laughed. She glared at him. "Guess not?" He laughed, well, she should know he'd break the rules on the first day.

"..." And then to everyone's surprise, she turned away. "I'll let you off this time." She said. "I have to go to class, you going to walk me there or not?" He grinned at this, it was more of a demand than a question.

"And people ask why I love you."

---

"She really does like him." Jeri commented, unaware that a few meters away, Lina was thinking the same thing.

"Well, if you think about it," Kazu said, watching them leave, "The fan clubs will eventually disperse won't they?"

"I don't think so." Lina said, smiling. "But they're...quite something."

"A power couple." Kenta remarked.

---

"I feel sorry for them." Henry said shaking his head.

"Oh?"

"This won't die down for at least two weeks."

"I'll bet you three." Alice smirked.

"I've already won one bet." He grinned.

"Really? The response that they're going to get, or be getting, I mean, will be...interesting." Alice said, smirking.

"It's not every day former enemies take the happily-ever-after route." Henry laughed.

"Happily ever after?" Alice asked, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Okay, okay, maybe not that." He said, smiling, knowing she and Rika weren't the girls to believe in stuff like that.

"And people were skeptical about us, you know." Alice continued.

"Maybe, but never like this. Or so they hope."

"They'll live." She shrugged, simply happy the fighting between them would finally stop and that they opened their eyes.

"Of course, no matter what happens. He's persistent, and she's a fighter. And now that they both know they really like each other, well...I hate to see what would happen." He remarked.

"At least she finally admitted her feelings. I thought it'd never happen."

"No one knows Rika as well as you do." Henry laughed. "Even when she was been beaten for him and when he was beaten by Jason for her, they both never said anything. How ironic."

"She's been-what!?" Alice asked. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"You didn't?" Henry asked, eyes widening. _Oh sh**...Rika was going to kill him!_

Student Lounge, After School 3:43 PM

"Takato's got Jeri, Henry and Alice, and Ryo's finally gotten the girl of his whacked dreams-"

"Technically, Takato and Jeri aren't together, and I don't have whacked dreams, but I have no arguments with the rest." Ryo said, clearly still very happy.

"Where's your girl?" Kazu asked.

"You shouldn't call her that if she's around." He warned, smiling. "She's having one of her extracurricular activities, and being the great boyfriend that I am, I'm waiting for her."

"And if you didn't, she'll kill you?"

"Pretty much." Ryo grinned, sheepishly.

"So how's Jason taking the news?" Kazu asked, smirking, he never liked that son of a-you know, anyways.

"Like a bee stuck to his own honey." Ryo said, clearly enjoying this. "Or at least that's what I think it's said." He winced at his next thought however. "The girls aren't very happy."

"If they were happy, they wouldn't have cried."

"Some cried? Wow! I had...no idea."

"You two getting together is like the event of the century..."

"Tell me about it." Ryo sighed. He had enough of the protesting, the people in doubt and even the rumors.

"What about Lina?" Kenta asked. Kazu looked up at this.

"She's happy." Ryo smiled, shrugging. "She apparently wants to apologize to Rika."

"And they'll become best friends forever." Kenta muttered. "I don't think that's going to happen.

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

There was a noise of disbelief.

Dinner Table, Akiyama Residence, 7:23 PM

"Winter Break's coming up, you have any plans?"

"Mm..." Ryo said through a mouthful of food, he swallowed. "I don't know yet."

"Well, Basketball season's almost over. What are you going to do next?"

"Soccer." Ryo said, grinning. "Takato's the captain, and I want to prove that I could be better then him, if not, at least relatively good."

"You sure you're up for more?" His dad frowned, "I thought the doctor-"

"Sure, dad," Ryo laughed, "And I thought you'd be more afraid I wouldn't get the interview because of my injury."

"Actually, I was going to surprise you, but I guess you caught me. They sent a letter yesterday, saying that they chose you. I guess the incident had something to do with it." His dad smiled. "Of course I'd want you to continue sports, it's your grandmother that's throwing a fuss."

"I should have known." Ryo said, shaking his head.

"She cares about you, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"And she's visiting."

"She's-WHAT?!" Ryo exclaimed. "Dad!"

"I couldn't stop the old lady, she's my mother after all." He protested, raising his hand. "I don't have a choice."

"How long is she staying for?" Ryo asked, sighing.

"I have no idea, after the holidays I guess."

"I have to spend Christmas with her?"

"Well, that is her purpose in coming. Isn't Christmas a family holiday?" And just when he thought it couldn't get worse, his son suddenly closed his open mouth and smirked. He really didn't like the look on his face."

"You know, dad, since you said it was a family holiday," Ryo said slyly. "That means I'll need to buy her a present, and you know grandma's taste..."

His dad groaned, he had walked right into that one.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, you put up with her and I'll pay your card bill this month."

"You're on." Ryo grinned, this was so much worth it. For once, he was actually looking forward to shopping for gifts.

Nonaka Residence, Rika's Room

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"And now, you're sounding like Jeri."

"You lied to me!"

"You believed it!"

"What was the point? So all your efforts of denying you liked him would go down the drain?"

"No, I didn't even like him then!"

"Ya right!"

"Oh, don't start this again, you guys would have freaked."

"Jeri would, I wouldn't."

"Fine. Sorry."

"Better." Alice nodded. Rika rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you told me everything about you and Henry." She said defensively.

"And Jeri didn't tell us about what happened that day at the basketball finals."

"So I guess we're even." Rika smirked and Alice decided to let it go.

"Well, no more secrets."

"That's easier said and done."

"I mean it." Alice frowned. "Especially with you. It was never that serious before."

"It was nothing. I've had worse."

"8 against 1?"

"I'm going to kill Henry."

"You'll have to wait in line." Alice smirked, "I'm going to kill him for not telling me sooner."

"Oh, get over it, it's past already."

"What about Lina then?"

"What about her?"

"I'm asking you."

"Don't know, don't care."

Dec. 5th, Cafeteria, Lunch, 12:04 PM

"It's almost holidays!" Kenta cheered, sitting down.

"Thank god! Now I'll be able tog et away from you two." Rika said, closing her eyes in relief, the prospect of it relaxing her.

"Oh no, you won't!" Kazu taunted. She opened her eyes.

"What!?"

"Ryo wants to get everyone together, it'll be fun!"

"Does he?" Rika muttered. "He won't when I get through with him."

"Rika, don't spoil all the holiday fun!" Jeri pouted. "Don't you think it'll be great?"

"No." Rika said simply. She sighed, Jeri gave her a pleading look. And Rika couldn't help but give in, after hearing from Henry what had happened from Takato, and after hearing a subtle diluted version from Jeri herself, she couldn't bring herself to..."Oh, fine." She snapped. And Jeri squealed, hugging her.

"Thank you!"

'What does he have planned anyways?"

"I assume that by 'he' would be me? At least it better." Ryo smiled as he sat down beside her, she flashed him a rare smile.

"No it's my super-hot incredibly gorgeous boyfriend, who doesn't seem to exist, we were talking about." She smirked, all sarcastic.

"Wrong, that would definitely be me." He grinned and all the girls rolled their eyes, though none of them denied it.

"Your looks are overrated." Alice said, informing him like a mother reluctantly telling a child that Santa was real after being caught sneaking presents under the tree.

"Really?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"She's lying." Jeri said. "Don't take it to your head."

"It wouldn't affect him anyways." Rika added, "Especially with that huge ego of his."

"So what are we doing?" Henry asked.

"Just hang out, the usual."

"As long as it's not disney related, it's fine by me." Henry shrugged. This was met by raised eyebrows and absurd expressions. "Suzie's has a new obsession with the High School Musical movies."

"Why not?" Rika shrugged. "Zac Efron's pretty cute." Ryo frowned at this.

"The movie is so cliche." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Wildcat is in it, isn't it?" Ryo grinned, looking at his own wildcat.

"Oh no! Don't you dare relate something Disney to me."

"Why not? You could be the Ice Queen in Narnia." He laughed.

"Say that again," She shot him a look. "and I'll turn Ice Queen on you in a minute!"

"Ice or not, you'll always be my queen." There was a couple of groans and an "aw" from Jeri.

"Just shut up." Rika said, blushing. He grinned.

Student Lounge, December 6th, Morning

"So will you be joining us?" Kazu asked quietly. Lina shrugged beside him.

"Do you think it'll be okay?"

"Ryo's approved..."

"But that's not the problem."

"You're not running away again?" He asked sharply. She threw him a glare, but he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"Ryo thinks she could care less..." Kazu said, not really repeating what Rika had actually said. (I-don't-give-a-sh**) She winced.

"That's not very encouraging."

"It'll take time."

"I know..."

"Are you coming then?" He asked again.

"I guess."

"I'll be there for you." He said reassuring, looking at her with a protective look in his eye. She stiffened. They never actually brought up the subject they had discussed at the dance any further. In fact...she chose to ignore it.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly.

None of them noticed a very amused expression on a very amused person standing outside the room, who decided he shouldn't interrupt.

---

"Why is it that I have to go to class while you have a free period?" Rika grumbled, looking rather annoyed. Her stupid boyfriend laughed beside her.

"You chose it." She shot him a look. "You'll be fine. We only have so many classes left until the break."

"That helps." She muttered sarcastically.

"Well, how about I tell you something interesting?" She rolled her eyes. "So?" He asked.

"If you're going to tell me, just spit it out."

"I think Kazu's going to have a girlfriend soon." She laughed and he looked at her, amused. He loved it when she left, it wasn't as refreshing as the first time but it wasn't as if she gets a case of the giggles often.

"And who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky?" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd call it that." She rolled her eyes again, and glanced inside the classroom.

"If you don't tell me-"

"I think he likes Lina." Her amused reaction dropped.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I overheard her talking to some girls, needless to say, she doesn't like him."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ryo shrugged. "She's like you, she hides herself well." She glared at him for this and he smiled. "You're going to be late. I'll see you after." He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall cooly. Several girls shot her envious and jealous looks.

"Stupid, egoistic jerk." She muttered as she went inside and sat down, all the while smiling.

---

"So..." Ryo said suddenly, coming out of his reverie. "Kazu? When were you going to tell us, if you ever intended to" He added. "That you harbored feelings for a particular redhead we all know?"

"Huh? He likes Rika!?" Takato exclaimed, surprised. "Wouldn't you be beating the crap-"

"You are so dense." Kenta said, cutting him off. "He's talking about Lina." They all turned to look at Kazu's expression.

"I don't like her."

"You're almost as bad as Ryo when he denied he liked Rika."

"Hey!" Ryo protested but then grinned.

"Where did you get the idea?" Kazu asked, "Lina didn't say anything, did she?"

"Never-mind." Ryo said, shooting looks at Takato and Kenta, asking them to drop it for now. He'd have to come up with a plan.

"Are you having that annual part, celebration, whatever thing this year?" Takato asked, turning to look at Ryo.

"Oh-right. Haven't thought about it yet, but it'll happen. Why?"

"My mom's offering to bake, you know."

"Of course." Ryo smiled but it faltered. "But then it's probably going to turn into a boring formal dinner party."

"Why!?"

"My grandmother's coming and I'm sure she'll take charge of this. Not to mention have something planned for Christmas Eve."

There was a couple of groans. The day before Christmas had always belonged to the guys, and whatever companions they chose; usually the basketball team. They'd do whatever they want, and with Ryo's connections, it was easy.

"What about our day?"

"I don't know."

"Won't you want to spend Christmas Eve with Rika?" Takato asked. Sure they'd all had plenty of dates and hookups before, how could they not? But it was the first year where three of the five boys had serious girlfriends.

"What about the time between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" Kazu asked, giving Ryo a suggestive look. A shoe came flying at him along with a death-threatening glare.

"I'm sure Henry would want to spend time with Alice too." Kenta cut in quickly.

"And you'd love to take Jeri out?" Ryo grinned. Takato flushed red.

"That's no fun then!" Kazu complained. "What about us?"

"Well, we'll see. I'll need to talk to my dad about this."


	22. Innocence

Disclaimer & A/N: What was really ironic, as that I was reading over this again, I found that the dates actually correlate in real life! So I stopped short, deciding to save the rest as a special "Christmas" thing, don't be mad! Anyways...thanks for everyone reviewing, I really appreciate, and it definitely makes my day.

Please continue! R&R!

Monday, December 10th, English Class

"You know, my grandfather," The voice became resentful rather quickly, "found out only recently about the district mid-terms and he actually congratulated me saying that I improved because of his presence and influence."

At this, Jeri giggled and Rika smirked.

"So what's your reward?"

"I have no clue but I'm so not looking forward to Christmas this year..."

"Don't tell me you have to spend it with him?"

"I've avoided the subject." Alice shot a her a dirty look.

"Seems like this Christmas is going to be all formal and no fun." Rika sighed. "I need to get out of all those stupid fashion things."

"Seems like we're all avoiding something." Upon walking out of the classroom, the three girls found the group of boys waiting for them, all rather impatient.

"Why do you say that?" Jeri asked, looking curiously up at Takato.

"Rika's avoiding modeling, Ryo-his grandmother, Alice and her grandfather..."

"I'm avoiding Suzie, she's going to be running around in circles all over the place." Henry groaned.

"And Kazu's trying to avoid boredom." Takato finished.

"Your grandmother?" Rika asked, frowning. Ryo shot Takato a look.

"Yea," He said running his hand through his hair. "She's coming and I was actually going to introduce you to her-"

"What!? You are so not-" Rika said, shaking her head.

"I don't have a choice!" Ryo complained.

"Oh, so you don't want to introduce me to your family?"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You just did!"

"Here they go again." Henry said, the group walking after them, all shaking their heads and laughing.

"Oh boy..." Takato muttered. "She's not going to like this."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

Henry gave Takato a warning look. This wasn't something they should talk about.

"Nothing.." Alice and Jeri both looked at Henry's passive face, Takato's stony one and exchanged looks. Judging by Kazu and Kenta's confused faces, they didn't know either.

So...what on earth were they talking about?

Outside Nonaka Residence, 5:02 PM

"But I've already met your mom and grandma."

"Doesn't mean I want to meet yours."

"Please Rika? My dad and grandma will find out eventually-so I want to do this the proper way." She hid a smile at this. She had already decided it was mean to refuse, but she wanted to make him beg a little more because she really, really wasn't going to enjoy it.

"I still don't see the point."

"Please? I promise I'll make it up to you." He said slyly, gently pulling her closer.

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He kissed her and pulled back to smile mischievously at her. "Care to demonstrate?"

"With pleasure." Ryo grinned, pulling her closer before capturing her lips in a longer, more passionate kiss.

Well...maybe...maybe...it wouldn't be that bad.

Right?

Bakery, Takato's Room, Tuesday, 7:46 PM

"Dude...just ask her out!" Ryo rolled his eyes over the phone. A habit he seemed to have developed quite recently. "She's confessed that she likes you and you told her you like her, so I fail to see what's stopping you."

"You really think I should?"

"No, I'm just telling you because I feel like it, yes. Go!"

"You're starting to sound like Rika...with all the sarcasm, you know."

"Speaking of Rika," There was a pause, "What am I suppose to get her for Christmas?"

"Oh,Christmas! I'll need to get something for Jeri too!" Takato said, widening his eyes. He had forgotten about presents.

"Of course you do." Ryo chuckled.

"What about that necklace you gave her before?"

"Oh, it was something that I designed and made."

"Designed?"

"Yep. Took me quite a while too."

"Impressive! What was the necklace like anyways?" Takato asked, he didn't believe that Rika would actually like a necklace.

"It wast just a simple design, a curvy lightning bolt in a way."

"Sounds nice. I wonder what Jeri would like..."

"She'd like for you to ask her out." Ryo teased. "And it'll make you happy too."

"Really?"

"YES!"

Free Period, 2:42 PM

"Haha! It's such a good think we picked business management, the others are still in class!" kazu grinned triumphantly as they walked down the empty hallways.

"Hey, you guys go on without me. I'll wait for Jeri." Takato said, glancing back.

"Alright." Kenta nodded.

"Have fun, you two." Kazu teased before leaving.

"Need help with that?" Takato asked, taking Jeri's books. She smiled, blushing.

"Thank you."

"No need. Um.." He paused, taking a deep breath. "You know, I'm sorry about what I said over the finals, I guess, I overreacted."

Jeri looked surprised but then smiled gently. "It's alright."

"Well, I still like you, and I hope-you-you know." He mumbled.

"Oh Takato!" Jeri said breathlessly. Of course, I do!"

He turned red, despite feeling a flutter of hope inside him. "So, do you want to go out or something?"

"I'd love to." She beamed and he grinned in response.

"Alright. That's good. I was worried-"

She cut him off by kissing him.

---

"Finally." Rika smirked from the corner of the hallway.

"He actually listened to my advice." Ryo's said, his voice impressed.

"Shh- You'll get us caught." She said, hitting him gently. He put his arms around her waist and she rolled her eyes. "We're in school, you know."

"You can't run from me." He said, his eyes twinkling. She shot him a look, but knew his muscular arms held too much power. Maybe if she put up a good fight she'd get away...hmm...

"Don't even think about it." He laughed, kissing the top of her head, as if reading her mind. She smirked, who did he think she was? She'd find a way.

"Oh?"

"I'll catch you anyways." And before he could manage another word, she had turned around and kissed him hard. Pulling back quickly, she ran away, laughing, leaving him pleasantly surprised.

"You're not getting away after that." He called, chasing after her. She laughed, it was a good thing everyone had class. Looking behind her to see where he was, she didn't stop in time before crashing into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said straightening up to come face to face with no other then the principal, Mr. Akiyama.

_Shit._

_---_

McCoy's Residence, Alice's Room, 6:15 PM

"So he caught you guys?" Alice laughed, the situation that those two had caught themselves earlier was simply hilarious.

"We weren't exactly doing anything." Rika glowered at her friend's amused tone.

"So? How did he punish his future daughter-in-law?"

"Alice! I'm warning you!"

---

"_Sorry, sir!" Rika muttered, clearly finding herself embarrassed at the awkward situation. Ryo forced himself to stifle his laughter as he approached._

"_Hi dad." He grinned, greeting the stern look on his father's face cheerfully._

"_Ryo. Why aren't you in class?"_

"_Our teacher was absent, so we have self-study." Rika muttered, answering for the both of them._

"_Ah-I see." He raised an eyebrow at his son. "And this is?" Ryo blushed for a moment before regaining his composure. _

"_This is Rika Nonaka. I was going to introduce her you you later, she's my-"_

"_Girlfriend." The two looked up at him both red, yet surprised._

"_I'm head of the school, it shouldn't be surprising that I know what happens to my students, especially my son." Mr. Akiyama looked amused. "Congratulations, Miss Nonaka on your 2nd place rank in both the nationals and the recent district mid-terms. It was very impressive."_

"_Thank you." _

"_Of course, Henry Wong came first," He laughed. "Smart boy, dating Miss. McCoy? A friend of yours?"_

"_Dad! That's just creepy." Ryo interrupted, who knows what else his dad knew...actually on second thought, he didn't want to know._

---

"Wait, what?! He knows?" Alice exclaimed, surprised. "Does he have like secret service running around our school or cameras installed or something?"

"Told you it wasn't amusing." Rika muttered. "I thought so too."

"That is just-!"

"No, no. Let me finish."

---

"_Sorry. It's nice to finally meet you, Miss-"_

"_Rika's fine." She cut in, resisting to roll her eyes at Ryo who was grinning._

"_Rika then. I've heard a lot about you."_

"_Really?" She asked, trying to keep her voice polite, while shooting Ryo a dirty look._

"_Don't worry." Mr. Akiyama smiled, watching the exchange. "Obviously my son's clearly infatuated with you, why he even said-"_

"_Hm. Hm." Ryo coughed, his face red. "Don't you have lots of important stuff to do? Business meetings and all that?" Rika smirked, he wasn't getting away easily._

"_As a matter of fact, yes. I'll let you two off this time, I suppose." His father said, clearly enjoying his son's predicament. "A pleasure to meet you, I trust you and you're friends will be joining us this Christmas?"_

"_Uh..." Rika stuttered. This was unexpected. "Sure. Ryo's already asked me."_

"_Excellent, until next time. We'll talk at home, Ryo."_

"_Sure, dad." Ryo said, his face resigned._

"_Did I get you into trouble or something?" Rika smirked._

"_No." He grinned. "Too bad. I'm just going to go through several lectures, the usual."_

"_Sorry." She said, sounding exactly the opposite, "I'll make it up to you."_

"_As long as you're coming, it's fine." He smirked, "But I'll let you do that too."_

---

"So we're actually going over for Christmas? On the principal's invitation?" Alice groaned at the thought. "Well, at least it's better then my grandfather. And Jeri will go ecstatic over it."

"Oh, no. Please tell me it's just a simple dinner."

"I wouldn't say that." Alice smirked.

"Maybe." Alice smirked. "We'll see soon."

Akiyama Residence, 7:02 PM

"I like her." His dad remarked suddenly. Ryo glanced across the room at his father.

"Rika?"

"Yes, she's quite something." His dad nodded, smiling. Ryo grinned, of course he knew that. "Impressive resume, quite a looker too."

"Didn't I tell you she was a model?"

"Well, that would explain it." His dad smiled. "She's good for you..."

"Let's hope Grandma likes her." His father smiled a tight smile, it was more like a grimace.

"Once she hears of this, she'll interrogate the girl endlessly. Or worse..."

"Which is why I'm going to introduce her myself...hopefully that'll work."

Ryo's dad laughed, amused. His son never brought home any girl, let alone introduce anyone. "You must really like her. Well, I approve, if you want to know. I'm sure she'll make some kind of impression..."

"When is she coming anyways?"

"Christmas Eve, I think?"

"Great..."


	23. All Or Nothing

Disclaimer & A/N: Well my first thought was to post this up on Christmas eve....but then I decided that I already have another chapter dedicated to Christmas, so this is an early present! =)

Please R&R!! (And special thanks to those that always have!!)

December 23rd (Around 2 Weeks later), Afternoon, Parking Lot

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Rika said spinning around to face the guilty look on her boyfriend's face.

"But we all decided to hang out here, I told you so weeks ago." He said trying hard not to mutter and add; _obviously you weren't paying attention. _

"Yes, but I don't sing!"

"C'mon Rika, since we're already here..."

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, hasn't she?" Kazu asked smirking from the sidelines. Both Rika and Ryo turned around to glare at him for the comment. "Opps!" He muttered, putting his hand to his mouth and biting his lip.

"You don't have to sing. Please, I want you here." Ryo pleaded, turning back towards his frowning girlfriend who was trying to hide her smile.

"Oh Ryo!" Kazu said, interrupting them again. "I forgot to say, but um, Lina's coming...you know. She wants to make it up to..." He broke off, sensing the aggression coming off towards him from Rika."

"Great, Kazu. Real great." Ryo sighed, ruffling his hair in exasperation. "Now I have more then one thing to deal with." He turned back towards Rika again, fearing the raised eyebrow.

"Sorry..." Kazu muttered, feeling very out of place with the couple.

"And that just gave me so much more motivation to want to go in."

"...I know...but Lina is..." Her reaction remained passive. Ryo wondered what she was thinking, worrying.

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to be nice to her." She snapped after a while. He grinned, relieved. It was better then what he expected.

"I don't, don't worry. Did I ever tell you I'm lucky to have you?"

"Who said you "have" me?"

"Take it that they're arguing again?" Henry asked Kazu as he arrived with Alice.

"Yes, over if he has her or not." His face was a bit confused from this and Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Kazu. You don't need to." Henry laughed.

"Hey..." A tentative voice came from behind them. It was Lina, looking hesitant for once.

"Lina! Hey! Glad you could make it."

"I don't think Rika will be." Alice muttered, the pair both frowned, Henry looking worried. He wasn't sure how Rika would act.

"Lina." Ryo greeted her, nodding his head in acknowledgment. Lina couldn't help but smirk. She noticed the more formal attitude, obviously he was telling her that whatever happens he would side with Rika. Not like she didn't expect it, he had good reason to.

"Ryo." She nodded before taking a breath and turning towards Rika. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you should understand that I was only watching out. And obviously I was wrong, but I was just fighting for what was mine or so I thought, at that time sat least." Lina stated simply.

Rika nodded stiffly, it was obvious Lina wouldn't be one to plead or beg for forgiveness, that wasn't their character, it bothered her a bit to think they were alike; both proud and headstrong.

"What's happened is now in the past, so....I apologize for the trouble I caused, it was stupid, and I hope you'll let it go." Lina said, sticking out her hand. Rika waited a moment before accepting it.

"Apology-accepted." She said cooly. "I must say, I didn't think you were the forgive and forget type."

"This is an exception." Lina smirked.

Both Ryo and Henry grinned in amusement and Kazu sighed a breath of relief. "I think they're going to be great friends." Henry muttered to Ryo.

"So no catfights?" Alice asked, deciding it was the right time to join in. "I was looking forward to some entertainment at least."

"The only entertainment you'll get is watching me beat Ryo up for bringing me to this damn place."

"I know. Why the hell did we come here anyways?" Lina asked. The two girls exchanged smriks and despite being happy for things turning out the way they wanted it to be, Kazu gulped and Ryo looked worried.

"Don't worry," She added, "I won't interfere." Alice couldn't help but wonder if the implication was that she understood and respected Ryo and Rika's relationship. Judging from Rika's expression, it seemed like it was obvious enough.

"Did we miss something?" Takato asked, hand in hand with Jeri, who looked eager and somewhat disappointed.

"You could say that," Henry said, "But if we don't go in, we'll miss our reservation."

"I rather miss it." Rika muttered as the gang started moving forward. Henry and Alice explaining what had just happened, and Kazu jumping excitedly beside Lina. Ryo slipped an arm around her, gently placing his hand on her lower back. He looked down at her with grateful eyes and she smiled a slight smile.

What was it with the hidden meanings?

---

"_Here I go, scream my lungs out, to try to get to you, you are my only one..."_

"I'm going to go deaf..." Rika muttered to herself as she leaned back on the seat, eyes closed. This wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but what could she say?

"Why did he have to pick such a bloody awful song?" Alice complained as the blasting music was emphasized further more by the surround sound system.

'It's not awful, Yellowcard is pretty good, it's just that he can't sing." Rika said, sighing.

"Aw, you guys." Jeri whispered, "It's for Lina."

"Yea, well, at this rate, he's definitely screaming his lungs out."

"Oh, Rika, you don't understand!" Jeri sighed, "It's awfully romantic."

"Ugh, if that's what you want, go get google-head to sing for you then."

"What's awfully romantic?" Ryo asked, looking up from the song selection screen on the mini-TV.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rika said, pushing his head back in the direction of the TV.

"Alright." He smirked.

"Ryo, why don't you sing something?" Jeri asked innocently, widening her eyes. Rika shot her a glare.

"Once I find the right song." He said, smiling. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Please don't."

"Why don't you sing, hm Wildcat?"

"I don't sing. I told you that."

"Fine, I'll just sing for you."

_You've got all that I need, looking at all or nothing, baby it's you and I._

_With you I know that I'm good for something, so let's go and give it a try._

_We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world._

_Looking at all or nothing, baby it's you and I. _

---

"I didn't know Rika could sing!" Kazu exclaimed a couple hours afterwards. The gang were finally able to convince Rika to one song, and after some serious groveling and pleading, she had astounded them. Rika shot him a dirty look.

"Just because I don't, doesn't mean I can't." She snapped.

"I find I won't be surprised if you have anymore talents I don't know about." Ryo grinned proudly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Henry asked, the group halted in the lobby of the place, none of them wanting to leave the warmth before deciding.

"Hmm...everywhere's either booked, jammed with people or overpriced, especially tonight." Takato said with a light frown on his face.

"Why don't we find something original to do?"

"Like what?"

"I know!" Ryo said, grinning mischievously at all his friends, who were looking anxiously at him.

"What crazy idea do you have?" Rika rolled her eyes at him, asking. He grinned at her and kissed her nose briefly.

"Lets play hide n' seek."

"What?" She was too shocked to even reprimand him for his action.

"It'll be fun, there's a park nearby and since it's Christmas Eve, no one will be there."

"Sounds great!" Kazu said, "We don't have to pay anything!"

"Sounds immature." Alice commented, wrinkling her nose in distaste. From Rika and Lina's expressions, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Girls." Ryo joked, rolling his eyes. "Can't have fun! How about we make it more interesting then?" He asked, a handsome devil-like smirk coming across his face.

"Now that's something," Henry smiled, "How about the loser or first one caught has to do something?"

"No, no." Ryo shook his head, his eyes sparkling with amusement as they flickered over at Kazu and Lina. Henry watched him studiously, wondering what was his game plan. "The winner...the one who isn't caught at the end of an hour, can demand a kiss from anyone she or he chooses."

"What?" This time it was more then Rika that sputtered. The three boys exchanged smug looks.

"That's definitely interesting." Takato laughed. "Great idea."

"Why a kiss?" Jeri asked.

"Oh, the season of Christmas, that sort of thing." Ryo waved his hand, "Just pretend there's like mistletoe or something!"

"That is so lame!" Lina complained and the girls nodded. Takato however managed to catch the disappointed look on Kazu's face.

"Aw, please? There's nothing else to do?" He pleaded, turning towards Jeri.

"Are you girls too scared? It's just a kiss." Ryo taunted, this immediately huffed them up.

"Bring it on then," Alice smirked, giving Henry an evil look. "You set the consequences."

"Alright! Who's in?" Ryo grinned, putting a fist out in the middle of the circle. The primary position to decide who was going to be it.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Takato! You suck!" Kazu laughed, out of the bunch of paper and rocks only Takato was scissors.

"Oh man!" He complained and Jeri giggled.

"Count to 100!" He closed his eyes, sighing, Rika meanwhile was thinking what the purpose of this game was. There was a meaning to it, obviously, the boys' actions proved it, but what? A sudden pull brought her out of her reverie.

"Do you even know how to play?" Ryo asked, looking at her, amused and exasperated. She found everyone already gone and Takato counting '24-25-26-...' "C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and ran.

"Why did you want to play this game?" She asked as he pulled her behind the kids' rock climbing wall.

"Shh, you'll get us caught." He smirked. Rika was suddenly aware that he was rather close to her and she was backed up against the wall.

"Well, besides this, what's your ulterior motive?" She whispered.

"Who says I had one?" He teased, wrapping an arm around her waist, she gave him a look. "Really..." He said brining her closer, "It's kind of sad when you plan to get away from your friends so you can spend time with your girlfriend alone on Christmas Eve but she doesn't believe you."

"I'll pretend for now." Rika said, smirking. "So what are you planning to do during the time?"

"You tell me." Ryo smirked, his expression matching hers.

"Hmm...better yet, why don't _you_ show me instead?" She asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright." With that he leaned down to kiss her, she quickly responded putting more pressure to intensify the gentle kiss. _Wildcat._ He smiled in his head before fiercely returning it. A hand held the back of his head pushing him closer towards her. The other was playing unconsciously with his hair. God...

The icy coldness of the winter was gone, in fact, Rika couldn't even remember it. All she could feel was him, and she didn't need anything else. He pulled her closer. Playing hide n' seek had to be the best idea he had.

---

"99-100." Takato wondered if he should add the complimentary, _"Ready or not, here I come!" _but decided against it. He looked around the what seemed to be deserted park. Why did he have to be it? That also means he didn't have a chance to win, and that was no fun.

---

Lina stifled her breath as she crouched behind a pillar. She sighed, this game was stupid, and pointless.

"Shh-" Came Alice's hush from a couple of meters away. Lina looked at her in surprise but before she could say anything, her phone rang.

"Dammnit!" She fumbled through her bag until she found it. Alice, who shot her a warning look, sneaked away. "What?" She hissed in to the phone. "What? Yes, I know it's Christmas eve! Well Merry early Christmas to you too!" She slammed the phone shut.

"Isn't it just a bit early for Christmas?" Takato grinned from behind her. Lina sighed. This game was so stupid and pointless!

---

Two down, five more to go.

Jeri had been easy to find, and Takato couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. No one was going to demand a kiss from her, except him, which he did, and received a chaste kiss before she sat down beside Lina. If it all worked out, like what he suspected Ryo was planning, then it'd all be okay.

The girls' chattering was annoying, distracting him from his search. Why did he pick scissors?

---

"What time is it?" Alice whispered to Henry. He glanced at his watch, squinting in the darkness.

"We still have 15 minutes left."

"Well, not anymore." Takato said, grinning widely, congratulating himself on catching two at a time, not that he hadn't caught Rika or Ryo, but they were more like one stuck-together-very-embarrassed pair instead.

"You caught everyone else?" Henry asked, as the three walked back towards where the rest were all gathering.

"Yea, except...for...damn, Kazu!"

"He's good." Rika said, raising an eyebrow. "You'd think someone loud as him would have been caught by now."

"No one can beat Kazu when it comes to a game." Ryo grinned, hoping secretly the time would just fly by faster.

"Please." His girlfriend scoffed, "I would've won." She shot him an accusing look.

"I didn't hear any protesting." He smirked and then leaned down and whispered. "Besides, what we did, was a thousand times better then the one measly kiss you'd have received if you won."

There was no reply from her, and all could be heard was the groaning of pain coming from Ryo.

"Takato dear, are you really that dense?" Lina asked, shaking her head. "How can you not find him?"

"I don't know!" Takato exclaimed in frustration, looking around desperately, time was almost up.

"One more minute."

"You think he's actually looking?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's just standing in the same spot."

"Maybe that's how he plays." Henry shrugged, but smiled inwardly at how perceptive she was.

"Maybe, I don't think so."

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it."

"My head is anything but pretty." She snapped. "Pretty and blonde usually equals dumb."

"I'm not saying you're a dumb blonde!"

"30 seconds!" Someone called loudly.

"I give up!" Takato said, jumping upon the stone wall. "I swear, I searched through everywhere."

"Obviously not, gogglehead." Rika rolled her eyes. "Are we almost done? It's cold."

"10 more seconds."

"Cold?" Ryo asked, immediately worried.

"I'll be fine." She said, waving him off. You'd swear he treats her like a fragile child, and Rika was anything but fragile. Jeri couldn't help but find that sweet.

"5 seconds."

"4."

"3." Ryo grinned, catching Henry's eye while counting.

"2." Henry said, smiling, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement and anticipation.

"1."

"KAZU! YOU WON!"

"YES!" Kazu exclaimed, jumping out of the bushes somewhere, looking a bit hassled and scratched, this didn't seem to throw of his enthusiasm, or his joy. "Who's the master??"

"We should never have played this game." Rika complained, "Now his ego is going to be-ugh, never-mind, it can't get any bigger."

"Let a guy have some fun." Henry grinned good-naturally from behind.

"Whatever, Wong."

"So, Kazu, since you won," Ryo said, stepping forward to congratulate the still ecstatic, jumping up and down figure. "Name your prize."

Kazu stopped and glanced at Lina, who was refusing to look at him. "So I can demand a kiss from anyone?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, I choose-"

"Don't you dare!' Lina said, standing up, glaring at him defiantly.

"I choose Lina!" He said loudly, proving he did dare.

"I refuse!" She exclaimed, the rest of the gang looked on, truly amused. Jeri gaped wide-eyed and Henry and Ryo had a hard time hiding their smirk.

"You agreed to play. Don't back out." To their surprise, it was Rika who pointed this out. Alice stood beside her, nodding.

"A kiss on the cheek will do fine." Kazu said quietly, not wanting the girls to start fighting and dislike each other already.

"No fun!" Takato complained.

"Yea! Kiss her!"

Kazu grinned awkwardly and walked towards, his posture indicating something between hopeful and disappointment, and expressed i-don't-really-do-have-a-choice.

"Wait, watch this." Ryo grinned, whispering into Rika's ear, before sneakily going behind Kazu who was turning his face to the side, as Lina sighed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. At the last second, Ryo turned Kazu's face around, and their lips met. Lina's eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away quickly, Kazu turned red, but jumped up and down, grinning happily.

"WOO!!!" Takato and Henry exchanged cat-calls and high-fives with Ryo who smirked.

"I have amazing timing!" Ryo said proudly, winking at Rika.

"I can't believe him." Lina muttered, cursing to herself as Rika and Alice exchanged evil smiles.

---

"I'm going to dread tomorrow." Rika muttered as Ryo walked her to her front door.

"Are you telling me you're scared?" He grinned, inwardly laughing at the prospect, when was Rika ever scared?

"I'm not scared." She shot him a look. "I just won't like it."

"Why not?"

"Meeting your boyfriend's family, isn't something you want to do on Christmas of all days."

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like you haven't met my dad before. He's your principal."

"That makes it worse." She sighed, leaning against the door, giving him a resigned look.

"Don't tell me you're worried if they'll like you or not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most likable person." Rika shot the chuckling Ryo an evil look.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, my dad already likes you, and I'm sure grandma will too." He said, reassuringly, trying not to wince at his afterthought. _I hope..._

"Yea, right." She scoffed.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to change anything."

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I think so." He grinned, and kissed her sweetly. "Don't be mad but I'm glad you're coming tomorrow."

"I can't say the same."`

"I'll pick you up tomorrow...then..."

"Were you just going to ask me to dress nice?" Rika asked, amused. It was obvious he wanted to say something but stopped.

"Well,..my grandma..." He shrugged, smiling. "But I don't want to die."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Rika smiled.


	24. All I Want For Christmas

Christmas Eve, Dec. 24, 6:21 PM

"Nervous?" Alice asked. The girls were at Rika's house, getting ready for the big dinner party tonight.

"I am going to kill him after this." Rika muttered, putting on her necklace.

"So you are nervous!" Jeri accused.

"Wouldn't you be?" Rika asked, turning around, looking at her friend dressed prettily in green and yellow; her signature colors. Alice was obviously in hers.

"I'll take that as a yes. Turn around, and let me take a good look at you."

"Oh no, I do not need another inspection, don't you think my mother has done enough going over this entire outfit?" Rika asked, glaring at her own reflection.

"You look great." Henry said, from the doorway, smiling lightly. She was nervous, a bit insecure and a bit worried, it was obvious but she refused to show it.

"I hate wearing makeup. And skirts." She said, looking down at the simple feminine white sleeve and black knee-length skirt she was wearing. It was appropriate, no doubt about that, simple but managed to look amazing on her.

"You look beautiful." Ryo said, looking over at her lovingly. "As always."

"I'll take your word for it." She said, shooting him a look that was somewhere between appreciative and a glare. Henry exchanged an amused but significant look with him. He didn't need any telling, usually she'd have blushed at his compliment but roll her eyes instead of giving him the death glare. Rika nervous was not good.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?" He whispered.

"If it doesn't go well..." Henry shrugged. "Well...let's not talk about that." He said, making a scared face. Ryo let out a low whistle, and glanced towards his fiery, scary-tempered girlfriend. Let just hope for his sake it'll all go well, because really, her temper wasn't something he wanted to deal with on Christmas.

He took a deep breath an asked the fateful question.

"Ready?"

Akiyama Residence, 7:01 PM

"Ah, you're finally here, your Grandma's been waiting."

"Sorry, dad." Ryo grinned, and then indicated to your friends. "This is Henry, Alice, Jeri, Takato and Rika."

"Of course, there's no need for introductions. It's a pleasure to see you out of school and in a more normal environment."

If there was something to describe the atmosphere, awkwardness was perfect for it.

"Ryou, dear? Is that you?"

"Yes, grandma!" Ryo called, excusing himself from his friends for a moment, carrying off their stuff.

"Ryou?" Takato asked, obviously confused.

"It's like our official names," Henry explained, "Henry is only my given name, my chinese name is Jianliang Lee while my Japanese name is Jenrya Lee."

"Really?" Takato looked around, at the others.

"Please, do you honestly think Rika is Japanese?" Rika said, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "Nonaka is my dad's last name, while Makino is my mom's kept maiden name. I go by both, usually only Makino for Japanese though."

"Yea, Ruki Makino is better than Ruki Nonaka." Alice grinned, "Sadly, I don't have a chinese or Japanese version."

"You don't need one." Rika laughed. "I'd be surprised if you did."

"Well, Takato isn't very western..." Takato said still looking puzzled. "Wait, what about you, Jeri?"

"Oh, Takato!" She said shaking her head, "My name's just spelt differently, with a 'u' instead of a 'e' and my last name is missing a 'u.' It's still pronounced the same."

"Wow...I should go home and ask my mom."

"So you guys going to talk about our different names all day, or what?" Ryo asked, coming back from hanging up all their jackets. "Let's go."

"Ryou? Aren't you ever going to come in and greet your grandmother?"

"Coming, grandma!" Ryou called, an exasperated look on his face.

"Great." Rika muttered.

"Ryou!" An old woman rose to greet them as they entered the living room. Despite her small size, her face and eyes were commanding and imperious. Obviously someone not to be messed with. Rika looked on with interest and amusement, this was the women that bore Ryo's dad? It was obviously, the smiles and easy-going personality ran on the male side of the family.

"Grandma, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Nonsense, your name is your name. You cannot change that." She scoffed, inspecting him in great detail with his eyes. "How's your injury? Have you been playing again? I thought I told you not to."

"The season's over, and I'm doing fine." He said, barely keeping the impatience in his voice. "How was your journey? I really don't understand why you'd throw a dinner party when you just arrived."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked, sitting down and back to sipping her tea, totally ignoring his question.

"Uh...right." He said and shot a look at his dad, who refused to meet his eye. "Grandma, this is Takato Matsuda, member of my basketball team and captain of our school's soccer team. Um, the girl beside him is Jeri Katou, his girlfriend." He shot them both apologetic looks, they smiled stiffly and mumbled something that sounded like nice to meet you.

"Captain, you say?" His grandma raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps you should try for soccer too, Ryou."

"Well, about that...anyways, this is Henry Wong."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Henry said, holding out his hand. Although she ignored it, she nodded approvingly.

"Ah, Wong, is it? Top of the nation in academic studies? A smart young man, I like it, perhaps Ryou will benefit more from your friendship."

"Grandma!" Ryo exclaimed shocked.

"And this is?" She went on, motioning towards Alice, who stared back at her.

"Alice McCoy, Henry's girlfriend."

"Interesting..." She murmured, looking over the girl critically and in an almost disappointed manner.

And I want you to meet Rika Nonaka, my girlfriend." Ryo said, reaching a hand out for Rika, who looked at him disdainfully before accepting it.

"Girlfriend?!" Her attention immediately snapped back towards her grandson. "What do you mean she's your girlfriend?" Both Henry and Takato winced, and took a step back. Even Mr. Akiyama muttered something about getting tea, and left the room.

"She's my girlfriend." Ryo said simply, looking at his grandmother.

"Well." The elder woman said, regaining her composure. "I must say, I'm surprised. Why don't you introduce her to me?"

"Rika Nonaka." Rika said, staring down at her, neither scared nor nervous. "Would you like me to give you a full run-down of my life story or would you prefer the basic facts?" Her tone was almost mocking, Ryo chuckled slightly at this, while his grandmother just gaped at the girl.

"Nonaka? Your mother must be-"

"Rumiko Nonaka, nee Makino."

"A supermodel is she not?" Rika only nodded curtly. "I see, and you're in the industry as well, I've heard of you. The newest sensation or whatever the say." Rika tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Your mother's single, is she not?"

"Yes..." Rika said hesitantly, wondering where this would lead to.

"Shame, without a male figure, a family is not a family at all. This would explain your lack of proper manners." She said coldly. Rika stared.

"Ryou, what do you think you're doing?" She asked, turning towards her grandson who was frowning disapprovingly, "You of all people know that this cannot be."

Both Jeri and Alice looked confused, and somewhat angry, except for Rika, who didn't show any sign of emotion she was experiencing.

"Grandma, I'm almost eighteen. You can't dictate my life for me, despite your better intentions." Ryo said slowly and calmly, emphasizing his point. It wasn't hard to miss his clenched fist or the rebellious defiant look in his eye. "I can and will make my own choices, and whatever you planned I will not follow."

"But the engagement has been set." His grandmother replied calming, "It cannot be changed, so it will happen."

By this time, it seemed nothing was making sense. Alice's eyes narrowed in dislike of the situation and the woman, and Jeri couldn't understand what was going on. It seemed Takato and Henry did, for they both didn't move and stared at the floor, refusing to look at anything else.

"That's what you think." Ryo snapped.

"We'll take later." She said, going back to sipping her tea, "Dinner will start shortly, perhaps you should take your guests and go mingle with everyone else."

"Oh, we will talk about this later." Ryo huffed, and without another word or a glance at her, stalked out of the room.

---

"Well, that went well." Rika commented, back to being all sarcastic as they all walked out and into the hallway. The rest couldn't help but agree.

"I'm sorry." Ryo said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes in frustration.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Rika said softly, wondering what the talk had been about, and why it was getting to him like this. It...worried her.

"Please don't be mad."

"I haven't gotten to that part yet. I might once I find out why you can't have me as your girlfriend though."

"Wait, what do you mean you're not allowed to have a girlfriend?" Jeri asked, interrupting.

"Didn't you hear what his grandmother said?" Alice answered, turning towards her.

"But why? Rika barely said two words to her!"

"It's not Rika herself..." Takato mumbled, shooting a sympathetic glance towards the furious redhead.

"I don't get it." Alice said, shaking her head."

"Think of choice of diction." Henry said quietly. "You might figure it out."

"Diction?"

"It's not you." Ryo said, shaking his head, pulling her closer. "It's the 'role' you have in my life."

"Dinner's starting soon." Rika said sighing, "We should just go, and once it's over, we'll clear it up, right?" Ryo smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank you for understanding." He said, closing his eyes, and leaning his forehead against hers.

"You better explain the whole damn story." She whispered.

"I promise."

"Shall we go first?" Alice asked, turning around, managing to hide her smile.

"Yea, I think we should." Jeri said, motioning toward where the music and chatter was coming from. Unlike Alice, she couldn't hide it.

"Shall we go?" Ryo asked, after a while.

"I guess. Don't worry...I'll be on my best behavior." He laughed lightly, kissing her on the head.

"I'm sure you will."

It was going to be a long night.

---

Takato glanced across the table, his eyes lingering on Jeri's worried expression. They were all nervous. This relationship stuff was something Rika was vulnerable to, and if he didn't know the fact that all girls were, he'd have seriously doubted her.

Henry exchanged a significant look with him they both knew. Ryo had accidentally mentioned it during one of his drunken state confessions. Of course, he cleared it up afterwards. Takato shook his head, if only the girls at school knew.

How disappointed would they be?

Dinnertime, Dining Room, Sometime Later

Henry's frown deepened as he watched Ryo's expression. It was one of dread but also of impatience to explain this. He should have told her sooner. But knowing Rika then, it was too...soon, too risky. And knowing Ryo, he would never do anything to lose her.

Glancing down at the table, Henry grinned with satisfaction a she watched Mr. Akiyama smile warmly and chat animatedly with Rika, and Ryo grinning happily, joining in every now and then. The expression on the elder Mrs. Akiyama was hilarious, well...as hilarious as outrage could be.

Henry chuckled to himself.

Maybe, this was their principal's way of telling his own mother, he approved of the girl.

---

"Ryou's graduation is coming up, soon it'll be time to arrange his succession." Ryo's mother said casually after dinner was cleared and coffee and desert was served. Both Ryo and his dad stopped talking, causing an awkward silence in the room.

"Are we bringing up this topic again?" Ryo's father joked. The other two didn't find it so funny.

"It's what you say, but not what I want." Ryo said, taking a bite of the cake, refusing to look at her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" His grandmother demanded.

"Now, mom. He's not even eighteen yet, and there's still University. Ryou's succession will have to wait. Give him some time, he's young only once. And besides, I enjoy my work too much to retire so soon." His father grinned, cutting in.

"I don't understand why you insist I have to do what you want me to do. It's not even my duty anyways. It's my choice."

"Ryo-" His father shot him a warning look.

"It's his duty! As the only heir to our family, it's his destiny to continue what has been started. Even if there is still university, he has to prepare-"

"Right, well since you two have already planned out my entire life for me, including who I'm going to marry, I'll just leave, because even though it's my life, I obviously have no say in it." Before anyone could say anything else, Ryo had left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's not everyday you see him lose his temper." Takato muttered. Henry exchanged a look with Alice who tilted her head towards the door, indicating they should go after him.

"Excuse me." Rika said, getting up carefully. "I'll just go check on, you know." Mr. Akiyama nodded, smiling gently at her.

"I'm sorry..." Henry said, getting up. The rest followed. "Please excuse us."

---

"Hey." Rika said, gently, approaching Ryo who was sitting outside on the porch staring out into the backyard. "You okay?" She asked, putting her two hands lightly on his shoulders. He sighed as he leaned back against her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this, I should have told you this..and probably shouldn't have left you there."

"It's fine. I guess, I never knew how much pressure you were under until tonight. I feel kind of guilty..."

"No, don't."

"Hey, you guys...looks like we've just skipped out on our dinner." Takato said, smiling brightly. The two smiled an exasperated smile.

"Not that the food wasn't any good, but I don't think we were very hungry." Henry winked, almost joining them.

"Shall we go somewhere?" Ryo asked, standing up. "I really don't feel like staying here, at least for now."

"Good idea." Henry nodded, and the group left the house, sighing in relief when the crisp night air hit their faces.

---

"Some kinda Christmas Eve this is." Alice scoffed as they wound up in their spot by the park again. Henry shot her a warning look, she glared back at him. "What?" He sighed and shook his head.

It was suppose to be festive, and merry...but here they were; surrounded by cold and quiet in the park, some waiting hesitantly (Jeri), others impatiently (Alice) and some with no emotion on their faces at all. Well, there was no need to name who.

Perhaps that was the face which scared them the most, because knowing Rika she could be contemplating anything right now. Henry could only guess what the others were thinking about.

Jeri and Ryo were probably worried she might think it's best if they broke up, because family, judging from her history, was too important to her, and she'd hate having to ruin that. Alice was thinking along the same lines as him; nervous about the fact she'll keep whatever she was feeling to herself, and then pretend there's nothing bothering her.

There was no need for a relapse of her darker days.

And as for Takato...he was probably more worried about Jeri for god knows what reason and probably scared of Rika's more than likely hostile reaction than anything else.

"I'll explain..." Ryo began settling himself down a swing and pulling Rika close to him. She didn't object, or change her facial expression, and that worried him. "When my mom died...my grandma overreacted. She feared for my dad and me, and especially since I was the sole heir to our family. My dad's not the type to remarry, as you can still see."

"So she arranged a marriage?" Jeri asked, desperate to know.

"A promise between two best friend's grandkids. It's stupid, and at that time it was just an idea. And probably because I never really brought anyone home or anything...since I didn't want to." He mumbled at the end, but Jeri giggled.

"She must not know about all your fanclubs."

"That's true." Ryo said, laughing briefly. "But like I said, it was just a proposal. I never expected her to be serious about it."

"So...what''s going to happen?" Alice asked, hesitantly.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not marrying some girl I don't know." He said, looking at Rika and grinning.

"At least that's good to know." Alice smiled. "Well, now that we've cleared everything up, I swear your grandma should pair up with my grandfather. They're both evil."

"Oh, not this again." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just because me and Ryo fight for what we believe in." Alice said, jabbing him lightly.

"Alright, break it up." Ryo grinned, cutting in. "It's getting late, maybe we should go home?"

"Yea, that'll be good."

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Merry Early Christmas!"

"Don't forget! We're exchanging presents!"

"See you then!"

...

"Shall we go?" Ryo asked, looking at Rika who was staring out, watching everyone else leave. She hadn't said a word throughout his explanation... "Or maybe not." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her suddenly into the lap, causing the swing to move.

"Hey!"

"Finally something!" He grinned, putting his arms around her waist, refusing to let her get up. "I'm sorry...I should have told you earlier." She glanced at him surprised.

"No...it was your private stuff. I never asked..."

"Promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't leave me." He said in a semi-pleading voice, burying his face in her hair. She stiffened. He sounded so small, and worried in that moment...

"I won't." She said softly that even it was hard for her to hear.

Nonaka Residence, 9:57 PM

"Well, that wasn't exactly the best Christmas eve." Ryo sighed as they stopped outside of Rika's house.

"Hey, at least we got it out of the way." She said, "I would've been more than pissed if I found out sometime too late."

"Oh really?" He teased, his eyes sparkling mysteriously. "And when would that later be?"

"I have no idea." Rika replied, shrugging. He just grinned, checking his watch.

"Before you go in, I have something to show you."

"Huh?"

"Come on!" He laughed, pulling on her hand, she had no choice but to stumble forward.

"Wait! Tell me, why are you dragging me to _my_ backyard?" The absurdity in her voice was clear.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"What? No!"

"Please?" He asked, giving her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes but close her eyes nonetheless.

"Fine." Without warning though, Ryo wrapped something over her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just to make sure you don't cheat!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't take it off!" Rika grumbled something or other in reply as he pulled away. Waving his hands in front of her covered eyes comically, he made sure she couldn't see before he ran off somewhere.

"Ryo?" She asks, feeling his absence, "What are you doing? This isn't one of your stupid pranks right?" He didn't answer, and all that was heard was the clicking sound of a switch and the soft of something humming.

"Alright!" Ryo's voice called from in a distance, "You can take it off now."

Rika fumbled a bit with the cloth over her eyes and blinked repeatedly adjusting to the suddenly bright lights. Somehow, her garden had turned into a Winter Wonderland. There were a bunch of lights, some flashing, some colored, mixed with sparkling streamers strewn carefully over the trees. The buzzing sound came from the artificial snow making machine in the corner, covering the ground with a soft layer of white stuff. Even the pond looked a bit icy.

"So, what do you think?" He asked expectantly, she just gaped at him.

"What did you do?"

"Well, your mom wouldn't let me do it inside your house, but she said out here was fine, and I know for a fact you don't like celebrating any holidays, even your own birthday, honestly Rika, you're probably the only person I know which doesn't," He added, making a face, "So I decided that since no one can resist a white Christmas, I'd bring it to you." Rika smiled inwardly, the unusual fast pace he talked at meant he was nervous.

"Bring Christmas to me, huh?"

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking around. She kissed him.

"Well, getting presents isn't that bad, I suppose, I'm surprised you didn't hang mistletoe everywhere."

"Oh, trust me, Kenta and Kazu did when they helped out, I took them all down. Can't let your mom or grandma get too many ideas. You can thank them later." He said, grinning.

"Too bad the snow isn't really sticking." She laughed, "I'd love to facewash you."

"I'm sure you would." Ryo glanced at his watch again. "6 minutes."

"Huh?"

"All I want is for you to be happy...that's all." He said, looking down on the ground, nervous. "I guess that's hard." He laughed teasingly. She hit him lightly but broke out into a grin. This was probably the most romantic and touching thing someone has done for her.

Not that she'd care to admit it, but still.

"Mm you'll going to have to wait until tomorrow to get your present."

"You got me something!?" He asked surprise. She shot him a look.

"Of course I did."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I've already got what I want." Ryo grinned, giving her a mischievously look.

"Oh? And that is?"

"10 seconds." He said, looking at his watch again. "I've got you, don't I?"

And before she could reply, he kissed her.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

The watch on his wrist beeped _"12:00 AM" _as the two oddly-paired-yet-seriously-in-love teenagers stood entwined in the middle of a snow covered garden, with twinkling lights around them, totally unaware of the mother and grandmother watching from the windows with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands and content smiles on their faces.

A perfect way to end a not-so-perfect year.


	25. New Declaration

A.N/Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Okay, I know it's a bit late, but been caught up in celebration! Here's the latest installment and the plot's thickening...well slowly! Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all those that reviewed! Please continue; I like to hear what you like and what you don't etc.

So R&R!

Countdown to New Years, 10:14 PM

"Is it time yet?"

"You asked that like a minute ago!"

"No, I didn't."

"Kazu?"

"Yea Ryo?"

"Shut up before my girlfriend kills you."

There was silence, meaning he stopped immediately. Looking from the outside, the redhead lying on Ryo's lap would seem at peace, with her eyes closed in a relaxed manner; but if you looked closer, you'd see that her jaw was clenched and that she was forcibly squeezing her eyes shut together. Not a good sign.

"I think we brought out the whole convenient store." Takato commented as he and Jeri came over to the spot with bags full of food.

"Wow! There's so much people!" Jeri exclaimed, sidestepping carefully so she wouldn't step on anyone before she collapsed at their spot.

"It's New Years." Alice said, grabbing her new Ipod. "I hate this kind of thing." Her boyfriend chuckled from behind her whereas her best friend nodded eagerly in agreement.

"I think I have a headache." She complained, and Ryo began massaging her head before she had closed her mouth.

"Aw." Jeri commented, leaning against Takato and taking out a water bottle. "Hey!" She sat up suddenly, excited. "Ryo! Is that new?" She pointed towards the neatly-stitched red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This?" He asked, grinning. "It's my Christmas present." He said and pointed discreetly down at Rika, who closed her eyes again after peering them open for a second to see what Jeri was talking about. "She made it!" He mouthed.

"Wow! Rika! How did you do this?" Jeri exclaimed, "It looks store-bought."

"My mom made me learn when I was younger." Rika said offhandedly, "Took me a while before I got the hang of it again. You have no idea the tantrums I threw having to redo some parts."

"I can only imagine." Ryo laughed. She pulled hard on his scarf. "Ow!"

"It's nice." Henry eyed it appreciatively, while Alice made a face at him. "What!? I'm not saying you have to make one for me!"

"You better not be." She said, teasing. "Be satisfied with what you got."

"I am! The program's definitely upgraded my whole system, the intel-" Both Takato, Kazu, Jeri, Ryo and Rika rolled their eyes while Alice and Kenta nodded in agreement, eager to discuss the benefits of whatchamacallit.

"Here they go again!"

"As usual, I don't understand anything they say."

"How about we play cards." Kazu exclaimed, waving a newly brought deck in the air impatiently. "We've still got lots of time, right?"

"Kazu!!"

---

"Is it time now?"

"Do you always have to ask this question?"

"But it's so frustrating to wait!" He complained, tossing the now un-entertaining pack of cards aside.

"Hold your horses." Takato laughed, checking his watch. "It's almost time."

"The music's damn awful." Rika complained indicating towards the somewhat famous band up on the stage.

"Oh relax," Jeri laughed. "Why is everyone so uptight? They'll stop playing soon."

"I should hope so."

"Alright!" The lead singer yelled into the microphone. "It's our last song of the night! (Finally. Rika muttered.) So this one is a different kind of genre to what we usually play. To all the gentlemen out there, this is for all your ladies!"

_You play it coy and it's kinda cute. Oh, when you smile at me, you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend because you know it's true, you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every word. You're every line. You're everything._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can..._

"Oh, no you don't!" Rika laughed, shoving Ryo who was nuzzling her neck away.

"Aw, why not?"

"Can't you two give it a break for a few minutes?" Kazu said, making a grossed-out face. His voice all weird. "You two are as bad as Jeri and Takato!"

"We are not." Rika said, glaring at him.

"Don't say that." Ryo laughed, "Pumpkin will get all upset."

"Pumpkin!?"

"Besides, look at the other two." Ryo indicated, nodding towards the two love birds staring at each other intensely. Kazu winced in response.

"Ugh, why do I feel like such a third wheel here!?"

"It's not like I'm with anyone." Kenta said from his corner. He didn't seem so remorse.

"And who's fault is that?" Ryo teased. "Besides, I told you to invite Lina." He said, turning towards Kazu, who mumbled something quietly about how she was busy and couldn't come, his face turning red.

The music suddenly stopped and everyone turned towards the stage expectantly. The two big white screens started flashing, beginning the long awaited countdown.

"Hey, Kazu!" Henry called, laughing. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's finally time!"

_Ten._

_Nine._

"WOOHOO!" He cheered, jumping up and down.

_Eight._

Kenta glanced at his watch, and then back at the screen, comparing the two.

_Seven._

Kazu stopped and flipped opened his phone, quickly trying to dial a number.

_Six. _

Henry grabbed Alice's hand,

_Five._

She rolled her eyes.

_Four._

Jeri and Takato seem to turn towards each other simultaneously.

_Three._

Ryo decided to hug his girlfriend from behind.

_Two._

She turned back to look at him.

_One!_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _

A chorus of a thousands of people cried, celebrating.

"Happy new year!" Kenta cried.

"Happy new year!" Kazu exclaimed loudly over the noise and into the phone, grinning broadly. There was no need to guess who it was.

"To a new year." Henry remarked, smiling.

"To new beginnings." Rika said, tilting her head back on Ryo's shoulder.

"To a new us." He said softly and kissed her.

"UGH!! Not all of you guys!!"

"What am I?" Kenta cried. "Invisible?"

January 7th, Shinjuku Senior High, First Day of School

"Already!?" Kazu whined loudly. The teacher looked pointedly at him.

"Must I remind you everytime, Mr. Shioda, that you're a senior and it's very important that we finish all the required assessments in the teaching curriculum on time?"

"But still! It's the first day back." He mumbled, making a face at her once she turned her back against him to continue teaching.

Jeri giggled while the other three girls rolled their eye in exasperation.

"**U've got to get used to it."**

Kazu checked his vibrating phone underneath the desk and grinned, typing back.

"**It doesn't hurt complaining."**

"**Not like it does anything."**

He made a face at Lina who shook her head, turning her attention back toward the front. Ryo observing this laughed silently. Kazu was so hopelessly whipped.

But...he couldn't talk. Now could he?

Funny, how out of all the girls, the ones that he and his friends picked were the scary, tough ones. Although usually, in comics and TV series, it was usually the easy-going, cute girl that falls for the cold, mean guy.

Chucking to himself at the irony, he checked his phone. A message was waiting for him.

"**Important stuff to be dealt with after school. Better get home quick. **

**From Grandma, via Dad."**

_Great._

What did his grandma want now?

---

"Are you telling me you're canceling on me?" Rika teased after school.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"Sure..."

"You're not mad, are you? You know I'd rather spend all my time with you anyways."

"I should hope so." She said, gathering her books and closing her locker door, turning to look at him with a pretend stern look.

"Good." He grinned, "Well, I better be off, it's bad enough already, I wonder what it'll be like if I'm late."

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't know if it'd be that bad!"

"You never know. Wish me luck? I think I'm going to need it." He laughed.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well-" He shrugged, and took a hold of her face, kissing her quickly. "That's good enough." She shot him a look, but didn't do anything against it.

"I'll see you later?" She asked, smiling tauntingly. He made a desperate face.

"I hope so! I'll probably hideout at your place later!"

"It won't be that bad." Rika said, her tone almost questioning.

"Just make sure you warn Rumiko, I might drop by for dinner."

"She'd love to have you. Grandma's going to cook up a fuss." Rika said, rolling her eyes and Ryo smiled.

Akiyama Residence, 5:46 PM

"Ryou dear? Are you finally home?"

"Yes. Grandma. " He said, trying so hard not to roll his eyes or sigh as he took of his shoes and entered the living room. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

The expression on his father's face puzzled him more. It was that look of displeasure, but his mouth was set in a grim line, shut tight. There was a folder on the coffee table between the two adults.

"Come take a seat." His grandmother smiled warmly at him, patting the empty space beside her. This was creepy.

"What's...going on?" Ryo asked, sitting down hesitantly.

"Well, I've received a call this morning, and it seems the Naritas have just arrived back in Japan.

"Mm?" Ryo nodded, not seeing where this was going. The Naritas were a close family friend of his grandmothers, he supposed he only met them once, when he was small.

"Their daughter's arriving in a couple of days time, I think, and well." His grandmother smiled excitedly, putting her hands together. "Now, since you two are almost the same age, her being a couple of months younger, we think that it'd be perfect time for you two to get to know each other before you're married." She smiled broadly again, and opened the file, pushing it towards Ryo.

"What!?" Ryo exclaimed, looking down at the picture of the girl. "She's the one I'm suppose to marry!?"

"Why, yes. You two did seem to get along the last time we were together!"

"When we were like eleven!" From all he could remember, she was shy, tiny, and stick-skinny.

"Excellent, you'll reacquaint yourselves in no time, it says here she likes chocolate, make sure you bring her box when you meet her."

"If she likes it so much, she can buy herself one, or better yet, you can give it to her." Ryo said, storming out of the room. "Because I sure the hell won't."

"I told you so." The man who sat silently on the couch the entire time spoke up. His mother shot him a stern look.

Nonaka Residence, 6:23 PM

"Grandma?" Rika called, walking into the kitchen, savoring the smell of dinner. God, she was hungry. "Mm..smells good."

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Seiko asked, smiling, stirring over a pot.

"Actually, I came to tell you that Ryo's coming over for dinner."

"Is he now?" Her grandmother smiled warmly, "I've been looking forward to feeding him up, I don't know what kind of food he eats at home if it's just him and his dad. Not to mention, I've been waiting to show off my new recipe."

"Grandma!" Rika laughed, sneaking a bit of food into her mouth. "Well, I've got to deal with mom, she's going ballistic, make sure you're on my side during dinner please?"

"We're taking up sides now, are we?"

"Well yes! I don't want to be horrifically mortified." Rika said, making a face at the thought of what her mom would say. Seiko laughed, it was what every mother looked forward to when their kids brought their girl/boyfriends over.

"I'll try to keep her under control, dear. No promises, of course."

"That's what I was afraid of."

---

"I told you I'd be dropping by."

"It was that bad, huh?" Rika asked, leaning at the front of her gate, smirking slightly and with her arms crossed as she watched him hurriedly stepped out of the car and slam the door. It was good to be missed.

"You have no idea." He sighed, slamming the car door, smiling in relief.

"Well, dinner's almost ready, and my mom is impatiently waiting for your arrival." She rolled her eyes at the thought, dreading dinner.

"At least I'm appreciated here." He grinned, pulling her closer by the waist.

"I'm sure she could wait a while." He said, closing his eyes, enjoying the simple fact she was there. She frowned, wondering what had happened, but chose not to ask.

Dinner, Nonaka Residence, 8:12 PM

"You're telling me that?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way!

"Yes, you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You implied it!"

"I did not!"

Rumiko laughed silently at the two bickering teenagers in front of her. It seemed only yesterday her daughter was the stubborn little girl playing with action figures instead of dolls.

And now she was all grown up. How time flew.

They didn't always have an easy life. Her ex-husband, that bastard had left them when Rika was young. And their only source of income they had at that time was her modeling, she had been new to the industry and was only making minimal pay. Because of that Rika had been teased constantly about her clothes, family situation, not having a father and turned cold and bitter, distancing herself.

She remembered the fights they'd have, it was awful! Half of the time, her daughter wouldn't be at home, while the other she never spoke a word. Luckily Andrew was there...and when he left, Rumiko was scared, because Rika pulled back again. When she became friends with people that understood her and liked her for her; Henry, Jeri and Alice, Rumiko and Seiko let out a sigh. Without a male figure in her life, Rumiko had always feared her daughter's perspective towards men, but Henry reassured the both of them, and Rumiko was grateful.

Rika eventually slowly opened up, leaving behind her defiant pretense and cold attitude. And when she come home of the first day of sophomore year, annoyed and ranting about this new guy who was all stuck up and an arrogant egoisitic jerk...Rumiko couldn't be happier. Of course, she never told her daughter that boys her age made fun of the girls they really liked because they were scared and didn't know how to interact with them. Hence the kindergarten complex.

Whenever Rika was annoyed or unhappy, it was always due to him; what he did, the fact she didn't understand why all those girls were obsessed with him, how he treated her...Rumiko always kept to herself that if she really hated him, she wouldn't notice him at all. And that the true reason she was irritated was because she was jealous.

When she was cursing him under her breath, Rumiko never once missed the sparkle or clear flush on her daughter's face that went unnoticed by Rika herself. And look at her now, happy, and so obviously in love.

Like any mother, she hoped it was only puppy love but Rumiko wasn't stupid. She knew there'd be no one else that understood her little girl better than him and no one else that would care or love her in the same way, especially with what he's done.

She exchanged a content smile with her own mother who nodded approvingly and smiled lovingly at the two teenagers still arguing with each other oblivious to everyone else.

---

"So, you going to be all right in facing your big bad grandma or should I go talk some sense into her?" Rika asked teasingly. Ryo laughed as he sat down, he had already decided against telling her...for now. It wasn't anything concrete, and he sure the hell wouldn't go through with it, and he really didn't want to hurt her or their relationship.

"Now that would be embarrassing. I appreciate the offer though. I'll be fine...I hope. At least my dad's on my side."

"Good." She laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hey, aren't you going to say goodnight?" He asked pouting. She rolled her eyes in response.

"You're killing me."

"Funny," He remarked, "I thought you'd be the one to kill me first."

Before she could say anything else though he leaned down and kissed her.

"Night."


	26. Gives You Hell

A/N and Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters don't belong to me. Sorry for the late update! It's been crazy getting back to school, I got my exams back and the teachers are already setting our next assignments, so this chapter might be a little short!

Anyways hope you enjoy it! R&R please!

Morning, 7:01 AM, Nonaka Residence, Jan. 8th 

"Good morning, dear." Seiko said, smiling warmly as she sat down with a cup of coffee in front of her. Rika yawned before responding.

"Morning Grandma."

"Honey, did you check the mail?" Rumiko asked, as she entered the kitchen in a hurry, slipping on a coat and searching around frantically for her keys, "There's something for you."

"Huh? What?" Rika asked, holding up her hand with the keys dangling on one finger.

"There's the usual offers, um...oh, I forgot your agent needs you back on for the D&G fashion show..." Her mom muttered frantically, and accepted a cup of coffee appreciatively from Seiko, who shook her head. Always late, always in a hurry.

"No more couture dresses?" Rika muttered. "Finally. I was beginning to get tired of it."

"Yes...I'll get back to them...oh! As I was saying, Andrew sent us a late Christmas and New Years' card. It's just arrived...a little bit late I suppose..."

"You can't blame the dear boy, Rumiko, it's all the way from America."

"Andrew? Let me see!" Rika said, suddenly wide awake, and held her hand out impatiently. Rumiko laughed.

"Be careful, someone might just get jealous." But her daughter didn't seem to be listening, instead she was reading the card intently, a slight smile coming across her face as she scanned down towards the familiar signature.

"What does he mean 'by a surprise'?" Rika asked, looking up.

"You'll just have to see now, won't you?"

"Mom! You know and you're not telling me!"

"I didn't say anything though!"

"Honey dear, you were always a horrible liar." Seiko said, laughing.

Student Lounge, 8:23 AM

"Kazu, shut up!"

"Thank you! For once I didn't have to say it!" Rika exclaimed, shooting a triumphant grin at Alice and Jeri before exchanging a high-five with Lina. Ryo laughed at Kazu's pouting face. He wasn't about to disobey Lina. Or Rika for that matter.

"Girls, play nice." In response, Rika fell back into his lap a bit harder than what it would feel like naturally, heading him in the stomach.

"Ow! You're vicious today!" He said, making a face down at her.

"Don't make me hit you again." She said before turning and closing her eyes.

"Can you guys not be so cuddly in the morning?" Kazu groaned watching Ryo absentmindedly stroke Rika's shimmering locks.

"Shioda, just admit you want Lina to be in your in lap!" Rika said, her eyes still closed. Kazu turned red, unable to reply. "Point-made." She smirked towards Lina, who's eyes were glaring.

"Don't you girls have classes to get too?" Henry asked, checking the clock.

"No, no, don't tell me that." Jeri complained.

"I never took you for a skipper." Takato said, smiling at Jeri.

"I just don't want to go. Why can't I stay with you?" She complained. He kissed her on the forehead.

"God, you guys are even worse!" Kazu exclaimed loudly.

"Come on, we better go. It's only for forty minutes anyways." Alice said, getting up.

"Yea, forty minutes of pure torture!" Rika said, sitting up, grabbing her bags forcefully, as if directing her annoyance towards her books.

"It's morning...I don't want to go to class..." Jeri muttered as the four walked out of the room.

"Don't tell me you miss her already!?" Kazu asked, a bewildered expression coming up on his face.

"Well, that too." He grinned, "But I'm just worried about what's going to come."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"The girl that my grandma wants me to be betrothed to? Turns out I know her, we used to be childhood friends but that was ages ago."

"So what do you think of her?"

"I don't know...rich, spoiled girl, yet no confidence. That kinda thing. Reminds me of girls Lina use to hang around with and how she'd dominate over all of them.

"Hey!" Kazu said. "She's not like that anymore!"

"Yes, yes, we know." Takato said, snickering. "Jumping to someone's defense rather quick, eh?"

"How are you two anyways?" Ryo asked, mildly curious.

"I don't know. I don't think she likes me."

"Don't give up hope." Ryo said, smiling, "I didn't."

"Well everyone knew you and Rika liked each other." Kazu said offhandedly.

"That's not _exactly_ true. People thought they hated each other. It's only because we know them well. That's all."

"Still!" Kazu whined. "I don't understand girls!"

"Neither do I." RYo said laughing.

---

"Hey, guys, check this out." Henry said loudly, calling over to the lazy figures. Kazu and Kenta rushed to his side, curious and peering over his shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Ryo? You listening?"

"What?" A groan and a sleepy voice was heard.

"I just got an email about the senior team's annual basketball retreat coming up."

"Mm?" Ryo asked, covering his eyes and turning away from the light again. "Coach already told me."

"Oi, don't go back to sleep! You're the captain, you're like in charge of this. Have you decided who's going to supervise?"

"Not yet..."

"You should find a way to make the girls come!" Kazu said excitedly, lighting up at the idea popping into his head. Spending three days with Lina was...perfect!

"Well, actually, both Rika and Alice need something athletic-related in their resume, so this is what they're doing."

"Rika's even agreed to take time off her modeling. Her manager isn't very happy with...me." Ryo grinned. "Especially since she didn't work work during holidays."

"Not like that affects her." Henry said, "I think she's ecstatic over the fact she has an extended holiday."

"So it'll be fantastic..." Ryo said. Basketball, his girlfriend, his friends for three days just couldn't get better.

"What about Jeri?" Kazu asked, looking towards Takato who smiled from writing his notebooks."

"She's doing a report on this for our school newspaper."

"Aw...please, please, please don't make me and Kenta spend a whole three days being like...outsiders. Please, get Lina to come, or something!"

"Relax Kazu, I just got to permission to go." Lina said as she entered the room.

"That's great!" Ryo said, smiling. "What's your excuse?"

"Well I'm your manager for this trip." Lina said, "So I'll be looking after you careless boys; you know cooking, cleaning, you know."

"Gee...didn't think you were that domestic." Takato laughed and had a cushion chucked at him.

"Sweet! NOW this is going to be awesome!' Kazu said, grinning like a little boy on Christmas. Lina rolled her eyes but couldn't help stop the smile from coming across her face.

"Excuse...me?" A timid voice came from the door and they all turned to look. A delicate, very pretty-looking girl stood in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Henry said, getting up, smiling gently.

"I'm looking...for...someone."

"And who may that be?" Takato asked, also standing up, smiling.

"Oh god, the both of you...don't both of you have girlfriends?" Lina scolded, cutting in. She turned towards the girl standing shyly in front of them and forced herself to be nice. "So what do you want?" Well...she tried.

"I'm looking for...Ryo..Ryo Akiyama."

"What? I heard my name!" Ryo said, his head popping out over the couch suddenly, one earphone dangling from his neck. "Oh. Uh...hi?" He smiled sleepily and yawned. The girl turned red and stumbled forward embarrassed. Lina almost snorted when she fell over, landing right almost on top of Ryo. "Are you okay?" He asked, lifting her up. She just turned red and stuttered.

"I...I..."

"What?" He asked, frowning lightly. "I don't...understand."

"I..I"m suppose to marry you!" She blurted out and then fell suddenly to the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?"

"I think she fainted." Rika's voice came from the doorway, and they all whipped their heads, alarmed. The fiery beauty stood, arms crossed, her face stone. It was quite the contradiction to the soft, sweet-looking princess on the floor.

"You better take her to the hospital room." Henry said, quickly.

"Right..." Ryo said and bent down to pick her up, he glanced at Rika hesitatingly before hurrying out, desperate to be back to clean up this mess.  


	27. Over and Over Again

Disclaimer and A/N: It's Chinese New Year! So too all those who celebrate it, gong xi fai cai. It's going to be really busy this week, meeting family, getting red pockets, so I don't think I'll have time to write. Which is what I'm afraid of, because there's still lots to come! Anyways, it's a series of up and downs here as the complications intensify!

R&R please!

(Cont'd from last time)

"So where's Ryo?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rika said shortly, slamming her locker door shut.

"Okay...what's wrong?" Alice asked, raising a light eyebrow.

"Well, my supposed boyfriend is currently at the nurse with the person he's suppose to marry, tell me how messed up that is?"

"Really...messed up." Alice said, sympathetically. "How'd that happen?"

"I walk into the lounge, and she announces "I'm suppose to marry you" and she faints."

"...Wow. Does Jeri know?"

---

"Ryo? What are you doing in here?" Jeri asked, sitting up on the hospital bed.

"I would ask you the same question, but let me guess, stomach pains?"

"Yea." She said, leaning back on the bed frame. "How'd you know?"

"Takato told me, and told me that you had this problem ever since primary."

"Of course..." She smiled and then winced. "May I ask who you're holding? Doesn't look like Rika."

"Oh...this..well," He shrugged. "This is my supposed fiancee from what she told me...but that's not how it sounds."

"What!?" She sat up. "Where's Rika? Does she know? How does she feel?"

"That's the problem..." Ryo sighed wearily. "I don't know..."

"So what happened to her? Don't tell me Rika punched her!" Jeri said, her face twisted into a shocked expression.

"No, no. I think she would have..." Ryo laughed lightly, before breaking off when the girl on the bed stirred.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital room." Ryo said answering, "You okay?"

"I'm...fine. Thank..you." She said, sitting up gingerly. "I..."

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them to come pick you up? You should go home and rest..."

"I...will."

"Great, so you don't mind if I leave?" And before she could reply, he walked out of the room quickly, almost hurrying.

---

"Rika, I'm sorry, you know, I wouldn't, I wouldn't do anything like that." He said, all in a rushed, all panicked. "All that happened was that she tripped, and I helped her up, that's it, honestly,-"

"I'm not mad about that, but you better stick to it, or else."

"Oh trust me, I don't want to die." Ryo sighed, clear relief on his face, grinning happily. He kissed her and despite being in public, she kissed him back. She couldn't help but have felt...uncomfortable and worried when ...well.. not that she was insecure or jealous or anything, but reassurance was definitely nice.

"Ahem." Someone coughed and the two broke apart. "You two can finish this later." Takato said teasingly.

"Well that's rich coming from you, loverboy." Rika retorted.

"Alright, you guys, no need to get defensive." Henry smiled, clearly happy that the two weren't ...well not fighting but that there wasn't any tension or misunderstanding between them.

"So...?"

"So, what are we going to do about our snow white here?"

"Snow white?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's best if she doesn't know about Rika...I think." Henry said, looking somewhat apologetic, ignoring Alice's comment. "I mean..you know the stakes. She has her hopes up, and if she makes a complaint or her parents get informed, I'm sure something drastic will be done."

"That I'm sure of too." Ryo said, sighing. "They'll talk to my grandmother and put pressure on her, and they'll hurry ...stuff, and clearly, that isn't what we want to happen." He didn't look too pleased.

"But she isn't eighteen yet, they can't do anything right?" Takato asked, frowning.

"That's not a problem." Ryo scoffed, "They know people, they have connections."

"Well that's just great." Rika said sarcasm clear throughout her voice. "We sure aren't taking a stand against this, are we?"

"Wildcat..." Ryo pleaded, looking at her, "I don't want to lose you."

"So you're going to pretend there's nothing going on? That's **real** helpful, Ryo."

"It's the best choice! My grandmother won't listen, clearly, and I hoped she didn't want to get married, but obviously worse has come to worst and she does. So what do you want me to do?" He asked, frustrated.

"Fight! You always agreed with Alice when she said that we should fight for what you believe in, so what does this mean? That you don't believe in us?!"

"What!? That's not true! You know that!"

"Oh yea? Well it sure doesn't feel like it." And with that Rika stormed out, afraid to stay anymore. She couldn't believe that they were fighting two minutes after they had made up, and that he clearly didn't understand what was upsetting her so much. _Don't you dare cry, Rika. _She scolded herself as she walked down the hall, fists clenched.

---

"Well...that went out well." Kazu remarked. Jeri shot him a look.

"I better go see her." She said, worriedly, and chased after Rika.

"Yea. I'll go too." Alice said, following after. "This...isn't.." She shook her head, refusing to say what she was going to say and walked out.

"Sorry..." Henry said, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have..." Ryo shook his head.

"It's not your fault, or your problem. It doesn't matter. There's no other option. If there was, I would have obviously taken it."

"She knows that, you even made it clear to your grandmother. We know, she's just...upset and...you know."

"Well I may not know her," Lina commented from beside Kazu, "But I think she's scared. You better give her reassurance. No girl would like the position she's in, or actually, no girl would probably ever experience that either."

"This is the second time today..." Ryo said, putting his face into his hands. "I hate this!"

"Don't worry." Takato said comfortingly. "You guys have been through so much, it'll work out."

"That's easy for you to say."

"You're not going to throw this all away, are you?" Henry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you crazy!?" Ryo asked, standing up in a huff.

"Good. Because I'd hate to beat the shit out of you."

"That will never happen. I better go check after her."

School Courtyards, Lunch (Shortly after the fight & Ryo's departure)

"Rika!"

"C'mon Rika, don't shut us out."

"...I hate this. I don't understand." Rika exclaimed. Her two friends looked taken back, she looked as if she was about to cry, and that never happened.

"It's okay." Jeri said, her face worried and sympathetic. "I can't say I understand how you feel-" At this Rika laughed, somewhat bitterly, "But...it'll work itself out."

"Ryo loves you, Rika." Alice said simply. "Even though he probably hasn't said it out yet." She made a face and Jeri giggled, "I don't want to be there to see that, but anyways, you going to forgive him?"

"I never said I was mad." Rika said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you going to be okay then?"

"I'm always okay." She scoffed.

"There you go."

"You know..."

"Please don't make it corny, Jeri."

"No, I was just saying, I never told you guys this, but I guess I do sorta understand how Rika feels."

"Huh?"

"Have you been keeping secrets from us!? Jeri! I'm amazed!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm disappointed! How could you not tell me?!" Rika mocked, pretending to be Jeri.

"Oh you guys, shut up!" Jeri laughed, "At least let me tell you now."

"Okay. Okay..."

"You know...when I was missing for the first half of the game."

"-More like the whole of it."

"You guys!"

"Sorry, seriously, you can tell us now."

---(10 min. later)---

The three girls laughed ridiculing over their miseries.

"And when he found out I was going out, I swore he was about to interrogate me. I mean, does he honestly think that I'm going to share details of my personal life with him?"

"Wait! So he doesn't know about Henry?"

"You crazy? He'll kill me! Or rather, kill him!"

"I didn't think he was so conservative."

"He's an old man." Alice scoffed.

"So there's no way in chance he'll beat Henry's black belt."

"Wrong." Alice said, shaking her head. "The old man is a master in martial arts, I don't think Henry stands a chance against him!"

"Crazy!" Jeri exclaimed. "No way!"

"Should we go? Lunch's almost over." Rika said, checking the time.

"Yea, I'm sure Ryo's looking for you." Jeri answered, getting up. The three walked up the stairs, deep in thought.

"Rika? Rika!" A male voice called from behind them.

"Told you so." Jeri grinned as they turned around.

Except, it wasn't Ryo, or any of the other guys...

"Andrew!?" Rika gasped, spinning around to face him, her face shocked and surprised.

"You know him?" Jeri asked, looking between the guy who was walking towards them and Rika.

"Yea." Rika nodded, smiling. "What are you doing here?" She asked, excitedly.

"Surprise!" The guy grinned opening his arms out. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon! For old time's sake?"

"Well fine, only since I haven't seen you for two years." She said and rushed into his arms, he spun her around, laughing.

"...They **must** be close, otherwise..." Alice remarked, amused and somewhat surprised at how easygoing Rika was with this guy.

"He's cute." Jeri said in response, both girls checking out the guy in front of them.

"He looks a bit like Ryo." Alice commented on the black spiky hair, thin and tall frame and well muscled figure in front of them.

"Just cooler." Jeri added, still staring. Damn, he was pretty good-looking.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I said it was a surprise!"

"But still!"

"Aren't you happy? He teased.

"What do you think?" She asked, "How'd you know I was at school?"

"Actually, I'm on a 3-month exchange program." He said. "What, you didn't think there were any other reasons besides you that I would transfer here?" She laughed, throwing him a face. "It's great to see you. Yep. A sight for sore eyes." He said, looking up and down at her. "You haven't grown much."

"Hey!" Rika huffed, refusing to look up at him, he was at least taller than her by a head and a half. "You've changed."

"Yea, not so rock and hard-edge." He grinned. "So introduce me to your lovely friends." Alice and Jeri giggled at this, and Rika rolled her eyes.

"Always the charmer." She turned towards her friends, "Alice, Jeri, this is Andrew. My support and "good" influence throughout my rebellious years before I met you two." He grinned a wicked smile which caused Jeri to blush and Alice to look away. "Andrew, these are my friends, Alice McCoy and Jeri Katou. Do try and be nice."

"I'll try. Pleasure." He winked, and the three of them laughed. The bell rang from somewhere inside the school.

"We should go?"

"Yea, classes."

"I'll see you guys later then." He said, nodding and walked out.

"Oh. My. God." Jeri said after making sure he was gone. "Who is he?"

"You think I can make a trade...?"

"God, you guys. He's not that interesting!" Rika exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

"Girl, have you taken a proper look at him?"

---

Unknown to them, Ryo regarded the exchange with narrow eyes, clenched fists and one question in his mind.

Who was that, and what was with him and Rika?

Okay, so maybe two questions...


	28. Blackout

Disclaimer & A/N: Well, school has started again, and I'm already loaded with work. History essay. Chinese essay. English assignment. Biology lab report. Math test. Let's not even talk about this. So my next update might be a little late. (Sorry! I want to write too!)

So here's this chapter. R&R! And of course, I do not own anything.

Assembly, 2:52 PM

"And lastly, it is my great pleasure to introduce a new transfer student from America. Please welcome Andrew Li, who'll be joining us for three months."

The audience clapped politely as the male-figure stood up and nodded cooly, a tiny smirk on his face. Several girls giggled and there was a general whisper and murmur throughout the audience.

"Transfer student?" Henry asked. "I didn't know our school had an exchange program."

"It's new." Ryo said. Henry looked at him.

"You sound...resentful." He noted."

"He knows Rika."

"Ah..." That explained it. Henry smirked, "Jealous?"

"It isn't just that, Alice and Jeri seemed to like him a lot too."

"...oh?..." Henry shook his head, "Maybe you're just paranoid. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well..maybe. We'll see anyway."

After School, 3:23 PM

Rika smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, having Andrew back in Japan brought back few rare happy memories she had back in those days.

_She had gotten into another fight with girls at school, and they came after her. Being outnumbered, she found out soon that she wasn't able to fight back. Then, all of a sudden, the fighting stopped. A cold and ruthless figure had made it's way into the crowd, pushing and fighting back the girls. A second later, she was on her feet again, being pulled up and found herself face to face with a guy with intense green eyes. _

_That was how she met Andrew for the first time. He had been cold and isolated, just like her, but he had power. He led a group of other outcasts, judged by their appearance, background or personality, and Rika found it wrong, because there was nothing wrong with them._

Even now, sometimes he found it hard to get rid of the cold protection front he puts on, just like her.

_In short, he was her not-so-charing prince, the one who rescued her. Even if she didn't want it. They became friends, fast, sticking up for each other and the rest of the group. It was the first time, Rika felt accepted, and she didn't care if the popular kids didn't accept her._

_But then, Andrew was forced to move to America, and things fell apart afterwards. Rika was transferred to Shinjuku Middle school, where she met Jeri, Alice and Henry. The rest, as they say is history. _

_She still remembered the day when Andrew had to leave._

"_You're leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Yea."_

"_You have to go?"_

"_Yea..."_

"_Will you keep on saying yea?!"_

"_Yea..." _

"_You won't forget me then, will you?" She asked. _

"_Y.---no!"_

"_Good." She smirked, and he smirked back. _

"_Promise me you'll be fine?"_

"_No guarantees."_

"_I won't be there to save you."_

"_Who says I need saving!"_

"_That's my girl." _

He always called her that...his girl. In a way, it made her feel special. Without her dad, she needed someone to tell her something like that. Of course, it wasn't the same thing, but it was still something.

"Where are you going?" A new voice interrupted her head, and she turned around to find Ryo there.

"I don't know. I was just walking." She confessed, forgetting the fact she was wandering around and it was the end of school.

"Need a ride?" He asked softly, she nodded his head. They needed to sort things out.

"That'd be nice..."

"Look...I'm-"

"Don't be sorry." She said, smiling tightly. "I mean, it's not going to solve anything. I'm sorry...I just don't like..."

"It's not as if I like it either..." He said softly, grabbing her hand. She held on tighter.

"I'm sorry for what I said before...I just don't like the idea. That's all."

"Do I sense jealously?" He asked, teasingly, knowing all was forgiven.

"You wish." She made a face, turning away. He chuckled, knowing even if she was, she's too proud to admit it.

"So who was he?"

"Who?"

"So...who's the guy I saw you talking to? The guy you were talking to near the steps today." He asked casually, looking at her.

"Andrew?"

"The exchange student, right? Who is he?"

"Oh...he's someone I know from...a long time ago."

"Ah...I see."

"What? Jealous?" She smirked.

"No..."

It wasn't much of a denial. She stopped suddenly, and turned to face him.

"He was the first person to save me...and the first guy that I liked...I just...wanted you to know." Rika said hesitantly. He looked at her, and she found she couldn't read what he was thinking or feeling. "But...that doesn't matter or anything!"

"Really?" He asked, his tone suddenly hard.

"Yes! I like you now!" She exclaimed and then quickly turned away, her posture defensive and her eyes glaring again. He grinned widely, relieved, he never asked or needed for her to say stuff like that. He already knew, and she knew that he knew. But it was nice to get her to say it out loud.

"And I like you too. But not just now, even before." He teased.

'Oh?" She asked. "Is that what you think?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded, leading the way forward again. "Even while you hated me."

"I only hated you because you made me like you." She said.

"Oh really? What happened to the arrogant, egoistic problems?"

"That too." She grinned.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, swinging an arm around her as they headed towards the parking lot. _Someday..._He thought, holding her close. _When I know for sure, then I'll tell you, and you'll understand._

Akiyama Residence, 7:12 PM

"Ryou darling, I've heard you saw Madison today at school today."

"Madison?"

"Mrs. Narita did tell me she'd be visiting."

"Oh, is that her name?" Ryo said, taking off her shoes. His grandmother sent him a scowl, but ignored the comment.

"So did you meet her? Isn't she lovely?"

"Is she?" Ryo said, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Of course, since you two will marry, and she's the heiress of their family's company, you will naturally inherit their business." His grandmother said, more to herself. "And she's such a sweet girl, she'll be a wonderful wife, much more suitable..yes.."

BAM!

The door slammed, and the footsteps of Ryo storming up to his room could be heard.

"Oh dear, did I say something?"

"Mother, don't you think you're pushing this too far?" Mr. Akiyama stood from the door, frowning.

"Nonsense."

Cafeteria, 12:02 PM, Monday, Jan. 15

"It's been two weeks." Jeri muttered, "And the rumors just won't go away."

"Actually I think they're intensifying."

"Oh, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Alice asked, shaking her head.

"Do you think they'll...break up?"

"Jeri! They're just pretending to be, it's not as if they are!"

"But still...they haven't talked much to each other or gone out...and it's..."

"Relax Jeri, they just don't do that at school. Outside of it, it's perfectly fine."

"I hope so..." Jeri said worriedly as they sat down at the lunch table.

"Yes! No school after today!"

"It's not like you're the only one, everyone in senior year has the rest of this week off." Lina said, shaking her head.

"So? The best part is we're all doing something together!" Kazu grinned, wolfing down his sandwich.

"Finally, I can get away from here." Ryo said, slumping back in his chair.

"That'd be nice..." Henry said cautiously, surveying Ryo and Rika and shook his head slightly. If they were acting as broken-up awkward couples, they were doing a good job at it. Sudden stops in sentences, awkward moments and body language...it really did seem as if...except to those who noticed the lingering glances and longing between them.

Whether it was Madison or Andrew present Henry didn't know...but he hoped the three-day retreat and the long weekend they had coming up would allow the couple to have some time alone.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"10 at the bus station?"

"You can take your own transport, if you want." Takato added. "Does everyone have the address?"

"Yea, who's our supervisor anyways?"

"Mm, I don't know, my dad told me someone's signed up and will be there tomorrow."

Nonaka Residence, 5:32 PM

"I hate this." Rika complained as she threw herself on her bed.

"Me too." Ryo's voice came through her phone dejectedly. "But think about tomorrow...we'll be away from everything."

"Finally..." She sighed, wistfully.

"I miss you."

"I know..."

"...What are we going to do? Are we going to stay like this forever?"

"No!...I...I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"Did you find out about the supervisor?"

"Didn't bother."

"I better go, my mom's home. I still need to pack, I'll see you tomorrow?" Rika asked.

"I can't wait."

"Same." She sighed. "Ryo...I..."

"Hm?"

"I...I never mind. I'll call you later."

---

"Rika!"

"What?"

"How come you didn't tell me Andrew transferred to your school lately?" Rika laughed and ran down the hall, stopping in front of her mother.

"Because you already knew he was coming."

"I...did not!"

"Oh, mom."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How do you feel?" Rumiko asked slyly, testing her daughter.

"How am I suppose to feel?" Rika asked, confused. "I think it's great he's here."

"So no reminiscent feelings?"

"Mom! What is that suppose to mean?...Wait! No, I don't need to know."


	29. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Okay, sorry for the long update. I've actually got a lot planned out, it's just the matter of writing it! Thank you for keeping on supporting this!

R&R please!

Bus Station, 9:45 AM, Jan. 16th 

"You're early."

"You're here."

Rika smiled as Henry sat down beside her, placing his bags down beside hers. "I thought you'd be coming with Ryo." She smiled somewhat bitterly at his comment.

"I was suppose to, but his grandmother had some unfinished business with him."

"And you think she's intentionally trying to stop you two from being together or something?" Henry translated from her tone. She scoffed.

"You said it, not me."

"Don't worry so much." He smiled. "It'll work itself out sooner or later."

"That's what everyone says, but no one's doing anything."

"It takes time."

"I'm tired of waiting."

"No, you're just impatient." Henry laughed while she made a face at him.

"Hey guys!" Jeri and Takato called as they stepped out of the taxi together.

"And seeing them together doesn't make it better." Rika said, standing up and turning away, wandering off on her own. Henry looked back but decided better

"Ready to go?" Kazu exclaimed as he got out, Kenta following behind him.

"You blind? Not everyone's here yet." Lina said.

"Hey Rika!!"

"Andrew?" Rika raised an eyebrow, turning around and walking back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the supervisor."

"No way." Rika exclaimed, wondering if she should be happy or annoyed.

"Aren't you the same age as us?" Kazu asked, surveying him.

"I qualified due to my experience." Andrew said cooly.

"You sure? You don't seem the basketball type."

"Alright you guys, settle down." Rika said, rolling her eyes. "Don't underestimate people, Kazu. Andrew here almost made it into a pro-basketball team in America. Except, he refused."

"WOAH! Pro!?" Kazu exclaimed, seeing the guy he dubbed as "Ryo's rival" in a new light.

"Not NBA." Andrew laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But yea, I'm here to supervise, and participate. You guys won't mind?"

"Nah, it'd be cool." Henry grinned. "Welcome to the team."

"I hope you get your ass kicked." Rika laughed. "It'd be a nice change."

"You were my number one fan before." Andrew said, shaking his head disappointedly. "I see that's changed."

"She's found someone else to support now." Jeri teased as Rika elbowed her warningly.

"I see you have a thing for basketball guys." Lina laughed.

"Oh, who's the-" Andrew asked, frowning, but before he could finish his question, an approaching motorcycle drowned out their voices.

"Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Ryo asked as he took off his motorcycle helmet, his eyes narrowed and his brown hair ruffled. Despite that, he still looked incredibly hot.

"Finally!" Rika exclaimed.

"Why? Missed me?" Ryo teased, she shot him a warning look and he scowled inwardly. Was it because they were still pretending or was it because Andrew happened to be here?

"Now we can finally leave." She said shortly, not answering his question. "You coming on the bus or not?"

"No. I'll actually make my own way there." He said shortly, before he could reeve off, a fancy car pulled up and Madison stepped out.

"What is she doing here?" He groaned as he glanced back at Rika and the rest of the group. Rika's face turned sour, and he couldn't help but agree with her annoyance. He wasn't happy himself.

So much for finally being away from everyone.

---

"I'm Madison, but you can call me Maddie. I know I've seen you guys around school that time."

"So...why did you decide to join us?" Alice asked, turning around on her bus seat to face her.

"I thought it'd be nice spending time with Ryo and his friends." She said quietly. "My grandmother agreed and she made arrangements." Alice turned to away scoffingly. Henry gently nudged her.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"I can be whatever I want." She snapped.

"Have we introduced ourselves formally?" Takato asked, grinning. "I'm Takato. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you ever need help-"

"Ignore him." Jeri cut in, shooting him a Rika-like glare. "I'm Jeri." She said smiling lightly, trying hard not to let the problem she was causing between her two friends affect her personal opinion of her. But it wasn't working, she didn't think it was fair to Ryo and Rika that this was all happening. And Takato being over-friendly...She laughed to herself after a thought. Girls were so hypocritical. aha

"I'm Henry." Henry said, trying to be friendly. "It's nice of you to join us."

"You're cute." Kazu said, smiling. "I'm Kazu by the way." His head was shoved to the side by Lina.

"I don't like her." She stated.

"I'm just saying...she's nice. Quite likable."

"That's the problem. Who is she anyways?" She asked, eyeing the girl with intense dislike. Maddie, or whatever her name was obviously one of those rich, spoiled girls that relied on their parents to do everything.

"She's Ryo's grandmother's 'choice' or arranged...date...and eventually fiancee."

Including choosing her life for her. Weak.

"Arranged? What century are we in?!"

"Well...Ryo's already made it clear, but...it's not" Kazu shrugged.

"This will be interesting then." Lina said, staring out the window.

"How so?"

"It's like a test."

"Test?" Kazu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you think? Despite what Ryo says, Rika will obviously still view Maddie as competition, which girl wouldn't? And especially since it's this whole...arranged marriage thing. I mean, it's nothing to be taken lightly, and perhaps overtime, Ryo's feelings will change."

"That won't happen." Henry and Takato, overhearing cut in, their voices hard.

"I'm just saying..." Lina shrugged. 'It doesn't necessary mean he'll develop feelings for her, but what if he has no other choice but to accept it? Or if he was forced to by some means? And this situation isn't any better with Andrew being here. Ryo's obviously...jealous as well."

"I see your point." Henry said, nodding his head grimly. "Especially since Andrew's someone Rika's known basically all her life, and they're close. Rika's mentioned him once in a while, never in detail, but with him being the first one...Ryo feels insecure due to their past, and he know he can't change that..."

"Of course, Rika's told him that there's nothing. But it's just like the same thing Rika's going through, neither of them will admit that they're scared and jealous, it's not in their nature, and there's also a possibility that if there's no way to solve this...complication they have, maybe she'll turn towards Andrew." Lina said, shrugging.

"Possibilities aside, you're right." Alice nodded, "And also Andrew was the first person Rika's ever liked."

"What?" The boys exclaimed.

"How come I didn't know that?" Henry asked.

"Oh! Shush." Alice said, turning to look at Rika and were relieved finding that she was listening to music and staring at her phone intently, despite knowing the fact Ryo wouldn't text because he was riding a motorcycle.

"She's told Ryo about this." Alice said quietly, "But I don't think that helps for his part..."

"Exactly...so like I said, this is like a test of their faith, and their commitment towards each other."

"This is...getting so..." Jeri shook her head worriedly, and moved herself closer to Takato for support. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Same." He said. "We all do."

After the others turned back to whatever they were doing, Kazu turned towards Lina. "I don't think you have to worry."

"Don't assume." She said, eyeing him.

"You're too sensitive."

"Wrong. It's you guys who are not sensitive at all. All guys like those kinda soft, sweet gentle girls. It's easy to fall for them."

"But Rika's clearly not those." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Rika's still soft, underneath, she just puts on a strong front. And Ryo knows it well enough. Why do you think he's so protective of her even after she told him to bugger off?"

"Why are you so concerned?" Kazu asked, unhappy all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you?" Lina asked, looking at him.

"Nothing..." He said, turning away. She gave him a strange look and went back to staring out the window.

Mountain Side, Camp Area

"Ryo's not here yet..." Kenta said as they got off the bus. The others all look around, spotting the cabins and the campfire.

"Why don't we go set up first?" Alice suggested, heading towards the cabin. "These bags are heavy!"

"Hey! Remember, boys to one, girls to another!" Andrew grinned. The guys laughed.

"We're not even in school!" Kazu laughed.

"I'm the supervisor! No anything."

"What's anything? Takato asked, grinning a wicked grin. Jeri hit his arm.

"Let's go! We're going to start soon!"

"But our captain's not here!"

"You guys wait ahead. I'll wait for him." Rika said cooly, leaning back on the stone hedge.

"Alright." Henry nodded and the group headed off.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Andrew asked, frowning lightly. Rika nodded.

"I'm fine."

It wasn't long before the sound of his motorcycle could be heard. She smiled inwardly as he took off the helmet, surprised at seeing her standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I wait for you?"

"Where are the others?" He asked, looking around.

"Gone. They went to set up and stuff."

"So it's just me and you?"

"Just for now." She said smiling, putting her arms around his neck. "You look..." She smirked, and reached up to play with his hair.

"I look...what?"

"Funny."

"Blame the helmet." Ryo said, making a face at her, his hands automatically went up to fix it.

"Uh-uh." She said, stopping him. "I like it like that."

"Oh?" He grinned. "How about you help me mess it up even more?"

"You won't mind?" Rika laughed, and before he could answer, she kissed him. He kissed her back instinctively, holding her closer. It was rushed, fierce and enhanced by the fear of getting caught. He was more aggressive than usual, but she didn't notice, it was the unspoken jealous between them that made him so much more possessive. He tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go.

"They'll be looking for us." She breathed as they broke apart.

"They can wait." He said as he captured her lips with his again. She didn't mind, she missed this, she missed him. His scent, his touch, this feeling... Yea..she was turning a little sappy, but so what? The somewhat two weeks had been torture, and she hated having to pretend there was nothing going on between them. She hated the rumors, the girls giggling over the prospect of Ryo being single again...and she despised Maddie.

Well...despised her for the role she was 'playing' in Ryo's life...

---

"Ryo! You're here!" Kazu exclaimed as the two came into view, the distance between them apparent again. "We've already put our stuff in the cabins, I saved a spot for you. Do you want a top bunk or lower? It doesn't matter to me, so you can change."

"Thanks Kaz." Ryo said, laughing.

"Do you know how pathetic that is?" Lina scoffed. "Oh, god."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys were gay." Rika said, shaking her head. Ryo shot her a fake hurt look.

"How do you know that's not true?" Andrew called, the rest laughed, except for Rika and Lina.

"Don't you guys have some athletic stuff to do?" Jeri asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh, and us girls will be stuck here cooking. God, I feel so domestic." Ryo grinned, but refrained himself from making a comment.

"So much for fighting against sexism." Alice shook her head.

"We appreciate it all the same." Henry said, kissing her on the head. She shot him a look.

"Oh, just get going."

"I thought you girls signed up to do something athletic." Andrew said, teasing.

"No one said we had to do the activities." Rika said, smirking. "Besides, I do sports outside of school."

"Sure...like modeling?"

"No, like kicking your ass." Rika scowled.

"So I was looking through your portfolio the other day..." Andrew grinned. Rika's eyes widened.

"You what!?" She exclaimed. He rummaged through his backpack for something, pulling out a thick black folder.

"I even brought it here." He finished, smirking evilly.

"Don't you dare think about it." Rika said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh?" Andrew said, handing it to Henry, who had a curious look. The others crowded around him.

"I am going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" He said, ruffling her hair. She glared at him. The rest looked up amused before turning back to the pictures, well all except for one.

"Wow. Rika." Henry said, flipping through the first pages. "I had no idea..."

"This is so---"

"I hate you." She spat at Andrew, who beamed.

"Hey, you have talent. You've got to let at least your friends know."

The next few minutes were spent examining the photos in Rika's portfolio, Jeri remarked that these were the high-fashion editorial picks you see on shows such as America's Next Top model. Alice suppressed a smirk as Kazu and Kenta tried hard not to stare and gawk, in fear of Ryo; who stayed silent his face dark yet his eyes pleased as he scanned the pictures. Even Takato had a hard time, and he was the most devoted out of them all.

"You know, I like this one the best." Andrew said, flipping towards a page in the middle. "I had no idea you could look so sweet." Rika simply glared.

"Where did you get this?" Ryo asked, casually, looking up at him.

"Oh, Rumiko gave it to me when I saw her a couple days back, she said it was a present of some sort." Andrew said, smiling, turning towards Rika, who made a mental note to yell at her mom once they got back. Ryo gritted his teeth, and turned away.

"Let's get going." He commanded, before walking off briskly. Henry and Takato exchanged looks.

---

"Alright...for our last exercise...the aim is one-on-one defense and offense. The objective for the attacker is to grab the ball away, if possible. The defender is to try to get across the opponent with the ball." Andrew said as he blew their whistle.

Takato and Henry battled it out for a while before Henry was successful in getting the ball across.

"Alright, Ryo. You're turn." Andrew said, throwing him the ball. Ryo caught it, staring at Andrew with intense dislike. Who made him captain over him? He was only the supervisor, so why was he acting like the dictator?

"I have a question...if I challenge you, would you have the ability to be able to take the ball from me?" Ryo asked haughtily, staring him in the eye.

"Would the question be about my ability or my intention?" Andrew said, raising an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?"

"Do you care?"

The two stared dead-lock at each other, until Andrew stepped forward to challenge him.

"What was that?" Takato whispered from the sidelines. The whole group could feel the tension in the air increasing.

"Answering questions with questions..." Kenta commented. "Did you notice?"

"I think...they weren't talking about basketball." Henry commented, processing the conversation through another prospect.

"Are you ready or what?" Andrew mocked from the opposite side. Ryo nodded. Ryo nodded, charging forwards with the ball. It was harder on this type of terrain, it was unstable with the branches and leaves on the forest floor. He spun around as he came closer with Andrew, and moved out of reach, realizing, he no longer had the ball in his hands. He stopped, eyes wide.

The audience on the sidelines also stared, gaping. No one's ever got past Ryo's move like that...this Andrew...was definitely something.


	30. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer & AN: Sorry for not updating, I was planning on to a few days ago, but there was something wrong and I couldn't log into my account. Luckily it worked today. Thanks to everyone that reviewed by the way, I love you guys!

Wow, we're on chapter 30. Anyways, the plot thickens... XD (how cliche!)

Please R&R!!

Campfire, Night, 8:21 PM

"What a day!" Takato sighed, coming out of the shower, refreshed as he collapsed down beside Jeri, who laughed.

"Aw, poor baby." She said, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned.

"You have no idea." Kazu complained, sitting down.

"Yea, well you had no idea what it was like slaving over cooking for you guys." Lina said.

"Working out and training beats cooking any day!"

"That's easy for you to say."

"What is this? The next Rika and R-" Alice stopped abruptly, cutting off her sentence. The group all noticed Maddie with them, an interested look on her face.

"So, Maddie...how do you feel about joining this trip?" Jeri asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I think this is a new experience." Maddie said, smiling. "I've never been out in the wild like this before.

"Obviously." Rika said, scoffing. Jeri shot her a look.

"Well, the point of this retreat is to work on our skills, our endurance and our physical fitness ability." Ryo said, leaning back against the log, wishing it was something or someone instead. "And there's no place better to do it, then out here."

"It's very nice out here, you can relax..." Maddie said, looking up at the stars.

"Yea, it's nice, isn't it?" Ryo nodded, looking at her surprised. Rika looked between the two and got up, refusing to say anything.

"Hey, are you guys going to eat or what?" Kazu called, waving the rest over.

"Coming!" Ryo said, getting up and heading over to where everyone else was.

"Hey, what happened to the soy sauce?" Kazu complained, returning back to his food.

"This isn't a restaurant!" Lina scowled, but chucked him the bottle. He caught it and grinned.

"Here!" Rika called, tossing something towards Andrew.

"Ketchup!" He exclaimed. "You remembered!"

"How can I forget?" She asked, rolling her eyes. His extreme fondness for the sauce was disturbing.

"That's my girl."

"Here!' Kazu said, handing Ryo his plate of food. But Ryo wasn't paying attention, instead he seemed to be focused on the previous conversation. "Ryo?"

"Yea. Right. Thanks."

Campgrounds, Day 2, (17th)

"Tell me again, why is it always us preparing the food?" Rika asked, as the girls sat down by the stream.

"If you want to do the endurance run they're doing now, be my guest." Lina said.

"No thanks."

"Exactly."

"So how are things going between you and-"

"Hey, do you guys need some help?" Maddie asked shyly, walking over to where they were.

"Sure. Come help us wash these fruits."

"Alright." Maddy said, picking up the basket, however a couple fell out, rolling towards the river.

"Real helpful." Lina said, rolling her eyes. "Those are going to be all bruised."

---

"This marathon is a tradition in our Senior Basketball Team's retreat, it combines what we've been working on yesterday; endurance, skills and puts it to the test." Ryo said, "Henry, what was the top record last year?"

"1 hour, 37 minutes and 28 seconds." Henry said.

"There you go, that's our record to beat."

"So am I allowed to join in on this tradition?" Andrew asked, mildly interested.

_If you're capable._ Ryo thought, but refused to comment. "Whatever you perfer." He said offhandedly_._

"We're starting in five minutes so start warming up!"

---

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, do you even want to marry Ryo?" Alice asked bluntly. Rika and Jeri looked up in surprise, while Lina stared at Maddie intently.

"I...well...that won't happen for sometime..." Maddy said shyly, refusing to meet their eye.

"But I mean, you're engaged to him, right?"

"Not official-"

"Yea, I know." Alice cut her off, impatient, "But do you want to?"

"I...wasn't sure...at first I mean. But after meeting him...I felt...for the first time, my heartbeat quickened."

"Really?"

"So does that mean you like him?" Jeri asked.

"I...I think so. He makes you feel so safe, and he's so nice..."

"Yea, well there's Ryo." Lina said, shaking her head. Ryo had this effect on everyone.

"You're not the only one..." Alice muttered under her breath. Jeri glanced worriedly at Rika's stony face.

---

"I need all of your time records." Andrew said, after the group rested from running up and down the mountain.

"1 hour, 27 minutes, 56 seconds." Ryo said cooly, as he closed the lid of his waterbottle.

"Pretty impressive." Andrew said, marking it down. "My own is 1 hour, 30 minutes and 12 seconds. You beat me by a bit."

"2 minutes and 56 seconds." Ryo said shortly.

...

"You know, you shouldn't let him get to you so much." Henry remarked as the group walked back towards the camp, Ryo and him at the back.

"Oh? Who said?" Ryo asked, defiant.

"It's obvious." Henry said, giving him an exasperated expression.

"How?"

"How you act." Henry answered, looking at Ryo, who was looking down at the ground.

"And that would be?"

"How do I put this...irrational? Foolish?"

"Insecure?" Ryo added.

"That too." Henry nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know." Ryo said shortly, shrugging, walking off. The rest of the group had already headed for the showers and he was dying for one too.

"Hey!" Henry called. "Who cares if he's Rika's first crush? It's in the past."

"The past still affects us." Ryo said turning around slowly, "Haven't you learned that?"

"Get over it. She's going out with you, isn't she?"

"But that can change."

"Oh come on, what happened to the confident Ryo who never gave up? You won in the end, didn't you? You got her...the one person which no one else did."

"But he got her first." And with that he walked off, leaving Henry not knowing what to say.

---

"Is she back with the water yet?" Lina asked, looking around. "Did she fall into a river and drown or something?"

"Lina!" Jeri exclaimed.

"What?" She said innocently, "It's a possibility."

"I don't get why she's here anyways." Alice added, shaking her head. "There's no point."

"We should at least try to be nice." Jeri said, sighing. The antagonism was depressing. "I thought this trip was about having fun and interacting with people."

"I'll go look for her then." Rika said, getting up. "I feel like going for a walk anyways."

---

Maddie sighed as she looked around. She was lost, she shouldn't have wandered away so far, but...

She knew she shouldn't intrude herself into Ryo's life and his friends, but how else was she suppose to get to know them? Besides, it was Ryo's own grandmother who suggested the idea. Maddie thought it'd be nice, this way she'd get to know Ryo better.

But that didn't seem to be working...

"Maddie. You lost?" She looked up, it was Ryo, who was looking at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Ryo!" She exclaimed and impulsively hugged him. He staggered back, unsure of what to do, pushing her off would be...mean... "I'm so glad you found me!" She cried.

"Uh yea...it wasn't my intention...but can you let go of me now?" He asked politely. She took a step back but didn't release her hold.

"I'm sorry, for intruding on you and your friends like this, but you know...when my parents' first informed me of arranging a marriage with you, I wasn't sure." She said. "But then...you saved me, and I felt so safe..."

"Maddie, I think you..."

"What I want to say is that...I like you! You're the first guy that made me feel this way, that makes me smile inwardly and my heartbeat faster."

"I...look..." Ryo said hesitantly, he groaned inwardly, why was it always him??

"I know you probably don't feel this way, and you don't want to marry me, but we still have time. I hope that I can change that..."

"Maddie, look, it has nothing to do with you personally, but I just don't think that's going to happen." He said, gently releasing her grasp. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know I can't convince you, but maybe things will change. I'm not going to give up." Ryo set his mouth into a grim line but didn't comment any further. She seemed as stubborn as her grandmother. No wonder the old lady liked her so much.

---

Rika, who just happened to be walking by, witnessed the whole thing. She turned away, feeling lost and a sharp pain and bitterness swelling inside of her.


	31. Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer & AN: It took me a long time to write this, partly because I wanted to write it in a while which would fit in with the current story-line, yet still be significant...anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

I hope you like this! Please R&R!

Campfire_ (After Witnessing Confession)_

"You back? Did you find her?" Alice asked, looking up as Rika walked slowly, as if deep in though. She didn't reply, instead just sat on the edge of the stream, staring into the endless moving water.

"Are you okay?" Jeri asked, worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Again, there was no response. The two exchanged nervous looks, something must have happened...

"Hey, Rika. Need help?" Andrew asked, coming out of the forest. She didn't hear him and he frowned. "Can't you hear me?" He asked, bending down, waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Rika? Hello?"

"Huh?" Rika asked, coming out of her reverie. "Sorry...what were you saying?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, don't lie to me." He said, taking a gentle hold of her shoulder, and turning her to face him.

"Can we eat soon?"

"Yea! I'm starving!"

The others came into sight, all cleaned up and refreshed. Ryo froze at the sight of the two, his face blank but his posture and eyes rigid and cold. Rika looked at him, and then found Maddie next to him, smiling, grinning happily. She looked away.

---

"I don't like her." Lina proclaimed again as she sat down beside Kazu, scowling at the girl surrounded by Kenta, Henry, Takato and Jeri. Ryo however, was off to one side while Alice was trying to talk to Rika. "Why do guys all like those sugary sweet, impotent girls?"

"Isn't it the same with you girls?" Kazu asked, "Liking the guys with the looks and attitudes?"

"What is with you these days?" Lina exclaimed, standing up, shooting him a look. "You're always contradicting everything I say! Is there a problem or something?"

"Who says there was a problem?"

"See! That's exactly what I was talking about! What is wrong with you?"

"I just...thought, that if I acted differently, then...things would be different as well."

_Trying to act like the way Ryo acts around Rika before._ She thought, _the idiot._

"Have you ever wished upon a star?" Kazu asked wistfully, looking up.

_So much for that idea. _She said, rolling her eyes."Lame." She commented.

"Right...it's lame to wish for stuff." He said, smiling forcefully.

"What did you wish for?"

"Just..." He said, turning towards her, ready to talk.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Lina said, turning around, smiling. Kazu sat down dejectedly on the ground.

---

"Ryo! Would you wish upon a star?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"...No." He said, looking at her briefly before glancing at Rika, who was sitting on the rock, staring at the necklace he had given to her. He smiled, knowing that she never took it off.

Rika sighed, Maddie's confession in the forest to Ryo didn't help. Neither did Andrew being here. She didn't understand this. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't it be easy, like Henry and Alice, or Takato and Jeri? Why did they have to hide like this was something to be ashamed of? Why did Ryo have to have an arranged marriage?

Actually, what was wrong with his grandmother?

"What's that?" Andrew asked, settling himself beside her, pointing towards the necklace hanging on her neck.

"A present." She said simply, tucking it out of sight.

"Oh? From who?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, tell me."

"Someone special." She said, and looked up across at where Ryo was sitting. She saw the smile come across his face.

He had a made her a promise, hadn't he? And he wasn't going to go back on his words.

It was as simple as that...except the problem was, it wasn't so simple.

Day Three, Jan 18th, 12:03 PM, Campgrounds

"The bus is coming in the afternoon?" RIka asked, sitting down beside Ryo.

"Yea, we still have a couple of hours to have fun." Alice answered, standing over them. "The others want to go down to the beach and stuff, what do you guys think?"

Rika shrugged. "Later."

"Yea...maybe."

"Alright then," Alice said, smirking as she left. The two needed some time alone, and the others had decided to distract Maddie and Andrew as best as they could, at least, until the bus came. It was the least they could do.

There was silence after she left, not the usual comfortable silence, this one was heavy and the unspoken things weighed down upon them. Ryo sighed, wondering what was going to happen.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help but feel envious.

Andrew made her happy...and he wasn't forced to marry some girl. He was also better than him at a lot of things, Ryo thought bitterly.

Rika deep in her own thoughts, open and closed her mouth beside him, unsure of what to say.

"So what are you going to do about Maddie?" She asked, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw...you know when she was confessing to you." He looked at her, confusion and anguish in his eyes.

"You know that...I'd never...-"

"I know." She said, "But that doesn't get us anywhere."

"And what about Andrew?" Ryo asked.

"What about him?"

"I know...well,...I want to give you a choice. I know you guys had a thing in the past..." He broke off, wondering why on earth he was even suggesting it.

But he just wanted her happy. She looked at him startled at first, and then her eyes narrowed.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" She exclaimed. "You idiot!" She hit him.

"Ow! I just don't want..." He shrugged, holding her face gently. "I...I love you." He said simply, as if that explained it all. Rika stared at him, his words clearly not registering.

"I love you." He repeated. "I've loved you for a long time."

It was a while before she reacted...a gentle, soft, sweet smile came across her face slowly.

"I hate to admit it, and I can't believe you're making me say this," She said, "But I think I must love you too. And you must be nuts to think I'd leave you because things are getting tough." She scowled, "I never back down, remember?"

He broke out into a grin, so it wasn't the usual romantic speech, but still. "I was hoping for that." He said and kissed her gently.

He loved her and she loved him.

Things were far off from perfect, he had a supposed fiancee, her first boyfriend was here, his grandmother was being a pain, but in that moment...it was fine.

After all, they were both persistent and stubborn for a reason. Right?

In that kiss, Rika recalled every moment the two shared over the two years. Whenever they fought, she'd always have this feeling in her heart, which she never truly understood or registered what it meant. She never liked to be near him because...he made her feel...different than usual. Out of control.

She hated the way the girls worshipped him, because...she didn't like it. Her mother always told her she spoke opposite of what she really meant without knowing it...

"_A little pissed? Aren't we?" It was obvious he was amused._

"_Ugh! I hate you!" Rika spat._

"_Glad to know the feeling's reciprocated than." _

Did he know even then?

He had always had a twinkle look in his eyes, an amused smile which she took as an arrogant smirk when they confronted each other. And he never, now that she thought about it, said "I hate you too" back to her.

It was always along the lines of... "Same here." or...

Really, how did she not notice? He really...he was right, he did love her for a long time now, and in a way...so has she.

How her mother acted whenever Rika complained meant that...she knew all along too?

"I hate you." Rika said, suddenly. "You've always known haven't you? That why you never gave up!"

"Why wildcat, if I didn't know, do you think I'd be so hard headed and stupid to keep on trying for so long? Any guy would have got the point, don't you think?"

She hit him gently. "Who knows with you?...But I'm glad."

"Me too." He smiled, "And I don't hate you."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. Or at least I hope so."

"You know." She nodded in agreement. He laughed.

"Shall we go? People will wonder where we disappeared off to for so long."

"Oh who cares!"


	32. Complicated

Disclaimer & AN: Alright...well things get...more complicated. But isn't that how life works? Thanks to everyone who's reviewed by the way!

I think I'm having a writer's block...and since school has been so busy, I've hardly had any time to write...sigh. But I'm trying my best!

(P.S. Can anyone guess which store I'm talking about? =D)

Anyways, R&R please!!

On the Bus, 4:12 PM

"Alright, on behalf of Ryo," Henry announced, "Who isn't here, thank you to everyone who helped out and participated in our retreat. We are so going to win the nationals!!"

The boys laughed and cheered loudly, while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Not only will we win, we'll wipe the floor!" Kazu catcalled.

"We'll believe it when we see it." Lina said.

"As in seeing the silver cup brought in front of us with our school's name on it." Jeri added, making a face at Takato.

"Anyways, good job you guys, and thanks to Andrew of course." Henry said, sitting down, adding quietly for Alice's benefit, "Although Ryo didn't instruct that..." Alice shook her head, laughing sarcastically. Of course he didn't.

Rika laid back on the seat cushion, closing her eyes. So they were finally going home...she didn't know if this trip solved any problems or caused more.

Lina looked around, everyone was sleeping...relaxing...and Maddie was staring happily out the window. Probably trying to get a glance at Ryo or something...god. She turned towards Kazu beside her, who was staring, downcast at the floor. She didn't know whether to smile or not. Ever since they're little 'argument' yesterday, he's been acting like this...the stupid idiot.

As clueless as ever.

Kazu looked down suddenly, surprised that Lina took his hand. He looked at her, surprised, but she just stared out the window, pretending to be nonchalant, trying to hide the smile coming across her face. He grinned widely, entwining their fingers.

Maybe wishing upon stars did work!

Henry smirked at the sight when he glanced around, both of them tried to appear casual and cool, but the identical foolish grins on their face didn't work. He wondered how long this couple would last...this was definitely something to talk about with Ryo later. They'd have to warn Kazu of some things.

---

Omph!

The whole bus suddenly stopped, and everyone was violently thrown forwards due to the immediate break.

"What was that?" Alice asked, standing up. The others all got up, confused. The doors opened, and Ryo walked up the stairs. Maddie smiled happily, hoping...

"Let's go." He said cooly, throwing a spare helmet, not at her, but at Rika, who raised an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me where we're going first?"

"Isn't it a surprise?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes, getting up, "But you're carrying my bags."

"I have no problem with that." He said, the grin apparent in his voice.

"There you go!" Henry smiled as the two left the bus.

"Finally!" Kazu exclaimed, and then shared a quick, embarrassed smile with Lina.

---

"So, you have an extra helmet huh?" Rika asked, as soon as they got off.

"I just bought it." He said, smiling. "Knowing you, you'll be using this for a while." She smirked in response.

"So any chance I get to drive?" She asked, eyeing the baby.

"First my car, now this? What about me?" He complained.

"Oh, you too." She said, distractedly.

"I give up." He said, shaking his head. "Let's go."

Shinjuku High School, Jan 21st, 10:21 PM

"No way. You kept a diary?"

"No! There was just random pieces of paper that had our names on it in Grafitti." Rika said. Alice and Jeri smirked.

"Sure."

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, shut up, the both of you. It was when I was thirteen, anyways."

"So was he as good looking as he is now back then?" Jeri asked, smiling.

"He had a bit more of a baby face, I think."

"Oh, like the boys when he was younger." Jeri exclaimed. "I remember when Takato showed me some of his class pictures, they all looked so cute."

"Ryo especially." Alice commented. "He was still extraordinarily handsome for his age at that time." Rika rolled her eyes in response but grinned, almost proud.

"Don't inflate his ego more than it already is. He told me jokingly after that girls confessing to him was something that I should get use to." She scowled, darkly. "Of course, I hit him afterwards." The two other girls laughed.

"He's only playing."

"Oh, I know."

---

"What are you going to do about Andrew?" Henry asked, "I mean it seems you and Rika have made clear of your feelings for each other."

"How do you know everything before I tell you?" Ryo asked, clearly amused.

"Alice." Henry said simply. "She gets it firsthand from Rika, and obviously, since girls tell faster than guys..."

"I should have known." Ryo laughed. "Well...Andrew...I don't know..."

"He likes her still...well from my conclusion." Henry said, looking at him worriedly for the reaction. Maybe he shouldn't have told them.

"I think I figured it out already." Ryo sighed, "That's why I was so...defensive."

"You should just tell him, you know...as long as Maddie doesn't hear of it, it's fine. And then you wouldn't be so worried."

"But I don't know what good that would do." Ryo said. "Even if I tell him we're together, doesn't mean he'll stop his feelings for her...maybe it'll only encourage him to try harder."

"Well, maybe that's true but...I still think you should try. And what about Maddie? I heard Rika was quite upset."

"I've already reassured her on that, but I just don't know what to do. My grandma won't change her mind."

Akiyama Residence, Ryo's Room

"Ryou dear," Ryo's grandmother called as she opened the door to her grandson's room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Akiyama." Rika greeted, trying not to smirk. The old woman went stiff but nodded, trying hard to ignore the girl sitting in her grandson's lap.

"Ryo, Mrs Narita, tells me her daughter wants to go around Shinjuku tomorrow. I'm sure Madison would love a tour. You're expected to meet her at the train station at ten." She said shortly and left.

"What!?"

"Don't worry, since we have no school tomorrow, I'm sure you'll have fun." Rika said, raising an eyebrow, turning to look at him. He sighed.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't expect me to actually want to go."

"I never said that." She said smiling bitterly, glad that he couldn't see. He didn't miss the tone though. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Of course it doesn't!" He exclaimed, and put his arms around her waist as she leaned back to him. "How can you not know?"

Train Station, Next Day 10:00 AM 

"Relax... Nothing's going to happen." Ryo said, Rika shot him a look.

"Who said I was worried?"

"No one." He shrugged and then grinned. "You're just jealous." She glared at him this time.

"You wish!"

"I wouldn't wish for that." He said gently taking her hand. "Well...at least, not anymore that is." He smiled cheekily. Rika rolled her eyes but smiled. It was silent as they walked down the stairs towards the platform. She gently slipped her hand out of his as they got closer, he had no choice but to let her go. Madison was standing there with a bodyguard who would obviously report everything.

Rika scowled as she noticed how nicely Madison was dressed up, standing there waiting patiently, and smiling broadly when she noticed Ryo's arrival. The look of her as a pretty and gentle girl, who would easily play the role of an important principal's wife made Rika feel a pang in her heart knowing it was clearly what Ryo's grandmother wanted.

"Ryo!" Maddie exclaimed, "And Rika!"

"Don't worry, I'm not coming along." Rika said. "I'm just-_worried about my boyfriend hanging out with you." _She finished off the thought in her head.

"Rika!" The three turned around to find Andrew, waving and walking over. "What're you doing here?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing." Rika shrugged. "But these two are going around the district."

"Oh! Like a date?"

"No." Both Ryo and Rika said, between their teeth. "Nothing like that." Madison remained silent, looking at the ground.

"Well...how about we go on a trip too?" Andrew asked, lighting up. "Remember all the places we would go?"

"Yea. Alright." Rika nodded, smiling lightly. It was better than going home and spending the entire day worrying. At least this would take her mind off things. Ryo frowned, but couldn't say a word. Andrew had just assumed the trip him and Maddy were taking as a date, so does this mean he was asking Rika out??

Maybe he was being paranoid.

"Shall we go then?"

The two pairs separated, heading off in opposite directions. One to the past, another to the possible future, and both unsure of how it would affect the present.

---

"...So where do you want to go?" Ryo asked, forcing himself not to glance back or worry about anything that might possibly happen.

"I'm not sure." Maddie shrugged. "I don't know this place very well. But I'd love to go somewhere fun."

"Alright." Ryo nodded. "I think I know where we can go."

---

"Remember when we snuck out and vandalized the park one night?"

"We did?" Rika laughed.

"And we got into trouble afterwards!"

"Really?"

"Come on!"

"How am I suppose to remember? That was like one of a million things we did."

"Hey, let's go to our hideout!"

---

"Wow! I never knew ice could taste so good." Madison exclaimed, and Ryo couldn't help but chuckle. She was like a kid on Christmas Day.

"You've honestly never had shaved ice before?"

"No." She shook her had, continuing to eat. "My parents rarely let me have anything sweet."

"Poor you." Ryo commented sympathetically. "You don't know what fun is."

---

"I haven't been here since forever." Rika said softly as she ran her hand over the old Graffiti wall lightly. Andrew followed her, his eyes gentle and soft.

"We use to spend all our time here."

"Running away...hiding out..."

"Hanging."

They both sat down, leaning against the wall, remembering the past. This was their sacred spot, a place where they could to for any and everything. When she was mad, upset...when he wanted to get away from the world. They use to spend forever here.

"This is ours." He said, motioning towards the "R" and "A" painted across the wall.

"This is ours." She said quietly, recalling their first time here.

_---_

_(Flashback)_

"_I think we're lost."_

"_How can we be lost here? It's like in the middle of the f***ing park."_

"_Well it's a big park." He exclaimed. "And it's raining."_

"_So?" She snapped, annoyed with his unusual pointless crap._

"_You're going to get a cold." Andrew said, looking at her bare arms warningly, he pulled her lightly. She shook out of his grasp._

"_Like it matters."_

"_Look, we'll just hide out in that place for now or something." Andrew said, pointing towards a small shelter-like structure up ahead. She didn't respond as he dragged her over there._

"_You know this place isn't bad..." He remarked as they stood in the doorway."_

"_Yea, it's a shit-dump." She remarked sarcastically._

"_It's better than home." He commented. "At least no one will order me around here."_

"_Please don't say this is going to be your new campout."_

"_Why not? It'd be cool." She rolled her eyes in response and turned away._

"_Oh, come on." Andrew said, pulling her gently inside. He put his arm around her. "Come on, this is our place." She smiled tiredly._

"_Sure. This is ours." _

"_That's my girl."_

---

"And we had so much fun..." Andrew said, smiling wistfully. "I think that was probably the most domestic you'll ever be." He teased, surveying the drawings on the wall. She shot him a look. "It feels like nothing's changed. Everything seems the same."

"Or so it seems."

"You haven't changed."

"Oh?"

"You're still the short, bossy, fiery-tempered girl I know." He grinned. "OW!"

"I am not short."

"But the rest you've proved my point."

"But you're wrong...things have changed." Rika said, looking around. "Things might feel or look the same, but they have all changed..."

"Perhaps..."

There was a somber silence, both recalling the day when things did change.

---

_(Flashback)_

"_So what's the special occasion?" Rika asked as she took off her leather jacket, throwing in the corner, and collapsing on the ground. Andrew was opposite of her, looking unsure for once._

"_There's something I need to tell you." He said, scooting closer over to her._

"_Spill?"_

"_....I'm moving."_

"_...You're what?"_

"_I'm moving."_

"_Moving?" Rika asked, straightening up. "Where?" She asked, looking at him bewildered._

"_...America."_

"_America?" She exclaimed. "But that's on the other side of the world!"_

"_Well that's where it is." He said, smiling, the it didn't reach his eyes._

_There was silence..._

"_For how long?"_

"_I don't know." He said slowly, not sure if telling her 'forever' could possibly be the case._

"_When?"_

"_Next week..." Andrew said quietly, his hair falling to cover his eyes._

"_I see..." Rika said, standing up abruptly and ran out. He only looked after her, his sadness now weighing on him and her._

_The last week of his time in Japan was spent in a normal fashion. There was no mention of the fateful day arriving and the group spent everyday making it count._

"_So this is it, huh?" Rika said, glancing around the airport, refusing to meet his eye._

"_I guess so." He said, "I'll visit. And email and stuff."_

"_How long do you think that lasts?" She asked. _

"_I will. That's a promise." Andrew said, and tilted her face to force her to look at him. _

"_Let's see you keep it."_

"_Promise me one thing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't ever change who you are."_

"_Like that'll happen."_

"_That's my girl." He grinned, and he hugged her lightly. She held on tighter, the only way of her expressing for him not to leave. "I'll see you around."_

_And he left._

_---_

"Shall we go then?" He added quietly. She nodded and dusted off her jeans, she shouldn't let nostalgia get to her.

---

"Oh wait! I forgot." Ryo said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street. Madison turned around, facing him.

"Forget what?"

"I need to pick up something. You don't mind?"

"Go ahead." She said, sort of curious to what it was. He walked back in the direction they came from and stopped at a shop around the corner, she wasn't sure if she should follow him in. It was a jewelry store, and one of the top exclusives that her mother would visit on a rare occasion. She stood hesitantly by the door, watching Ryo talk to the salesman with a bright smile on his face.

A while later the man handed Ryo a small blue box which they both inspected.

"Sorry about that." Ryo said, coming out of the entrance, stuffing the box into his pocket.

"Uh..." The salesperson behind him looked at her quizzically as if trying to figure out her identity. "No problem, I guess."

"It's getting late, we should probably get going."

"Alright..."


	33. Accidentally in Love

Disclaimer & AN's: So a solution is made...I feel to cruel for Ryo and Rika, but where's the story without the tension? Anyways thanks to everyone that's updated, especially those that continuously do!

Has anyone guess where the present is from!? XD

Please R&R and tell me!

Train Station, Afternoon, Same Day

"You really didn't have to drive me."

"Aw, I can't just make you walk you know." Andrew laughed. "Besides, it's just to the train station."

"Alright, then I'll be off." Rika said, unbuckling her seat belt. "I'll see you at school."

"Sure." He smiled, watching her go with a strange expression on his face.

---

"So it's alright if I just dropped you here?" Ryo asked, "I need to go do something."

"Sure..no problem." Maddie smiled, secretly wondering if the something had to do with the blue box in his pocket. What was it? And who was it for?

"RIKA!"

Both of them turned towards the source of the noise, one quicker than the other. It was Andrew.

"Wait!" He called as he ran up to Rika who was ahead. To all three of their surprise, he impulsively hugged her, pulling her close to him. Her facial expression was one of great shock, and she didn't seem to know what to do with her arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, still hugging her. "Sometimes I wished I hadn't left, then you wouldn't have gone through everything all alone. I always regretted leaving you, but I couldn't change that. I wished that I was there beside you, so that I could take care of you...I..."

Ryo who had stared on with wide eyes, clenched his fist and moved towards them. Maybe he wasn't being irrational, but why the hell was he still hugging her? And what about Rika? Why hasn't-

"RYO! Watch out!"

Three simultaneous things happened at once that Ryo noticed. Rika and Andrew had turned around, startled to look, Maddie ran forward towards him and...oh, shit. In his haste he forgot about the traffic, the car lurched forward to break, but it was too late!

"Move!" Just before it hit him, he felt someone push him out of the way, and seconds later, the sounds of a screeching tower and he 'sensed' a person collapsing to the ground.

"MADDIE!" Andrew and Rika exclaimed, and rushed over, both startled and scared.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ryo asked, getting up.

Emergency Room, Shinjuku Hospital, 5:23 PM

"It should be alright." Andrew said, looking up at Ryo who was leaning against the wall, his face in a frown, and his lips drawn into a tight line. "Don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

"Did I say it was my fault?" Ryo asked coldly.

"Hey...you guys." Maddie mumbled shyly, as she came out of the room with Rika, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked, stepping forward.

"It's just a light sprain, and a couple of bruises and scratches." Rika mumbled lightly, her tone somewhat filled with distain. Andrew frowned, but didn't comment. It was Rika, after all...maybe she was worried.

"I'm fine." Maddie nodded and then turned towards Ryo. "Are you okay?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be okay?" Ryo snapped, "You're the one that took the fall, weren't you? Getting a girl hurt, because she was trying to save me, what is wrong with you?!"

"Ryo, that was out of line." Andrew commented, frowning.

"I don't care. I never asked her to do that, and I don't want to owe her anything."

"You don't-" Maddie opened her mouth but Ryo cut her off.

"Oh yea? How am I suppose to explain this to your parents? This just makes things worse."

She had no reply to that, knowing her parents...well...

Rika watched silently by the side, her face blank but her emotions going crazy underneath. She didn't even know what to do with Andrew, and now this?

Maddie saved Ryo, she was suppose to be grateful, but why the hell did she feel threatened? Would Ryo-, no. That wasn't going to happen! But-...And this whole thing with Andrew...she could guess what he was about to say, but what?

This day couldn't get any worse.

Parking Lot, Hospital, 6:32 PM

"Careful, now." Andrew said, motioning towards the door and helping Maddie into the car.

"I'm okay." Maddie smiled weakly.

"I'll drive you guys home." Andrew said, looking at Rika who was silent, staring at Ryo.

"No thanks." Ryo said coldly, turning and walking away. Maddie's eyes followed him, disappointed.

"I'll follow him." Rika said, her face worried. "Sorry." She said shortly, not sounding very apologetic at all and rushed after him.

_I never thought it'd be this complicated..._

"Ryo..." Rika said, lightly touching his arm. He looked down at her.

"I'm-"

"Don't. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But there's nothing I can do!"

"Look, the main priority here is Maddy, she's hurt, shouldn't you be the one taking her home instead of Andrew?"

At the mention of his name, Ryo's temper flared. "What does that have anything to do with me?

"Doesn't it? Isn't she your _fiancee_?" Rika asked, emphasizing on the loathed worth, gritting her teeth to control her temper.

"And what about Andrew? Don't tell me what I saw before I walked out onto the road just then wasn't-"

"Oh, so you're saying I can't even hug a friend?"

"I'm sure that was his intention." He mocked, sarcastically. "Just friends...yea, _real close_ friends."

"You have no right to say that, you're the one that's engaged!"

"You don't honestly believe he doesn't have feelings for you?"

"What!?" She sputtered. "This has nothing to do with anything. We were talking about Maddy's injury, remember?"

"Which wouldn't have happened if your former boyfriend wasn't re-confessing his feelings to you." He snapped. There was silence.

"He-"

"I-"

Silence again.

"I'm sorry. _That_ was out of line." Ryo said, rubbing his face with his hands, he was tired, he was frustrated, and this was not helping.

"I'm sorry too." Rika said in a small voice. "I...I shouldn't overreact."

"No, it's my fault that we're in this mess...I shouldn't have brought him up..."

"And I shouldn't have said what I said about Maddy. I know you don't...you know, but I just can't help it. With her around...I'm more nervous, and confused than usual....not to mention frustrated." Rika said, looking down at the ground.

"It's not like I'm any better with him around." Ryo said, shaking his head.

"---Did you know how worried I was? I was so afraid...that by her actions, you would be moved..." Rika said, refusing to look at him in the eye. "I...I hated her for it and I hated you for caring. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but...it's because I care!" She pleaded, finally daring to look up. He broke into a heartwarming grin and pulled her into his embrace.

"You have no idea how scared I was, that you and your past with Andrew would have taken you away from me." He muttered. And she hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed, but still smiling.

"That's for you thinking of such a stupid thing and for the fact it's so much easier for you to say it then me!" She said, making a face.

"And that's why I appreciate it even more." He said, kissing her forehead and taking her hand.

"You know..." She commented after a while, "We are the most absurd couple." He laughed out loud.

"Yea, I think with that argument we just had in public, and people hearing words like "fiancee" and stuff, it must have been weird."

"Not just that...it's just that despite us knowing how each other feels...it doesn't seem to change anything. There's always still doubts."

"Wait, when did you become Miss Sensitive?" He asked, with a pretend-shocked look on his face. She glared at him and he smiled lovingly.

"Ugh, forget I said anything."

"I guess that's what love does to us." Ryo said, shrugging. "And I love you, and I know that you love me..." He teased.

"Can you **PLEASE **not say that in public?! It's mortifyingly humiliatingly embarrassing."

"Mortifyingly humiliatingly embarrassing, huh?"

"If you say something like that in public again, I swear I'll-"

He kissed her, still laughing inwardly about her reaction. It was so typical Rika, and he loved that even more. It surprised him how they were just arguing a few minutes ago, but now there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, even though there problems were still undealt with. She pulled him closer with her hands and heated up the kiss, and he couldn't help but push whatever he was analyzing away.

Sometime you just got to enjoy the moment.

Jan. 23rd, Wednesday, School 

"Why are you so down?" Takato asked Kazu, curious and somewhat amused. Unlike in the usual pomp manner, Kazu was walking down the hall slowly, as if dragging his feet.

"Because! We're back at school!" Kazu whined. "I don't want to go to class."

"No one really does." Takato made a face.

"Just be grateful you had a profession-development day yesteday." Lina said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I am!" He said, raising his eyebrow and winking at her. She stared coldly back at him.

"I don't need to know stuff like that!" Ryo grimaced.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't heard stuff like that from you before."

"Excuse me?" Rika asked. Ryo shot Kazu a half-panicked, half-warning look.

"Nothing. Nothing." Kazu said, a little too innocently. Rika narrowed her eyes at Ryo, who gave a much more believable chaste look.

"And I always thought girls would be the one to share stuff like that." Alice commented, shaking her head.

"We do, but obviously not as much as they do." Jeri said.

"There's a good reason for that." Rika said and Lina nodded.

"Sometimes you think boys are more bitchy than us." Lina smirked.

"So it seems." Rika laughed. "Anyways, I'll see you guys at lunch, I have class." She said, simply turning around and walking away.

"Yea, lunch then." Ryo followed soon afterwards.

"Wherever she goes, there he'll be." Henry commented.

"You make that sound so much more romantic then it actually is."

---

While Alice and Henry headed off to the library, Jeri and Takato to class and Ryo and Rika bickering down the hallways, Madison stood in the corner by the stairs alone.

_I wonder what's in the box..._She wondered, staring down at the same little blue box which Ryo received yesterday at the jewelers. He had accidentally dropped it in the emergency room when rushing her in, and it was the kind nurse who had picked it up. She had forgotten to give it to him after they got out.

She was taught at a young age to always respect privacy, and to never open or look at things if they weren't yours....so how was she suppose to deal with this?

"Hey you!" Maddy looked up, "Yea, you! We got a few questions we like to ask!"

"Yea! Like why are you with Ryo all the time?"

"Who are you to him?"

"Don't think that just because you're a little rich heiress-"

"I'm...sorry."

"Sorry!? Like that's going to help!"

"Why do you guys even bother pestering her?" Another figurative voice spoke, "It's not like she poses a threat. Especially with _her_ around."

"But ever since her arrival, things have been down, maybe..."

"I don't think so, there's no use taking it out on her."

"Are you guys picking on students again?" Lina came around the corner, her tone blank, but her posture and facial expression cold. "When are you guys ever going to give up? Isn't it obvious enough? Now leave her, and them alone."

The group of girls walked off grumbling to themselves.

"T-t-thank you."

"Can't you even defend yourself?"

"I...I have a question to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Does...Ryo have...someone...he likes already?" Madison asked, to her, whatever the girls had been talking about didn't make sense and only brought up the question of who was the _her_ involved?

"Where do you get that idea?" Lina asked, curious.

"Well...He dropped this...yesterday, and I was with him to pick it up, so I don't think it'd be me." Maddy said, holding out the box. Lina gasped in delight.

"OH! Wow!!" She said, taking it and examining it. Even the white ribbon around it looked beautiful.

"I think something like that is for a girl, right?"

"No shit, sherlock." Lina rolled her eyes. "And it's not like it can be for his Grandma."

"Or mom, so he does have someone, right?"

"I...well...I guess it was about time you noticed." Lina said, muttering more to herself. It wasn't fair to keep Maddy in the dark, and she knew that the longer it was kept, the more painful it would be.

"Who was it? Do I know her?"

"Lina!!" Kazu exclaimed, running over. "I was waiting for you in the cafeteria, but since you didn't arrive."

"What? I can't be late for a bit?" Lina turned around, happy for the distraction.

"Oh, no. If you want me to wait, I'll gladly wait for you. I was just getting worried." Kazu said, grinning. Lina couldn't help but smile, but quickly got rid of it.

"No need to get sappy, let's go, I'm starving." She snapped, walking off.

"Yes ma'am." Kazu saluted, winking at Maddy before quickly following her. Maddy smiled, the two of them were so cute together, and the way they acted reminded her of something...

"Wait, Kazu!" Madison called, internally debating if she should ask him or not.

"Yea?" He asked, turning around.

"Um. Never...mind. Sorry."

"Alright?" He said, looking at her weirdly before running to catch up to Lina.

---

"What are we going to do? Jeri asked. "We can't hide this forever."

"Yea, but who'll break the news to her?" Henry asked, looking around. "See? We all know it wasn't her choice, but since she's fallen for him..."

"Like that makes a difference." Alice rolled her eyes. "It's not like that's the first time someone did."

"But she's the important one." Kenta remarked. "And if someone as cold-hearted and cruel as Lina couldn't say it out then-"

BAM!

Lina's hand hit the table and turned to look at Kenta, her eyes suddenly cold themselves and her expression furious. It was like another version of Rika after being insulted.

"What he means is," Kazu hurriedly cut in, "If someone who's so straightforward and honest like you couldn't do it, how can we?" Lina couldn't say anything after that, and Kazu smiled.

"So where's our troubled couple now?" Takato asked.

"Shouldn't we tell one of them?" They all looked at each other.

"Ryo."

There was no way they were going to tell Rika.

"I'll tell him after gym then." Henry sighed resigned. "It's better to be cautious."

---

_Where was it?_

Ryo fumbled through his sports bag desperately, hoping for the touch of something hard and square. He patted his pants pockets and in the insider of his winter coat but to no avail.

_Damn!_

He couldn't have lost it, could he?

"What are you looking for?" Takato asked. Ryo made no reply. "...Okay..."

"Hey, Ryo, we're going to go ahead yea?" Kenta and Kazu asked, nudging Henry and throwing looks between him and Ryo, eyes open, indicating he should tell him.Henry sighed and shook his head.

"Mm..." Ryo mumbled, still searching. The rest of the group left, except for Henry. "So what did you want to talk to me about, Henry?" Ryo asked, trying to recall the places he been to today.

"How did you know?" Henry laughed, startled.

"It's not everyday Kazu and Kenta leave without a reason, and the two aren't very good at being conspicuous."

"True, but we just wanted you to know that Maddie might know about you and Rika."

"Might?" Ryo looked up alarmed.

"Well, she suspects something, I don't know how though, but according to Lina, she thinks that you perhaps like someone."

"Really?"

"Yea, so just be careful."


	34. Tongue Tied

Disclaimer & AN: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I love you guys! =) Hahaha, okay, okay, moving on, the complication is ...less complicated. I'm kinda in a writer's block right now, with so many assignments but I think I'll get over it once Spring Break starts! Which is...in 2 days!

Anyways please R&R! (For Ryo & Rika)

Lunch, 12:42 PM, Outside 

"Hey, what do you have there?" Andrew asked, sitting down beside Madison.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Madison looked up and smiled. "I was just thinking...and wondering." She said and took out the box.

"Oh, wow!" Andrew whistled, "That's some present. Who's it from?" Maddie shook her head.

"It's not mine. I don't even know who it's for or what's inside."

"Huh?"

"Well...I think Ryo's planning on giving it to someone else."

"Oh?" Andrew frowned. That was insensitive and somewhat cruel. "But how come you have it?"

"He dropped it at the hospital."

"Maybe it's something for his grandma?" Andrew asked, although the idea was farfetched. No one would give their grandma a gift from that store!

"I don't think so." Maddie laughed. "Don't worry about hurting me, he's already made it really clear and in a nice manner that he doesn't like me."

"Yea...I thought about that." Andrew said slowly. "When I first heard you were his betrothed, I never thought he would be the kind of guy to agree to something like this. And it was apparent he didn't exactly...feel the same way."

"Oh, I know...but I couldn't help but like him."

"I'm sure it's nothing personal though." Andrew smiled kindly at her, "Maybe he has someone special already." _I wonder...who that person is._

"Maybe he does." Maddie smiled sadly,

---

"If you guys won't tell her, then I will!" Kazu frowned, "It's not nice to keep this kind of secrets, and she's already suspecting something, isn't she?"

"And how do you propose you do that?" Kenta asked. "It's not as if we don't want to, we just don't want to see her hurt."

"But it's going to hurt more eventually, right?"

"Why do you care so much?" Lina scowled, "It's not like it affects you."

"Rika?" Alice asked, turning to face her friend.

"I could care less." Rika shrugged. "Except what will she do once she knows?"

"That's the main problem." Ryo said, pulling a seat up beside Rika.

"Maybe we should just hint it."

"So who's going to do that?"

"Not Kazu." Jeri laughed. "He'd give everything away."

"Hey!"

"Let's get Henry, he has the most trust-worthy look." Takato grinned.

"Why me?"

"Kenta then." Rika stated.

"Me!?" Kenta asked, wide-eyed, looking around at all his friends.

"You'll be perfect." Alice grinned wickedly.

"We're counting on you." Ryo said, clapping him on the back.

No pressure at all.

After School, 4:21 PM

"You think he can do it?" Jeri whispered from behind the big oak tree in the middle of the yard.

"God, this is so lame." Rika muttered, leaning on the trunk of a tree nearby. "If you guys are so curious, why don't you just go with him?"

"Chill, Wildcat." Ryo laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. She shot him a cold look. Jeri smiled warmly at the sight, it was good to know that those two were better now ever since the retreat. She found it sweet, their little confession and only hoped to have something like that with Takato one day.

Things have been better at school too, there were rumors about them possibly being back together. Sad really, it's not as if they were broken up in the first place. And it seems problems with Andrew have....faded.

_I wonder if he suspects anything as well._ Jeri wondered but focused her attention back.

"Besides, we're all curious to see what's her reaction!" Takato said, "I'm sure you are too."

"Matsuki. Shut it."

---

"Hey Maddie!"

"Oh, hi Kenta."

"Where were you? We didn't see you at lunch today?" Kenta asked, catching up to the girl.

"I was just...taking a walk. Didn't feel like eating much."

"Ah? Thoughts on your mind?"

"Yea...actually, I wanted to ask something."

"Hm?" Kenta asked, looking at her intently.

"Does...Ryo have someone he likes already?"

"...Well...if he did...what would you do?"

"I take that as a yes?" Maddie asked, smiling sadly.

"I didn't say that though." Kenta said carefully. "So would you tell your parents or something?"

"My parents?" Madison looked at him, alarmed. "No, no. I wouldn't tell them something like that."

"Why not? I mean...you do like him, right? And since you guys are planned to be married?"

"Well...you can't force anyone...and I guess I never took into consideration of the fact he'd already have someone. I have caused some trouble, haven't I?"

"No...no. I'm sure it wasn't your intention, or fault that is." Kenta smiled gently. Maddie laughed.

"So will you tell me who the girl is?"

"Ah? I never said..."

---

"You know what they say?

"What?"

"That they all want to cruise with you in your convertible by the beach."

"Oh?"

"Don't look so smug!" Rika snapped while Ryo grinned.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why? Are you going to drive them?"

"Why don't you just tell them that I wouldn't drive anyone else but you?

"And cause a riot? I don't think so."

"I'll save you." He laughed, poking her on the nose.

"I don't need any saving, thanks." She snapped, swatting his hand away. "You're awfully affectionate today."

"What can you say? I'm relieved."

"Nothing's changed yet." She reminded him and he pouted.

"You just have to spoil everything, don't you?"

"I'm only being realistic."

"And I'm just enjoying the moment. You should too." Ryo said and motioned her to come over.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Fine. And I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Akiyama." She growled.

"The last name...I'm in deep trouble, aren't I?"

"Die." She said, chucking a pillow at him, he laughed dodging it and tackled her.

"Surely you wouldn't want that!" Ryo said, leaning over her, pining her arms.

"Don't you dare."

"And how are you going to stop me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her.

He found she wasn't as reluctant as she pretended to be. But that was Rika for you.

Jan. 28th, Monday

"You know...when people say that the bystanders see much more than the participators, it's true." Henry remarked one afternoon.

"And why is that?"

"Because...you really are blind. Can't you see that Andrew's...backed off for a while now? Maybe he realizes something, I think you should tell him."

"But-"

"Yea, it might not work, and I know this thing with Maddie hasn't worked itself out fully yet, but...perhaps you should consider getting rid of one complication."

"Maybe..."

---

"So now that Maddie suspects something, and says that nothing will happen, don't you think you should tell her?"

"She doesn't suspect that it's me, does she?"

"No..."

"Is there a need to tell her then?"

"Oh Rika..." Jeri shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What is there to get?"

"Don't you think you at least owe her an explanation?"

"For?"

"It was just a thought..." And Rika didn't reply, just stared off at the sky, deep in thought.

Dinnertime, 7:25 PM, Nonaka Residence

"Honey, is something wrong?"

"No...not really." Rika said, picking at her food.

"Did you already eat?" Seiko asked, worriedly.

"No, no, sorry Grandma. I'm just worried."

"About?"

"I haven't heard from Ryo all day...I wonder if anything is wrong."

"I'm sure he'll call soon."

"Yea..." _He better. _Rika scowled, checking her phone for the millionth time that evening. Where was he? And what was going on?

---

Andrew drove down the road, deep in thought. There had been rumors going around lately...and he wasn't sure what to make of those rumors.

A person suddenly appeared in front of the car and Andrew hit the brakes hurriedly. The car lurched forward. _Shit, he'd been in too deep thought to notice._ His eyes widened as he peered through the glass.

It was Ryo.

---

"Are you sure you don't want to pick up the phone?" Andrew asked, breaking the silence between the two apart from the ringtone coming from Ryo's phone.

"No."

"But...I think it must be Rika calling. She must be worried." Glaring, Ryo shut down his phone and put it away.

"..."

"Well...it seems you really dislike me."

"You're very astute on that, I'll give you that." Ryo said, looking at him.

"If you dislike me so much, why did you accept my invitation?"

"Because it's rude to turn down an offer, and it's apparent you have something to say to me."

"Direct. Well...I guess."

"Stop wasting my time." Ryo snapped. "If you have something to say, then spit it out."

"Alright then...I care a lot about RIka..."

Ryo stiffened in response as Andrew stared down at his folded hands.


	35. Her Eyes

Disclaimer & AN's: Okay, okay I'm in Shanghai for Easter Break, and I haven't had time to write anything, so I'm sorry if this is really short! Anyways, one problem down, another to go!

Please R&R!

Narita Residence, Madison's Room, 8:23 PM

"Miss. You have visitors downstairs." A maid knocked politely on her door.

"Oh! Coming!" Maddie cried, rushing down the stairs. "Hi!"

"Hey Maddie."

"I hope you don't mind us visiting." Kazu grinned sheepishly. The gang, apart from Lina and Alice who promptly refused to come, were gathered downstairs in Madison's lavish living room.

"It's nice of you guys to come." Maddie said, smiling, "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah...we just wanted you to know...that um...we just wanted to tell you that we're sorry for not telling you everything."

"Huh Are you guys trying to hint something?"

"You can say that." Takato mumbled nervously.

"How do we put this without giving it away?" Henry asked, unsure.

"Just that...maybe you should pay attention to eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Because...Ryo has a fondness of them."

"And that...you should follow them."

"Sorry." Kenta said, "It's not our business to tell. But we just don't want to see you hurt."

"Just notice them."

"See you tomorrow!"

"At school!"

"Good night!"

"I think Alice will kill me."

"So will Lina."

Jan 29th, 8:31 AM, Student Lounge

"Where were you yesterday?" Rika asked tentatively from the doorway.

"Huh?" Ryo asked, closing his English novel and moving over to his girlfriend.

"I called you so many times, but you never picked up or called back." She said quietly, admitting this sort of thing wasn't her forte.

"Uh..." He said, ruffling his hair nervously, he had been so caught up pondering over the conversation he had with Andrew yesterday, he hadn't even bothered turning back on his phone. "I'm sorry...can I talk with you later?"

"Yea. Later." She said offhandedly, but as she turned away Ryo saw hurt in her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Rika-" He called out softly, but she had already left.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Yea." _At least it will be._

---

_Eyes? What do eyes have to do with anything? _Madison asked, wondering what Takato, Kazu and the others meant last night.

"_Eyes?"_

"_Yea, they say eyes are the window to the soul." Ryo smiled as they sat in the desert shop, eating the shaved ice._

"_Do you really believe that?"_

"_Yep, no matter what, you can't hide the emotions in your eyes. People say they betray you, but I think they show the world who you really are."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because no matter how tough a person act, or how strong they pretend to be; in their eyes you see something different." Ryo said, a small smile coming across his face. _

"_And what eyes do you like?" _

After school, 4:12 PM

"Rika!"

"What?" Rika asked, turning around to find her boyfriend running towards her, his face worried.

"Yesterday...I went to dinner with Andrew."

"Dinner?" Rika asked, confused. "With Andrew? Why?"

"I don't actually know why I agreed."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Or pick up my calls?"

"Because...I had a lot of things to think about."

_---Flashback---_

"_I care a lot about Rika...we've been friends since childhood, and we've been through thick and thin together." Andrew stated, Ryo's fist tightened, wondering where the hell this conversation was going. "She's grown up over the years...and she's endured through a lot. You can't help but worry and care about someone like her."_

"_..."_

"_Perhaps I care about her more then I should...but I've liked her for a long time. I'm sure you've picked up on it." He smiled, Ryo's face remained emotionless. "When I came back, I hoped things would happen differently, obviously, that wasn't the case. She was happier, she had her friends, she and her family were on good terms, and she had this glow about her."_

"_What's the point in telling me all this?"_

"_Because, you contributed to that glow. I didn't realize it, and I found slowly, over these weeks that it was me that was dampening her spirit. I was causing trouble for her, despite my opposite intent. I guess I shouldn't have interfered."_

"_So you know..." _

_---_

"WHAT!?" Rika exclaimed. "You didn't deny it?"

"Am I suppose to?" Ryo asked, half-frowning.

"What did he say then??"

---

"_My first thought was....it was so obvious. My second was why didn't she tell me? I picked it up afterwards when I found out you and Maddie had an engagement-sort going on. That confused me, but it made sense to what was happening."_

"_And so? Now that you know, what's your point?" Ryo asked, somewhat defensively. _

"_Although it's not my place...I guess I give my consent."_

"_What?"_

"_I want her happy. And the person she chose was obviously you. However, if you hurt her..."_

"_I'm surprised." Ryo muttered, after a while. "I didn't think you'd relent so easily."_

"_At first...I wasn't planning onto. But...she deserves you. You love her." Ryo sputtered at Andrew's comment. _

"_What?" _

"_Come on, I"m not that stupid. She loves you too. Rika's never been a good actress anyways."_

_---_

"I can't believe he said that!!" She huffed.

"So are you happy or not?"

"Yes. I'm relieved."

"Good. Because you're mine, and no one else's." He grinned, hugging her from behind.

"Yours huh?" She asked, turning around.

"Can't help but be possessive with you."

"I'm sure you can." She laughed.

"But I don't want to be." He said and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back eagerly.


	36. I Got U

Disclaimer & AN:

School, (Jan 30th) 8:23 AM

"Hey Andrew!" Rika called, running over to the black-haired figure.

"Morning!" He yawned, "What are you so up for?"

"I had a nice cup of coffee this morning." Rika smiled wistfully, missing her morning expresso and thinking of how nice and warm it was. Not to mention that Ryo had been the one that brought it to her.

"Ah Caffeine, every high school student's relief." Andrew muttered, now feeling desperate for a cup. "So, what's up?"

"I heard you're leaving early...what about your exchange program?"

"Well...I convinced our principal to let me return early...on some family matters." Andrew smiled, surprised that she heard already. "I think Mr. Akiyama didn't question it due to um...personal reasons."

"I can only imagine." Rika said, rolling her eyes. "And speaking of personal reasons...I came here to thank you. You know..."

"I know." He grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright then..." Rika smiled, somewhat awkwardly. "Wait, um...before you leave, I wanted you to have this." She said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

"That's not the latest photograph for me to add to your portfolio right?" He teased and she glared at him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." She said, he laughed but opened the piece of paper; on it was the grafitti she had made back then, the letters of their names and a small picture of the two of them.

"This is..."

"I thought it was something you should have, before you leave tomorrow."

"It's not like I won't see you again, you know that."

"Oh I know."

"That's my girl." He smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"You do mean that in a platonic way, right?"

"Is Ryo still worrying over that?"

"What?!"

Lunch, Cafeteria, 12:21 PM

"Wait, so Andrew is leaving?" Jeri asked, seemingly more disappointed than she should be.

"Well the education system in Japanese is really different from America, I think he only came here on a pretense to try out different cultures, in reality he just wanted to see Rika."

"That's sweet...in a sad way." Alice said.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"So now that Andrew knows...what about Madison?"

"Didn't you guys tell her yesterday?" Lina asked, still annoyed at that fact.

"Well...no...we just hinted."

"You think she's smart enough to get it?"

"Lina!"

"What?"

"Stop being so mean." Kazu said, gently nudging her. She shot him a look.

"What, so if Alice says something it's okay, but if I do, it's considered mean?"

"No! No! Um...sarcastic! I meant sarcastic!"

"She's got a point." Alice muttered, Henry shushed her.

"Really!!" Kazu protested, "I didn't mean it that way!"

"You did so!"

"Okay, okay, peace you guys!" Takato said, breaking up the fight. "I'm not sure exactly if Lina will get the 'eyes' clue, but I don't think it's our business anymore to tell her."

"You're right...we should leave it up to Ryo and Rika." Jeri said, looking over at the couple who had just entered the cafeteria, no longer separating themselves purposely. Instead, you'd swear they were holding hands by the proximity of the two.

"Are they?"

"Again?"

"She's not at school today, is she?" Jeri asked, looking around worriedly.

"I don't think so..." Alice said. Lina scoffed.

"Who cares!?"

"Seriously...those two..." Henry muttered, shaking his head.

Akiyama Residence, 4:32 PM

"Isn't your dear grandmother at home today?" Rika asked as they entered the living room, Ryo laughed in response, collapsing onto the couch.

"No, she's out visiting her friends or something." Ryo said and patted the seat next to him, indicating her to come sit. She ignored him, as if she would obey an order like that.

"And your dad?"

"Dad won't be home until later, like usual."

"I see." She said, coming over to sit in his lap instead of the couch. That should teach him a listen! He looked at her surprised.

"So we have the whole place to ourselves..." He grinned wickedly. She reached out and grabbed a seat cushion, flinging it into his face.

"Ow!"

"That did so not hurt, you perv!"

'What!? I didn't say anything!"

"There was no need to!"

---

"Hey dad!" Ryo said, coming out to greet his father who entered, looking tired as he flung down his suitcase. The maid came out to take his jacket. .

"Ah-Hold that thought there..." His dad said, rushing to answer the ringing cellphone. "Hello?"

"Mm?" Ryo looked at him puzzled.

"Yes...ah...really?...I see. No, no, it's okay. Frankly, I think my son objected as well. Yes. No. No problem. I apologize...Yes. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Ryo asked, curious. It obviously concerned him. His dad hung up the phone and turned to look at him grimly.

"Well...it was the Naritas."

"And...what did they want?" Ryo asked dreading the answer, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"They called to say that..." There was a dramatic pause.

"Dad!"

"They called to say that..."

"Dad, are you going to tell me or what?" The brunette narrowed his eyes, impatient.

"I would if you'd stop interrupting me." His dad laughed.

"Oh, sorry. So?"

"They called to say that they decided to call off the betrothal."

"They what!?"

"Well apparently Madison decided to cancel it, saying it wasn't fair and that she didn't want to enter a marriage like that. Her parents approved of her decision and were happy she spoke up."

"Really??"

"Any idea as to why?"

"I was just about to ask you that!" Ryo exclaimed, finding it hard to keep the delight out of his voice.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed, now are you?" Mr. Akiyama asked, his face amused.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"That a girl finally refused you?"

"Oh, she wasn't the first one." Ryo laughed, relieved and excited. "And speaking of the first one, I should call her."

"Isn't a celebration better? You should take her out."

"Sure dad, if you pay for it."

---

"What!? You're telling me what happened?!" The elder Mrs. Akiyama stormed into the living room furious.

"Now, mom-"

"Don't!" She snapped, turning to Ryo. His dad sighed, and sat himself down. "Explain this!"

"What happened, grandma?"

"Don't you 'what happened' me! The engagement!! "

"But...they cancelled it! I had nothing to do with it!" Ryo said, looking up innocently.

"You must have done something! Or maybe it was that girlfriend of yours!"

"Rika had nothing to do with anything." Ryo said standing up, his voice hard.

"Oh you!!! You-!!"

"Mom, remember your blood pressure level!"

"Oh...I-" And with that the enraged grandmother stormed out of the room.

"Gee...talk about overreaction." Ryo muttered.

"Now, now Ryo, your grandmother had her sights on this for a long time..."

"Well there's nothing she can do now."

"She's just very disappointed..."

"You think I should have told not to get her hopes up from the beginning?"

"Oh...I don't think she did."

Ryo's bedroom, Night, 10:21 PM

Wait, so you're telling me that she went and refused?

_Yea. Surprised me too, I wonder why...did she find out?_

I don't think so...

_That doesn't make sense then..._

Ryo frowned as he leaned back onto his chair, thinking. The rumors have started up again, he knew that, but he doubt Maddie would hang out with the girls that gossiped about it. And him and Rika weren't very public...well never were that much, but still...

Anyways, Henry's message popped up, blinking, Have you told Rika yet?

_No, not yet, I think I'll pay her a little visit later._

_Later?? It'll turn from Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou? to Romeo, Romeo, why the f--k are you here? _ Ryo laughed out loud at Henry's reply, it was probably true and he probably should call her, but that'd ruin the surprise. Oh well, she threatened the off-with-your-head every other day anyways.

_Where did you get that anyways?_

Sorry. Shakespeare.

_In that case, I'll go now. _

Alright then, I'm glad this thing is over.

_Me too. Finally. _

Rika's Room, Nonaka Residence, 11:18 PM

"What?" Rika barked into her cellphone, the stupid ringing had startled her. The stupid boyfriend on the opposite side chuckled.

"Asleep already?"

"No...just listening to music and relaxing on the bed."

"Without me?"

"Why? Can't I?"

"Aw..." He pouted over the phone, "So can I join you?"

"Sure, if you fly over here."

"Look out your window!"

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!"

"So look out your window."

"You're joking, right?"

"Now why would I do that, hm Pumpkin?"

"Because you're you." Rika muttered as she unwillingly climbed out of her bed and pulled open the curtain. True to his word, Ryo was hanging outside, smirking at her with his cellphone to his ear.

"So can I join you now?"

"You're kidding..." Rika said, shaking her head but hung up the phone and rushed to the front...as quietly as she could. "Did I tell you, you're crazy?" She asked, opening her front door finding Ryo there; pink in the cheeks, snow in his hair and despite being cold, looking quite hot in his leather jacket.

"And to think I came all the way over here to see you in the middle of the night, when it'sfreezing."

"It's not like I asked you to!"

"You did so, you said 'Sure, if you can fly over here.'"

"You're impossible!" She rolled her eyes but pulled him inside anyway lest he died of hypothermia and blamed her in his will or something.

"Am not."

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing outside my house at an ungodly hour? Wait, why is more the question."

"Eleven is not an ungodly hour." Ryo laughed. "But thank you for caring about me, wildcat."

"What!?" She spluttered. "Who put that mental idea in your head?"

"Aw, come on! Don't be so cold, it's could enough outside!"

"Ha. Ha. You know what else is cold? Your sense of humor." She said, rolling her eyes. "So?"

"Well, my house wasn't the best place to stay after the news I got." Ryo said, sitting down lightly on the couch.

"What news?" Rika asked, a sinking feeling in her heat. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Well...Maddie's family called..." Ryo paused dramatically and knew if she didn't want to know so bad, she'd have chucked something at him.

"Called...and?"

"And they informed my dad that they decided to call the whole thing off."

"..." It took a bit of time for her to process that. "They what!?"

"Yea. I don't know why either." Ryo said, looking down at the floor and shaking his head dejectedly. This time she did chuck something at him.

"Don't be so--!" She huffed but he laughed, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I'm kidding! So what do you think of that?"

"Well, does this mean you're now free and there's not another girl lurking around somewhere?"

"Well...I do have a girlfriend somewhere." Ryo smiled, looking around the room, teasingly "I don't know where she went." Rika raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yea, but don't worry about her." Ryo said and kissed her softly. "She won't mind."

"Uh-uh." Rika laughed, shaking her head. "Shouldn't you go back to where you came from anyway?"

"Yea, well like I said, Grandma isn't exactly happy right now..."

"I wonder why..." Rika smirked, untangling herself from him. "You're welcome to camp out here...if you want."

"Oh?" He asked, surprised at her invitation.

"You wouldn't want to go and freeze your ass off, do you? Besides, I'm not really _that_ cruel."

"What about your mom?" He asked and Rika rolled her eyes. He really was too decent.

"She's away, and grandma won't mind." He paused considering, it did sound better then going home...oh! Who was he kidding? Of course it did!

"So where am I sleeping then?"

"Bathroom." She smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Couch then...or you can share with me." This time he spluttered.

"What!?"

"What??" Rika asked, suddenly defensive. "It's not like there's any hidden meanings between that." She said narrowing her eyes in warning. "And I hope you don't sleep naked or something!"

"No, no!" He said frantically. "That wasn't it."

"Well...you don't have to..." Rika said, slowly regretting what she just asked. Maybe she shouldn't have....

"You know I'd love to..." Ryo said, sensing her unease, "But..."

"Oh, no buts." She said pulling him, "Just because you're not tired, doesn't mean the same for me!"

"But I don't trust myself."

"Well, I trust myself." She said reassuringly. "You actually think I'll let you do something!?"

"I guess not, but I'll warn you, I'm a hugger." He laughed as he followed to her room.

"So not surprised." Rika muttered under her breath but couldn't help but turn pink.

---

This was a bit awkward...it was silent...and neither of them were sleeping. Instead, they laid side by side, not moving. Not to mention he was in his boxers and she was wearing a large shirt and short shorts. That did not help...

"You asleep?" Rika asked, turning to face him,

"No...just thinking..."

"About?"

_All the things we could be doing--_ Ryo thought but quickly cut himself off. "At the reasons to why they called it off....do you think she found out?

"I don't know..." Rika said scooting over a bit. "Poor her..."

"Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for her!" He said, his voice doubtful. She hit him in the chest and before she could remove it, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey!...Well she did like you...and she said you were her first...you know."

"There's someone special out there for everyone." Ryo commented. "I wasn't right for her...she'll find someone someday." Ryo commented after a while.

"And why wasn't she right for you?" Rika asked sleepily, the sleep covered the still jealous tone.

"Because..." Ryo said, pulling her closer to him so that her head was on his chest. "I got you."


	37. Hello, Goodbye

Disclaimer & AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time! It's been crazy, I have my exams next week and I had two major assessments due, including an essay on Theory of Knowledge (yes, fascinating)...but again, thanks to everyone that's updated. I don't own any of the characters...(i have to keep on reminding myself to say it)

but please Read & Review anyway!

Jan 31st, Lunch

"What!?"

"No way!"

"Seriously? They cancelled it?"

"Why would I be lying?" Henry asked exasperatedly. "Does it seem that impossible?"

"Yes..." Kazu nodded his head eagerly. "I don't know why though..." Lina shoved his head, rolling her eyes at once again her stupid boyfriend's retarded comments. "What??"

"Psh, it's over. What's so hard to believe? Besides, it was never going to work out anyways. She should at least cleanup the mess she made."

"Oh Lina!" Jeri exclaimed, shaking her head but giggled. "You really don't like her."

"Nope...not likely to change."

"Poor her." Kenta muttered.

"What?" Lina asked, turning around to glare at him.

"As in, poor her...having to break things off....I didn't mean-"

"What he actually meant was that, he felt sorry for her because you didn't like her." Kazu cut in smartly.

"Who's side are you on?" Kenta complained loudly, ultimately betrayed by his best friend. Kazu seemed to take question into serious consideration.

"To be safe. My girlfriend's."

"So what's going to happen now?" Alice asked, looking at Henry.

"I heard she's leaving..."

"Well, there's no point in her staying." Takato said, shrugging.

"So she came all the way here just for this?"

"No duh! Why else would you transfer to a random school in the middle of the year?"

"Do you guys always have conversations like this when we're not here?" Ryo asked, obviously amused as he sat down, having appeared from nowhere.

"Ryo! You're late!"

"Yea...I overslept and since I didn't have any important classes..."

"Math, you mean." Alice smirked. Ryo grinned sheepishly.

"But you weren't at home when I called at break." Henry remarked. "And Rika's been absent too."

"Ohhhh!!!"

"It's nothing like that you guys!" Ryo waving his hands frantically at Kazu and Kenta who had excited looks in their eyes.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Henry said, almost casually. "Even though your dad said you didn't come back after you left."

"Ugh!" Ryo exclaimed. "Stupid dad..."

"Busted!" Takato called.

"So where were you?" Jeri asked.

"Well fine, I was at Rika's but it's not-!"

"You were??"

"Oh~...no wonder you just got here!" Kazu exclaimed. "Pretty tiring huh?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"No!! Nothing happened!!"

"Damn right nothing did." Henry said, his eyes narrowing.

"Oi! Wong!" Rika said, smirking at the predicament Ryo was in. "What got your head in the gutter?"

"Rika!"

"Do give him a break." She laughed, sitting down. "It was partly my fault."

"It's not your business anyways." Alice said to Henry, entertained at the situation nonetheless. Seems like Jeri won't be the only one to interrogate Rika tonight.

After School, 3:09 PM, 

"Rika!" Rika turned around to find Maddie there, a hesitant but determined look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh...sure."

---

"Hey Takato!" Ryo called, "Have you seen Rika?"

"Eh? No. I thought you'd of all people would know where she is."

"Mm...that's the problem..."

"Call her cellphone."

"Don't you think I've already tried that?"

--

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rika asked, a bit annoyed as she had left all her stuff in her locker, Madison's suggestion had taken her off guard. Still...this wasn't exactly...the best situation to be in, and with the nervous-looking but determined girl in front of her, she couldn't very well back out now.

"I wanted...to ask you...doyoukowetheperosnwouryweolieks?"

"What? Do I know the-? Slow down."

"Sorry." Madison said, obviously embarrassed. She cleared her throat, "Do...um, you know the person who, um...Ryo likes?"

"..." For once, Rika wasn't sure what to answer. She could just scoff at her, telling the girl no, but that would be lying, and somehow she couldn't find herself doing it. It was almost as if she was taking pity on Maddie...Even saying 'I don't know' felt...

"It's okay." To her surprise, Maddie already seemed to have expected the answer. "I see I was right, he does have someone. You don't have to tell me who it is. It's not my business."

"No!...It's just..." Rika drifted off, the look of disappointment was still plain on her face. It was...unsettling...

"It's okay. Really." Maddie smiled, somewhat apologetic. "I guess I was pretty stupid all along, everyone already knew he had someone special, except me, and I guess I created problems for everyone."

"Not problems...it was just awkward. We weren't sure how to tell you, or if we could."

"I know...and it probably infuriated Ryo the most."

"What infuriated me the most?" Ryo asked, confused. It had been a bit of a surprise and shock to see Maddie talking with Rika, alone.

"Ryo!" The two exclaimed simultaneously, Rika almost jumping in surprise at the sight of him. He shot her a puzzled look, which she didn't respond to, only shaking her head lightly.

"If you'll excuse me..." Rika said, and left them without another word.

"Rika?" Ryo asked, wondering what the hell was going on. That had been really weird. He turned towards Maddie. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing. I...just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For causing all of you so much trouble, if I had known you had someone special, I would never have..."

"It's okay...don't worry about it. I was a bit surprised that this was called off. How did you find out?"

"I don't exactly know, but it's not my business to know anymore. I'm sincerely sorry for making things awkward and weird..."

"We know it wasn't your intention," Ryo smiled warmly, "Please don't worry about it."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Maddie's eyes lit up, happy that they were still friends. "I found this, I think you might want to give it to her now...that's...you know." She said, and held out the blue box he had been looking for.

"I was looking for it." He said, taking it gently. "Where did you find it?"

"You left it at the hospital...the nurse gave it to me."

"Good thing I didn't lose it, phew, or else I would've died." Ryo said, clearly grateful. "Thank you."

"No...thank you. And everyone else..."

---

"She's really leaving?" Jeri asked, frowning. "Why? She doesn't have to."

"Ryo...you didn't scare her away, did you?" Takato teased.

"It was probably Rika." Kazu stated impulsively but then covered his mouth with his hand quickly.

"I didn't scare her away! I even asked her to come back one more time to say goodbye." Ryo exclaimed. They rest all turned to look at Rika, who didn't seem to hear the comment, (a relieved sigh could be heard.)

"I have an idea!" Kenta exclaimed, "Let's throw her a going-away party!"

"A party?" Lina asked, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh! Party! Come on, please, please, please?"

"Well, she doesn't mean harm anymore! Not to mention she's apologized and everything!" Kenta said, the both of them ignoring the overexcited Kazu dancing around the room.

"What do you think, Ryo?" Henry asked.

"I don't mind. Rika?"

"Why are you asking me?" Rika asked, with no indifference. "I don't really care."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright!"

---

"Hey...are you okay?" Ryo asked worriedly. His girlfriend, who had been silent throughout the whole afternoon looked at him.

"What?"

"You seem awfully quiet. It's unnerving."

"Is it?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking of what Maddie said to me..."

"Oh...you won't feel guilty and break up with me right?" Ryo asked, with mock worry...although Rika sensed the impossible thought had occurred to him. "I mean, our relationship status just got reconfirmed as "back together" according to the school and to the great disappointment of my fan club."

"No, but if mention that again, maybe yes."

"Mouth shut, now."

"Do you think...we should tell her?" She asked softly, after a while. He look at her surprised.

"Do you want to?"

"Don't you think we owe it to her?"

"Hey...look at me." He said, placing his hands gently around her face, "I am completely fine if we do or don't. It's up to you. But I don't want you to worry about it."

"Who says I'm worried?"

"Well, I don't want a sulky girlfriend, constantly being bothered by this. Especially not after now, where every thing's finally resolved.."g

"Sulky?! Excuse me for being considerate."

"And that's why I love you. Did you know that?" He grinned. She glared at him. "You do know it's quite ego-bruising for guys when their girlfriends don't enjoy their public declarations of love, don't you?" He pouted.

"Public is the key word."

"You're hopeless." He sighed, putting an arm around her.

"You're just going to have to deal with it."

Feb 1st, After School, 4:21 PM

"Hey. Um. Where are you guys?" Maddie asked, frowning lightly while speaking into the phone. The gang had told her to come to this place instead of the school and she wasn't so sure where she was right now...

"Just keep on going straight, you'll see a door on your left...go through there."

"Oh! There it is!" Maddie breathed a small sigh of relief as she turn the door handle.

"SURPRISE!!"

"...Wow." Maddie replied stunned, the room was decorated in a crazy manner, she guessed Kazu and Kenta must have done the work. Everyone was here, even Lina, despite her standing at the back looking a bit annoyed.

"Did we surprise you!?" Kazu asked excitedly. "We did, didn't we!? Man! You should have seen the look on your face! It was -"

"Okay, Kazu, give her room to breathe."

"We decided, that we should celebrate your time here, instead of saying goodbyes. You will visit, won't you?" Ryo asked, speaking up.

"I hope so." Maddie nodded, in some sense, she was kind of touched. She hadn't expected this, and it was nice to know she had made so many friends here. Even if her first...love hadn't been successful. But everyone can't get their own happy ending, right? Perhaps, it did really turn out for the better.

"Great! Now party-time!!" Kazu cheered.

"Get a grip." Lina scowled, "It's not as if this party was for you."

"Aw, party-pooper."

"Okay, guys, break it off." Henry laughed, coming in. "Here. Kazu. Food. Lina. Music. Now."

"Fine. But don't blame me if you don't like the music." Lina muttered, walking over to the speakers.

"FOOD!"

"Hey! We need to take pictures!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Oh. Digital Camera...is in my bag." Alice called, pouring the drinks.

It wasn't so bad to get into a festive mood once in a while.

---

"Hey...Maddie. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rika asked, still feeling unsure of if she should tell or not.

"Sure."

Well, there was no going back now.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked quietly, somewhat nervous but looking at Rika in a curious manner. She didn't expect Rika to come to her...

"I...I think it's best if you know after all...because I feel bad keeping it from you and if it was me...I'd still want to know...the person...who Ryo likes...is me. I'm his girlfriend."

"I guess...I kind of had a feeling..." Maddie said, smiling in an ironic way.

"Because...we weren't sure what was going to happen, we didn't want you to get hurt, I guess. I did kind of hate you for a while, I'm not going to lie about it, and I guess I'm beginning to like you now. But I just thought...you should know."

"No, it's okay. After all, wasn't I the one that barged in on everyone? I should have known or at least asked if he had a girlfriend, I think people were whispering about it, and I guess...there was always something there. I was just too naive to pick up on it."

"Alright then...let's go back, shall we?"

"Yea...and Rika?"

"What?"

"I think it's great that it's you who Ryo picked. I don't think I'd be satisfied if it was one of his fan-girls." Maddie said sincerely, and Rika smiled a small smile. Although they didn't need her or anyone else's approval, it was nice to know all the same that things had resolved with everyone more or less happy.

"Thank you."

On the way home, 6:45 PM

"Too bad her plane was tonight, or else we could have continued on for longer."

"You're not telling me you'd miss her, right?" Rika asked, swerving her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say that."

"You did say you hoped she would visit."

"Of course I did."

"So isn't that the same thing as missing her?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm proud that you told her. I'm happy that she approved. Is that stupid?"

"No. But trying to avoid the subject in an untactful way is."

"Well...at least I tried." He laughed, taking a hold of her hand, the other on the steering wheel.

"But you're right...I'm glad I told her too."

Akiyama Residence, 8:12 PM

"Ryo!?"

"What?" Ryo called from his room.

"Don't you think you should go talk with your grandmother?" His fathers distant voice called from downstairs.

"Ah...that." Ryo muttered. He hadn't thought of what to say to her...damn.

"Ryo? Did you hear me?" Mr. Akiyama called again, unsure if his son was saying attention.

"Yea! I got it!"

"Alright, I trust you to deal with it."

"Thanks, dad!" The hint of sarcasm was there. The sound of his dad chuckling could be heard downstairs. He really did wish the best for his son, this was Ryo's obstacle and he was no longer a boy. To be honest, he was looking forward to the outcome and how his son deals with this himself.

"Ryo?"

"What!?"

"Dinner!"

---

Somewhere.

"You can't be serious."

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are part of the family."


	38. Love Remains the Same

Disclaimer & AN's:: Sorry for not updating for a LONG time!! I know, I know, but it's been crazy here. I've had this chapter ready on Sunday, but I haven't had time to edit it until today. (Hopefully it's okay~)

Anyways, of course I don't own anything, and thanks to everyone for supporting this! .

Please R&R! =)

Student Lounge, Morning (Free Period), Feb 4th

"What is it with everyone today?" Rika asked, almost amazed. "It's like someone died. It's unnaturally quiet."

"You can't be one to talk, it's usually like this when you're around." Ryo laughed. "And in a bad mood, of course."

"Well for your information I'm perfectly fine today, and I was talking about those two." She shot him a dirty look in response, while indicating towards Kenta and Kazu on the couch. One was lightly asleep, the other with his nose buried in a book.

"A comic book." Ryo pointed out.

"That would explain why."

"Apart from those two, the rest of us are tired." Henry commented. "All our final assessments are soon to be due and our mock exams for our finals are coming up, it's been stressful."

"Well...at least we finished with our university applications."

"And even that was rushed!" Henry laughed.

"Can't do anything about it now. We'll know if we're accepted in April." Takato almost grimaced.

"Mm..." Jeri frowned. "Hopefully I'll get accepted into where I want to go."

"Don't we all?"

---

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"That's the question you're suppose to answer." Henry said, amused.

"That's not the right question to ask." Alice said, "You make it sound like I'm deranged or something."

"Ah okay, okay." Henry laughed. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Alice shrugged. "Why would you think that?"

"You seem...off today."

"Really? I just had some stuff on my mind."

"So nothing bothering you?"

"No. Don't be such a worrywart."

"Worrywart?" Henry smiled, glad to see it was nothing. "Who says that anymore?"

Lunch, Cafeteria 12:21 PM

"Wait," Rika called, confused, she spun around to face Ryo who was standing by her locker. "You're leaving?"

"I have something important to do." He said.

"Oh? I guess it must be, considering how you didn't even tell me." Rika said, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"I'll be whatever I like, and you do what you have to do yea?" She said, slamming the lock on to the latch before storming away. She might have been overreacting, but she really hated how he never told her anything beforehand. Even if he did tell her after, it felt as if he suddenly remembered she should know.

Ryo stared down the hall after her, well...that obviously didn't work out. He sighed, shaking his head before turning, walking off in the opposite direction. He'd have to worry about that later, as long as this worked out, she wouldn't hold anything against him.

Or so he hoped.

Classroom, 1:02 PM

"Henry?" Alice asked quietly, grateful that the class hadn't started yet and everyone else was talking noisily.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"That depends," He smiled, knowing he'd probably do it anyways. "What is it?"

"Well...on Valentine's day...I want us to spend it together."

"Of course. Did you think anything else would happen?" Henry asked confused, he turned around to look closely at his girlfriend.

"I just want it to be us. And special."

"Alice...is something wrong?" Unless she became suddenly sentimental or suddenly changed her view on the holiday designated for couples, there was something wrong.

"I'll tell you when it's closer." Alice said, turning back towards the window, staring outside. "Just promise me that we'll spend it together."

"We will. I promise." Henry looked at her, a bit worried and confused, but he didn't say anything. Knowing Alice, she'll tell when the time is right.

He just hoped it was soon.

---

Ryo stood outside the black gate, his exposure calm, but you can see the nervousness in his eyes. He took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing. _He thought to himself as he pressed the doorbell.

---

"So where did Ryo go?" Kazu asked, turning to look at Rika. She gave him no response or answer. "Hello?"

"Stop it." Lina hit him gently, "Can't you tell she's upset?"

"No. Isn't she like this anyways and always?"

"Oh, honestly. Besides, haven't I told you to stop obsessing over Ryo? It's almost like you two are gay!"

"Hey! You were the one that was obsessed first." Kazu stuck out a tongue. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? You were the one that brought it up!"

"Well, since they're now distracted and in their own little world," Jeri commented, "Where did Ryo go?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Rika snapped, still annoyed.

"Wouldn't he tell you?"

"Well, obviously not! And I'm suppose to be his girlfriend and all!"

---

"Grandma?"

"Well, you obviously have a reason in coming here," His grandma said stiffly. "Are you here to apologize?"

"Apologize?" Ryo laughed. "No, I haven't. Honestly, don't you think you're overreacting, moving out ever since you heard the news, not speaking to any of us?"

"That's what you think." She said. "So? What did you come here for?"

"You were the one that raised me, I thought you would know?"

"If I knew than I wouldn't ask you, now would I?" His grandma said, almost smiling. "Even when you were little. When you said you weren't hungry anymore, I didn't know if you stuffed yourself or if you didn't have enough. When you said you wanted that, I worried you wanted this."

"That's because you think too much."

"Is that so?" She muttered, nodding her head as if pondering the question. "So what is your point?"

"The point is, I've always defied you haven't I?" Ryo said, almost smirking. "You wanted me to go to private school, I chose to attend the public one. You wanted me to learn foreign languages; French, Spanish, Italian even, but instead I swore at the teacher in a mix of Japanese and English."

"Yes..." There was almost a smile on her face. "When I took you to an elder gathering, I had a suit and everything tailor-made for you-"

"But I went in my jeans and sneakers, anyway."

"Just like your father."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now will you avoid the topic all day, or will you get this over with? I know you well enough that you didn't come here to chat about your misdemeanors."

"Well...remember, when you wanted me to learn the violin?"

"Yet you chose to play that awful loud and noisy electric guitar?"

"Do you remember that time when you took me to a concert? I remember when the musician went on stage, he noticed that there was something wrong with his violin. It wasn't the prized and renowned Stradivarius he owned, instead it had been switched. What amazed me the most was, he played anyways."

"Ah, yes..with the ordinary violin."

"I remember when we went backstage, I asked him why hadn't he called for the show to stop, like most violinist would do. I was so certain he wouldn't perform, but he did. And all the way till the end. His answer... I've never been able to forget it."

"What did he say?"

"He said...it didn't matter if he held a world-famous violin or a plain normal one, because it wasn't important to him. The music he could play was the thing he wanted to show the world, not that insturment, because the music was what was inside his heart..."

"And so?"

"Well...just like the musician thought with his violin, I don't care what people think of Rika and I, not the school, my friends if they disapproved, not dad, not even you, Grandma, because Rika's already in my heart and nothing will change that."

His grandmother looked surprised for a moment, but the expression disappeared and all could be heard was her sigh. "And nothing will replace it? Even in the future, when you two break up and you're married to someone else?"

"Nothing." He affirmed. "I love her."

"..." His grandma looked at him scrutinizingly before opening her mouth and answering. "I know already."

"You what?"

"I know."

"Then...what has everything in the past been for? Maddie? Your obvious disdain of her?"

"Your father told me that it was clear as crystal, your feelings for her, and hers for you. But I wanted to see it for myself."

"So all that was-"

"Just a test."

"What!? For what!?"

"Well...if she's going to be your future wife, which makes her the mistress of our family, then we have to see if she's capable of handling the pressures and if your relationship can take it, no?"

"You're kidding me!?"

"No, do you think I'm one to kid?"

"You're crazy! We're not even 18 yet! And you're thinking of that?!"

"Well, why not? You very obviously proclaimed your love for her, and didn't she do the same?"

"Yea...I guess," Ryo said blushing, yet bewildered. "But that's only sometime after Maddie came."

"Exactly. A little jealously and disturbance will either break or make a relationship." His grandma said, nodding, as if quite satisfied with what she "accomplished."

"So dad knew the whole time that this was a test!?"

"Well of course he did, he was against the whole arranged marriage thing with Maddie, because he didn't want to intentionally hurt her..."

"UGH! I can't believe this!"

Akiyama Residence, 2:33 PM

"Pick up the damn phone." Ryo muttered, impatient of the continuous ringing tone. He was still irritated at the thought of how all the troubles in the past month was all just a plan his grandma had set up! And he had thought he knew her well enough to avoid something like this. Judging from the results, obviously not!

"Hello?"

"DAD!"

"Ryo, is something wrong?"

"I can't believe you and Grandma! It was a test all along and you couldn't tell me!?"

"Oh, so I see you found out."

"What!? That's it!?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? I couldn't tell you, and frankly, I was quite interested to see how you were going to handle this."

"You agreed to this!?"

"Well, not particularly, but I couldn't go against it."

"Ugh! And I thought I knew what was going on-"

"Ah, see, your grandma is quite scary when it comes to being cunning, isn't she? Quite an actress."

"You're complimenting her when she was deceiving your own son?"

"At least you passed." His dad chuckled into the phone, obviously amused at his son's reaction.

"Even if I hadn't passed, it wouldn't have changed anything!"

"There you go. See?"

"I can't believe grandma said we were alike, I would never do this to my son." Ryo scowled, darkly.

"When his future is to be considered, of course you'd like to have his best interests at heart."

"That sounds so corny."

"Oh, what are you complaining for? Nothing happened, you're still with Rika and you two are happy, aren't you? And not to mention, for you to pass this, is Grandma's way of saying she approves of you two."

"I guess..."

"And she's even gone so far to consider Rika into your future, I'm impressed. She must really like the girl."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh! You know I think she sees a little of her in Rika."

"What!? Hell no! My girlfriend is nothing like my grandmother!"

English Class, Shinjuku High School, 2:50 PM

**Wildcat, U're still not upset, R U?**

Rika glared at the message on her phone. Well, she wasn't mad really, she was just annoyed at the fact he never thought to tell her before. Especially if they were things that considered her, or them, or even him. And the fact she was stuck here, listening to her boring teacher drone on about the difference between theme and message in poetry, or whatever.

_What? U finished with UR important business now?_

**Aw. Don't B like that. Wait 4 Me Outside the gates once school's over.**

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Alright then, that means she still had ten minutes for her to come up with something to tell him which indicated she wasn't going to forgive him yet.

---

"Who's that?"

"I wonder who's he waiting for?"

"Who are they talking about?" Jeri asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Rika shrugged, not really caring. The familiar mass of brown hair stuck up in all directions was missing.

"It must be the corny guy on the motorcycle with the rose in his hand." Alice commented. Both Rika and Jeri turned to look at the person, they couldn't tell who it was, he or she still had their helmet on.

"Of course they'd be excited at the prospect of having a new hot guy to moon over." Rika scoffed.

"Well you can't blame them." Jeri laughed. "It is partially your fault."

"What?"

"You were the one who took Ryo away from them, remember?"

"Where is Ryo by the way?" Rika asked, almost frowning. If he had ditched her... "And I didn't take him away. He wasn't theirs to begin with."

"Touchy, touchy." Alice smirked.

"I'm annoyed." Rika muttered, pulling out her phone. At that moment the guy jumped off the bike and headed over towards them, handing Rika the single rose in his hand.

"What about Ryo?"

"Why is it always her?" Whispers flew around rapidly, the looks of jealously appeared.

"You really shouldn't cause all that trouble." Rika frowned, recognizing immediately who the person was based on scent alone. The guy laughed, taking off his helmet.

"Well, since I'm already in trouble, I figured, why not?" Ryo grinned. Both Alice and Jeri rolled their eyes and left. Leave the lovebirds to figure whatever 'fight' they were having out. Besides, Alice wouldn't want to be caught dead standing next to this guy.

"Honestly..." Rika shook her head. "Look at how disappointed the girls are."

"Eh? Why would they be?" He asked, confused. She took the extra helmet from him.

"Nothing, so do I get to drive this time?"

"That depends," He smiled, "Are you still mad?"

"Well, I guess I'll just sit in the back." She said. He shook his head, amused, but she ignored him. "Let me guess, it's a surprise, right?"

"Isn't it always?" He laughed as he climbed on in front of her. She put her arms around him in response. He grinned, so she did miss him. "Let's go?"

Beach, 3:53 PM

"You know what? I said this last time, and I'll say it again. We're at the beach. You're crazy. And I'm cold."

"You never change." He laughed, Rika looked at him in a peculiar way. He seemed different. As if relieved yet still bothered.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Didn't you bring me here for something?"

"Well. That depends."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Are you still mad?"

"If I say no, will you tell me?" She asked, exasperated. He grinned.

"Alright. Well I went to talk with my grandmother." She raised her eyebrows in response, clearly surprised and not expecting it. "And...did you know that this whole thing, was all just a set-up?"

"Huh?"

"She arranged this whole thing to test me, test us. As in our relationship."

"You're kidding." Rika said, staring at him.

"My reaction was like that as well."

"...Okay..."

"That's it?" Ryo asked, as if expecting more from her reaction. She looked at him.

"Why? I mean...we passed obviously, right? Or else she wouldn't have told you."

"Yea."

"So now there's nothing to worry about." Rika shrugged, somewhat relieved. Even with the engagement called off, there was no saying what else Ryo's grandmother might propose. And her not liking Rika definitely made things more complicated. It disrupted their family, which was something Rika hated. Now knowing what had been going on, it was sort of reassuring to know that nothing was going to happen now.

"You know," Ryo smiled, "I never expected you to be so optimistic. Even I threw a bit of a temper." She made a face at him.

"Well, excuse me." He laughed, hugging her from behind, just like the last time.

"It's been a while since we were at the beach." He commented, "So much has changed."

"You think?" She smiled, looking out at the sea, and the waves still washing over the indents in the sand. "Well...not everything."

"Oh? How's that?"

"The fact that you're holding me right here, the fact that my feet are freezing...and my feelings haven't changed."

"You're telling me, that you liked me then?" Ryo asked, somewhat pleased but looking incredibly doubtful.

"I think...that time was when I started to realize the truth." Rika commented after giving him another reproachful look.

"I knew taking you to the beach was a good idea." Ryo grinned, kissing her head. She laughed.

"Don't let it get to your head."

"So you're saying you would have liked me, even if we didn't come that time?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" She asked, turning around to look at him. Secretly, she bet she still would have, if he was as persistent...they would have one day talked about their parents and their childhood, he would have showed her one day that he was always going to be there for her unconditionally, even if she was unwilling.

"I think you would have." He says with a confident smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Sooner later, you would have realized that I would be the only guy that would be as stubborn enough to keep chasing after you, right?" He teased. She hit him.

"You can't say that for sure!"

"Okay, okay, but I think even if it wasn't at that fashion party that we both coincidentally went to, and I still have no idea why I did, we would have still met and had an encounter which sparked off this whole thing."

"Hm...maybe it's fate." She teased, smiling.

"I didn't think you'd believe in that kind of stuff." Ryo laughed. "Maybe it is. Maybe it's destiny."

"Okay, just because I accept it, you don't have to go and make it corny."

"That's more like you. Well, maybe we would have accidentally bumped into each other at a store, or the library where we both wanted to check out this book so we ended up arguing over it...you'd probably win, mind you." She laughed while he continued, grinning. "Pr even at the movie theatre where you were sitting in my seat but stubbornly insisted on it was yours.

"You do notice that you make it seem it impossible if we didn't argue."

"Isn't it?"

"Probably." She laughed. "It's us, we're talking about."

"Perhaps, I don't know how or why, but somewhere, somehow, sometime, I know we would have met, because you're the only person for me." She smiled up at him and before he could react, she unexpectedly bent down and sprayed him with the cold water. "HEY!"

"This was payback for last time." She exclaimed and ran, he laughed, chasing after her and tackling her down. The two laughed breathless, covered in sand, but neither of them cared. Just like last time.

"I caught you." He said, repeating the same words. She rolled her eyes, recalling the words just as he did. She really was the only person for him. No one else he knew, looked like a goddess with sand in their hair and all over their clothes. And the best bit was, she didn't give a damn about it. "Hey?"

"What?"

"Mind me finishing something that I didn't do last time?"

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"This." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.


	39. Breakout

Disclaimer & Author's Note: I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating, but school has been crazy, I had my exams and my summer holiday homework pile is enormous, I love IB, i really do. Because of that, sadly, I've had no time to write, but here's the latest installment, I hope you enjoy it.

Please R&R!!

McCoy's Residence, 7:21 PM

"Dad...why is it so hard!?" Alice asked, gritting her teeth.

"He's your mother's father...when we got married, he never gave his approval, it broke your mom's heart but she still stuck with me, I think...she would have wanted you to be on good terms with your grandfather."

"But that doesn't mean I have to MOVE and go live with him!"

"He's family after all, all he wants is to take care of you and make up for the time he missed, I'm sure he means for the best..."

"No! That's what you think! I don't understand WHY you're agreeing with him on this! And don't use mom as an excuse! She's dead!" Alice said, her temper getting the best of her. "You don't need to go and please him now, just because he's my grandfather doesn't give him the right to control my life! He hasn't even been part of it for years, why does it matter to him now?"

"Enough, Alice." Rob McCoy said quietly, the tone of authority evident in his voice.

"I can't believe you." His daughter exclaimed and stormed out the room, slamming the door. He sighed and sank down into his chair, rubbing his eyes in frustration and exhaustion. He knew it was unfair but there was nothing he could say...or do.

Because then...the truth would get out.

And that would be even worse then her moving.

Feb 7th, Thursday, Free Period, Student Lounge

"It's almost Valentine's day." Henry commented, looking at the calendar on his phone. "Five days to be accurate."

"I know." Kazu said, looking worried. "What am I suppose to do on that day?"

"The usual, take your girlfriend out somewhere special, give her something, that kind of thing." Kenta shrugged. "Isn't it?"

"Yea! But the special is the main thing. I never celebrated Valentine's properly!"

"And you think we have?" Ryo intercepted, somewhat amused but also a bit nervous at the approaching date.

"Man, this year is really different." Takato said. "It's senior year, we actually all have serious relationships..."

"With crazy, hot-tempered but gorgeous girlfriends." Ryo smirked.

"No, that's just you." Henry laughed. "In the hot-tempered sense, anyways."

"Ah, so you're saying Alice is crazy." Takato smiled.

"Don't tell her that." Henry said, "But what Takato said is true, we never worried about gifts, or Valentine's day before. Which was nice."

"I miss the days when I get free chocolate and tons of cards." Ryo joked. "And don't tell Rika that. She'll kill me."

"Nah, what he really misses are the professions of love he receives from all those girls, and then the look on their faces when he rejects them." Takato laughed.

"I am not that sadistic!"

"Just joking, you always feel guilty afterwards."

"You guys aren't helping! I still don't know what to do for Valentine's!" Kazu said, cutting in. He remembered those days too, especially with Lina and her obsession over him.

"Just take her somewhere she likes, and buy her a present."

"But what present!?! If I get her like flowers, she'll say it's so cliche, if I get her chocolates, she'll say it's so corny...she's so not the jewelry type either!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. Takato and Henry both laughed at his predicament.

"Don't worry, I totally understand how you feel." Ryo said, "The exact same problem as I have."

"Really? But she seems so much more accepting now. You gave her flowers for the dance and she kept them, she wore the necklace too." Henry said, smiling.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that." Ryo said, laughing. "Sorry, Kaz."

"Why is Valentine's day so troubling!?" Kazu cried, frustrated.

"Do you think they're having the same problems as we are now?" Kenta wondered. The guys all paused.

"You think?" Takato asked, turning to look at Henry and Ryo.

"Rika? That is so not her."

"True. Imagine Alice." Both Henry and Ryo looked at each other, smirking. "Definitely Jeri."

---

"Jeri, what are you going to do for Valentine's?" Alice asked, the question suddenly coming to her. She hadn't really thought about the 'special' day at all.

"I don't know! What about you?" Jeri asked, she had been thinking about what Takato might have had planned, grinning in her daydreams. Alice shrugged.

"Something."

"Nothing special?"

"Isn't doing anything already considered to be special on Valentine's day?" Alice asked, her eyebrows raised.

"My sentiment exactly." Rika said, looking up from her notebook. "To think I have to get something for Ryo..."

"You should make something again for him."

"I think knitting one scarf was enough." Rika said grimacing, "I wasn't lying when I mentioned the tantrums I threw to get it right. It took forever."

"But it was nice, and he loves it, right? Isn't it worth it then?"

"Okay. Who are you? And what have you done with Alice McCoy!?"

"Oh seriously." Alice half-smiled. "I'm just saying. It's our senior year, and we don't know where we're all going next year..."

"You look so forlorn." Rika commented, closing her notebook as she scrutinized her blonde friend. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Oh? Really? If there is blame it on my grandfather."

"Still?" Jeri frowned. "How long is he planning on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. Long enough to ruin my life apparently." Alice muttered darkly.

"There's something wrong with old people." Rika said, shaking her head. "Did I tell you, Ryo's grandmother set us up?"

"Set you up?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was the one who arranged the whole engagement thing with Maddy, all in order to 'test" our relationship. Ryo told me yesterday when he found out."

"Wait, what?"

"A test of what?" Alice asked, her pale eyebrows raised, and her features dubious.

"Of how strong our relationship is and how strong our feelings our for each other, I guess. She wanted to see if we could overcome such a big obstacle together. That sort of crap."

"Why!?" Jeri exclaimed, somewhat outraged and confused.

"Because she wanted to make sure our relationship wasn't a shallow one? I don't know. It was like her test to approve of me. I guess." Rika shrugged.

"That's crazy!"

"Hey, at least I passed." Rika grinned. Alice and Jeri exchanged triumphant high-fives with her.

"That's our girl."

"There's Rika for you!"

"Wait, how did he find out?"

"Well..."

Lunchtime, 12:22 PM, Feb. 6th, Wednesday

"Crazy. I am not going to one of those war-game things with you." Lina said, shaking her head.

"Aw, why not!?"

"You can do that on your own time!"

"Lina...you're no fun." Kazu pouted, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Don't try to be like Ryo." Both her and Rika snapped at the same time.

"It only works if I do it." Ryo grinned, but his head was knocked to the side by Rika.

"No!"

"Heyy!" He laughed, half-complaining, his reflex response was to fix his hair. She messed it up even more.

"War-games aren't for girls, I guess." Kenta commented. Three glaring girls turned to look at him, their looks all hostile and defensive.

"Well...didn't Lina just say it was a crazy idea?" He asked, somewhat scared.

"Doesn't mean it's not for us." Lina huffed.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn this into a sexist thing?" Alice warned, her pale blue eyes were teasingly icy. Well at least, Kenta hoped it was. Man,having Kazu as your best friend wasn't good, his big-mouth was a bad influence.

"Relax girls." Ryo said, massaging Rika's shoulders lightly. He winked at Kenta from behind. "Besides, there's no way proving what he said it wasn't true."

"We should settle this fair and square." Rika said, turning around, her hair whipping him righteously in the face. "Paint-balling. Friday. Boys against girls."

"Paint-ball, eh?" Ryo said, smiling down at her, "We never did settle our little score."

"You still remember?" Rika asked, clearly surprised and amused.

"Of course." He said grinning, "It was the first thing you said to me that was non-violent, non-insulting and actually suggested us doing something together."

"For a guy, you're really sappy, Akiyama." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Aw, that's sweet." Jeri said smiling, the opposite reaction as to what Alice had. Rika simply shook her head, a bit embarrassed but also pleased.

"Honestly."

"So, are we up to it?" Lina asked, "I think it's a great idea."

"Yea!" Kazu exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. "Sounds awesome!"

"And we'll totally rule." Lina smirked, "Right, guys? Or should I say girls?"

"Of course." Alice nodded, smirking a superior smile. They all exchanged high-fives, laughing.

"We'll see. We'll see." Henry said, smiling lightly. Alice made a face at him.

"Bring. It. On."

---

"We should come up with a tactic." Takato said, thinking deeply. "Really!"

"Yea, if the girls beat us, it'll be embarrassing." Kazu said, determined to prove his worth.

"I don't mind." Ryo said, shrugging.

"Aw, come on Ryo! You're too sweet on Rika, stop going easy on her! Besides, you know she likes the competition."

"And she'll kill you if you don't give it your all." Henry added.

"I'm not saying I'm going to let them win! Of course we're going to try, but I'm just saying I don't mind if they do."

"Sometimes I think the Rika-and-you before was better than the Rika-and-you now." Kazu sighed.

"I completely disagree."

"Of course you do." Henry remarked. "But I agree with you on that point. My life has been a lot more peaceful since I've stopped being the pacifier between you two."

"It's great that things are what they are now." Takato said. "Both of you are happy together, and it's not like Rika has changed. She's still the wonderful, sarcastic, tough Rika we all know her to be."

"Tell me about it." Ryo laughed. "Still as fiery as ever, you should see her when we fight!" He winced, "But that can be a good thing you know when-"

"No. I don't want to know." Henry said, shaking his head, somewhat disturbed by the mental images that he really didn't want to imagine.

"Gee, it's not as if it's anything different to what you and Alice do." Ryo said, rolling his eyes. "I told you, nothing major has happened."

"What!?" Henry sputtered, turning red.

"Hey, speaking of you two, how come you never tell us anything?" Takato asked, "Ryo talks on about Rika all the time, well that's really nothing special though. I share somethings too, but you never do."

"That's because it's private." Henry said stiffly. "And Alice will kill me."

"Oh sure! And Rika wouldn't? C'mon!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"It's not like we're asking for the whole detailed run-through," Takato laughed. "How far have you two gotten?"

"And if it's anything farther than the others, we'll kill you, oh Mr. Respect-and-Responsible." Kazu teased.

Kenta shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if the girls were right; that guys were really rather immature and perverted when it came to stuff like these.

Oh well, it was better for him to keep his mouth shut. Rika, Alice and Lina were a fearsome combo, and even when Jeri becomes enraged, something too rare...he really shouldn't get involved. Really. He winced inwardly at the thought of his friends being pummeled by their girls.

Lucky them.

Nonaka Residence, 10:23 PM, Thursday, 7th of Feb.

"Did you know...we've only really been together for a couple of months?"

"Oh really? Feels like I've been stuck forever with you." Rika said, somewhat amused and somewhat distracted as she counted back.

"And you're not getting tired?" Ryo asked, teasingly.

"Let me think about it...surprisingly...not yet." She said, laughing.

"How could you? Hopefully you never will." Ryo commented, smiling.

"I don't think so...but seriously, it really feels like it's been a long time. Maybe it's because of everything we've been through..."

"Well, people say that when you're love time flies." Ryo joked, somewhat sarcastic. With Rika, he seriously didn't want to risk being too sappy, sweet or romantic.

"Obviously, it doesn't for us." She laughed, scoffingly.

"Don't worry, this way we can enjoy it longer."

"Who said I was worried? It's more like dreading!"

"Hey!"

There was a pause.

"Two months...honestly...are you sure?" Rika asked doubtfully, still not being able to believe it.

"Let's see, there's approximately thirty days in a month, sixty in two, and sixty days have passed since we've been together...so yes. I'm pretty sure."

"Hm..."

"You know, normal couples usually celebrate two months of being together, not doubt it."

"We're not normal as a couple. Well, you're not."

"Does it bother you that much?" Ryo asked, laughing, he really couldn't get why she didn't believe it.

"In a way...but I guess it doesn't really matter, we have forever."

"Aren't you getting a bit serious?" Ryo teased, but he was evidently delighted at what she had just said.

"I can't believe I just said that." Rika said. "Ugh. I think I'm grossing myself out." At this, Ryo laughed.

"There's the Rika that I know and love. Forever doesn't sound bad at all, you know."

"Oh?"

"Wait, how long is forever in your terms?" He asked, laughing.

"Stupid."

Paintball Preparatory Area, 4:12 PM

"Ready?"

"Almost."

"Let's show them how it's done." Alice grinned wickedly, patting her gun and putting on her protective glasses.

"Wait, I have a question, how do I shoot this thing?" Jeri asked, examining the dangerous weapon cautiously, almost as if she was afraid of setting it off.

"Oh, Jeri!" Lina laughed, shaking her head. "Here. You got to get at least get that, especially if we're going to win."

"And if you can't use it, hit Takato or something. He wouldn't dare hit you."

"But that's cheating!" Jeri protested.

"Forget it, Lina" Rika laughed. "Don't ask for the impossible."

"Oh, fine, kiss him or something! That's gotta be distraction enough." Before Jeri, all red and blushing, could protest...

"Hey! You girls ready?"

"Ready to kick you ass!" Rika yelled back at the guys, all dressed up in military clothes and looking extremely cool. Or at least, trying to.

"Anytime." Ryo exclaimed, winking. Rika spontaneously shot him, on accident of course. "That doesn't count!"

"Of course it does." Alice laughed, "Let the games begin."

---

"Duck!" Henry yelled, laughing. Kazu jumped behind a mattress-like wall just in time. The bullets bounced off the material, splattering color all over.

"That was close!" Kazu sighed in relief.

"Amateurs!" Ryo called loudly, pinpointing and aiming at a target yards away. Perfect shot.

"Show-off!" Takato said, "Stop wasting your bullets!"

"Hey! Watch your back!" Ryo called, a bullet whizzed past them, splattering on the haystack behind him, turning the yellow a light blue color.

"Who's that!?" Takato exclaimed. "That could have dyed my hair!"

"You and your hair." Ryo laughed, shaking his head.

"You can't be talking, hero boy." Rika's voice was heard, a round of fired shots following after before Ryo could protest. A puddle of red, yellow and orange remained where he had been seconds before.

"Aw, you'd actually shoot me, baby?" Ryo pouted. "That's not very nice."

"Who's the baby now?" Rika asked, suddenly behind him, gun pointed directly at him.

"Oh s***!"

"Exactly." She grinned, enjoying the moment.

"Wait! If you shoot him, I'll shoot her." Henry said, his gun now pointed at Alice, who was now glaring at him defiantly. The message was more then clear. _You're so dead._ He winced, but this was a game. Male pride wouldn't let him lose.

"So now we have a hostage situation." Rika shook her head, "Either it's me, or we've been watching too many TV shows."

"You forgot about me!" Jeri said, coming in, a determined look on her face.

"Jeri. Shoot! Now!"

---

"Well, that was dramatic." Kazu laughed as they sat down, tired out from the fun.

"Yea, ended up I had to save all you guys, since you were all stuck in a triangle dead-lock." Lina said, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know Takato was behind me!" Jeri complained.

"At least you tried. We gotta give you that."

"And I still can't believe you did that." Alice said at Henry, scowling.

"All's fair in love and war." He grinned, kissing her on the forehead. She punched him in the stomach. "Ow! Don't be like Rika!"

"What about me!?" Rika asked, one hand on her hip, the other still holding her gun. Quite an intimidating sight.

"Mind if I take a picture?" Ryo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Too bad I ran out of bullets." She said, throwing him a fiery look. He tossed her a cold bottle of water which she caught one-handedly.

"I really need a camera." He said, whistling.

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully, and he kissed her on the cheek, proud. "You didn't lie, Wildcat. You're good."

"Surprise, surprise." Henry laughed, sarcastically.

"Yea, I was surprise at Jeri. "Takato grinned proudly.

"Too much influence from Rika, Lina and Alice." Jeri smiled, sticking out her tongue at her three best friends.

"That's a good thing." The three chimed.

They all laughed.

"So, anyone up for Round Two?"

"Oh, no more." Jeri said, collapsing on to the chair. "I'm bushed."

"Yea, I should get home too." Rika said, checking the time on her cellphone. "I have a photo shoot tomorrow, and my agent will kill me if I show up all tired. I haven't modeled properly for ages." She sighed.

"I'll drive you home." Ryo said, grabbing his bag.

"Of course you will. Mind if we stop by at a convenience store first? Grandma asked me to pick up something."

"Anything for you, princess." They all rolled their eyes at the nickname, except Jeri, who smiled. It was a nostalgic feeling, things were definitely back to the way things were before everything that happened. It was almost hard to believe that so much had happened.

"Jeri. You're not having one of your zone-out moments, are you?"

"Oh, no, no..."

"You're a horrible liar." Rika smiled, shaking her head. "We know you too well."

---

"There's one right up ahead." Ryo said, pulling over at the side of the road.

"I'll be real quick." She said, smiling briefly before getting out of the car.

"Alright."

Ryo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, humming a tuneless song as he waited for her patiently. It was a while before she came out of the store, all flustered and red.

"What happened?" He asked, looking past her squinting, the cashier-boy was staring day-dreamily at a piece of a paper. He scowled.

"Autographs." She brushed off, "How annoying."

"Why are you so red then?" He frowns. She laughed.

"Because, I found...this." She pulled out a magazine out of the plastic bag she was carrying. It wasn't the usual fashion magazines such as Vogue which she was featured on, it was Sports Illustrated.

And on the cover...

"What?"

"Yea, that was my reaction too." Rika smirked. "Tell me Ryo Akiyama, how come you didn't tell me you made it to the front cover of a magazine." Well at least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I didn't know I was chosen," Ryo said, tilting his head and looking at the magazine carefully, making sure he wasn't mistaken. "I entered a contest on my father's arrangement before...but.."

"Do you want to know what it says?" Rika asked, tauntingly. She cleared her throat. "Ryo Akiyama, age 18, is the renown captain of the undefeated Shinjuku High School basketball team this season, one of the top academic students national-wide, and...." She shot him a withering look before continuing. "With his captivating cerulean blue eyes, charming heart-sputtering smile and the look of every fairy-tale's Prince Charming, Ryo is the popular heartthrob amongst girls all over the district..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Ryo said, making a face. "I didn't think they would play it up that much."

"Don't you want to know the title of the feature?" Rika laughed. He shook his head, almost certain that he didn't want to know. She answered for him anyways. "Heroic and Humble."

Ryo shook his head. "I should never have gone to that...audition-like thing. Stupid dad."

"Now, you can't make fun of me as a model." She laughed. "So, Mr. Heartthrob, can I get your autograph?"

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" Ryo asked, laughing.

"Of course not."

"Then at least you should be proud of your boyfriend!"

McCoy Residence, Feb 9th, Friday 6:23 PM

"Let's be sensible, Alice."

"Sensible?" Alice spat, furious.

"Yes." Her grandfather said, his voice pacifying over the telephone. Alice could imagine the smug look over his face and wished with all her might that she could punch the old man right then. "With me, I will be able to provide proper care and the best education in Japan, your father by sending you to the incompetent public school surely hasn't done that."

"I don't care if I go to the most prestigious private school." Alice scowled. "My senior year is almost over and my time there can never compare to what you say you'll be able to give me. All my friends are here, and that's what matters." _And Henry._ She added mentally.

"Surely you wouldn't sacrifice you future for that." Her grandfather mused. "Alice, be reasonable. Money is of no difference to me, and I know people who can-"

"What?! Connections and financial support?" Alice exclaimed, her temper getting the better of her. "For years, you ignored and refused to contact us or mother, even after her death, and now!? Now you suddenly decide to help us with all your resources? Why, thank you ever so much."

"You're mistaken. Your mother refused to-"

"And with good reason to. You disowned her, because she supposedly married beneath her." Alice seethed.

"And I would hate to see you do the same thing, your life could have so much more potential, tell me, does your father alone have the connections and financial support to get you into your dream university?"

"Don't underestimate us. Or my ability." Alice gritted her teeth, sick of her grandfather always putting them down. "No matter which University I get into, I'll succeed. Without your help."

"I see there's no point in convincing, and I was hoping you'd be mature enough to realize your ambitions. However, your generation is far too young to know what you want. Hand the phone over to your father."

"Dad! Here!" Alice said, almost chucking the phone at her nervous father. She stormed out of the room, cursing under her breath.

"Robert, didn't we have an agreement?"

"You have to understand, she's almost eighteen. She's capable of making decisions herself, no matter if you think they're mistakes. I think you should let her be-"

"She is my only grandchild. After losing my daughter, I will not lose her daughter too, and certainly not again, in _your_ hands."

"I swore to protect Alice-"

"Yes, but you promised the same thing before to me before, didn't you? And in the end...look at what you've done..."


	40. Never Too Late

Disclaimer & Author's Notes: Thanks for everyone that's reviewed! I really love your support & it only encourages me to continue which is good! Here's the latest installment, a story with Rika isn't a story unless there's some problems with her dad!

Please enjoy! And review!!

Nonaka Residence, Living Room

"Rika, you're home..."

"Mom?"

Rika looked up to find her mom standing by the entrance, as if waiting for her to return. The nervous look she had on made Rika feel suddenly very anxious. She remembered the last time her mother had that look it was when grandfather had passed away...Rika recoiled slightly at the painful memory. She had loved her grandfather more than anything. He had been the only one there for her, never abandoning her...

"Honey...I"

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Rika...I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Is something wrong with you? Or grandma? Is she okay? Are you sick? Did anything happen?" Rika asked, panicking. Her mother shook her head.

"No, no, grandma is fine. I'm fine..."

Rika breathed out a sigh of relief. "Then what's wrong?"

"Your father is back in town."

"...WHAT!?"

---

"Rika?"

"Alice...hey...sorry for disturbing you, are you busy?"

"No...I'm okay." Alice said, her voice faltering.

"Okay? Are you sure?" Rika asked doubtful, already sensing there was something wrong with her best friend. "Did Henry ditch you or something again?"

"No! As if he would!" Alice laughed at the preposterous thought. "It's just that asshole of a grandfather that I have..."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Rika asked, remembering that Alice had problems with her family too. It wasn't fair for her just to ramble about her problems...and they probably weren't as significant. Just because her...father...was back in town, didn't mean anything, right? It wasn't as if he was coming to visit or anything...

"I...nothing much...really...just that my grandfather just wants me to go live with him."

"He...wait, what?!"

"Yea. I refused of course, but he's as persistent as...let's say Ryo." Alice said, smirking towards the end of the statement. Rika rolled her eyes at the comparison. "And my dad...I don't understand why, can't seem to refuse him either. He has no objections...or rather he can't have any objections."

"But Rob would never want you to go! That doesn't make sense."

"I know...but I think there's something he's keeping from me. Something that my grandfather holds against him."

"What? You mean something like blackmail?"

"I don't know..." Alice said, "Maybe that's exaggerating. I mean, I know my father wants the best for me, but he's always supported me in whatever decision I made, however this time...it seems he has no choice, and that he wants me to go."

"Well you're not going." Rika said. There was no question about it.

"It's not as simple as that...I've already tried."

"But...what about the rest of us? And Henry?"

"We're all heading off to University soon, right? That already means we won't always be together...so I just might be the first one to leave." Alice sighed.

"That can't happen. What about the rest of our year?" Rika asks, hating the heavy sound to her voice and the tears swelling up in her eyes at the thought of her best friend leaving.

"It's only a few months..."

"So? We were suppose to all cram together for our University Entrance exams, we promised each other, remember? Who else is going to help me shut Kazu and Kenta up? Who's going to help Henry find his disorganized notes? Who else is going to protest with me when Jeri drags us to prom? Or dress shopping for Graduation?"

"Thats right. I forgot all those dreadful things." There's a laugh from Alice, and Rika knows she's not the only one emotional.

"We promised to spend our senior year together, because it's one of the biggest parts in our life, my mom says she met all her best friends in High School, so you can't just leave..."

"Am I still talking to Rika? When did you become so sappy?" Alice asked, sniffling.

"Ever since I lost my Ice Queen title. Around the time Jeri came into our group." Rika smiled weakly and the two share a small laugh.

"Don't worry, you're still feared by the majority of the people. I don't think you've lost it yet."

"That's a relief. Appearances matter." Rika laughed. "At least in this superficial world."

"Too true. Thanks though, Rika."

"Whatever happens, you're staying with us."

"...I hope so too."

---

"Wildcat? What's up?" Ryo grinned.

"Do you mind if I stay over at your house tonight?"

"Huh?" Ryo asks, and looks at the phone carefully, was this a prank? Or was there something wrong with his phone?

"Is it okay?" Rika asked timidly. "Please...?"

"Of course you can," Ryo asked, he was frowning despite being overjoyed at the prospect. There was something wrong.

His Rika never begged.

"What about your dad?"

"My dad is out of town on a conference thing. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No..." Rika answered, distractedly more than anything. "I'll be there in like...twenty minutes or something."

"Okay...Pumpkin?"

"What?" Well, at least it didn't seem to be that serious, the irritation she had in her voice when he called her that was back.

"Be careful."

"Yea, yea. I know." Rika said, rolling her eyes but smiling as she hung up. "Mom?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Do you mind if I stay over at...Jeri's tonight?"

"No...it's alright." Rumiko said, smiling gently. "I understand you need time and space to think things over."

"That too...I just...don't want to see him."

"I'm sorry for telling you. I saw him and I refused to speak to him. I don't even know why he's here, or if he's going to come...or anything but I thought...it might be better for you to know."

"No, it's good that I know now." Rika said, smiling at her mom appreciatively. "Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you, Rika." Rumiko smiled fondly, the smile disappeared as she wondered how many hardships the two of them would have to suffer through for _him_.

Akiyama Residence, 9:12 PM 

"Hey, you're here."

"It wasn't as I'd get lost."

"So what did you tell your mom?" Ryo asked, smiling in his amused fashion as Rika walked towards him.

"Hm...I told her I was going to my hot boyfriend's house to do some naughty inappropriate things."

"You, what!?" Ryo spluttered, second time tonight he wasn't sure if he heard her right. There must be something wrong with his hearing!

"But unfortunately, I ended up here." Rika continued, smirking. "Too bad."

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Ryo said, narrowing his eyes. "And who's this hot boyfriend of yours if it's not me?"

"Don't be so overconfident. No one ever said you were hot." Rika teased, clearly lying. If anyone thought he wasn't hot, they were mostly likely blind. Even when she hated him, she couldn't deny that he was.

"Hey!"

"No, I told my mom I would be at Jeri's house."

"How come ever time you stay here, you're always suppose to be at Jeri's house?" Ryo laughed. "I'm hurt." He faked, placing a hand on his heart.

"Good point..." Rika said, and took out her phone. "I should call Jeri in advance, just in case."

"You didn't get it." He dropped in disappointment.

---

"So what exactly prompt this decision?"

"I just found out some stuff..." Rika said, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking around his room. She couldn't remember if it was the same as last time..., it was much messier, papers and books all over his desk, his computer screen on, and a bunch of clothes piled over.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing." She said. He frowned. Obviously there was something.

"Rika..."

"My dad is in town." She said suddenly, her monotone not giving away anything.

"He is?" His frown deepened, no wonder she was so upset and distracted. Although he didn't really know the man, he knew how much pain and hurt he caused Rika and that was enough excuse for him to be antagonistic.

"I don't know." She shook her head, eyes shut fiercely. It reminded him of a little girl trying to shake away her worst nightmares. " I don't want to know."

"It's okay..." He said, hugging her and bringing her in to his arms comfortingly. "I'll be here for you."

"Why did he have to come back? He left more than ten years ago, with empty promises and no goodbyes. And now...he's back." She said, her voice muffled in his embrace but he could hear the bitterness in his tone. "Mom saw him check into a hotel in town. I guess that means he won't leave anytime soon."

"Hey." He said, reaching up to touch her face. "Don't worry...maybe his coming here has nothing to do with you..."

"Let's not talk about this." Rika said, turning around to meet his face. He kissed her on the nose affectionately.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Who said anything about talking?"

February 12th, Morning_, _Student Lounge

"Alice. Is something bothering you?" Henry asked, noticing his girlfriend has been really weird these past few weeks. He hadn't thought much of it at first, expecting she'd tell him if it was anything serious.

Obviously, it didn't seem to be the case.

"Nothing." Alice said, turning to look at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Alice." He sighed, "There's obviously something. Why else would you be so distracted and distant?"

"Have I been?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Don't try the innocent act." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't over-think so much then." Alice rolled her eyes, lying through her teeth. She didn't want to tell him. She knew it was wrong but what's the point if nothing's going to change?

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"Seriously." She said, and kissed him consolingly. "I'm sure."

The heavy feeling returned in her heart returned.

She was going to miss this.

And him.

Everything actually.

---

"Rika?"

"Henry." Rika turned around, "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something." The blue-haired chinese boy admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay..."

Now she was curious. Henry was never embarrassed. Much anyways.

"Do you know...if there's something happening with Alice that I don't know about?"

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, mentally cursing. How was she suppose to answer this one? And why didn't Alice tell Henry of all people? Usually she wouldn't be hesitant about lying, all she'd have to do is brush him off with a few annoyed words but it was Henry...

"I mean, I've asked her and she says I'm thinking too much, but I don't know." Henry said, clearly confused. "I know something's off, but I can't think of what exactly."

"Well, she hasn't told me anything significant." Rika muttered, refusing to look at Henry. After knowing him for so long, she was certain he knew he could see right through her and tell that she was lying. Not to mention, it was to him, which made things worse.

"...Well if she hasn't told you, and I can't figure out what it is, then I guess there's really nothing."

"Maybe there is something, I mean I don't know, but it could be she hasn't told anyone...I'm worried about her too."

"Yea...anyways, thanks. I'll see you later." Henry smiled before leaving.

"Yea, later." Rika sighed. It wasn't any of her business to tell Alice's secrets, especially if she hadn't even told her boyfriend.

However, Rika didn't want Henry to give up...

---

"So how was staying at Ryo's house last night?" Jeri asked slyly.

"No, Jeri." Rika said exasperatedly, expecting this question sooner or later. That didn't stop her face from turning red. "Nothing happened."

"What's nothing?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Nothing as in nothing."

"Oh yea right! I'm sure there must be something!" Jeri exclaimed, too interested for her own good. "I mean you were at his house after all, overnight, in his room, just the two of you, right?"

"Technically-"

"Oh, but the maid was downstairs!" Alice scoffed before her friend had the chance to say anything. Rika shook her head exasperatedly.

"Honestly, you guys! What do you expect? Nothing out of the ordinary happened." And it was true, they had kissed for a while...a long while...cuddled and eventually drifted off to sleep. Nothing, really unusual, or anything related to what the others were implying happened.

"It's Ryo, the world's most and perhaps only decent guy. So I believe you." Lina said, joining in on the conversation, almost smirking. Rika wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult, but she was relieved that she had an ally.

"See?'

"What did that magazine say again?" Lina asked, smirking, "The one he's featured in? Sports Illustrated....they made some ridiculous comment..."

"-The perfect gentleman?"

"-The perfect gentleman." Both Lina and Rika said it at the same time, their face twisted up in doubt and horror. The rest laughed, high-fiving each other.

Poor Ryo.

Well, not really, besides the four of them, everyone else was swooning over the article. Which irritated Rika. She'd seen the cutouts inside girls' lockers and heard others quoting and sighing over it.

Ugh. Honestly. Can't they get over him?

"Changing subjects now." Rika said, waving it away.

"You're just avoiding the topic." Jeri added, teasingly.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Alice laughed. "I should go ask Henry about it, I'm sure Ryo would tell him."

"Enough!" Rika rolled her eyes. "Ryo wouldn't dare."

"Oh! So there _is_ something!"

"No! You got it all wrong!" Rika protested, "And Henry would probably freak out knowing about it. Even worse than you two!"

"That's true!"

"Speaking of Henry," Rika said, suddenly remembering, "You should know what I'm talking about." Alice refused to meet the significant look Rika was giving her.

The other two looked on, not knowing what they were talking about.

"What's happening?"

"Never mind." Alice cut in before Rika could open her mouth. In a way, they both were keeping secrets from everyone else.

---

"My mid-teen crisis." Alice muttered. "That's what this is."

"All part of the wonderful thing called life." A voice said behind her, Alice whipped her head around, startled.

"Henry!"

"What's wrong? You seem uptight."

"No, you just surprised me that's all." She said, taking a deep breath. The smile she had on felt awkward, she was sure he could tell it was forced.

"And you were talking to yourself." Henry said, deciding not to comment on her strange behavior. He was worried, yes, but pushing her wasn't going to help.

"That can be almost considered normal in this world," She rolled her eyes, "the teachers do it, mumbling about us, my grandfather does it when I don't want to listen to him and Kazu, of course, all the time."

"True, maybe." Henry said, laughing. "It's unusual for you then."

"Henry?" She continued on, taking a deep breath. He looked at her while she let it out slowly. "There's something I need to talk to you about later."

"Okay." Henry said simply, smiling gently at her. "Whenever you're ready."

"After school." She said, relieved. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting."

She watched him go, he really was too...too much of everything.

A sense of dread washed over her, she didn't want to see his reaction when she told him the news. It was painful enough already, but knowing that she was hurting him the most, it just seemed to be a hundred times worse.

English Class, 1:53 PM

"Why are you looking so down?" Jeri asked worriedly, Alice looked up. Even Jeri had noticed?

"Hm?"

"Did something happen?"

"No...Do I look sad?" Alice asked, to put it poetically since they were in English class, she felt like she was drowning in sadness. How depressing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired."

**Jeri might believe it, but I don't. **Rika wrote, passing the note to Alice. **What's wrong? Apart from what you told me?**

_I told Henry I'd tell him after school today._

**That's good. Henry will understand, I'm sure. **

_That's the problem. I don't want to know what's going to happen._

**Don't worry. You know...we won't let you go that easily. And if worst comes to worst, we only have four months of school left. It's not like we won't see each other again. **

_I know...but that's a problem in itself. People forget each other, memories fade, and we'll all move on, one day. _

**Never. Oh, come on Alice, long-distance relationships do last, you know? Somehow. Have a little faith in him, and in us. Do you honestly think we'll forget you that easily? Besides who said you were leaving for sure!?**

Alice smiled briefly, things haven't been determined yet...right? At least she could take comfort in that.

"Miss McCoy, if you please, answer the question on the board." Their teacher was looking at her and Rika suspiciously.

Opps.

Sidewalk, (After School), 3:24 PM

"Stop being so paranoid!" Rika scolded herself. She hated this; not the fact that people on the streets were looking at her strangely because she was talking to her or recognizing her, but how her eyes kept on playing tricks on her.

It was as if everywhere she looked, she saw a flash of red. The trademark hair-color which was one thing she was known, the one factor inherited from him. It wasn't exactly conspicuous.

_What would it be like if I did see him?_ She wondered.

Of course, she had half the mind to throw him a few hits, returning the hurt he's done to her and her mom. Giving him a piece of her mind wouldn't be that bad either, although it would, of course, consist of the ugliest four letter words she could think of.

Like she gave a sh** about that, she doubt her mom would mind either. At least it'd make her feel better. What the hell did she care?

She hated this, and hated him.

End of story. If there was even a story to it.

"Wildcat!" Ryo called as he pulled over on the side of street beside her, the crowds of people whistled and raised their eyebrows at the silver Mercedes.

"What?" She asked, annoyed at him for causing such a scene. Typical. He grinned.

"Let's go somewhere. C'mon."

"You're such a show off." She said, rolling her eyes as she climbed in. "You and your cars."

"You love my cars."

"Not denying. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She smirked, it was obvious he was trying to protect and distract her from her worries. Although it'd probably be very ego-damaging if he knew that she knew. She grinned evilly.

Why not?


	41. Heartless

Disclaimer & AN's: Sigh, my summer's almost over! =( School begins soon which means even LESS time to write. But I promise I'll try to update as much as i can! Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Please enjoy!!

Outside of Nonaka's Residence, 5:21 PM 

The first thing Rika noticed as Ryo pulled up on the side of the road was the black car parked outside her house. She scowled, who would it be? Her manager owned a silver Mercedes, her mother's manager drove a red Porsche.

"Is it okay?" Ryo asked, looking at Rika's expression worriedly and at the foreign car she was staring at.

"Yea, it should be." She said, unbuckling her seat belt and gathering her bag before stepping out of the car.

"Okay then." He nodded uncertainly, watching her carefully. "I'll see or hear from you later?"

"'Course." She nodded, turning to look at him. He could still see the confusion and worry still in her eyes. He leaned over, beckoning her over for a kiss. She rolled her eyes but gave it to him.

"You'll be okay, won't you?"

"What? Are you saying I won't be?"

"You never know." He laughed, relieved that she was back to the old, defensive Rika. "But I don't think so." She smiled at him before walking into the house.

"Mom? Grandma? I'm home!" Rika called, noticing a pair of expensive leather business shoes laid out in the entrance area. Maybe it was a new agent, or someone from a company.

"Honey." Seiko hurried out, Rumiko following behind her. They looked flustered, and not in the good way where they were hiding a surprise party she had long figured out before.

Instead, Rika noticed the pursed lips her mother had whenever she was mad or annoyed but wouldn't say so, the worried look in her grandmother's eyes and knew immediately there was something going on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what was wrong.

The look her mom had was something she hadn't seen in a long time, it was that look which she remembered only appeared when her mother use to fight with...

"Rika, is that you?" A deep male voice greeted and Rika whipped her head towards the direction of the sound. It was voice which had been forgotten intentionally, yet regrettably still recognizable, still familiar. She came face to face with a man from her past, the same red hair she had been dreading to see, the kind brown eyes which she use to love...

What the blaze was he doing here?

Anger boiled inside of her, along with the hate and resentment which had been suppressed for so long. She had never imagined this day when she'd come face to face with him again. She had cut him out of her life the moment he had gone, left her and her mom and she vowed to never bring him back in again.

Yet he was here.

In front of her.

Either she was hallucinating or there was seriously something wrong...

"You've grown." He said, looking at her, almost proudly. "You look more like your mother everyday." Rumiko scoffed, turning her head away at this comment.

"Of course I've grown." Rika mocked, stating the exact thought her mom had been just thinking. The bitterness and resentment was laced into her voice. "It's been more then ten years, dad." She spat out the last word distastefully. "And I'm grateful I look like mom, I wouldn't want to look like a father I never actually had, except in name."

"Rika..." Seiko called out warningly, sensing her granddaughter's temper rising, and wishing that this day wouldn't become like this. Although it seemed ridiculous, she wanted Rika to be happy with both her parents, and to forgive her father, forget the hate which she held against him for so long. She needed to be free of the grudge for her to live happily...

"I stopped by to see you, I thought I'd visit."

"What!? You think you can just walk back into this house? Into our lives? And pretend everything is fine!? Why are you even here!? Because as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

"I know I made a mistake, leaving and never keeping my promises, but you wouldn't understand, I had to start over again..."

"So you erased everything, well did you ever think the same thing might have happened here?! Now that that's clear, stay the hell out of my life!" Rika exclaimed, storming out of the room and slamming the front door as hard as she could, refusing to stay at home under the same roof as him.

"You deserved that." Rumiko commented.

---

"Rika?" Fuming still, Rika looked around to find Ryo there, leaning against the side of his car, arms crossed and a worried expression on his face.

"What are you still doing here!?" She asked, perhaps more harshly than she meant to be. He looked taken back at her reaction.

"I was worried-"

"I don't need you to worry about me!" She proclaimed, unconsciously taking out her anger on him. Her mind was still preoccupied with what had just happened. She couldn't understand. "Why are you even here!?"

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, clearly not taking her anger towards him personally, which was a smart move. "Did something happen inside?"

"It's none of your business! It doesn't even matter!" She said, pushing him away as he approached her. This time he stared at her openly in surprise.

"What do you mean it's none of my business?" He asked, hugging her tightly. She struggled against his grasp but he didn't. "You're my girlfriend, and of course it does matter!"

"No! My father didn't care, why should you?!"

"Because I love you." He said, refusing to release her. He didn't want her to continue running away like this, suffering in silence.

She stopped moving.

"That doesn't change anything."

"Yes, it does. I don't want you to be hurt over this. You have to face it, whether today, tomorrow, the next year, twenty years from now. Sooner or later, you have to. He's your father, you have half of his blood in your veins. You can't keep on running away like that."

"You wouldn't understand! When he left, how-"

"I do! I lost my mom, and I'll never see her again, I know and I accepted that but your dad is still here. He's your family. I know how much it hurts Rika, I know what you were like before..."

She didn't reply to what he said and he didn't have anything further to say. He just stood there, holding her as she fought to suppress the sobs threatening to escape and the tears from leaking.

"It's okay..." He whispered after everything had calmed down. "It's okay..."

---

_Later._

"Rika...honey? Are you alright?" Rumiko knocked on her daughter's door, worriedly. Rika had refused to come home until her ex-husband had left, and when she did, she had ran straight up to her room without a word to any of them.

"I'm fine." Came the short reply.

"That's good, I was worried." Rumiko sighed, muttering to herself. "Rika..." She began hesitantly, "Your father...when he left, he...well, he had a proposal..."

There was silence.

"He left a letter for you to read. I haven't touched it but I'll put it under your door, okay? If you're hungry, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."

Rika sat there, watching the letter shoved under her bedroom door, she waited until the sound of her mother's footsteps faded and there was nothing but silence. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, for all she knew it could be just be a bunch of lies, worthless promises and meaningless explanations about...well, whatever he wanted to say.

Still...

She couldn't stop herself. She like to see how well he bullshitted. Hell, if there was ever anything like Pandora's box, this was it.

The envelope was sealed neatly, in the front addressing the letter to her was the same font she had first started to read with when she was little.

She opened it slowly, her fingers trembling. Rika took a deep breath, opening the paper. "Here we go."

_I know that this is perhaps the worst way to make you understand, but I have no choice. You give me no choice. Rika, please don't throw or burn this letter, _(the "I promise" was crossed out) _I know you may not believe a single word I say, but I'd like you to simply give me this chance to allow me to explain everything to you. _

_I know I don't deserve the right to be your father, to be allowed to call you __my__ daughter, and even though it pains me to say this, I guess it is true. What have I ever done to help or support my family like a man should do? Even if I did divorce your mom and leave you..._

_I know I made promises I didn't keep and that you resent me for it and everything else I've or haven't done. I have no way to deny it, but I hope you know how much I regret it and hate myself for it._

_Rumiko and I, I believe, truly loved each other. We were young, we found each other attractive and in time, we wanted to live the rest of our lives together. You came, and you were the best thing that could happy to the both of us, but things started falling apart. We began to see things differently and had differences which caused a barrier between us. _

_Sometimes I still don't understand what happened, what went wrong, but eventually it came to the point that we knew we couldn't stay together anymore. I never meant to make her cry, I never meant to hurt you in the process, and in reality, divorcing and separating from the both of you was the most painful thing I have ever done. I left you with your mom, not because I didn't love you, but because every child needs their mother more than their father. I grew up hardly knowing my mother, and I understood what it was like. _

_Although I should be ashamed to say this, It pained and still hurts me every time I see a little girl laughing happily as her father pushed her on the swings, a teenage daughter arguing with her dad over the clothes she wears, a mature young woman having dinner with her father celebrating Father's Day. That holiday was always the loneliest time for me. _

_I never told you how I use to drive around close by, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. I was too cowardly, too afraid of causing myself and you guys further pain if I came back. Although I had a little role in your life, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I was proud when the middle-school entrance exam results were posted and I saw your name on the list. I was proud when I first went into a convenient store and saw your picture on the cover of a magazine. If only I had spoken out...stepped out of the shadows and faced my fears, as you would have. You get your boldness and courage from your mother. _

_I've missed out on so much, and I came to realize this when I was on this business trip with my colleague who was telling me about his children, I realized that I'll never get the chance to pick you up after school from soccer games, or watch your first drama performance, or encourage you in your first photo shoot. I'm too late to tell you not to fall for the type of guys which are jerks, too late in telling you not to start dating until you get into university and not to share your first kiss with anyone but someone you really like. I've missed out on so much that I don't want to miss anymore._

_I don't know if you believe me, and I know you have every right not to, but you are my daughter and I love you. I know it may be too much to ask, but do you think we can start over? I want, I wish for you to come stay with me in America, even for a brief period, where we can get to know each other, to catch up on everything. I miss my little girl and I know I'll never get her back, but the young, beautiful woman which she grew into is still here, and I don't want to miss this chance._

_Please consider what I've asked, begged for. It would mean the world to me. I promised your mother that I wouldn't try to persuade you or force you to make a decision. You have all the time in the world to think over this, Rika, and I'll be here, waiting. I understand perfectly if you say no. Once you have reached your answer, please get back to me. _

...

It was a while before Rika was able to respond. She read the letter over again, unsure of what...

She had been so sure she would never forgive him, but after reading this, that grudge didn't seem to hold anymore. It didn't mean she disliked the man any less, but...Ryo was right, no matter what, he was still her biological father.

"Mom? Grandma?"

She needed someone to talk to.

Somewhere near McCoy's Residence

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Henry said, smiling nervously. Alice couldn't manage to return the smile. Her stomach felt sick, and her mouth was dry. She really, didn't want to tell him this, at all. The worried and insecure look on his face only made things worse "So...?" He asked, figuring the sooner he knew the better.

"...I..."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" He asked suddenly, vocalizing what had been bothering him all day. Although there had been no impression of anything happening, there was this suspicious feeling in the back of his mind and her reactions and expressions...did no help to dissuade it. She looked at him, bewildered.

"What? No! I-"

"Oh, okay, good. I'm sorry." He sighed, clearly relieved. "It's just that...well...forget it. I was being irrational. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"What if I told you we don't have forever? We both assume we have countless days..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving." She said quietly, almost a whisper. He looked at her calmly, and somewhat confused. So this was it? It wasn't as drastic as what he feared.

"Where?"

"I don't know. My grandfather wants me to go with him." The fact that Henry gave no reaction confirmed Alice's thoughts that he didn't really understand. She had worded it wrong.

"You scared me, you know. I thought it was something...else. Is that why you were so down these couple of days?"

"No. I'm leaving. I'm moving as in emigrating, leaving Japan."

It took a while for that to settle in.

"What!?" He exclaimed, finally realizing what she meant. All the pieces seemed to come together. She was leaving. It was her grandfather's decision. That's why she had been so...off. "Why?"

"I don't know. I don't have a choice."

"That's not going to happen." He frowned, "He can't force you to go somewhere if you don't want to." She almost laughed.

"My grandfather...has full control. Dad is more or less...powerless, he's consenting. I don't know why but it's as if grandfather has something to hold against him. Henry...against my grandfather, there's nothing you can do."

"We have to try."

"Don't you think I've already tried fighting?"

There was a pause and he could sense her helplessness. It really seemed as if she had simply given up. He refused to believe there was no way out. There was always a solution, they just haven't thought of it yet.

"I'll fight for you. I'll fight with you." He said. "I'm sure Rika and them will too. High School is almost ending for us, we only have little time to spend together, all of us, me and you. I'm not letting you go."

"Thank you..." She whispered, hugging him, feeling comfort and solace in his firm reassurance. Although there was no hope and they couldn't possibly change the situation, there was something in his tone that made her almost believe him. He held her close.

"I'm not going to lose you, Alice."


	42. A Change Is Going To Come

Disclaimer & AN: I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for several months, I'm in my last year of high school and doing this rigorous program known as the IB Diploma, and if you've taken it before (or taking it now) you'll know what hell it is. I'll try to update as soon as I can, definitely BEFORE Christmas and hopefully even before then.

Please stay with me. I really appreciate all your support. I've planned everything out and written a bit more of the next bit, but hopefully you'll enjoy this!

Thank you so much, please R&R.

---

"You okay?"

"I'm exhausted." Rika replied, closing her eyes. "Emotionally drained."

"I didn't think it was possible for someone as cold as ice."

"I am not in the mood-"

"I didn't think it was possible for someone like you." Ryo grinned over the phone.

"I am not in the mood-"

"As long as you're okay." He said, cutting her off, relieved to hear she was a lot better than before. Or at least that was what it sounded like at least. "Did you talk to him in the end?"

"No."

"No? Then?"

"He...left me a letter. It was all full of bullshit, of why he left, of what he did and how he regrets it. I still don't know if I fully believe him or not, but...as much as I hate to admit it," She added in an undertone, "You were right...he is my dad...and I guess...he loves me...I just...never knew or thought it possible. Although I still haven't forgiven him for leaving us...I guess I don't hate him as much anymore. I don't think I can really."

"That's great, Rika." He said softly, smiling to himself. "I know there's a lot of hurt and damage between you two, but...coming to an understanding...is a good way to start something anew..."

"Who said anything about starting anything?" She thought as she glanced at the words which seemed to stand out in front of her...**America**. Going with him to live there? "He...he asked me to go to America with him."

"America?" Ryo exclaimed surprised. There was a pause while he tried to recompose himself. "Are you going to go?"

"I...no..."

The hesitance made him worry.

"You should." He said quietly, almost finding it hard to believe he said those words. Although there was sinking feeling deep inside his heart, the selfish part of him in disbelief, refusing and unwillingly to let her go, although he knew he would most likely regret saying those words one day, he knew that it was for the best if she did.

"What? Why? I don't want to go with him! I haven't even talked to him face to face yet, how can I decide to just go live with him? And why are you even saying shit like that?"

"What I meant was, you guys have lost so much time, and I know you can't get it back, but...starting from there seems like a good idea...You should take advantage of what you have now."

"Who did you turn into? Oprah?" Rika scowled, not understanding. "I refuse to leave and go to some place I don't even know, much less with him!" She exclaimed, frowning. "I haven't even accepted him back into my life yet! I'm not going to go live with him!"

"I know, I know but Rika...you just said that he's your dad...and that-"

"So? Just because I acknowledge that bit! He's my dad, fine, but that still gives him no parental authority over me. He's already lost all that! I might not be so against him or hate him as much anymore, but that doesn't mean I like him! He's a coward..."

"But he's trying-"

"A little too hard! He hasn't even thought or considered how it would affect me and my life! What about mom and grandma? I don't even get why he's asking this of me all of a sudden, it's not like we're going to turn into a big happy family anytime soon!"

"You're being stubborn." Ryo sighed, shaking his head. He knew this was a sensitive subject to Rika, that for her to have to confront this was difficult...

He could understand how she was felling right now, apart from the fact she was semi-mad at him at the moment....Of course, he hated the man that had caused her so much pain, and he was probably going to hate him even more if he took Rika away...but that man was her father...

"Well, so are you!"

"How am I stubborn?" Ryo protested, wondering what was happening to their conversation.

"Why are you so persistent in getting me to go?" She asked, feeling quite hurt but never willing to admit it.

"It's not like I want you to go!" He proclaimed.

"What!? But-"

"Of course I think you should go but that doesn't mean I want you to."

"Ryo, you're such a hypocrite. You can't say one thing but secretly mean another." Rika almost laughed.

 "Aren't we all? I just think that you should take the chance you have now to reconcile with your dad. I wish I could have the same opportunity as you do...to have one of your parent in your life again..."

"It's not the same..." She said quietly, noticing he was alluding to his mother. "This is different..."

"Sorry...I know..." He apologized, looking at pictures of the past on his bed stand table.

"I'm not going to go..."

"What did Rumiko say?"

"She...well...she says she'll support me in whatever decision I make, but my mom's a terrible liar, I could just see the pain and sadness in her eyes as she read the letter...the idea of...I didn't even want to show Grandma afterwards..."

"Does she know?"

"Of course...it's just...."

"I know...it's okay...but I still think you should think about it...consider it at least..."

"You're really insistent!" She snapped, getting annoyed.

"Rika...I know it might seem like I'm pushing you...but I care about you, enough to let you go if that's what you want me to do..."

"Stupid...are you trying to be heroic again?"

Shinjuku High School, 9:08 AM, Feb 13th (Tuesday)

"Where's Rika today?" Jeri asked, looking around the classroom, the bell had already rung and Rika's seat was still empty.

"Isn't she here?"

"I didn't see her this morning..."

"Maybe she's late." Alice shrugged, not as concerned.

"Thats weird...she didn't tell us that she would be absent today..."

"Maybe she's sick." Lina said, collapsing into her seat, relieved she wasn't late.

"Rika? Sick?"

"Don't think so."

---

"Alice says Rika's not in today."

"She isn't?" Ryo said, looking around to face Henry. It was obvious he was surprised at the news too.

I thought you would know." Henry said, frowning. It was unusual for Rika to be absent, she rarely ever skipped school. Her modeling contract ensured that she wasn't to miss school and that her career wasn't to interfere with her academics...It wasn't as if she was seriously ill, so if even Ryo didn't know...

"She didn't tell me anything yesterday..." Ryo scowled, taking out his phone and typing a new message while quickly glancing at the occupied teacher.

**To: Rika **

**Where R U? **

There was no response.

Not even when class ended. Ryo wondered if he should send a following text...he was worried, but he didn't want to seem like he was paranoid....or obsessive.

Where would she be?

She had sounded fine on the phone last night...unless something happened...?

Surely she wasn't in any trouble, and surely she would get back to him soon...

Right?

Grand Restaurant, 9:15 AM

Rika glanced down at the text message she had just received from Ryo, wondering what to say, how to explain why she was currently sitting in the foyer of this stupid fancy place instead of in class.

**To: Ryo**

**I'm-**

Her fingers paused over the keys, but before she could say anything-

"Rika."

There it was again, the sudden nervousness, the sense of nausea...the arrival of her father had startled her. Stupid Ryo, because of his text, she hadn't even had time to mentally and physically prepare herself.

"Um. Hi." Rika said, clearing her throat before quickly looking down at the unfinished message and pressing the exit button.

**[Message saved in Drafts.]**

"I'm sorry I'm late, you left the message at my office and I-"

"It's okay. I should have called you personally..." Rika said quickly, her tone perhaps cooler than she wished it would be.

"Can I say I'm surprised? For you to ask to meet me...I thought..."

"It's nothing similar to what you think." Rika said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea and jump to assumptions. Things weren't going to be that easy. "There are some things we need to discuss."

"I agree." Her dad said, sitting down and signaling for the waiter to come. "I chose this place because we use to come here every Sunday, do you remember?"

"How may I help you, sir?" The waiter saved Rika from answering.

"I'll take the..."

A bit unnerved and feeling rather unsettled at the fact her father still remembered miniscule details of her order from so many years ago...except, it wasn't exactly the same. She was sixteen instead of six, he was much older than the image of the handsome father she remembered, and she was no longer 'daddy's little girl.'

"Before this gets awkward or our what do you want to discuss?"

"What you said...in the letter. Your proposal at the end."

"...I see." He said, putting down the glass of water. "Do you have an answer for me?"

"I-"

Nonaka Residence, 11:48 AM

"Rika's school just called, they want to know why she's absent today." Seiko said, her hand covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Oh! I forgot." Rumiko said, "Tell them she has family business and that I've just sent an email informing the principal."

"Alright..." Seiko repeated what had just been said into the phone. "Thank you, have a good day."

"...I can't believe I forgot..."

"Where is Rika anyway, dear? Why have you been acting so absent-minded all morning?""

"She's off to meet her father..."

"Oh! Well..."

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If Rika chooses to stay with him...I can't object, right?"

"Oh honey, I know you wouldn't..." Seiko said, putting a hand gently on her daughter. "It's not about choosing who's the better parent here...Rika, she's tough but she needs a father too. You know that."

"Have I not done enough?"

"Of course you have, you've done wonderfully..."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I...I think, that you should respect whatever decision Rika makes...don't you?" Seiko asked, sitting down and turning to look Rumiko earnestly. "She's old enough now to decide what she wants..."

"...I know that, I've never been to stop her before...but...do you think...?"

"I don't know...perhaps...you should be prepared."

"Oh..." Rumiko sighed, wondering what she was going to do if her baby girl chose her father. As a mother, she loved her daughter and only wanted the best for her, but...

Lunch, 12:02 PM, Same Day - February 13th 

The vibration in his pocket from his poem relieved him as Ryo quickly opened the phone to find a message from his missing girlfriend.

**From: Rika**

**Sorry...I met with my dad. Can you meet me at the park?**

She met with her dad? Ryo frowned, why didn't she tell him? For what purpose did she go for? He really didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

**To: Rika**

**Of course, wait for me.**

"I have to go." He said, suddenly standing up. Everyone else looked at him in surprise, they had been in the middle of discussing Valentine plans.

"Go? Where are you going?"

"Will you be back in time for class?" Takato asked, confused. Where was Ryo going?

"I don't know. Do you mind covering for me?" Before any of them could reply, he had already left the table, heading towards the doors in a hurry to go find her and talk to her.

"What just happened?" Kazu asked, clearly confused.

"It's okay, I think he's going wherever Rika is right now." Henry said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with Rika?" Jeri asked, "She seemed down lately too..."

"I don't know actually..." Alice admitted, "Did she tell any of you?" She asked, looking around. They all shook their heads, except Kazu.

"Rika never tells me anything!" He said loudly. Lina hit him on the side of the head.

"As if we didn't know that!"

"I thought for a moment you knew something." Jeri said.

"How would I know!?"

"Eavesdropping?" Takato grinned. "It's more than possible."

"Hey!"

"Whatever it is, I guess we'll know soon enough..." Alice said quietly. Henry was the one to nod silently beside her this time.

Sooner or later they were all going to know.


	43. Please Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer & AN: Yes, I know it's been forever! And I'm so sorry! (I bet this sounds really repetitive) I've been so busy with school, my mock exams and everything, and I haven't had anytime to write. I have however planned the rest of this story to the end since I don't want to drag it on any longer than it already is! There's going to be 50 chapters in total, so we still have a few more to go.

In the meanwhile, please continue supporting this! Thank you so much!

Please R&R!

Shinjuku Park, 12:24 PM

"You're so slow..." Rika complained as she suddenly felt her swing move.

"Sorry!" Ryo made a face, pushing her lightly. "So...?"

"So?"

"You skipped school, young lady." He joked, pretending to put on a stern face.

"No, technically I was excused."

"Did you meet with your dad?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, swinging her legs to propel herself forward as well.

"How did that go?"

"I'm not sure..." There was something in her voice that made him stop pushing her instinctively. The swing drifted back and forth until it came to a stop...

"What do you mean?"

"...I...well...I don't hate him anymore..."

"That's good..." Ryo murmured, knowing there was something else. "And...?"

"I think...I...I'm going to go stay with him for a while..." She said, afraid to look at him.

Originally she hadn't meant to, she was going to refuse, but...after all these years...after he left, for years she would dream of his return, how he would apologize and explain to her that he got held up at work unintentionally, that he never forgot about her or mom for a second, she would dream of how they would be reunited again, returning to being the happy family they once were...

It never happened...and she forced herself to wake up from those fantasies, to wipe away those tears. It was better than being in constant disappointment...so she chose to forget. To stop hoping...but that dream remained inside of her, embittering her...she remembered she use to look at other families in anger, resenting them...because they had something she didn't have...

Andrew changed things, he made her life happier, brighter...and he taught her that you didn't need a whole family to be content. His parents' situation weren't better, perhaps even worse, and he was constantly stuck in the middle of feuds and fights. For a while she was grateful they had each other...until he had to leave...and when he did, it only reminded her of when her dad left.

And then with Henry, Alice and Jeri...she found they accepted her for who she was, even with the cruel insults and sarcasm. With her friends, she felt that...for a bit she had been acting quite immature with her previous attitude. She let the grudge she held for so long fade away, but she took a new approach, she became wary and defensive towards new people who tried to enter her life. Like Ryo.

There was nothing else she needed to say about Ryo...he changed her too.

Just a bit.

"...For how long?" He asked, his voice soft and calm. She forced herself to look into his eyes, he was staring at her intently, she looked back at him...there was a moment of silence. They had no need for words, everything was exchanged by the emotion in their eyes.

"...Long enough to build a new life with him..." She said quietly. He swallowed, hard.

"Okay...how long is that?"

"I don't know..." She looked away, fighting the tears. "I...I called you here so I could tell you myself...you were right, this is the only chance I'll have...to create a new relationship between us..."

"So...you're really going." He said, half wanting to laugh...hell he didn't know how to deal this at all, he wished someone would come out and yell 'Happy April Fool's!" right now.

"I made...my decision." She said, clearing her throat to fight her voice from breaking. "I... maybe it's all pointless. Maybe I won't be able to stand him, and I'll come back disappointed..."

"...Will you come back?" She winced internally, hearing the hurt in his voice as he asked that question. That only made things worse for her...she had no way of...

"I...I don't know...I can't promise you anything, Ryo. It might be...3 months...the remainder of this year...we're headed off to University soon...maybe I'll stay there for that..."

"I...see."

"Ryo...I'm sorry! I'm so selfish! I know I said we had forever..." She said, wiping away the tears angrily but they didn't help. It was always like this...every time...except this time, it was her...she had no one to blame but herself. She was the one breaking the promises, leaving him. He didn't deserve this, she really didn't deserve him...

"Don't apologize!" He said, his back facing her. "I was the one that told you..."

"Please...don't...be mad at me." She said, now openly crying. He turned back towards her in surprise, he never expected to see Rika Nonaka, the toughest girl he's ever known, to be there in front of him, openly crying.

"I'll never be mad at you!" He said, fighting the tears threatening to fall. How stupid. Why was he crying? "Rika...look, I told you I'd let you go if that's what you wanted me to do..."

"No..." She shook her head furiously at the thought. "I'm not asking you to let me go...but I'm not going to ask you to wait for me though, Ryo." She said, getting up, forcing a smile on her face. "I won't ask you to...that's not fair, and you...you deserve someone better."

"You-I-what?"

"That's all I have to say." With that, she ran off, because she needed to cry this off alone, because she had no idea what she had just said or why she had said it. This was her decision, her choice...and she didn't want to see him in pain, or let him see how much she was suffering herself.

Before Math Class, 1:27 PM

"Ryo's not back yet..."

"Neither is Rika..."

Alice opened her mouth but was cut off by her cellphone vibrating...

"Hello?"

"Did you apply to withdraw from your school?"

"Grandfather..." Alice said quietly, turning away. "I...I'm in class!"

"That's okay, you're withdrawing anyway. Your emigration documents are ready, you should start packing soon."

"Grandfather...I've told you again...I don't want to change my life. This is my place here..."

"Your place is with your family." His grandfather said, "And your dad has already given his legal consent."

"You forced him to!" She hissed, "He would never have otherwise."

"Please remember to hand in the application, I've already informed your principal personally. We're leaving in a week..."

"You-what!?"

"I'll see you tonight for dinner."

_Oh, hell no you won't._ Alice thought as she hung up the phone angrily.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"No one important." Alice said, smiling. "Henry?"

"Hm?" He asked, tapping his pencil on his notebook.

"Are you parents home tonight?"

"Eh? Well my siblings are away at University, you know that....Suzie is...at a friend's house making chocolate's for tomorrow...my dad is away for a conference. Mom...is visiting grandma."

"Can I spend the night then?"

"Huh?" He dropped the pencil, "What?"

""Oh, come on, get your mind out of the gutter." Alice said, rolling her eyes. He laughed embarrassed, turning a dark shade of red.

"Sorry. It just sounded..."

"My bad...It's just I don't want to go home...so..."

"Yea, whatever is fine with you." He said. "What's wrong?"

"No. I just feel...we haven't gone out for a long time." Alice shrugged. "We need to make the most of time..."

"Alright..."

"So your today belongs to me." She demanded.

"If that's what you want. What about tomorrow? And the day after?"

"...I won't be able to have that..." She said quietly. He looked at her, as if realizing

"Alice-"

Luckily the teacher chose the right time to walk in.

"Everyone, settle down, take out your books and turn to-"

Nonaka Residence, 2:54 PM

"Mom..."

"Rika? How was it?" Rumiko asked, smiling tentatively at her daughter.

"It was..." Rika said, turning away to take off her shoes. As if revealing her decision to Ryo wasn't hard enough...how was she going to do this? She had been so ashamed, and for a moment, she almost regretted her decision...she knew it was going to be hard for her to leave this place, but she forgot how hard it was going to be for those around her, who also loved her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I...I accepted dad's offer and I decided to go live with him..."

"...And...you've decided?"

"Yes..." Rika wondered what her mom's reaction was going to be...she braced herself for opposition and tears.

"If you decided that...I'll support you, honey. I haven't lost you, have I? You'll still be my daughter? My baby girl?" Rumiko asked, nodding yet crying at the same time.

"No, you never will, mom." Rika said, crying as well, hugging her mom. Seiko came in and knew instinctively what the answer had been.

"Oh, honey." She said as she wrapped her arms around the two people she loved most. "It's going to be alright."

"No one's died, grandma." Rika said, half-laughing, half-crying.

"We're all going to be fine."

After School, 4:01 PM

"Alice-"

"Let's go!" Alice pulled his arm, she knew what he was determined to say. "I don't want to talk about stuff like this, okay? Please?"

"Alright, fine then...what do you want to do?"

"Anything, everything."

"It's your day today." Henry said, smiling somewhat as he followed after her. He knew that she had no hope of being able to stay here anymore, and that she was trying to make the most of her remaining time, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Somehow, he'll find a way to stop his grandfather...

She had said her grandfather had something against his father...Henry frowned. The Rob McCoy he knew would never give in so easily, not if it meant losing his only daughter.

Henry's own father had once mentioned how much Rob cared for Alice, doing everything he could to raise her properly, after her mother had died.

So what was it that made Rob back off all of a sudden?

**[New Message] To: Dad**

**Hey dad, **

**Can you do me a favor? Can you search up anything related to Rob McCoy ten years ago? **

**I'll explain everything to you later.**

**Thanks.**

---

It was Takato and Jeri who found Ryo alone at the park, his hands bruised, his knuckles bloodied and looking forlorn.

"Ryo? Takato, is that Ryo over there?" Jeri asked, frowning at the lonesome figure on the bench.

"Hey! Ryo! What's up?"

"Ryo? You look awful."

Ryo shook his head, refusing to look at them in the eyes. The couple exchanged worried looks. Something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Nothing." Ryo said, his voice hoarse.

"Did you get into trouble?" Jeri asked, looking at his hands. "What happened to your hands? Did you get into a fight?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You shouldn't do that to yourself. You'll make Rika upset."

"She'll be pissed off!"

"Mm..."

"Okay man, this is weird, even for you." Takato said frowning, "You haven't been like this since that party incident with Rika way back then."

"Not everything I feel is about or related her!" Ryo snapped, his tone bitter and suddenly cold. "Just go away!"

"So you're saying it's not about her?" Takato asked, a doubtful look on his face. "Because you see Ryo, you're generally a very easy-going, friendly and optimist guy. So for you, to be hurt, sitting here by yourself at this time and being emotional, clearly it's about her."

"Ryo, we're worried about you. You left at lunch and never came back. We haven't heard anything from Rika either. So please tell us what's wrong?"

"Rika's leaving."

"Leaving!?"

"She's leaving?" Takato asked. "As in leaving what?"

"That's a joke right?" Jeri said, her smile faltering.

"..."

"It's not?"

"She's leaving me, she's leaving all of us, and there's nothing I can f--king do about it, okay!?" Ryo exclaimed, clearly distressed.

"Leaving? Why is she leaving?" Jeri asked frantic, looking around as if hoping to see Rika so she could demand for a clear explanation. Takato laid a hand on her shoulders gently, reassuring her with his soft smile, telling her not to worry because things will turn out all right and that even if it doesn't, he'd always be there for her no matter what. Jeri smiled back at him.

"Ask her yourselves." Ryo said, shaking his head before walking off, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt resentful at them for being always so blissfully happy together while his relationship...

The throbbing pain in his hand was just a distraction for what his heart felt. This feeling of numbness from the overwhelming pain was almost relieving because he didn't want to feel anymore.

He didn't want to feel again because of her.

Takato was right. It's always because of her.

Always.

---

"Alice? Alice?"

"I'm here, Jeri. Relax, what's wrong? You sound uptight."

"Do you know anything about Rika leaving?"

"Leaving?" Alice frowned, glancing at Henry who overheard. An alarmed and confused look appeared on his face. "Wait. You're saying Rika's leaving?"

"That's what Ryo said! I don't know!"

"He did? No way."

"I don't know, you don't think she'd actually...right?"

"It's unlikely for her to lie to Ryo." Alice said, this all didn't make sense, and most importantly, if she was leaving, why would she go?

"Wait, what else did Ryo say?"

"Nothing much...he doesn't seem to be doing well..."

"I think it must be really true." Alice grimaced at this, if he didn't want to talk about it then...

"I don't know, I haven't seen or heard him like this since...well...you know..."

"I can imagine...I'll ask Rika." Alice said. "She has to tell us." Henry nodded beside her, grim and serious-looking.

"Tell me when you find out please."

"Will do, Jeri." Alice comforted, "Don't worry." She said before closing her phone. Henry stood beside her, puzzled and deep in-thought. She sighed, looking at him. "How can I tell her not to worry when I'm worried myself?"

"It's okay. If it's true, we're going to find out sooner or later, right? So we'll know. She can't hide this from us. I just don't understand. Why would she leave? To where?"

"Rika's not the type to make irrational decisions, we all know that."

"Even with her temper." Henry said, a brief smile came across his face before it disappeared again, "Unless...you think..."

"Unless what?"

"Do you think her dad might have something to do with this?"

"Her dad?"

"I mean, we know he's in town and trying to contact her...maybe..."

"Really? But surely she'd refuse...I mean...."

"It's a possibility..."

"But this doesn't make sense. Why on earth would she even forgive him in the first place?" Alice scowled, crossing her arms.

"Maybe we should just call her." Henry said, taking out his phone, ready to press the number. "We're not getting anywhere just by deliberating."

"No. Wait." Alice said, stopping him. "I have a better idea."

---

**[New Message] from Alice:**

**Emergency meeting S. Park. Come ASAP. **

"Did something come up, honey?" Rumiko asked as watched her daughter glance down at her phone. A frown coming across her face.

"Alice is calling for an emergency meeting. I bet it's a ploy."

"You should go, even if it is. Your friends will miss you too."

"I haven't told them yet." Rika said shaking her head.

"Aw honey," Rumiko said, shaking her head lightly as she looked at her daughter with a comforting look. "I know it's hard, but you owe them an explanation. They need to know."

"I know." Rika said, turning away, refusing to face her mom. She didn't need to be told that.

"They'll understand." Rumiko said, Rika didn't miss the hopeful tone despite the positive reassurance.

"Yea..."


	44. Leave Out All The Rest

Disclaimer & AN: I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO LATE! I really do! I've been having my final IB exams and now I'M DONE! Officially done! I'm very happy that I'll have all the free time I want to finish this story and all my other fanfics. There's about 50 chapters in total, so I still have a bit to go! Please continue, I know it's really long!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Of course, I don't own Digimon or anything related to it, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Please read and review!

Shinjuku Park, 6:02 PM

"What's the emergency?" Kazu asked, worried. "It's not something that has to do with Ryo, right?"

"Is Ryo all you ever worry about?" Lina scowled.

"Of course I care about you!"

"I wasn't just talking about me!"

"Ryo's not coming." Alice said, shaking her head. "He has other stuff to do."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Takato asked quietly, not wanting the others to overhear.

"I've asked Rika to come...I want her to explain everything so I don't think it'll be a good idea if he shows. He already knows...so..."

"Oh. Okay. Right."

"What are we here for?" Kenta asked, sensing the unease. "What's the emergency?"

"We should wait." Jeri began, looking around for the familiar but missing red hair.

"I take it that you guys are all here for me?"

"There you are." Henry called. "Yes, we're waiting for you." Rika nodded in response, as if already expecting this. She didn't seem surprised, or upset, instead just apathetic. Jeri's face fell when she recognized the cold mask from before.

"Now that you're here." Alice said, "You have some explaining to do."

"You can't!" Jeri cried.

"What's with all the shit faces?" Lina asked, looking around exasperatedly. "It's not like it's the end of the world!"

"So you're leaving?" Kenta asked, as if in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"Ditcher!" Kazu exclaimed. Although him and Rika weren't close, although she probably hated him and although he was a bit scared of her...just a bit, of course, they were all friends. They were a group...and now she was going to leave them?

"You can't leave!"

"I agree. That's not fair, Rika." Takato said, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend, who was on the verge of tears. "Just like that? You just randomly decide to get up and leave?"

"Oh come on, you guys. You can't blame her!"

"I didn't come here to ask for your opinions." Rika said, swallowing hard. "I've already made my decision."

"How can you abandon us? Our friendship? After all these years?"

"Jeri. She's not abandoning us." Alice said firmly. "You aren't, right?"

"No. Course not."

"But, but you were the one that said we were going to finish our senior year together!" Jeri cried, sobbing in between her words, "And now you're leaving yourself!"

"It's only February, Jeri. Maybe I'll be back by then. I don't know." Rika said, trying to smile hopefully. She never thought she'd find it so hard.

"You don't know? What about prom? What about graduation? What about-"

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"It's not just us! What about Ryo?"

"Yea! What about Ryo?" Kazu exclaimed, as if the thought just occurred to him. "You can't just leave him!"

"Does he know?"

"Hey, back off you guys. Try to be in her shoes." Lina said, throwing Rika a sympathetic look. "Look, it's your decision and we should all support you in it..."

"That's right. We should respect your choice, we're your friends, we'll always be there for you." Henry said, breaking his silence and finally contributing to the conversation. "I don't want you to go either, but I'm glad that you'll be able to start anew with your dad. Maybe some good changes will come out of it."

"Maybe..." Rika said. "Thanks, Henry."

"That's what I'm talking about." Lina exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Now look here, we can stay mad at her until she leaves in a week, or we can enjoy the remaining time we have. It's up to you guys."

"Gee Lina, I didn't think you were so sentimental." Kazu said, kissing her cheek proudly. She swatted him away, making a face.

"I'm just saying."

Alice sighed, leaning her head back against the chair. How was she going to tell the others now? Their reaction to Rika's leaving had been...less than easy, if she was to tell them...especially now...

Talk about bad timing.

"Do you think there's any possibility Rika will change her mind?" She asked, somewhat hopeful despite the voice in her head.

"She won't. Not with her personality." Henry said, "You should know that, out of all people."

"I know..." Alice sighed, frustrated. "We all know she's the type that's determined to stick to whatever decision she's made. Sometimes, I wish she wasn't so stubborn. I mean, what's going to happen f it doesn't go well?"

"That's a risk Rika's willing to take." Henry smiled, taking her hand. "Maybe sometimes, it's better to know, to try instead of not taking the chance and always finding yourself wondering 'what if.'"

"I get it, I guess I'm just trying to be hopeful. For the others."

"I guess should talk to Ryo..."

"Do you think...I mean it's only three months..."

"Truthfully?" Henry sighed, turning to look at her. "With the time, the space, the distance... it's only natural people's feelings will change...you can never be sure of the future..."

"But they love each other...and it isn't as if they haven't gone through just as difficult."

"I know...still..." He glanced down at his phone, "Should I call him?"

"Will he pick up?"

"I don't know."

Akiyama Residence, 6:43 PM

"Hey...we've heard the news." Henry said tentatively as Ryo answered the door rather unwillingly. It was obvious he was a mess, there was no emotion or expression on his face, no purpose in his actions...

"Oh...that's great..."

"That's it? Don't you anything else you want to say?"

"...Mm..."

"What are you going to ignore us now?" Alice asked, stopping him from closing the door on them.

"Excuse me for not feeling hospitable." Ryo said, turning to look away from them. Why did they even come and find him? They should just leave him alone.

"How _are _you feeling?" Henry asked.

"I'm doing great." Ryo answered, finding it hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Seriously..."

"I'm fine. I'm okay, so you guys don't need to be here."

"Now that's a flat out lie." Alice said, crossing her arms. "You feel like shit. You look like shit too. What happened to your hand by the way?"

"Alice, try and be more sensitive." Henry shook his head at his blunt girlfriend. Being tactful wasn't never one of her fortes.

"Sorry." She muttered, although she wasn't really feeling sorry. He knew it too.

"So what are you going to do?"

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Alice asked, interrupting again. "You're not going to...let this...affect your relationship right?"

"What? What do you mean I won't let this affect our relationship? How can I not let it affect it?" Ryo said, almost laughing bitterly at the question. "It's already affected it!"

"...So that's it?"

"What's it?"

"Are you going to break up with her?" Henry asked, eyes wide.

"...She was the one that told me she wasn't going to ask me to wait for her...how do I interpret that?"

There was something about his tone, his bearing, his attitude that was just so...defeated. It was as if he no longer had a care in the world, as if he was numb to the entire situation, that he wanted to be this way. That he wasn't going to try...because everything would seem to hurt less if he didn't...

It was as if he didn't want to live anymore.

This wasn't Ryo. The person in front of them. Not the Ryo they knew.

That Ryo never gave up.

This Ryo was pathetic.

"You think she's the one breaking up with you!"

"...Well, what do you want me to do? It seems like it..." He said, collapsing down in the frame of the door. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against it, gritting his teeth in an attempt to not feel anything from hearing that.

"You're so stupid!" Alice yelled, "You don't understand girls at all! Do you? Or rather you don't understand Rika! I thought you would! Of course she's not going to ask you to wait for her! Why would she? She feels horrible enough already that she's leaving, leaving us, leaving you especially! She wouldn't want you to be stuck, obligated to be with her because she'll be gone!"

"What was I suppose to do?"

"Tell her that you'll wait for her no matter what! That's what the Ryo I thought I knew would do! You never quit! You never surrendered before, so why are you even bothering to start now!"

"Relax, Alice." Henry said, putting a gentle hand, stopping her. She huffed but closed her mouth. At least she had gotten what she wanted to say out. The Ryo who wasn't Ryo in front of them now was pissing her off.

"..."

"Look, you guys haven't broken up yet...and didn't you promise me you'll never hurt her or else I'd beat the shit out of you?" Henry asked.

"He did?" Alice asked, piping up. Henry ignored her.

"You're hurting her now, she's hurting you, and that's hurting the both of you more."

"Henry, are you even making sense?" Alice commented, throwing him a look.

"Probably not, but that's not the problem here. You need to solve this, unless you really want a good beating."

"..."

"Ryo. Let me ask you this. Do you want to lose her for forever or not? Are you just going to let her slip away? Are you just going to let her go?"

"Let _me _ask you _this. _Do you want to break up with her?"

He didn't reply. He didn't even give an answer, instead, without another word, he barged past them and ran down the street.

"Where does he think he's going?"

"He's going to find her."

He wasn't going to give this up.

After all his tries and effort, after overcoming so many obstacles...Henry and Alice were right, what was the point in facing and confronting all that if they were just going to end up like this? If they were just going to let everything go because she was leaving.

She was leaving.

But that didn't have to change everything. They'd find a way to fix this. To stay together. He will because he always does. He wasn't going to let her go.

He wasn't going to give her up.

Shinjuku Park, 7:08 PM

_This is the worst day of my stupid, messed up life. And to think I caused this whole mess voluntarily. _Rika thought bitterly as she stood, looking out over the pier and towards the vast sea. It was getting dark, but she didn't feel like going home.

Home.

She was leaving it, and going to a new place. A new place she might not even be able to call home.

She felt horrible. After making Jeri cry. After seeing everyone else upset. Even after seeing Kazu make a fuss about her leaving. And...Ryo.

How could she just...

"You're not crying again, are you?" A voice asked from behind. She whipped her head around, startled when she found him standing there. She quickly wiped her tears away in frustration before turning around fully. It was Ryo, he was panting hard, his hands on his knees and he was a mess, just like her, but he was here.

What was he doing here?

"This is worrying." He said after he caught his breathe. "Seeing you cry twice in a day."

"I don't need you to worry about me!" She muttered, turning away again so that she didn't have to face him.

"You never need anyone to worry about you, but I still do."

"I didn't ask you to."

...

"I'll take you home. It's getting late."

"I can go home by myself!" She exclaimed, trying to hold on to that last bit of pride and independence she had. She made the choice, the choice that was hurting both her and him. She wasn't, couldn't go back on it now. She couldn't rely on him anymore, because...she was the one that was going to leave him.

It would only make things worse. Make things harder for them if she did.

She didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I know you can, but I always do anyway."

"I don't need you!"

"You're wrong about that!" He said, spinning her around forcefully to face him. "Even if you are abandoning me, you can't simply run away from everything."

"Don't tell me what I can't or can do!" She was letting her temper get the better of her. She knew that. She was being cruel, cold...on purpose.

It wasn't anything new.

She's done it a million times before. She can do it again now.

Even if it was to...him.

"It's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" She shook his grip off.

"Is it too trying? Is that it?" Ryo asked, gripping his fist painfully. "Is is too painful for you to do all of this?"

"To do what?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Rika. I know what you're like, I know what you're trying to do. You're intentionally trying to hurt me now so it won't hurt as much later on, right? Well, it's working. Are you happy?"

"..." There was no reply, two tears slid down her cheeks. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying, from crying out that she was anything but happy!

"You said you wouldn't ask me to wait for you, not because you didn't want me to, but because you didn't want to feel obliged, is that it? You don't want to hold me back because you're the one that's leaving me first."

"..."

"Am I right? Answer me, Rika!"

"Yes! You're right!" She said, spinning around and wiping her tears away with her arm. "It's my decision. It's my fault. So I'll take the pain, but I don't want you to suffer as well."

"How can I not suffer? You're the one that told me you weren't going to ask me to wait. You don't even know when or if you're ever coming back! How am I not suffering, not going to suffer from that?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"Isn't it the same for me? What if you find someone else you like one day, and I come back, where does that leave us? How do you think I'd feel? Or perhaps one day I'll receive a call from you and you'll be telling me you have someone else now? That you want to break up so you can be with them? How do you think I'll feel?" She cried. "I don't want to let you go. I don't want you to let me go, but I don't want you to make you wait."

"What if you find someone you like in America? The same thing could happen to me! Either way is painful."

There was silence. Neither of them had anything more to say.

"If this is causing so much distress now, maybe we should just break up." She hated herself for suggesting it. But it was too late, she had already said it.

"Is that what you want to do?" He asked, emotionless.

"..."

"Is it?"

"Are you even listening Ryo? Long-distance relationships don't work at our age! Maybe I will find someone that will relentlessly pursue after me. Maybe you'll find a girl that will make you happy. What are we going to do then?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"You know what, forget it!" She yelled, storming off in the opposite direction. He turned around, struggling within before bursting out.

"How can you say that?" He called, stopping her. "I won't ever want to break up with you, even if I find someone else I like, because I'll never be able to like someone else the same!"

"Then why did you even bother bringing up the possibility of us breaking up?" She asked, throwing herself at him, hitting him on the chest with her fists repeatedly. He took it all in without grimacing.

"Because I thought that might be what you wanted." He said sheepishly.

"I thought that might be what you wanted. I thought it would be for the best."

"I don't think something like that will ever be the best. Not for us."

"Nothing typical ever work for us." She nodded, agreeing.

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

"Don't leave me." She muttered, hugging him tightly. "Not tonight. Not now."

"I won't."

_Except...you're the one that's leaving me._


	45. Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer & AN: I know I haven't updated for almost a year now. For a while, I did completely give up on this story, but somehow I felt like I had to try to continue finishing it. I have the plans, the plot, but for the longest time I just couldn't write it.

I can't say when I'll be able to update the next chapter...now that I'm finished with my first year of University, I'm hoping I'll be able to find more time. On the bright side, there's probably only 3 more chapters left.

Anyways, thank you so much to those who reviewed. Your complains have actually motivated me to write more because I felt bad :( I really do hope you enjoy this. It took me a while to get back on track...the song is "Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse." I found it actually fit really well while I was writing this. :)

**[New Message] from Dad:**

**Henry, I've searched the information you requested me to. I think you and Alice should read it, I've sent it to your email account. Whatever your planning seems important. Fill me in later. **

**Dad. **

"I guess today didn't really turn out to be your day." Henry said as he closed his phone.

"It's okay." She shrugged.

"I...Don't get mad, but I got my dad to acquire some information regarding your father and your grandfather...I figured there must be a significant reason as to why Robert is letting you go so easily...He just said he sent everything to my account..."

"You what?"

"Look, I can't just let you go, the others won't be able to just let you go without knowing a clear, legitimate reason..."

"So you went and got your dad to do some research without telling me?"

"Pretty much, yea." He grimaced. "Which is why I'm asking you now...if I can read whatever he found. He said it was important and that you should read it as well."

"You're asking for my permission to open documents that you already have and that your dad has probably already read?" Alice said, looking at him, one pale eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Well...I guess. If you don't want me to read it, I won't. It's your family, but I think you should read it at least."

"Will it change something, anything?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It depends on the content. I'm sure we can find a way to use it to our advantage somehow."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"If there's some deep dark secret my grandfather and my father has been keeping from you, you'd want to know, wouldn't you?"

"Especially if I might have to leave because of it."

"Exactly. Let's go."

"So does that mean I get to read it?"

Henry scanned through the various documents, the newspaper articles and even the photographs. Alice beside him was reading the report intently.

"I can't believe this..." He said, leaning back on his chair. She looked up at him, finishing the sentence she was reading before answering.

"Your dad sure takes his research seriously. Everything is here. Even records of the building, the floor plans and everything."

"This explains everything. Look here, "The collusive experiment of the DAV research company ended drastically as an explosion occurred in the Southwest laboratory at 7:39 PM. Although the cause of the accident is still unknown, two fatalities have been confirmed.""

"Two deaths, five injuries...the building destroyed..." Henry said, skimming the rest of the article he was reading. "They never gave the names..."

"The incident was ten years ago, right?" Alice asked, not sure what to make of the news he received. Ten years ago...she had lost her mother...she barely remembered that day...her father had come home from work one day crying, his friends had stayed beside him, watching him carefully.

"Yea. That would mean...am I right?" Alice looked at him.

"That my mother died not because she was sick but because she was involved in this experiment." Alice confirmed.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. Whether she died of sickness or because of an accident doesn't really matter anymore, it doesn't make a difference, she's already gone."

"Your father doesn't seem to think so."

"He's always like that. Trying to protect me. Even so, I don't get why he didn't just tell me. Why did he have to lie?"

"I think I can answer that, look-" He said, showing her a picture on the computer screen. It was a group picture of all the scientists involved, fourteen of them. Alice's eyes lingered on her mother, with the same long blonde hair and the same pale skin she had. Henry pointed towards the man in the middle, the man in charge. "Robert McCoy."

"Doesn't that just give him more reason to have to tell me? Especially since he was involved as well?"

"Look at it reasonable." Henry said, shaking his head at her. "He's the man in charge of this whole project and his wife, your mother died due to an experiment gone wrong. How do you think he feels?"

"You mean he thinks he's responsible?"

"I believe so. Any person would feel guilty and blame the fault on themselves. Perhaps your grandfather is taking advantage of that."

"..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to my father..." Alice said, pressing the 'print all' button. Henry looked at her warily. "Don't worry, I just want to get this cleared up and out of the way. I want to know, need to know the truth. From him, not from outdated news which probably aren't unreliable anyway. Are you coming?"

"Of course."

McCoy Residence, 8:24 PM

"Dad? Are you home?" Alice called, taking off her shoes and glancing around the foyer warily.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Are you sure you want me here?" Henry asked, still standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Wasn't I the one that asked you to come?"

"I know, it's just...I would understand if you wanted to do this alone. It's just that family issues are personal and I'm not sure if your dad would like-"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay then. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let me warn you, if this turns out emotional, you did not witness anything nor will you ever mention it to anyone even if you did." Alice said, sending him a scalding look in warning. He sighed.

"Relax, I know. I think Rika's been rubbing off on you too much." He expected a laugh or a hit on the arm, but neither came.

"Henry?"

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, turning to look at the downcast blonde in concern. Her face was hidden by her hair and he knew she had been putting on a fake front.

"I...I don't know what I'm suppose to say..."

"Does anyone know what to say in a situation like this?" He asked gently, squeezing her hand. "It's okay, it'll be okay."

"My mother's dead, it's something I've accepted a long time ago. I hardly remember her anyway, but to confront my dad about this...it just doesn't seem..."

"Alice...look. It's going to hurt, bringing back painful memories and uncovering something that was once buried. It's going to be difficult for the both of you, but this isn't just about you moving or even your grandfather blackmailing anymore."

"How can it not be? My grandfather is the one using this against him, against us!"

"I know, but your father needs to tell you the one secret he's been harboring all this time. You need to free him from the guilt and remorse he's been suffering. In a way, you also need to hear it directly from him."

"I...I know."

"I'm here."

"Thank you."

It was ironic, almost. Alice thought, as she took a deep breath and faced her father. She always thought herself to be uncompromisingly forthright. She was blunt, straightforward and at times brusque. She spoke her mind with no regards and didn't care much if it got her into trouble.

She was entitled to her own opinion. How else did she become best friends with Rika?

Yet, for the first time, Alice found herself at lost for words. A million questions were racing through her head but they wouldn't form into proper sentences.

If it wasn't such a serious situation, she would have found it comical.

"..." Henry glanced at her, wondering if he should say something, anything but held back his tongue. He was here for emotional support, that's all. He knew Alice wanted, needed to handle this on her own, and he wasn't going to be helping by butting in. Neither of the parties would appreciate him interfering.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" Rob asked, finding his daughter standing there, her face anxious but determined.

That was when everything spilled out.

"Dad, I...can you please tell me? The truth, of mom. What happened? I-is Grandfather using this against you? Is this what really-I...the accident. You were in charge, an experiment. That was why...and mom died because of that?"

It came out in such a jumble, even Alice had no idea what she said or how her father understood.

A stricken look came over Robert McCoy's face as he sat down shakily on one of the kitchen chairs.

"How did you..."

Matsuki Bakery, 10:24 PM

"Takato?"

"You're worried for them, aren't you? Jeri..." He glanced worriedly at his girlfriend, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. It didn't take much to guess what was on her mind, ever since the meeting at the park earlier...

"Of course I am...Rika's one of my best friends, I can't bear to see her go but...the importance of this...I mean, after all..."

"It's her dad. And he has been one of her biggest source of problems." Takato nodded. They all knew. They all understood.

"And I'm really glad they're working it out. Trying to at least. I really am." She nodded fervently, as if to prove her point. "But...I thought that things have been good here..."

"It's not always calm. Especially not with Rika." Takato half-smiled, nudging her gently. This elicited a small chuckle from her, one which he was very glad. Jeri always cared about her friends too much, worried too much over their troubles to the point it affected her own health.

"I know. There was the whole difficulty of them getting together, the issue with Jason and then Ryo's grandmother's objection and the engagement with Maddy. Andrew also came back...and I can't think of what else."

"I think that's pretty much it. That is a lot though..."

"Exactly. That's the thing Takato, for them there's been so many obstacles and trials already. I just don't think they need to face another. It's not fair."

"Oh Jeri..." Takato said, taking her face and kissing on her on the forehead. "I know it's not, but we can't do anything to change that. I'm sure something will work itself out."

"You think so?"

"Yea, we just have to believe in them."

Akiyama Residence, 11:59PM

Ryo watched the clock, watched as the second hand moved slowly up bit by bit until it reached 12 and started the continuous path again. He felt exhausted, drained and even in the midst of his tiredness, the confusion, pain and the small bit of hope lingered.

There was a slight movement next to him and he looked as Rika shyly adjusted herself on his bed. In that moment, he found he could almost laugh. She really had nothing to be embarrassed about, whether it was crying in front of him earlier or being here now, staying over for the night.

"Hey." He said, finding a smile naturally sliding into place.

"Hey." She semi-whispered back, knowing she was probably acting very awkwardly.

"You good?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to spend the night here? I know I phoned my mom and told her I was staying over and surprisingly she was okay with it, but your dad?"

"He'll be fine. He likes you. And it's not as if this is the first time you've stayed over."

"Different circumstances." Rika shrugged, not wishing to elaborate. Ryo shook his head and pulled her closer.

"It's not as if we're doing anything...inappropriate. Although I have no objections if that was the case." She hit him. He grinned.

It was almost back to before. And this thought, which seemed to occur to the both of them at the same time made them pause.

"We should get some sleep." Rika said, glancing over at the clock. "It's past midnight, and although that's relatively early usually, I'm about to crash."

"That sounds like a good idea, but before that. Wait." She gave him a curious look as he began searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Wait. Where...is..ah-ha! Found it." He exclaimed triumphantly before turning to her. His smile wavered for a moment and Rika found herself more worried than confused.

"So?"

"Patience, wildcat. That is a virtue you clearly lack."

"Humility can be said for you." She bit back, feeling defensive.

"Touche." Ryo said, finding himself enjoying this and remembering a comment Henry once made about him being rather masochistic when it came to her. He wondered if that was true.

"Are you going to let me see what you're hiding or can I go to sleep?"

"Look." He took a breath, feeling rather nervous. "I meant what I said this afternoon and I'm a man of my word Rika. I'll wait for you and..." He trailed off and handed out a square box to her.

"Is that..." Rika stared it. She knew the color, the famous trademark color. Her mother had a few boxes like those in her collection and she knew of girls in her class always daydreaming, wishing for what happened to be in front of her now.

"Just open it."

Gingerly, she took the box and slowly untied the white ribbon. A part of feared what was inside, the other part was thrilled to know.

"I know you hate jewelry, but since...I, well it's really not..."

Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet, a chain of circles with the clasp in the same lightning-bolt design as the necklace he had given her long ago.

"Ryo...it's..." She smiled, "...will you help me put it on?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Urgh! I forgot about this stupid holiday! I didn't get you anything. I was...caught up in everything. You sure know how to make a girl feel bad Akiyama!" Rika huffed. He couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It's okay, I don't need anything." Ryo held out a circle in his hand, it was one of the rings from the bracelet. "Just...come back to me, alright?"

She looked at him and he stared back at her. They didn't need to clarify anything. There was no need to. In that moment, they both knew they would make it work. She was stubborn, he was persistent and they were both incredibly, fiercely loyal to the ones they love.

Instead, Rika simply took the circle from him and slipped it on to the necklace.

A ring encasing the lightning bolt.

"Of course I will."

McCoy Residence, February 14th, 12:52AM 

"I'm relieved that's over." Alice sighed, collapsing onto her bed. "You know something?"

"What?" The voice of Henry asked through her cellphone. He had left a while after hearing the explanation from Rob and when he knew he needed to.

"I'm really glad I talked to him about it. It's been haunting him for so long...and after all this, I feel like I actually truly understand him now. I just wish I found out earlier."

"I'm happy for you."

"Yea, you missed most of the emotional part though. Thank goodness."

"Really?" Henry asked, somewhat amused.

"Just the sappy part I guess. We talked about mom, about grandfather...I guess I understand the reasons for his actions now...about the experiment and the aftermath. I think I convinced him it wasn't his fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him it was only an accident and that it was in the past, he should let it go. I think he's finally come to accept that. When we stopped, for the first time, I saw him smile in such a way...it was more than acceptance,I don't know how to describe it. I guess he no longer feels remorseful, he's finally found peace with himself."

"No Alice, I think he was relieved to find you wouldn't hold something like that against him." Henry said, smiling with his eyes closed as he too laid down in bed. "Losing you too, I think that has been his greatest fear."

There was a bit of silence before Alice replied.

"Everything's fine now, isn't it."

"Yes."


	46. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer & AN: Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing and actually sticking with the story! It's almost finished...although I don't know if that will be a disappointed or a relief. There's one more chapter (I think...if I can fit everything) and maybe an epilogue. I'm a bit...iffy on my outline for that but we'll see!

Anyway...hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Song – Say Goodbye - Skillet

* * *

Shinjuku Park, February 15th, 11:50AM

"Why are we here actually?" Alice asked, struggling to hide a yawn.

"It was Jeri's idea." Lina shrugged, pointing towards the brunette of the group.

"What? I figured today would be a good day for us girls to hang out. We only have a limited time before Rika has to leave us and I'm sure Ryo will hog all that!"

"He's already complaining about why the guys aren't allowed to be here." Rika smirked, reading the new text message on her phone.

**From: Ryo **

**WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING TODAY? TAKATO SAYS THIS IS INJUSTICE! KAZU SAID YOU ARE ALL BEING SEXIST! WE FEEL EXCLUDED.**

"What a hypocrite!" Lina exclaimed, reading over Rika's shoulder. "Geez Kazu, you're always going on about how you and the boys got to have some time alone."

"I think that's from his idolization of Ryo." Alice said, pulling out her own phone. She almost laughed at the desperation in the text she received.

**From: Henry**

**I understand what's happening, but why did you leave me alone with these 3 that can't seem to function without their girlfriends!**

"Wanting to spend some alone time together, I guess that's bromance for you." Jeri laughed.

"When you say it like that, I just think wrongly." Rika wrinkled her nose. "Henry, Takato and Ryo's friendship can be classified as that, but I don't know about Kazu. No offense Lina."

"I wish I could say non-taken."

**To: Henry**

**It seems you can't function without yours either. Have a good time with the boys.**

"Speaking of bromance, well I'm more leaning towards romance here, but how was everybody's Valentine's day yesterday?" Jeri asked eagerly. The other three girls just shook their heads.

"I knew there was an alternative motive."

"That was a terrible change of direction."

"So we came here to be interrogated?"

"Hey!" Jeri complained. "We're suppose to share! And I want to know! So spill!"

"It wasn't that special." Rika shrugged. "But I didn't mind that at all. I can't deal with the whole fluffy, sickeningly-sweet..." She shuddered, seemingly incapable of coming up with a word that fit. "We just spent the whole day together."

"That's surprising. I was so sure Ryo must have planned something."

"He did get me a bracelet, if that makes you feel better." Rika said, holding out her wrist to Jeri, who did seem to be considerably more cheerful as she saw the dangling silver.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing jewelry!" She exclaimed as she examined the item.

"It's not like I really have a choice..." Rika mumbled but her eyes betrayed her lie.

"Let me see that." Lina said, before gasping. "It's Tiffany & Co.! I was right!"

"It is?" Jeri squealed in delight.

"He must have spent a fortune." Alice whistled. "Always the showoff."

"I thought it was a bit too much when he pulled out the box." Rima grimaced. "Apparently it's a set since it matches with my necklace. To be honest I really wish I didn't know about these brands."

"You can't help it. You're a model after all." Lina teased.

"By the way what are you going to do about that while you're away? Your manager must be devastated."

"I'll still be doing some work, I guess. There's agencies overseas. We'll see, it's not one of my priorities. So what about you Jeri? What did google-boy do that was oh-so-romantic?"

"He baked me a cake! And we basically just spent the whole day eating it, nothing that can be considered as very special happened. We had dinner with his parents, which was nice."

"Dinner with the future-in-laws?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeri turned bright red at this comment. "Well there isn't much to tell for me. Henry and I opted to make dinner together than to go out. Most of the good places were all booked, overpriced and I didn't really want to see over-affectionate couples everywhere either."

"That's cute." Jeri grinned widely, instantly recovered from her embarrassment. "You guys are like a married couple I swear."

"I have to agree to that." Rika smiled. "The only sensible pair in our group."

"I know I can't argue that." Lina sighed dramatically before laughing. "I think Kazu was a bit lost at what to do, so he did everything. The flowers, the chocolate, even a stuffed teddy bear. We went for a movie and had dinner afterwards. Very cliche, but it was sweet."

"That's typical. Kazu would do anything for you."

"I can say the same to you about Ryo." Jeri added and they all laughed.

"She's not replying me. I bet she's doing it on purpose." Ryo said, checking his phone for perhaps the fifth million time that afternoon.

"Breathe man." Henry laughed.

"I know, she's out with her friends and I'm being all annoyingly possessive about it. It's just that..."

"She's leaving in 5 days?" Kazu volunteered causing Ryo to glare at him. "And we don't know when she'll be coming back?" He paused once he noticed the silence. "Opps. Sorry."

"Just state the obvious, why don't you?" Kenta asked, shaking his head. "I feel bad for you." He added, clapping a sympathetic hand on Ryo's shoulder. "It's going to suck while she's gone."

"Kenta. I don't think you're making anything better." Takato sighed exasperatedly. "Don't worry Ryo, it's not as if you two won't talk. Maybe she can get an international texting plan? If not, there's always Skype, email and whatever other sorts of ways to communicate."

"Thanks you guys. I know all that, it just won't be the same though. Not without her being here."

"On the bright side though, I won't get any scathing remarks for a while. Score!" Kazu exclaimed, punching the air in excitement.

**From Rika:**

**Alright, heroboy. We'll meet you hopeless guys for dinner. Tell Takato the world isn't fair and that Kazu should be use to being excluded. After all, no one can put up with him. See you soon. **

Ryo laughed. "I don't think that's happening. Even without her being physically here."

McCoy Residence, February 16th, 8:24 PM

"I don't understand why you're here. I thought dad and I made it perfectly clear over the phone." Alice said in a cold tone, refusing to scowl or yell in frustration at the old man in front of her. Her grandfather, still a powerful presence with a steely resolve, stood in front of her.

"And I thought I made it just as clear that you are still going leave with me." He replied. Everything about him was immaculate, his posture, his appearance, his voice and even the delivery of those words.

"I have no reason to go with you, you have nothing to use against us anymore. Why can't you just leave us in peace?"

"Because Alice-" And for the first time, the man sighed. "I do not want to lose you."

"Grandfather, you never had me. I barely knew you, I barely know you now. To me, you don't exist in my world. The only time I remember seeing you was at mom's funeral and you have never visited me, visited us after."

There was a pause as he sat down and although it was in an imperious manner, Alice saw his age in the brief glance of his eyes. He was old and he was tired.

"You are the spitting image of your mother."

"I know."

"How do you think it feels for me to be reminded of my daughter every time I see you?" There was a sadness, barely there but Alice, perhaps now more sympathetic as she understood the circumstances, had heard it.

"I know I may be a reminder of mom, a reminder of what you lost.." Alice said in a quiet voice, sitting down in the seat opposite, "...but if you can't bear to stand the sight of me, how can you explain why you want me to live with you?"

" I realized that after so many years I should get to know you. You are my daughter's daughter. It's what your mother would have liked, would have wanted."

"Why? I mean, why bother? You disowned her when she ran off to marry my father. You never bothered to contact her again."

"I know. I'm old and old people make mistakes. I'm not only old but also proud. This perhaps has been my biggest fault. I've already lost my beloved daughter, I don't wish to lose my granddaughter in a similar way."

"If you know the feeling of what losing a daughter is like, why are you taking me away from my own father?"

Henry's Room, Wong Residence, 9:31 PM

"What did he say after that?"

"To be honest? I think he went into shock. I don't think he ever realized that..." Alice almost smirked at the memory of her grandfather speechless. It was so different from his usual composed, self-assured state.

"I hope you didn't send him to the hospital after that." Henry said wryly. "Complications due to a weak heart and all."

"Do you think my grandfather would have a weak heart in the first place?" Alice laughed at the suggestion. "No, he collected himself after that and then he did the only thing a man in his position could do."

"He apologized?"

"Honestly Henry! Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Okay, okay. Fair enough." Henry shrugged, heading to peer outside the window. "What did he do then?" He asked into the phone.

"He negotiated."

"What? Is there a contract or something now?"

"It's an agreement, I don't have to go live with him but I reckon I'll probably be hearing from him on a periodic basis."

"Phone calls and holiday visits?"

"As expected of a normal grandparent?"

"Well, I wouldn't use the word normal to describe him." Henry smiled. "But I'm glad you two have...reconciled. Or at least are attempting to."

"You know something?"

"Hm?"

"I am too."

Matsuki Bakery, February 17th, 3:54 PM

"Three days." Jeri sighed, glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall. Takato turned around, a mouthful of bread stuffed and tilted his head, questioning.

"Mmerm?"

"Three days until Rika leaves, counting today. She's leaving on the twentieth, remember?" There was gulp and a cough as the barely chewed bread made it's way down.

"Right...I would say I almost forgot but I know I didn't. I guess in a way..."

"We just haven't been thinking about it?"

"Trying not to at least." Takato said, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend. "Don't worry Jeri. She'll come back. It's Rika, you can't get rid of her!" He grinned.

"Don't let her catch you saying that!"

"I would be a dead man." He gulped nervously at the thought. "On the positive side, I'm sure Ryo will interfere and appeal for me. We're best friends, there's gotta be some influence!"

"That's true." Jeri smiled fondly. "They've come a long way."

"We all have. Remember the days when they use to argue all the time in the hallways and nobody could do anything? I was terrified, amused and embarrassed at the same time."

"Me too! They paid no attention to anyone else, being so caught up in each other."

"Yea, so caught up in ripping each other's throat out." Takato muttered, wondering how Jeri can make a situation like that sound romantic. He swore she had a talent for making anything sentimental.

"Ryo always did have an effect on her."

"It still amazes me how they're together sometimes."

"Well, some people have trouble expressing their feelings, you should know." She grinned teasingly.

"Doesn't that also include you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Only because I kept on getting mixed signals!" She protested, sticking her tongue out childishly at him. He laughed.

"Don't make me accidentally spill the flour all over you."

"Oh no! Your mom would be very upset." Jeri said, backing away, waving one finger at him in warning.

"That's true, but why are you worried? You know she'll forgive you all the same."

"I know, but it'll be a pain in the ass to clean up."

"Here. Peace offering." Takato said, handing her a freshly baked bun. She accepted it gratefully, returning it with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss her." She half-whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We all will."

Food Court, Shinjuku Mall, February 18th, 6:13 PM

Lina glanced around the bustling place and sighed, tapping her manicured nails impatiently on the table. She checked her cell phone again for the time and sighed, the puff of air released blowing her bangs.

A couple more minutes passed before the sound of heavy footsteps and someone remotely in a hurry arrived.

"You're late."

"I know! I know, I'm so sorry-" Kazu panicked, waving his hand in front of him in some sort of communicative apologetic manner while attempting to catch his breath.

"At least you're here." Lina smiled a small smile, "I'll forgive you just this once, seeing how you still have toothpaste on the side of your mouth."

"I do?" He fumbled, attempting to wipe it away.

"You're hopeless." She shook her head at him, almost in exasperation but in truth, it was something about him she was use to. It was almost endearing, almost. Rephrase that. It would have been endearing if it hadn't been annoying as it was. "I already ordered though. Hope you don't mind."

"That's fine!" He almost sighed in relief. As long as she wasn't mad at him!

"Where's Ryo tonight?"

"He's at Rika's. Helping her pack I think."

"What's wrong?" Lina asked, noticing he had a made an expression half-way between a grimace and a condolent smile.

"Nothing really, just that it's not something I would want to be doing." He shrugged. "Not that I wouldn't help you pack but it would be also be something along the lines of torture."

"She's packing?"

"She has to, doesn't she? She's leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I know...it's just...hearing that she is makes it seem so real." There was a distant look in Lina's eyes before they returned. "Why would it be torture?"

"Helping your girlfriend pack when you know she's going to leave you for an uncertain amount of time? My heart wouldn't be into it."

"Your heart isn't into anything you do." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not true! I-"

"I guess you're right though...poor Ryo."

"Exactly!" A hand slammed down on the table and Lina almost jumped. The people sitting nearby turned to look, also startled by the sudden and extremely loud action. "I have an idea!"

"Do I want to know?"

"We have to take care of Ryo!" Kazu exclaimed passionately. She gave a resigned sigh but her curiousity got the better of her.

"What do you mean?"

"While Rika's gone, that means Ryo will be alone! It'll be our job to take care of him! Make sure he's healthy and studying and that he won't sink into a depression of sorts and-"

"Kazu, I think he can take care of himself."

Clearly her comment was left unheard.

Nonaka Residence, February 19th, 10:42 PM

"All packed dear?" Rika looked up and found her grandmother standing in the doorway. There was a brief look of sadness in the elder woman's eyes as she took in the half-empty room.

A few things were gone, a few things were missing. Some had been thrown out, some packed in boxes to be put into storage. Two luggages stood all packed in the corner and her granddaughter was sitting on the floor, a look of frustration as she tried to decide if she should keep the various items scattered around her.

The room had seen many changes, from a pink baby's room filled with cute toys to a nursery with crayon drawings on the walls. There was a period of normalcy in calm yellow and then a rebellious stage where it had been painted a horrid shade of black with completed with graffiti art. That had been, thankfully, covered by a soothing shade of regalia purple everyone agreed to.

The walls had once been covered with many posters of rock bands, many eventually replaced by photos of smiling teenagers. Now it was changing again. Some of those photos had been taken off, leaving behind only bits of scotch tape and a slight imprint.

"Almost grandma." The young woman smiled before deciding to throw away everything in the large plastic bag meant for garbage.

"That's good, remember your flight's at noon tomorrow. The car will arrive at nine. Make sure you bring everything you need, well I guess you'll be able to buy it over there in America after all...but just in case, all you have to do is call and-"

"You'll send it within 24 hours." Rika finished, "You and mom have repeated this more times than I can count. You shouldn't worry so much."

"It's my duty to worry. After all, you'll be halfway around the world and I won't be there..."

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm going to miss you." There was a genuine smile on Rika's face and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"I'll miss you more than you know." Seiko laughed as she sat on the bed and stroked her granddaughter's hair fondly. A few tears had already formed around her eyes. "Take care over there alright? Don't give me extra reason to worry. And you can come home anytime."

"I know."

"Are all your friends going to be seeing you off tomorrow?"

"You know they will. I didn't get much of a say in it." Rika rolled her eyes. "There's going to be waterworks with mom and Jeri there and I'm sure even Ryo will get sentimental. Takato will probably stand at the side, comforting Jeri but at the same time still smiling. Henry will be Henry and Alice will be all serious. Kazu and Kenta will probably be taken by the security guards for god knows what..." She almost laughed at the thought.

"And I'll bet they'll do exactly just that. You sound like you're going to miss them." Her grandmother smiled knowingly. Rika glanced at a remaining photo before shrugging.

"I guess I will...even Kazu and Kenta. It hasn't gotten to me yet, that I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while. I wonder if it will ever get to me."

"I'm sure it will in time, but I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. You always had a knack at handling things in your own way."

"That's true." Rika laughed. "I wonder if it's because I don't even know how long I'll be gone. Maybe I'll be on the next flight back here the day after I arrive. I don't know."

"I have a feeling it'll be a bit longer than that." Seiko winked, "Don't worry. Everyone will be waiting for your return."

"That's the thing...it might be a long time and things change...maybe when I decide to come back everything will be already all different."

"Well of course things are going to change, but that's how things happen. Knowing you dear, you'll find a way to handle it in no time. Now, I'll leave you to your packing shall I? Rumiko is going to throw a fit if she finds you still haven't finished."

"Mom can't talk, but alright and grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Ryo's Room Akiyama Residence, 12:46 AM

He should be already asleep.

And the fact he wasn't didn't help he had to get up in less than 7 hours time. It was so frustrating, tossing and turning, watching the minutes go by while trying to force your brain to shut down so you can finally get some shut-eye.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and barely managed to keep his eyes open as the screen lit up.

**From: Rika**

**Asleep? Better be. I expect you to be there tomorrow at the airport. Sorry you couldn't actually give me a ride but mom wanted some time together. Hate to be a downer but I realized this might be the last text I'm sending you for a while so...urgh and I hate myself for saying this, but thinking of you. love. nights. **

Ryo grinned as he finished reading the text. Seems like he wasn't the one still awake at this time. He loved how in so few words she had managed to express her complete personality. Bossy, demanding yet empathetic. Caring, sarcastic even cynical but also loving.

There was a sigh as he reread her words on how this may be the last text he'd receive. This was it.

She was leaving tomorrow.

The word airport never looked so cruel.

**To: Rika**

**Thinking of you too. Always. Sweet drea-**

His hand made motions to reply but the message never got sent. Ryo had somehow fallen asleep, despite his troubled thoughts. There was a slight frown on his face as he clutched the phone close to him.

Tomorrow was a big day.


	47. Come Home

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much to all my readers, to all my reviewers. You've given me inspiration, encouragement and even guilt needed to finally finish this story I've left incomplete for so long. I can't believe this was published in 2008! I really hope the ending is to your satisfaction, I may or may not post an epilogue to this. My goal for now though is to go over the story as a whole, expand, edit some parts and correct earlier mistakes. Again Thank you all for sticking with me until the end!

* * *

_Everything I can't be is everything you should be, _

_And that's why I need you here,_

_So hear this now,_

_Come home, come home,_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long, for so long..._

-Come Home, One Republic

* * *

Seat 08B, Japan Airlines Flight 542, February 20th, 11:02 AM

"Cabin crew, please be prepared for takeoff."

She didn't feel like crying, not even when the plane began it's course on the runway, when she knew she was actually leaving. All she did was stare blankly out the window.

A sad smile appeared as she thought of Jeri, who had burst into tears despite promises of sending her off all happy. Typical, really. Takato had tried to comfort her while saying goodbye, rather awkwardly. It would have been cute, the way he stumbled with his words and blushed furiously all tongue-tied, but the somber mood had ruined it. She understood what he was trying to say.

Henry had stood there stoically, offering his farewell with a long, hard hug and a few carefully selected words. Usually she would have rolled her eyes in response to the "take care of yourself" and "stay out of trouble" but she couldn't bring herself to, only nodding solemnly at his sincerity. Alice remained silent, but there wasn't a need for words between them. A slight curl of the lips, a raised eyebrow and a final smirk.

Even Kazu and Kenta had shown up, grinning like free men, saying ridiculous things of how they would look after Ryo while she was gone. Lina and her had exchanged identical sharklike smiles at this and Rika knew she wouldn't have to worry.

Her mother had been crying and her grandmother's eyes had filled with tears but neither of them had made a fuss. Just kisses and hugs. They had already said their goodbyes.

And then of course, there was Ryo. There was always Ryo. Ryo who stood by her through everything, squeezing her hand in encouragement as she faced each one of her friends. Baka. Still putting up a strong front even though she knew he was the one affected the most out of all of them.

Before the final boarding call, everyone had slowly disappeared, claiming they needed a drink or to use the washroom, giving them their space. He had smiled that signature smile, the one she both loved and hated, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"_I'll miss you." _He said softly, just to her ear.

"_I know." _She nodded, grateful he couldn't see her.

"_I love you."_

"_I know." _

"_Aren't you going to say any of those things back to me?"_ He laughed, slowly pulling away.

"_Do I have to for you to know?" _She asked, teasingly.

"_No, but it'd be nice to hear them." _

So she took one last, serious look at him, taking in as much as she could in that short amount of time and she kissed him.

Even if it was in public, in front of everyone, including both of her parents.

There was jeers and catcalls when they separated. They both turned, embarrassed to find everyone had already returned. Then there was last minute hugs and a few more goodbyes and somehow, before she knew it, they were gone and she was here.

Rika felt something wet land on her arm. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she cleared her throat, to get rid of that heavy feeling.

She wasn't crying, not really.

.

Cafeteria, February 29th, 1:34 PM

"You guys are late."

"Sorry! It's not my fault I had to wheedle my way out of a lunchtime detention!" Kazu whined, seeking sympathy.

"If you hadn't been acting like such a fool in the first place!" Lina scowled, boxing his ear playfully, ignoring the puppy-face he was giving her.

"So what are we here for?" Kenta asked, wiping his glasses with his shirt. "You never minded tardiness before."

"Well, that was before I found this in my mailbox this morning." Henry grinned, holding up an envelope. They all peered closely at the return address. It was from the States!

"Let me see that!" Jeri squealed. "Give it to me!"

"It's about time. Trust Rika to prolong the suspense as much as she can." Alice said disdainfully, but couldn't help keep the smile off her face.

"Why would anyone write a letter nowadays anyway?" Kazu asked, looking all confused. "It takes so long and it's so troublesome and-"

"Oh who cares! Open it!"

"How do you think she is?" Lina asked as Henry slowly tore the seal on the envelope from the edge. "Honestly Wong! Just tear it!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Jeri exclaimed. They all held their breath collectively as Henry took the folded parchment out.

"Wait." He paused and the girls groaned dramatically. "Where's Ryo?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"We forgot about him!"

"He's going to kill us!"

"Who's going to kill you?" Ryo asked. Speak of the devil.

"Nothing." Kazu said promptly. "We didn't do anything."

"I find that hard to believe." He said wryly. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Technically we haven't done anything yet." Kenta interjected cautiously. It didn't seem likely Ryo would be angry over something trivial as this, but then again, considering how it had something to do with Rika and how he hasn't been in contact with her for over a week...

"Yet?" Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Well..."

"For goodness sake!" Jeri cried. "I want to read what Rika said! So can we please just tell him we almost opened the letter without him and get on with it?"

"You what!"

"It's right here." Henry said calmly, holding up the paper. "See? It's not even unfolded. We just took it out of the envelope."

"What are you talking about? You took it out of the envelope." Kazu accused and Lina smacked his head.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive?" She scolded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME WONG? YOU KNEW I WAS WAITING FOR SOMETHING EVER SINCE SHE LEFT AND YOU TAKE THE FIRST OPPORTUNITY WHEN I'M NOT AROUND TO OPEN HER LETTER WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME YOU RECEIVED ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Breathe, man, breathe." Takato laughed, clapping his hands on Ryo's shoulder. "Henry was the one that actually stopped and remembered you were missing."

"Even so." Ryo huffed and they all laughed.

"Do you want to read this letter or not?"

"That goes without saying."

* * *

_Dear Henry,_

_I know, I know. Conventional post and traditional methods of communication is old-fashioned in our age but I figured everyone will have my head if I don't report in by now so I'm painstakingly writing this letter by hand. It's a last resort, trust me. We're still waiting for the phone and internet to be up and running, too bad Alice isn't here to help. It'd be done in a minute._

_I'm certain everyone will be reading over your shoulder or something, so really, Ryo stop complaining. I forgot your postal code. Honest mistake. Yes, Jeri. I'm doing fine. The long plane ride was killer but first class is awesome. _

_It's quite cold over here compared to Japan, the weather's pretty dismal but I didn't really expect anything else. A lot more open space and greenery though. The food here isn't bad, although the bread and pastries can't compare to Googlehead's bakery. _

_I haven't met anyone. Just the neighbors and they're old and boring as hell. School's starts for me on Monday but I assume they're all going to love me so no worries there. (Wipe that smirk off your face Akiyama, even if I'm not there to do it for you.) _

_There's nothing else to add really. I'll send an email so you probably don't need to reply this. You should all know better to expect any sentimental crap from me anyway. (Including you, Ryo. You're not an exception.) _

_Hope you're all doing well._

_-Rika_

* * *

"How can she be so cruel to me?" Ryo complained, but one look at him and everyone could tell he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"At least she seems fine." Henry remarked, "I was worried for a bit, especially since she's living with her father and all."

"There isn't any mention of him," Alice pointed out. "I guess we can presume things are going relatively well."

"Then again, it might be too early to tell."

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Jeri grinned, "If both parties are willing to make it work, something good will come out of it."

"That's true."

"I wonder how school will be like for her." Takato commented. "Going to a local English school must be intimidating."

"What are you talking about? She's going to scar everyone she meets." Kazu murmured and Kenta couldn't help but nod his head slightly beside him.

"Only if she meets fools like you." Lina smirked.

"Hey! You're dating the fool!" He protested, giving her a mock hurt look.

"Trust me, I know. Sometimes even I ask myself why." Lina sighed, but gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Okay lovebirds, time for class!" Ryo called. "You don't have all day to stand around and make eyes at each other!"

"Don't compare us with Jeri and Takato!"

"What? Jealous?"

"C'mon guys, let's go!"

* * *

_Ryo,_

_Replying my letter, which was addressed to Henry actually, does not and should not equal to flooding my email inbox with 17 messages. 17 pointless, meaningless messages. One should suffice._

_In case you haven't noticed, you don't get a dear or any other endearments._

_School's tough, but that's expected. English is a bitch but apparently my accent isn't too bad. Maybe it's from watching all those movies. You might find this surprisingly, because I do, but apparently I'm not as intimidating as I thought I would be here. Either it has something to do with America's diversity in personality or I'm blaming you._

_A few of my classmates are pretty decent, one of them isn't bad looking...don't worry, she's taken so you don't stand a chance. The guys I've met on the other hand... _

_Just teasing. I miss you. Let me know how you're surviving without me. I hope your ego hasn't been inflated or anything, your head really can't take it. That's all I have to say._

_-Rika_

* * *

"Rika! There's a package for you!"

"What?"

"You've got mail!" Her father's voice called from the distant kitchen. It took a while for the words to process but once it was registered, she immediately dropped the pen, shoved away the heavy textbook and ran out of the room.

"I'm here."

"That was fast." The teasing remark went by unnoticed. His daughter was already tearing through the tape and cardboard box. "Easy there, it could be fragile."

"I don't think so, what do you think it is?"

"Knowing your grandmother? Probably a care package. Or is it something from your friends?"

"It's both." Rika smiled, rummaging through all the different individual parcels and packages.

"I think I'll leave you to enjoy it." Her dad smiled affectionately in return and walked out, newspaper tucked in the crook of his arm and coffee mug steaming in front.

* * *

_Hey Wildcat,_

_Glad to know you're still alive and haven't forgotten about us._

_Have you considered the possibility that you're not as tough as you believe you are? I mean, with friends like Jeri and Takato, you can't really only blame me. I wouldn't have you any other way though, a warm Rika seems off._

_Everyone's fine. Alice and Henry are currently in a heated discussion on the advantages of bioecotechno whatever. Don't ask, I have no idea. Jeri and Takato are being all couple-y while studying. Nothing's changed much. _

_Kazu just asked for you send some photos of the girls in your class. The ones you said aren't bad looking. (I think he's taking your judgment from modeling experience into consideration.) Lina just hit him on the head and gave me a dirty look for mentioning it. I on the other hand, would like some pictures of the guys. Maybe their addresses, just in case... _

_I think Dad actually misses having you around, as crazy as it sounds. He tries to ask you in a non-subtle way and then attempts to cover it up by commenting on our school's academic and how he hopes it won't drop for the year-end average now that you're gone. See the pressure on me now that you're gone? _

_Anyway, I'm off. Takato's starting soccer practices early this year - I think he's trying to get revenge from basketball training._

_Love,_

_Akiyama_

* * *

It was that time of the year for seniors.

Where interviews and further university applications presided over social life, where major assessments meant a number of caffeine filled all nighters.

Even slackers like Kazu was seen in the library, typing furiously away on his laptop. Lina joked how he was only playing computer games but knew better than anyone how her boyfriend was stressing over making decent grades.

Rika had long distance phone interviews, Alice suffered through several Skype conference calls with universities overseas and even Henry, always poised and collected, panicked before a meeting with the top school of his choice.

Final exams were approaching and tensions were running high.

Through all this, they still managed to talk everyday-whether it was online or by the phone. It surprised both of them when his grandma upgraded his phone plan for international calling and sent her a couple of long distance phone cards. Rika wondered how she even got her address in the first place, but chose instead to send a thank-you card.

It wasn't that bad.

Not at first. Not with the ease of them talking.

Ryo assumed it was because his mind registered her absence as if she was on vacation. Either that, or he had prepared himself for the worse.

Of course, there was occasional moments when he thought of something and the words would be there, halfway out of his mouth, before he realized the person it was directed to wasn't there.

There was times when he'd be doing something-laughing at a joke, making fun of Kazu, just in a time and place-that he'd wish she was right there, in that moment with him. Other than that, life continued on.

A few days turned into weeks and that quickly went by into months.

It wasn't long before things turned frustrating. Somehow, it became harder. The routine of his life couldn't satisfy the empty feeling he felt when he looked at other couples and sometimes, he swore it physically hurt to have her gone.

There was a twinge of jealously, when Jeri and Takato share a chaste kiss. There was an ache of longing as Henry and Alice exchanged a look which only they understood. Hell, it even bothered him when Kazu and Lina walked down the hall holding hands.

For once, he understood how Kenta must have. Everyday, surrounded by couples caught up in their own happiness. It was terrible being alone. Yet, that thought made it worse.

It made him miss her more.

.

Ryo's Room, Akiyama Residence, May 19th, 7:12PM

"I don't want to do this!"

"Of course you don't...it's not like I want to either. We don't really have much of a choice."

"Finals suck balls." Ryo muttered, somewhat under his breath and through the microphone. Rika laughed into the computer screen.

"You'll live."

"What makes you so sure of that?" He asked wearily, shooting a look at the untouched pile of textbooks and messy notes beside his desk. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really?"

"Alright, it's not that bad. Not as bad as-" He broke off, suddenly. Even through the monitor Rika saw how his hand clenched slightly over the mouse and how his eyes averted from meeting hers.

"As what?"

"Nothing." He managed a smile. "Mind blank, so I couldn't come up with anything."

That was a lie, but she pretended otherwise. It bothered her...the unspoken words, the pained expression.

It was hard.

She missed looking across the room, catching Alice's eye and knowing they were thinking the exact same thing. She missed Henry, his levelheadedness, his support and understanding. She missed Jeri's constant fussing and over worrying.

She missed him most of all.

It wasn't as if she was alone, she made a few friends, but it wasn't the same. She missed him, them like crazy. She wouldn't even mind having the ever annoying presence of Kazu here, even if it was just him. That's just how bad it was.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy here.

"Are you listening to me?" Ryo's voice drifted back across her mind.

"What?"

"Obviously not. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She swallowed, fighting the sudden emotion. "What were you saying?" He gave her an exasperated look and a sigh. She stared back at his image on the screen, wondering if he could tell.

"I miss you Rika."

"What-can't live without me now?" She cracked a smile, clearing her throat of that heavy feeling that threatened to arise.

"Maybe. I can live a week, two weeks, a month without you. I can manage two, three months but anything after that I don't know."

"I guess you're just going to have to find out." Rika teased, managing a brave front for the both of them.

"I guess I'll have to."

.

Shinjuku Public Library, May 20th, 11:49AM

"You should start studying. Less than two weeks until our first exam." Henry warned the procrastinating figure beside him.

"Don't remind me." Ryo groaned. "After talking to Rika, I stayed up until I managed to go through all my semi-incomprehensible notes. I must have been asleep for half of the classes."

"Or you just have horrible writing. That's why I take notes electronically."

"Yea, yea. I've heard this before."

"How's Rika?"

"Taking this just as seriously as you are. She told me she's planning on kicking my ass again, even if she is halfway around the world."

"I don't know if it's a good or bad thing we're still on the same curriculum as her."

"It's a bad thing. Stupid exchange program. It means I have to try just as hard, if not harder to compete with Alice, you and her."

"You would put in as much effort even if she wasn't part of it." Henry laughed. "Don't deny it. It's your character to succeed at everything you do, or at least attempt to."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

.

Shinjuku High School, May 31st, 1:24PM

**[New Message]**

**From Dad:**

**Got a surprise package in the mail from Rika's USA address. No letter, but note on box instructs everyone to be present for the opening. Just to let you know. Now pay attention in class.**

Ryo fidgeted slightly in his seat as he glanced back up to the front of the classroom from his phone. How could he pay attention to this review session now? Of course his father would choose to inform him of this news in the middle of it, when he'd have no chance to leave without interfering or seeming rude.

"How annoying..." He muttered under his breath.

What would Rika have sent? None of that licorice candy he hoped, only Kenta liked those for some odd reason, they were like rubber. Maybe she sent a bag of Jolly Ranchers, those were addicting...

.

**[New Message]**

**From Ryo:**

**Mass text to the gang - package from Pumpkin arrived today. Mandatory meeting at my place ASAP. **

"Pumpkin?" Kazu wrinkled his nose. "Does he have to use something like that to describe Rika? There is no relevance whatsoever."

"What's the matter cupcake? Can't handle some cute endearments?" Lina teased, shooting him a sly grin as she replied Ryo with a quick affirmative.

"Please don't use those on me. It destroys my masculinity." Kazu shuddered. At this, Lina snorted but chose wisely not to comment.

"Of course not."

"What do you think she sent this time?" He asked excitedly, thinking of American candy and snacks Japan didn't import.

"None of those photos of cute girls you asked for." She said icily. He gave her a sheepish look in return.

"That was a joke!"

.

"You guys are fast!" Takato exclaimed, waving towards Henry and Alice. "I thought you guys had a physics review today."

"We did, but since Ryo wouldn't stop pestering us with messages, we decided to skip."

"Don't listen to him." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Henry was the one that insisted on missing class in the first place."

"It's not like we really need to go to that." Henry laughed, ruffling his hair. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you guys aren't excited to know!"

"That's true. Rika doesn't send things often, but when she does, there are some pretty cool stuff. Remember that-"

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kenta called, coming out of the front door. "Ryo's impatient waiting."

"'Course he is." Jeri grinned. "We got distracted."

"Is everyone else here yet?"

.

"This feels like Christmas." Henry remarked, as they all settled themselves in Ryo's room, looking expectedly at the printer-sized box in the middle of the floor.

"The suspense is killing me. Can we open it so I can get some of those chocolates I asked for? I can almost taste them."

"How do you know she even sent them?"

"Rika always sends what I ask for." Jeri smiled broadly.

"It's because no one can manage to say no to you." Takato explained, giving his girlfriend a fond look. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"Of course it is!"

"Ryo, just open it already. I've still got studying to do when I get home." Alice called.

"Do you have to mention that?" Kazu whined. "I do not want to think about studying, or touching my books, or studying."

"Have you even started?"

"What do you think?" Lina scoffed, whacking him lightly in the arm. "Of course he hasn't."

"Opening, opening." Ryo said, grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk and cutting the tape expertly with one blade. "Ready?"

"Why do I get the feeling we're overdoing this?" Alice asked, they all looked at each other and laughed appreciatively when no one came up with a worthy answer.

"On the count of three then! One-two-three!"

...

"Well, that was unexpected..." Takato muttered. They all peered into the box. It was empty, filled with nothing but four bags of sand, no doubt to give the box weight.

"Are you kidding me?" Kazu groaned. "You are kidding me, right? We came all the way for this?" The others all laughed at his reaction.

"I don't actually think Rika would send over an empty box." Henry said, smiling slightly.

"I bet your dad's playing with you." Lina smirked, looking over to Ryo, who was torn between amusement and exasperation.

"Knowing Mr. Akiyama, he's probably downstairs and having a laugh." Kenta commented, motioning towards the door.

"Like father, like son, eh?" Alice laughed.

"We should have recorded that." Jeri giggled. "Who would have thought?"

"DAD!"

"Yes?" The sound of their principle chuckling downstairs could be heard.

"You know what! Bring the real thing!" Ryo called, shaking his head at his father's antics. He turned to the others. "Honestly, only my dad would do something like this."

"He knows you too well." Henry said teasingly as they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Building up the anticipation further."

A knock came.

"Honestly, dad. Not funny, we were all waiting." Ryo grumbled, walking over and opening the door. The others all turned to look expectantly but their view was blocked. He stood there unmoving, in the doorway.

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Did you have a heart attack?"

That seemed to bring him back from his state of shock. Ryo shook his head slowly, his voice hoarse-

"You're back."

"I'm back."

The unmistakable voice of Rika replied.

Chaos ensued.


End file.
